The gaze of war
by AdrianDoom
Summary: This is a continuation to my previous fic, Red Hair The great immortal enchantress, Gloria, brings Artoria, Joan of Arc, Sakura, Rin and another earth God, to help defend Nanoha from the terrible foe which has not lost interest or ill will towards her and those around her. In the process, these five characters gain a new family and save themselves.
1. Chapter 1 Fate's turn Part 1

In the Fate-1 Universe, Gloria appeared in Japan. In that respective era, it was supposed to be peaceful. Course, like all human realms, there was plenty of darkness. But such was life. One particular form of darkness now interested Gloria. A very foolish one.

Summoning the dead and making them dance. How sad. To name them heroes was almost adding insult to injury. The code was simple for Gloria, probably complex for them. Really, the people claiming to use magic on that Earth were terrible, both as users and as people. The vast majority at least. However it had let the sad one contribute to a system that selected, ahem, heroes, for duties. How obvious. But it could be very useful.

Opening the lid, because that was how it felt, Gloria looked around to see if there were any that could be saved. While there were, a few, she couldn't help but shake her head. What a bunch of sad people. The men were out. They were far too embedded in their systems to be saved. Pity, some were good people. But oh boy the others. Rapists, child rapists and murderers. Child mutilators. Torturers. "I'm detecting a theme here." mumbled Gloria. Even the majority of the women were no exception. Killing their own children. Poisoning entire peoples. Instead of making Gloria angry, they just made her sad. "What sad, pitiful people." In simple terms, they, for the most part, did not want to be saved. At least not in a true way. But two figures caught Gloria' eye.

Two young girls caught up in events so much larger, but which they had managed to shape far beyond what anyone could've expected. All the while remaining true and honest. Both chaste. Gloria chuckled. Very well then.

Bringing them there was no complicated task. For the moment Gloria had seen them, she'd peered within their soul. Thus Artoria and Joan of Arc were summoned. But not as they had become used to. Both almost puked at first.

"Oh Lord! What summoning was that?" asked the saint of France

Gloria gave them a moment to recover.

"You'll have to excuse the rather harsh initial landing. I had to call your true selves here. And in your case Artoria, I summoned your body. For now I will let you rest."

Of course Gloria had done all this in a private suite somewhere in the city. It was big enough and private enough to hold an orgy. No trouble at all summoning two lovely ladies, as Gloria thought of them.

Despite the shock, both mental and material, Artoria recovered quickly and began assessing her situation. Artoria looked at who had summoned them and saw Gloria's tall very shapely figure covered only by a silk like white robe, topped by a very elegant and attractive face with eyes that looked like they were the colors of the sea and red hair streaked by blonde locks in places. Fixing herself up, Artoria spoke with impeccable dignity and poise.

"I ask thee. Have you summoned us?"

Gloria was truly torn between wanting to answer and just hug the barely above 5 feet girl. Despite the great dignity Artoria exuded, one that might've made any human bow with reverence and awe, Gloria saw through it. Because she didn't want to insult her genuine sentiment though, Gloria responded with kindness.

"Yes I have. Perhaps not as you are used to, but I wanted you entirely here with me."

Joan also recovered and gazed at Gloria. With her inborn ability and the purity of her being Joan spoke with no trace of hostility or hesitation.

"Why have you called us." Joan paused for a moment to ponder. "grandmother?"

Gloria smiled ear to ear. Joan had asked completely without malice and with a look in her eye that spoke only of healing and forgiveness.

"Two reasons. One, I wanted to free you and two I wanted to ask that you help me. The second is only if you want to."

It had never been in Gloria' nature to force anyone to do anything. Gloria badly wanted the two to help, but it would be meaningless if she forced them. Joan didn't hesitate.

"Of course I will grandmother. Anything I can help with?"

The maid of Orleans sensed absolutely no malice from the very tall and shapely woman in front of her. And though Gloria appeared quite young, her hair a combination of red and gold, Joan could feel from the countless ages that had passed through Gloria' gaze. Especially the light in her sea blue eyes.

Artoria could see that as well, but was naturally on guard. Enchantresses could hide their intentions very well. Artoria studied Gloria with her beautiful emerald eyes and was amazed at Gloria' attire and demeanor. The woman wore only a tunic that would surely show a lot when Gloria moved. And she was completely relaxed, almost aloof. Indeed it did very much remind Artoria of an elderly person. Especially Gloria' eyes. Finally Artoria answered honestly.

"I shall gladly help if thine cause is noble."

Gloria smiled again.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I need your help to save someone and help them be free, as you are."

Her last words really let Artoria's mind take in her feelings. She was not a servant. No longer a familiar. Artoria could feel magic through her, but she was also alive. Alive in a way Artoria had not felt before her plea on the battlefield. With amazement Artoria looked at Gloria. Suddenly her appreciation for the enchantress went through the roof.

"You are not human. I cannot give your human lives back to you. But I can make you living spirits. Free living spirits."

Artoria was amazed but circumspect. The woman reminded her too much of the faeries she'd heard and seen about for Artoria to be at ease. Joan on the other hand took it in stride.

"You're strong grandmother. It seems fate desires my tasks continue."

Gloria spoke firmly.

"Only if you wish so, child."

Joan shook her head.

"I will not let you face those problems alone grandmother. It would give me no peace."

Artoria had seen the exchange, judged the words and the woman and found her truthful. Artoria could sense all her abilities, intact and roaring, yet, Artoria did not feel like they consumed some finite reservoir. She took a breathe and spoke.

"I will gladly help and I am immensely grateful. But tell me. Why this effort? It could not have been easy."

Gloria decided to be completely honest.

"I wanted to save two lovely children, and make the free. If they helped me save some other children, that would be wonderful. You can never have enough kind children around."

Gloria' reply left Artoria speechless. Was it an act? Gloria' eyes told her that wasn't the case. That was why Joan called Gloria grandmother.

"I do not know how old you are, but that is the reason of an old person wanting to have company. I am all for the saving part, but company is a different matter." said the Once and Future King suspiciously.

Gloria almost laughed.

"Of course. When I say around, I don't mean huddling next to me. I mean alive."

Artoria respected the sentiment but didn't like it. However, now she was convinced. Artoria relaxed her stance.

"Very well. You have my help."

Joan, convinced her fellow had accepted Gloria, smiled kindly.

"I am Joan of Arc. If by my humble abilities I can help save others, I shall not hesitate."

Artoria followed suit.

"I am Artoria Pendragon, King of Britannia, the Once and Future King and the king of knights.

Gloria could tell the titles weighed heavily on her still.

"I am Gloria. I have no family name, since I was born when those had little to no meaning. What had meaning was the joy in our loved one' lives."

* * *

With all three introduced Gloria spoke once more.

"Very well then. I shall tell you of our foe. It is, at least partially my responsibility that it exists."

As Artoria and Joan looked on she drew a breath with annoyance. Gloria detested the fact.

"It is a thing that feeds on human hatred, aggression and violence. The greatest of the undead." Saying that, Gloria rolled her eyes. Both female heroes noticed the break in her laid back demeanor. "It takes advantage of people' misguidance and entraps them in undeath after they lose their lives. It has immense influence over human existence."

Joan spoke seriously.

"It sounds like you're talking about the devil grandmother."

Gloria chuckled.

"He probably had a hand in forming the vision of such a creature. But that is not the case."

Gloria continued gazing at them.

"While I have dedicated myself to stopping it's more outlandish moves, I cannot outright put an end to it as much as I desire to do so."

Joan spoke again.

"Grandmother, how are you connected to this thing?"

"My tutor, the person who taught me all about magic and life, a person whom I loved with all of my being, created him."

Silence fell as Gloria waited for the questions.

"Did you know, grandmother?"

"I suspected. But I couldn't bring myself to stop her. I couldn't reach her."

This time Artoria asked sternly.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because when she needed me I ran away."

"More details please."

Gloria hated having to remember that nightmare. She could hear the screams, the shouts, smell the blood. The guilt burned so intensely.

"We were ambushed in a place we could not use magic. It was supposed to be sacred. Our foes didn't care. All the escort perished. I and most of the court fled. She remained behind and watched our queen be murdered. Then she was violated."

Gloria always felt like throwing up after that story. A thousand thoughts she knew were folly flew through her mind every time. All that remained was grief and sorrow.

"For what reason?"

Gloria laughed bitterly.

"Freedom. My mentor, Cathleen, was tasked to maintain the peace. Prevent humans from killing each other. A lot of them took that to be an unbearable imposition."

Artoria closed her eyes.

"A sad task, and a sad ending. I presume she made this thing to avenge her queen."

"And punish humans forever. She was a genius with almost no equal. Thus she made him be linked intrinsically to humanity. Existing by even the tiniest darkness within all humans, and enslaving those who fell to his influence in undeath."

Joan looked at her sadly, while Artoria's expression was still stern.

"But since then I have never abandoned my responsibilities. And I will never do so again. I shall try and save even a single person if I can. Thankfully I've been able to save quite a few more than one."

Gloria drew a breath.

"I would not have interfered so in your existences, had they not been tampered with already. But I had a chance to save you from his grasp, so I took it."

Before Artoria could say anything, Joan spoke with concern.

"Grandmother you're overdoing it."

Artoria vehemently disagreed.

"No, she's doing her duty. Admirable. If belated. However, I must ask, why can't you destroy this thing? Perhaps you are still attached to your tutor?"

Gloria shook her head.

"She made him kill her first. I can't destroy it, because it's so well honed that if even one human had hatred, violence anger and aggression in his heart he could subsist on just that. That's what it does most of the time. And even if that didn't somehow exist, it would subsist on death. Believe me, I've tried and looked at it from every direction."

Artoria looked at her carefully but Joan spoke more matter of fact.

"In other words, you can't bring world peace."

Gloria chuckled again.

"Not without robbing humanity of free will, which I would not do, even if I could, under any circumstances."

Artoria now spoke.

"Very well, how powerful is he? I presume our foe was a person from how you keep changing your way of speaking."

"Very powerful. Vast magical abilities that make him all but invincible when he takes human shapes. And he can influence and absorb energy from almost all living sentient beings in the human plains."

"Any weaknesses?"

"In terms of violence, no. Both of you could probably best him in combat, but without being able to really slay him."

"I'd become a war of attrition and we would lose."

"That is if you attack him. He can be repelled if he attacks someone."

"And that someone is the person we will defend."

"Yes. He doesn't usually do it. So I myself can't do things like this that often. But now he's become fixated on this person. I believe mostly for her hair."

Joan interrupted her.

"Wait grandmother. If what you say is true, and you cannot usually intervene like this, then why have you been able to summon us?"

"Two reasons. One, the system which you were part of was heavily influenced by him. Thus my intervention affects no one who' life hasn't been caught up in his plans. Second, it has recently failed, pretty badly. He's lost interest and will soon be cleansing this plane of magic entirely."

At this Artoria tensed visibly. Gloria never invaded the privacy of their thoughts, she only saw their hearts.

"What's wrong?"

"There are people still alive on this world whom are dear to me. People who use magic. They are good people, I give you my word. I do not want them to perish at this foe' hands."

"Them we can start our task with this world, but we must be quick."

"Very well, thank you."

* * *

Gloria was quite happy she'd chosen to stay near the source future problems. The Emiya residence should have been quite close. Indeed, the bus left them off at the base of the hill where the place was perched.

Though Artoria and Joan wore more than respectable uniforms, Gloria donned a very casual afternoon dress. So casual she contrasted with her two companions. Though both had wanted to question Gloria' decision, they looked at her, then at each other and decided not to waste time.

Just as they approached the entrance a familiar figure for Artoria appeared. The dark haired woman was unmistakable in her red jacket and sporting her luscious black locks in twin ponytails.

"Rin!"

Rin turned around and looked in disbelief.

"Saber!"

Tohsaka Rin didn't know if she should hug the figure, cry or shout. But then Rin saw the other two figures next to Artoria and tried regaining her composure.

"We've come with grave news. Can we sit down and talk?"

Rin had just locked the door. Now she hurried to open it again.

"Ah, y-yes, come in."

As she did Gloria looked at her and noticed something. Rin was heart broken.

* * *

Author's note : I know dear readers this is a radical decision to rewrite this whole fic, but I thought it appropriate since I've finally found people kind enough to help do a proper beta read and editing. I must thank all the good people from the Server Fate: Behind the user name, especially CrazyLitch 79 and Luke. Thank you so much.

I hope readers enjoy and leave opinions and reviews. Pleasant lecture. I shall endeavor to bring you two chapters per week.


	2. Fate's turn Part 2

Inside the Japanese style house Rin sat in the living room on opposite side to Gloria. She spoke in a composed, formal tone.

"Well, go ahead and tell me what this is about then. Why have you summoned two heroic spirits?"

"Very well."

Gloria laid out her explanation, avoiding the more personal details, but making the threat very clear. Rin took it all in with a growing sour expression.

"That's just great. So this thing is coming for the mage association?"

"And every single magic user in this realm."

Rin grimaced.

"I see. But why now?"

"Because the experiment is over. Your actions have put a permanent stop to it. Artoria here made sure of that. And since the whole magical system you're using is heavily influenced by him, he's cleaning house."

Gloria hated the notion, but such was the case. Most of the mages were sad, pathetic people, but life was not a thing to be abandoned simply due to personal distaste. Any life.

"Once it is complete, any memory of it shall disappear."

Rin was trembling by now.

"Listen lady. What you're saying is some deep and heavy stuff."

"And incredibly dangerous as well. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone this, it being a guaranteed death sentence."

Disbelief turned to anger.

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Yes. I don't fault you for being angry."

Gloria drew a breath as Rin calmed down.

"Artoria has vouched for you, and looking at your heart I understand why. But you have been in over your head from the beginning. And I suspect you know it. That's why you're putting up a front."

Rin' amazement turned to great displeasure.

"Well excuse me for not being all powerful."

"I'm sorry, I know it isn't pleasant. You've worked very hard and telling you what I have must truly hurt. But understand that your life is far more important."

Calming yet again, Rin sighed.

"Of course I understand. If Saber approves of you I can't disagree with her. It's just that this comes right after some bad news."

Gloria nodded. Of course.

"Someone dear to you has perished. Someone very dear. That your heart could care so much is enough of a reason for me to save you. I wish I could give you time to grieve properly."

Hearing this Artoria spoke with alarm.

"Wait, Rin, is Shirou alright?"

She looked down and didn't say a word.

"Rin?"

Finally, Rin spoke.

"He's gone." Rin could barely hold her tears back. "Even though we spent more than five years together he still didn't stop being reckless." Despite her efforts tears were flowing freely. "He said he'd discovered something bad and was going to stop it. I thought it was just another one of his adventures. But he vanished. Last thing I heard from him was that he'd found the lair or something. That stupid fool!"

Artoria bit down on her lip with bitterness.

"We couldn't find any body, nothing. We could not find anything. It wasn't even in some far away place. It was in London of all places. The mage association hasn't yet declared him dead. But I know. I can feel it. He's gone."

Gloria was silent for a moment, letting both women grieve in peace. Then she spoke again.

"I'm very sorry."

Rin chuckled bitterly.

"I knew it was going to end this way. That idiot! Always following that silly dream of his. To save everyone."

Gloria sighed inwardly. An idealist, of course. And having left such a lovely person alone, a pretty dumb one too. But no matter how dumb the subject was, their love was honest.

"Has there been any other such incident?"

Rin wiped her tears.

"No. The mage association hasn't been much use for news recently. A lot of high ranked magi have been dying."

"Define a lot."

"One person per month. No exact date, no pattern, besides one every month. Not even suspicious deaths. By the time the third went, the whole clock tower got in a panic."

Joan spoke grimly.

"It has begun."

Even as she still sighed with bitterness Artoria confirmed.

"Indeed. Our foe is hiding in the shadows, picking off the upper echelon until the organization falls into chaos."

Rin hissed.

"And since it's all natural, nobody will even have a reason to think twice. Hey lady, how does this thing do it? I mean one member died of a heart attack. Just like that her heart popped. There wasn't a trace of magic."

"It's what he does. It is his very nature to bring death to all those that live."

"Man that's cheesy."

Gloria shrugged. She was right.

"Now, young one. I will gladly take you with us since Artoria has asked me to. However your body and essence is contaminated by what you call magical circuit. I'd call it a torture device."

Rin was very much inclined to agree. Especially after hearing what Gloria had said. But the last part really disturbed her.

"Contaminated my essence?"

"Yes. The magic is not your own, since humans cannot naturally use it anymore. Instead it's like a lightning rod that sends energy through your body. While it might provide some results, it also slowly corrupts the user. I don't mean their personality, I mean their human essence."

Rin nodded.

"I get it. That's why it hurts so much right?"

"Yes."

She drew a long heavy breath.

"One last question, is this thing, this monster, whatever, responsible for Shirou vanishing?"

Gloria drew a breath.

"Most likely yes. I can't say for certain, but that is his method. The best way to confirm is to ask someone not involved with magic about him."

She knew Artoria was watching as well. Rin didn't hesitate and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayako, you remember Shirou, my boyfriend?"

There was a hearty laugh.

"Like you could let me forget if you beat me to having a boyfriend. Course I don't. Who is he?"

Rin almost dropped the phone. Tears now really began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey Tohsaka, are you alright?"

Her voice breaking she answered, desperately trying to hide the grief.

"I'm fine. Thanks Ayako. That was a bad joke."

She put the phone down and started sobbing loudly. Gloria took Artoria by the hand and spoke sadly.

"Do not hold back."

The emerald eyed beauty shed tears of sorrow and grief, joining Rin in open, undisguised mourning.

Gloria closed her eyes and only listened as the two cried in despair. To her surprise she felt Joan take her hand gently. Gazing at her, she found her also silently weeping.

"Why do you weep child?"

"For you grandmother, because you cannot."

Gloria tightened the grip on Joan' hand.

* * *

Between sobs Rin began to speak.

"What'll I tell my sister? First I take him away, now he's gone for good. After all she's gone through." She went back to sobbing with hiccups.

Gloria spoke far sharper than she usually did.

"I give you my word, if she can be saved, she'll go with us."

Rin now spoke with grief and fury, tears still flowing freely.

"Listen lady. You'd better save Sakura. Because she's all I have and I've all but abandoned her."

Rin returned to sobbing, feeling quite embarrassed but too grief stricken to care at the moment.

Artoria made the beginning of an attempt to apologize but Gloria wouldn't have it. "Don't hold back. First loves always hurt the most." Still, Artoria spoke. "You have to understand, he was so foolish in many respects. But he helped me find peace with myself." She could not speak anymore, especially hearing Rin sob.

Gloria nodded gently. She would let them mourn a few minutes. They had one more potential person to save. She hoped Sakura too could be saved.

Before she could ask that Joan come with her to find Sakura, someone rang the doorbell. Rin almost panicked.

"I told Sakura I'd go see her. I wanted to tell her in person. She might've come here."

Gloria indeed hoped it was her. But when she opened the door, Gloria was taken slightly by surprise and not at all in a pleasant way.

A purple haired woman stood at the entrance with blank purple eyes staring with empty resignation.

Rin was next to her and tried covering the signs of her grief.

"Sakura."

"Sister."

She could feel the already wounded heart breaking slowly. The girl was perceptive. Gloria took her hand gently.

"Good afternoon. I'm Gloria. Would you mind stepping in and speaking with us?"

Her face didn't change. Yet her voice betrayed anguish.

"He's dead isn't he?"

Rin could only nod.

"You were supposed to protect him! You said he'd be safe!"

"I'm sorry."

Despite the facade, Gloria could feel Sakura breaking, her anger and resentment beginning to take over, and something vile stirring with them. Before Sakura could do any serious damage, Gloria took hold of her hand properly.

"Would you not rather mourn together with your sister? You both lost someone precious and I dare say, you now truly only have each other."

Sakura was calm now. But Gloria recognized the signs of incredible abuse. The girl had an iron will to live, despite everything. But Sakura' heart was fading, and she had been tainted, badly. So much so that little humanity remained in places.

"I would, but my sister doesn't care for me that much."

Rin chocked with tears.

"I'm sorry. I"

Gloria spoke.

"Your sister loves you deeply. But she's worn so many masks people have lost sight of her, and she's no real idea what you've been through. She's hiding her kindness for fear of the other people who call themselves mages."

Rin wasn't too happy about having that revealed but didn't protest, far more overwhelmed by grief.

Sakura on the other hand gazed at Gloria.

"How do you know that?"

"I peaked into her heart and looked at her mannerism."

Rin let out a small yell.

"Hey!"

"I didn't intrude, your kindness is very much obvious in your heart."

That made Rin blush and get even more annoyed. But then she saw Sakura looking dazed.

"Sister."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I was a fool. I've tried so hard to live my life as a mage and that's almost cost all the people I care about."

Gloria sensed an almost oceanic swell of joy from Sakura. She hated being alone, and didn't want to die. That was a good start.

"I can save her. But you will be there as well. Consider it your first good deed."

On hearing that Sakura eyes really did light up.

"You mean it?"

"No games, child."

Sakura gulped audibly.

"What do I do?"

"Come with me. Rin, find me a room with and elevated bed."

"Guest room."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Gloria moved the western style bed into the middle of the room.

"Artoria, Joan. This girl has been very badly mistreated and her body violated. I'm going to make her better. Cleanse the corruption and heal her. Please keep watch outside the room. Rin, come here."

Rin followed her sister and Gloria inside.

"Close the door."

Rin looked with some disquiet but closed the door nonetheless. Gloria dispelled the clothes she was wearing. Disquiet turned to angered surprise.

"What the?"

"Relax. I can't do it with barriers. And neither can you."

Sakura was breathing heavily, keeping her eyes partially closed, steady, but not very quick.

"I'm blocking the thing inside her from doing anything iffy. But it does not like me at all and it's merged with her nervous system. I have to take each part out and the repair the nerves and eliminate the corruption."

Sakura was very much aware of what Gloria was saying. Slowly she began taking off her clothes, folding them with care. Gently, Gloria helped Sakura with them and then had her lie on the bed.

"Rin, hold her hand."

Struggling between embarrassment and jealousy at Gloria' very shapely figure at first, Rin recovered and took her sister' hand in her own, holding it tightly. Gloria spoke softly while gazing at Sakura from the side of the bed.

"It's going to hurt."

"It's alright. I'm not afraid."

"Very well. Let's begin."

Gloria put her hand on Sakura' heart, a gold green light shining where she touched her skin. Sakura said nothing but her eyes said everything. Rin held her hand tighter.

Gloria kept her hand in place for a good few minutes then put the other hand on it as well, moving onto the bed. The light began to flow out in waves, covering Gloria' body and jumping through her hand to Rin. Gloria moved her hands up from Sakura' heart and unto her shoulders and neck, then slowly up her head and ending with her face. Though she barely made a sound besides breathing heavily Sakura eyes were filled with tears. As were Rin'. Gloria' hands moved back down and slowly traced Sakura' upper body from shoulders to hips. Gloria lingered quite a bit above Sakura' womb. Then she moved slowly upwards to Sakura' arms and hands. Gloria lingered a bit on Rin' hand, making her flinch. Rin was crying profusely, but her heart was growing even more determined. Sakura, stoic as she was, managed to smile softly at her sister. Gloria completed the process by carefully moving her hands up and down Sakura' legs, from toe tip to hips.

Gloria sighed heavily and got off the bed. Rin spoke with force in her voice.

"Please give us a moment."

"Of course. Please don't get dressed for a bit though."

Break

Rin embraced her sister and sobbed bitterly. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I had no idea that's what you had to go through every day. I am so sorry Sakura. I don't even have the right to ask you not to hate me."

Sakura, though very tired, petted her sister softly.

"How could I hate my only sister?"

Rin held Sakura tightly as they both cried.

Meanwhile, Gloria stepped out, no clothes and sighed happily. Joan smiled whimsically.

"Grandmother. That's embarrassing!"

Artoria turned properly red. Gloria was unfazed.

"Nothing embarrassing about being naked, kind one."

Dressing her voice Artoria spoke.

"In any case, have you helped Sakura?"

Gloria answered seriously.

"I have saved her life and saved her from joining the undead. I could not do any more for her."

"Thank you."

She took Artoria's hand.

"No. Thank you. Now, I'll rest for a few minutes, then finish helping Rin. And then I'll help you."

Artoria wanted to object but Gloria moved quicker.

* * *

Alone with her thoughts, Gloria quietly shook her head in disgust. The poor girl had been so sickeningly violated. The creatures responsible for it had buried its essence withing her heart. It had almost surely intended to consume Sakura, despite her iron willed resistance. In the meantime though, it had managed to make Sakura consume others. Unconsciously, but she had crossed the line several times. The death of the boy might've broken her properly. Though she'd cured Sakura of the influence, her being had been altered, for good. Sure, that meant she could properly save Sakura. But nothing was worth two decades of agony and violation.

Gloria looked at herself in the mirror. She was at least partially responsible for the girl' fate. Maybe no one had forced the party directly responsible to do it, but the one who influenced, the one who'd laid groundwork. She was in part at least responsible for his being.

Joan knocked on the door.

"Grandmother, are you ok?"

"Yes Joan, I'm fine. Thank you."

After a moment of silence, Joan continued.

"Don't be too upset grandmother. You cannot be blamed for people' cruelty and greed."

Gloria smiled at herself in the mirror then looked towards the door.

"You're a very good person Joan. Let's go back."

* * *

Author's notes: Hello dear readers. There's a few things I should make clear about the story. Gloria, like the antagonist for the fic, is an O.C. of mine. She's more than a decade old and I love the character, but she is indeed OP. However, I shall only use her to get the ball rolling and cap things off, best as I can. Once the plot starts she will not be involved.

I'm sorry I couldn't keep my biweekly schedule, however, life has a habit of getting in the way. I will try my best to keep up.

Otherwise I hope my readers enjoy and have fun with this chapter.


	3. Fate's turn part 3

Artoria was guarding the entrance to the room as Gloria and Joan came back. Gloria's state of undress didn't escape Artoria. Gloria however was unbothered by this and spoke without missing a beat.

"Well then darling knight. I'm going to fix Rin' body as well. Now I know you have your own unique issue, besides everything else. If you want to fix it, tell me."

Artoria looked down and blushed.

"Yes, please."

"Very well. Come in, and shed the armor for a while."

Though highly embarrassed, Artoria followed. Joan stayed behind, ostensibly to guard the entrance.

Rin was still holding Sakura tightly, with a rather guilty glum expression.

"I'm sorry miss Gloria. She wished to know the truth."

"It's quite alright. Her stubbornness has been great enough to keep her alive to this day, and I had planned to tell her everything even if she had not asked. On another note, please, just call me Gloria. No honorifics, tittles and such are needed."

Sakura looked up at her the emptiness in her eyes starting to dissipate.

"Gloria, is what nee-san said true? Did this thing kill senpai?"

"Yes child. Rin has confirmed my suspicions on this. Most likely, he bumped into him and tried to follow through on his ideals."

Sakura lowered her gaze and replied in a quiet, almost inaudible mournful tone. "I see."

"For now I want to fix Rin and Artoria. I'll have you three spend a nice restful evening and night together."

"Please do not leave us behind. No matter how dangerous it is."

Gloria smiled softly.

"The thought never crossed my mind. Now rest. I have to fix two more. Rin, sit down for a moment."

Sitting at the edge of the bed Rin looked up with some mild jealousy at Gloria' very generous endowments.

"Relax, this is going to hurt."

Gloria took hold of Rin' left arm.

"Ow, dammit!"

Gloria drew her hand back, fingers moving as one would draw a web. Blue green magical energy followed and Rin gritted her teeth. Gloria put her free hand on Rin' heart and then flung the other one back.

"Careful lady! That's my crest!"

Gloria acted as if she hadn't heard Rin's words and kept her hand on Rin's chest. Gold-green energy radiated through her body as Gloria carefully replaced the tainted nerves with new ones, molecule by molecule, blocking most of the pain and allowing only what was needed to make sure the nerves functioned properly. A few moments passed and Rin stopped grimacing.

"All done sweetheart."

Rin wanted to quip but then saw the energy in Gloria' hand turn from blue to tar black, then burn up in moments.

"What the hell?"

Everyone had seen it and gazed in amazement.

"That's how he works."

Rin was not happy.

"Can't believe this. But I feel much better, so I've no choice."

"Indeed. Cuddle up to your sister and rest for the night."

She moved next to a now very serious Artoria. Despite her lack of armor or garments, only her slight blush still betrayed her embarrassment. Gloria put her hand on heart and a slim wave of green energy flew out.

"And there you go noble one. Your body's time and self will harmonize properly. You should rest as well. No clothes please. You body needs to have room and freedom."

She nodded awkwardly.

"Very well."

As Artoria found a nice place next to the bed, Gloria spoke with Joan.

"Joan, you should join us."

"Oh grandmother, I couldn't. The others are healing."

"You needn't undress. But I don't want you sleeping alone."

"It would be rude to be the only one dressed."

"It's even worse to have you sleep alone. Come in."

Joan relented with a sigh.

"Grandmother, you're kind of a bad influence yourself."

Gloria just smiled softly. Joan shook her head and also joined everyone in nakedness. A strong but feminine and shapely physique.

"I won't be treated differently."

Artoria acknowledged her gesture, beginning to fall asleep.

"Sleep well tonight, friends. Many would find this heaven."

* * *

Artoria slept unbelievably well even though she was naked on the floor. The whole room felt warm and welcoming, protective even. Gloria slept facing the bed, with her back resting on the wall. Joan was on the other side of the bed. Rin and Sakura were still dozing peacefully on the bed.

Artoria had always been an early riser, and that day was no different. Something was different though. Her body felt different, taller stronger and more alive. She thanked Gloria mentally. Testing out her movements, Artoria sneaked out of the room without making a sound. She headed for the bathroom to look at herself.

A very shapely woman of 1.7 meters stared at her from the mirror. Great bosom and round hips, so much so that she could've been named a beauty for the ages. But the emerald green eyes, penetrating and incisive remained the same. Her gold blonde hair framing an elegant, stern face. Artoria fixed her posture, and the king of knights was staring back again. Artoria could not hide she was a woman anymore. But even without one garb, the figure in the mirror exuded the proper presence of a king. Gloria had kept her word. The king of knights would aid in fighting the king of undeath.

For now though, Artoria did want to get dressed.

* * *

Gloria had been quite impressed that Artoria could leave without her noticing. She herself was an early riser and had woken after her. Joan quickly followed.

"Good morning grandmother. I see her majesty has woken as well."

Rin and Sakura however gave no sign of waking.

"Let us not disturb these two, yesterday's events have been hard on them."

However that thought came to naught as an armor clad Artoria entered the room, none too silently.

"Good morning. I'm sorry but I have two requests before we leave. First, I wish to partake in a healthy breakfast. Second, if miss Joan could do me the pleasure of sparing with me for a few minutes."

Joan laughed heartily.

"Of course your majesty. It would be my pleasure. But I am no royal cook."

Gloria joined in the laughter.

"And neither am I noble one. When I eat I prefer fruit from trees of my realms. However the two sleeping beauties might be willing to help."

Since everyone had been speaking rather loudly, Rin was roused from her sleep. Angrily she tossed out.

"Shut up! The fridge's empty since no one's been living here. We'll go to a restaurant! Now quiet!"

Gloria chuckled softly.

"Come you two let's go."

* * *

Artoria and a quickly armored Joan moved with her down the hall towards the courtyard.

"I have nothing against a friendly spar, but please don't use your real weapons."

"Don't worry Gloria. There's a dojo here with a few bamboo swords."

Joan spoke with a smile.

"No offense your majesty. But if we'd go full on, those things would break in an instant."

Artoria looked at her with surprise. Then she nodded with a bitter expression. Her mind had flown to Shirou. Joan noticed and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry majesty. The man who lived here must've been very kind."

"Yes he was."

Gloria sighed.

"I'm sorry. Use your proper weapons, but please don't go too all out."

Taking a proper stance, both answered at the same time.

"Yes."

Artoria's sword was still covered by the wind, while Joan held her long spear banner at the ready.

"On guard!"

In a flash of speed and agility Artoria and Joan clashed, parrying each other' blows then lashing out again. Artoria had the advantage in height and strength but Joan seemed to predict her every move, avoiding strikes and launching counters with her spear at blinding speed. Despite not seeing Artoria' sword, Joan never once let it move towards her unhindered. Artoria was not discouraged. If anything, Joan' ability only made Artoria bring out more of her own.

Even as the contest intensified the Artoria and Joan hadn't moved very much in the yard. Two steps back, two steps forward. Their weapons clashed every moment.

Locked in with Artoria in what would've been confused for deadly duel by anyone normal, Joan spoke with comradeship in her voice.

"You're very strong majesty."

Staring back at Joan, Artoria spoke martially.

"You're strong as well Joan."

They backed away to strike again. Sparks flew as their weapons met once more.

"You're probably stronger majesty."

"Time and experience. You are a worthy opponent."

Another set of sparks flew as they parried each other again. Artoria put a stop to it.

"Alright. Thank you Joan."

Joan made her weapon disappear.

"My pleasure majesty. You truly are very strong. I'm glad we weren't enemies in our first lives."

"As am I Joan. It would be hard to fight someone so righteous."

* * *

Gloria hated fighting. She hated it with all her being, but could not force anyone to deny themselves, as long as they didn't harm innocents. And Artoria and Joan really had held back almost completely. Artoria was just making sure she could fight properly. But in her heart Gloria wishes Artoria, Joan, and all those people she'd seen could've been free from the life of violence.

Just as Gloria was thinking that, Rin, badly dressed and still drowsy, marched into the courtyard and yelled.

"You idiots cut that out! You have any idea what time it is? Quiet!"

Gloria started laughing.

"Well, she's not a morning person."

"You dummies woke up Sakura!"

Now that was a whole other matter. Honestly she'd have liked to send Sakura to an enclave, have her heal for a few centuries or more. But the same determination that kept the girl alive would have resulted in Sakura following them anyway she could. And there Sakura was, moving along the wall, disheveled, but with an iron will in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you should be in bed still."

"Oh no. I'm just drowsy."

Sakura body was recovering, but it still most likely needed some time. To Gloria' surprise, Sakura made sure Rin wasn't looking then took her hand.

"Could you please give me more of that magic? If we have to do something."

"We don't have to do anything, Sakura. Hold my hand."

Sakura lapped up energy like something else. No surprise, her body probably needed it, but the quantity was something else. When they went to the restaurant, Gloria would have to mentally ask Desdi to send some fruit. It did give her a chance to properly make sure Sakura was recovering on the inside as well.

"Thank you."

Sakura was much stronger now, steady on her feet and her eyes alert.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Very well."

They moved back into the guest room and sat on the bed.

"Miss Gloria, I'm afraid I'm not a good person. Last night, I remembered clearly killing people. I don't know how many but I've killed people. Killed and probably eaten."

Gloria nodded.

"Yes, I know. You were harvesting energy to sustain yourself, as your dubious guardian molded the humanity out of you. And call me Gloria."

The word was violated, but she didn't want to use it.

"There's no excuse for it. I murdered people and ate them! I'm a monster! It would be better to just destroy me."

"It wouldn't be better it'd just be easier."

Sakura looked up at Gloria who spoke frankly.

"You would be running away. Those people that died, will not return by you dying. Blood never washes away blood. Never. What you can do, is prevent others from meeting the same fate. Even if it's hard and you'll never stop them all."

Sakura looked at her for a moment. Gloria noticed her eyes were recovering their natural color already. Her hair was a different matter.

"I understand. Thank you."

The girl meant it. Gloria was satisfied.

"Now I suggest we all get dressed and get ready for breakfast."

* * *

Rin had calmed down quickly once Gloria offered to pay for all expenses at the best restaurant in the city. Joan was curious about the food while Artoria was more than enthusiastic about indulging in a feast.

Rin spoke with a cheeky grin.

"I see you haven't lost that appetite."

Artoria wasn't impressed.

"A king must have a kingly appetite."

Joan just spoke with honesty.

"Good food is yummy."

Artoria and Joan donned their dresses which usually hid behind their armor, while Rin and Sakura wore the clothes from the day before. Gloria donning a much flashier attire than either of them stood apart. With her leading the way, the group looked quite apart.

"Let's take it slow everyone."

Gloria wanted the two sisters to look at their home one more time, bad as it was. To her surprise Rin spoke apologetically.

"All things aside, could we please hurry? I'm kind of famished."

The fact she blushed after that made Gloria chuckle with joy.

"Fine, let's take the bus."

* * *

Author note: And there it is dear readers, Late again, as usual, but I hope entertaining at least. Please enjoy, rate and comment if you can. Thank you to my beta readers for their kindness and patience.


	4. Fate's turn Part 4

The restaurant was very elegant and they requested a large table for five. The receptionist signed them down and ordered an attendant to their table. As they sat down, Rin spoke wryly.

"I couldn't afford eating here even on the best of days."

Gloria paid no attention and spoke to the attendant.

"These ladies can order anything, as many times as they want. I'll pay."

The man nodded and gave them the menus. While Rin and Sakura perused the menu with care and Gloria skipped all the way to the wine selection, Artoria went straight for the steaks and Joan followed. The fact that each portion cost close to two hundred dollars didn't curb their enthusiasm.

"Ten portions for me waiter." Artoria ordered with her deadly serious tone.

Joan spoke much more casually. "Same for me. And ten orders of extra large salad."

The man gaped at them for a moment before his professional composure was back. "Very well." he said in a slightly strained tone as he noted down their order.

Rin was embarrassed while Sakura looked on in wonder. Then the younger sister began laughing.

"That's so silly!"

Rin got a good look at her sister. "Sakura, take a look at me for a moment."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes!"

They had indeed almost turned back to their normal green color.

"Waiter, bring us the caramel chocolate special!" Sakura said, completely ignoring her sister.

Gloria laughed mentally at the display and then looked at the pool of water next to the table. Desdi appeared in it and waved happily before handing over a big pile of peaches, prunes and cherries. Rin noticed what she was doing and looked on in amazement. But as Gloria began eating in an equally elegant and sensual way, Rin just shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask."

Gloria giggled demurely. She liked teasing Rin. On the other hand, Artoria and Joan were adorable. The steaks had arrived first and the two had heartily began to dig in. Artoria was poised and methodical, never relenting even for a moment in her task to empty her plates, while Joan simply ate with the most unrefined and natural joy one could have by eating a meal. Both made for an incredible contrast with their otherwise perfect figures. Of course, their appetite reflected the vast magical energies they produced and used, but any normal human would have no idea about that.

"Ah miss Gloria, won't you have some cake with us?"

Sakura' request took Gloria by surprise, but she quickly took advantage.

"Only if you will also eat some fruit."

Gloria quickly shuffled fruit into the girls hands. Sakura began eating them, slowly at first but then with greater enthusiasm, eventually wolfing them down with the same speed the two heroes were eating. The fruit were brimming with magical energy of the strongest and purest kind. Sakura was now properly full.

Gloria did try the cake taking two big spoonfuls. It was worth it for a human meal. She couldn't blame either Sakura or Rin for enjoying so much after breakfast.

Artoria and Joan went about eating their ten portions with exemplary efficiency, and almost no waste. In fact, the two were so efficient, Gloria was sure they could survive on almost nothing. With food like that, they were good to go for anything. She laughed inwardly at the unbroken sternness of Artoria's expression, even after eating ten steaks and ten salads. And downing an entire bottle of water.

The waiter, who had witnessed the entire thing from afar with wide eyes, presented the check and Rin flinched.

"Yikes."

Gloria laughed softly."Don't worry, it's covered."

The bill was almost 16 thousand dollars. Nothing she couldn't cover. Still, Rin' earnest reaction was adorable. Once they were out, Rin bowed to her.

"My apologies."

Then she moved a bit closer."Do we have to go to the bathroom anymore?"

"Not for the smelly things." Gloria answered with a gleeful chuckle.

Artoria on the other hand was completely thankful."My gratitude Gloria. The feast was quite exquisite."

"Thanks for the meal grandmother. You're very generous." Joan was just as thankful.

Sakura on the other hand threw her a look of pure gratitude.

"Thank you Gloria. You're a very kind person."

If this kept up it would go to her head, Gloria thought in jest. To her utmost surprise, she saw Rin looking at her the same way her sister was.

"I agree with Sakura. Thank you, Gloria." Then she hid away the expression by turning her head sideways.

Not that it helped, all of them knew Rin was truly grateful to her. Not just for the meal, but for what she had done for Sakura as well

* * *

"Alright, ladies. Now we've had our fill, it's time to move on." Gloria announced once they were back at the Emiya home.

Now was the important moment. If they came with her or not. All four were, to her pleasant surprise, ready.

"Very well, lead the way." Rin spoke calmly.

"No regrets?"

"Oh, a ton. But it's not like this world's going to fix them. So, as I said, lead the way."

"I see. Then follow me."

Gloria led the four to the banks of the river that split the city in two.

"You're going to have a few shocks. Please be ready."

"I suspect we are as ready as we will ever be." Artoria replied martially.

"Very well. Sakura take my hand and Rin's. Artoria, take Rin's and Joan's."

Sakura took her hand with confidence and held on tight. She did the same with her sister, who imitated her. Artoria and Joan were on board even before.

"Lead the way Gloria." The plum haired girl said determinedly.

Smiling, Gloria, began walking into the water. The four followed with some some apprehension, but also a great deal of curiosity as always. To an outsider, it would've looked like they were descending steps into the depths of the water, even if the surface showed no signs of being disturbed.

Thus, Gloria took the four away from this world and the universe they were born in.

* * *

On Midchilda, in the wooded hills of a rich Cranagan suburb, five women stepped out from the fountain of a small garden. Gloria was as dry as she'd been when going in, as were Joan and Artoria. The sisters, however, were soaked through.

"Ah darn it, that wasn't so nice." Rin grimaced as she twisted her hair to get the water out.

For someone who'd never gone through that path, it wasn't surprising. That Artoria and Joan had gone through it perfectly was a testament to their quality.

"Alright everyone, we're at our base of operation!" Gloria announced as she gestured forward, making the other look.

The house they were facing wasn't modest, but it wasn't luxurious either. All in all, it resembled a vacation house more than anything else.

"I bought this place as soon as the incident began. It's a lovely house and we'll all feel at home for the time we'll be around here."

Artoria frowned. "Should we not inform the one we are to guard?" she spoke seriously.

Gloria sighed."The one who is being targeted would be put in even greater danger. If she knew, our foe, finding it impossible to corrupt her, would simply kill her."

"They'd be a much bigger problem if they were allowed to develop. So best to nip it in the bud." Sakura's tone was grim as she said that.

"Still, we could defend her." Artoria continued.

"Her yes. Her friends? Family? Loved ones?" Gloria shook her head. "She would not risk their safety and would choose sacrificing herself."

Artoria grimaced.

"Indeed, a noble one. I suspect you'd not try so hard were it not the case."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, Joan spoke up with a serious, but optimistic tone.

"Grandmother likes kindhearted people. What can we do to help them?"

"This house is a perfect place to observe our friends as they carry on. Eventually, our foe will seek to draw her in. It is then, that we'll make our move."

"Alright, so in the meantime we do nothing?" Rin spoke this time, still annoyed with being soaked.

"No, we shall try and get close. And you and your sister shall also rest for a bit. Starting with taking a warm bath."

Rin realized Gloria was teasing and rolled her eyes. "Fine, boob lady. Come on, Sakura."

Gloria started to giggle. They hadn't even begun to learn of the many new things on that world.

"Grandmother, I think you'd best go with them." Joan said, a hint of worry in her tone as saw Rin stomping toward the door.

* * *

Though she'd already noticed things were different, Rin really became overwhelmed once she got into the house.

"Oh Root. There's so much technology here. I'm gonna die." she despaired

Sakura started to laugh.

"You're not very good at this, are you nee-san?"

"Shut it, neither are you."

Artoria and Joan moved into the house after them.

"Gloria, perhaps you should explain all that we need to know." Artoria said. Without the Grail giving her information about the world or its technology, she too was feeling a bit lost.

"Very well. Take a shower you two, and then we'll sit down so I can explain."

* * *

The house had an almost spa like shower, with a large pool like bath and a few showers for individual use. Tohsaka Rin looked at it as she and her sister Sakura disrobed and mentally envied Gloria once again. It was in jest, though. In fact, Rin was still very much overwhelmed by everything, especially by what Gloria had demonstrated. Remembering the black thing that had been her crest, along with the sheer level of suffering that Sakura had endured, made Rin shudder in disgust.

If she'd known, Rin would've gladly thrown away all that useless pride she once held as a magus. The thing that kept Rin going the most was seeing Sakura already starting to recover. Perhaps she could make up for it, in time. Every time Rin saw Sakura's now once again green eyes, that hope flickered in her heart.

"Nee-san. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sakura. Anything."

"When we were connected with Gloria... I saw your memories." The plum haired girl paused. "I saw that you've always put up a front, and that you don't remember our father or mother very well. But all the time you kept up the good mage front, you've really been a good person. I always thought that you didn't care, but... you had no real idea and you were still upset. Can I ask that you show your true self from now on?"

Rin embraced Sakura.

"With you and our friends, I give you my word I will. But only if you don't force yourself."

Sakura smiled, a pure smile. Not one touched by grief, but only joy. "Of course, nee-san." Then the smile was touched by sorrow.

"I also have a confession to make. I saw how much you loved senpai." she revealed. "How you tried desperately to keep him safe. How terrified you were of him leaving every time you made love. And how little he ever really opened up to you. Even though you tried so hard, we both wound up loving him from afar. I was so jealous of you till I saw. I still am. But you know, he was a big dumb ass."

Rin was crying again."He was. A giant moron!" she sobbed. "But I loved him with all my heart like I couldn't believe. He was a fool. But he was my fool, dammit!"

Sakura now comforted Rin, crying as well. "He was our most beloved fool! I love you, nee-san."

Puffing from tears, Rin answered. "I love you too Sakura. Please, promise me that you won't leave."

"I swear it, nee-san." Sakura promised. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Look at us, now we have to wash our faces again."

They laughed between sobs.

* * *

Once the sisters were done, Gloria explained to the four about the TSAB and what it did, the history of the planet and how they combined technology with magic. Their reaction were varied.

"Noble as they are, I suspect they're not very effective." Artoria said pensively. "Especially with the constant manpower problems. They're trying to do too much. Not to mention, the way they use magic seems... rather awkward."

"Their tech and abilities are natural, if a bit forced. The linker core system takes advantage of each person' natural magic inclination." Gloria clarified. "And while their mages have the ability to fly, for example, most of the population has very meager magic resources. The great tech magic civilization that once existed in this universe has long fallen to our foe and, since then, he's more or less lost interest."

Artoria nodded.

"Well, that is a problem. They're just patching things up rather than fixing them, and they sometimes do that badly as well." Rin grumbled.

"They keep the most dangerous events under control. Our future friend, Nanoha, is at least half responsible for saving this entire planet at least once."

"Then that explains why he'd get interested." Joan remarked.

Gloria sighed."That would make sense. But it's more or less bad luck. He saw a picture of her and her hair reminded him of his creator."

Rin snorted. "That's something else."

Joan spoke again. "Not really. I've heard of similar reasons."

"To my shame, I have as well." Artoria chimed in. "In the meanwhile, has he taken any action until now?"

"Yes."

Gloria detailed the events leading to the fall of Khaldi. Rin once again spoke with horror.

"That thing sacrificed an entire planet' worth of recruits for her?"

"He was testing his servant as well. Obviously, the test was too much for Khaldi. Since then, he's abandoned the infiltration. That was a week ago here."

Sakura spoke up deliberately. "If she managed to properly defeat the creature, then she must've used true magic then. Even subconsciously."

"Yes, she did. She is very strong, as are her friends. But even for her, using something like that left her exhausted, so she should be resting right now."

"I see." The plum haired sister nodded. "Wouldn't that be an opportunity for him? I mean, miss Nanoha using magic."

"That's why I've brought you here. He has withdrawn, I suspect against his own deep wishes. His master won't just let him run wild with no purpose. However he's banking on the nature of his intended prey."

"She would not bear the idea of leaving something so terrible to operate at will." Artoria stated, guessing correctly. "As soon as they can, that person will try and go after others such as Khaldi."

"Exactly. He's banking on that. And he's right. This is someone who's driven herself to the brink of death while doing what she saw as her duty."

The king of knights bore a bitter expression. "Then we must wait, like this?"

"No." Rin answered her. "we'll make friends in the time she's supposed to be resting. Somehow. Then when she gets into trouble, the knight in shining armor can swoop in for the rescue."

"I hope that's the case. It feels insulting to the ones calling themselves knights around her, but it shall have to do." Artoria accepted, somewhat dissatisfied.

"The last part was a joke."

"I think making friends is a good idea." Sakura chimed in. "If what you say is true, at least miss Nanoha is going to join us."

Gloria clapped happily.

"Then, that is decided. But first we have to deal with another friend. You can come out now. I know you've been following us."

"I had that feeling when I passed through the water." Sakura heard a familiar voice say as a figure materialized from the shadows.

"Rider!"

* * *

Revealing herself, Medusa climbed down to the living room. She still wore the garments of a servant, magical blindfold included. Sakura didn't hesitate and tearfully embraced Medusa. Awkwardly at first, then wholly joyful, Medusa returned the gesture, holding Sakura in her arms and smiling kindly.

"Medusa, I see you have joined us after all." Gloria spoke with both joy and consternation. Medusa had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

The demigod nodded. "Yes. I have been watching since you helped Sakura. For that, old one, I am incredibly grateful. Thus I offer you my service."

"And I shall gladly accept it, if you explain how and when you freed yourself. And please, you call me Gloria."

For a moment Medusa looked a bit conflicted then spoke with a serious tone. "When you helped Sakura, back at the Emiya residence. During the last war, I became very fond of Sakura and forged a bond with her. So, when I felt you freeing Artoria and Joan, I was also drawn close to the world again. The kicker was you freeing Sakura from that thing's control. I never imagined you'd be that methodical."

Gloria grimaced. "The less said the better."

"Agreed. But I must thank you again."

"Please continue."

Medusa wasn't that comfortable but carried on as Sakura held her hand. "In any case, our bond meant Sakura called me into the world by reflex and I was more than happy to answer. She consumed quite a bit of energy doing it too."

"I noticed. In any case, you are most welcome."

Gloria was indeed very thankful to have a demigod, even a daemon one helping them. She knew very well who had influenced so many wrongs against them in the so called time of Gods. Even though they were trapped in that horrid system, they could never actually be turned to his will.

"Gloria, you may not know it, but Rider is a shy person. She is a very, very nice once you get to know her." Sakura spoke with surprising warmth.

Gloria nodded. Of course, she suspected it. Daemons in general kept to themselves and harmed no one who didn't try harming them.

"Very well then. I presume you've heard everything we've talked about?"

"I have been following you for a while. And Sakura contacted me mentally when she summoned me. What's really amazing is that I am truly here, not as a servant, but as myself."

"Which only proves the depths of your bond. Welcome, Medusa."

Sighing as Medusa sat down next to Sakura and Rin, Gloria spoke once more.

"Right, now that we have a demigod among us, let's continue."

"How do we make friends?" Rin asked calmly. "I mean, we can't just walk up to them and say hi, we want to be friends."

Gloria sighed."No, not really. She's a workaholic and very dedicated to her family in what free time she does have."

"She sounds like a very admirable person." Artoria nodded in approval. "Perhaps the only way to get to know them is through work?"

"Not a bad idea at all. But, none of us are in the best position to try that."

"She's supposed to be resting right now, correct?" Joan asked merrily.

"Yes." Gloria answered, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the Saint.

"Maybe when she's doing something outside her home and we can meet her then. One or two of us at least."

"Very well, then. I volunteer." Gloria said.

"Rejected!" Everyone in the room answered and she laughed with surprise.

"Excellent, chose among yourselves."

Rin spoke up this time. "I'll go. And I'll take Saber -sorry- Artoria, with me. I trust Medusa will keep Sakura safe while Joan and Gloria can provide support, just in case."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Grandmother, where do we start?" Joan asked.

Gloria turned to one of the water mirrors within the house.

"We start by seeing what Nanoha is up to."

* * *

My deepest apologies for the lateness of this chapter, life got in the way big time and it still does. I do hope people continue to enjoy my work and I deeply thank my proofreader for his help! Thank you all for reading.


	5. Arrival part 1

When Fate and Nanoha got home, guests in toe, Vivio greeted them at the entrance.

"Mama!" She shouted gleefully as she hugged both of them. Then, she saw they had guests and bowed politely. "Good evening! I am Vivio Takamachi! Pleased to meet you!"

Rin returned her bow playfully. "Hello. I'm Rin Tohsaka. The pleasure is mutual."

Artoria looked at her, bowed seriously, then smiled with warmth. Vivio looked at her guest a bit harder then spoke with cheer as she pointed at the blond.

"Miss King!"

Artoria was at first taken by surprise then spoke warmly. "Artoria Pendragon, thank you."

"Alright!"

"Vivio!" Nanoha chided. "Don't be impolite!"

"Oh, no worries."

Artoria wanted to say more than that but, with difficulty, held her tongue.

"Come in please, have a seat. Nanoha will be with you in a moment." Fate said as directed the two inside.

Rin quietly remarked to herself just how warm the house was. A quiet neighborhood and a family home. It was actually very lovely. Maybe, had they been born here as well, she and her sister could've had a different life. Rin sat down next to Artoria at the living room table.

Fate joined them. "So, what brings you to Midchilda?" she asked warmly.

"A new friend and the hopes for a better life." Rin answered honestly.

"That's lovely. You and Artoria are here alone?"

Gloria's voice spoke in Rin and Artoria's minds.

"Please don't go into detail about myself."

Rin spoke honestly again. "There's our friend, who's very busy most of the time, my sister and two other women. We're all friends, though our circumstances are rather unexpected and new."

"Oh? And are you adapting well?"

"Frankly, it's a bit overwhelming. The park is one of the places where I don't feel like all the technology is going to drive me crazy."

"It is not a bad place at all." Artoria continued in her usual stern tone. "There is peace, prosperity and trade. Perhaps the ruling of the realm could be a little more proper, but otherwise this is a lovely place. The food is especially pleasant."

Rin wanted to laugh. Artoria was being formal again. She knew the King of Knights was only trying to be polite, but still. Fate seemed to have understood that too, as she didn't seem bothered.

"What do you think of the technology?" she asked the blond.

"It can be confusing sometimes. But it comes in handy very well."

"Well, I can imagine that, after only one week, you're still getting used to it."

Artoria nodded as Nanoha returned after changing her clothes to a casual home attire.

"Welcome, welcome." she said as she sat down and Fate went off to change as well.

"So, I've heard what you said before. You seemed to have had a hard time. What did you do before coming here?" Nanoha asked merrily.

As Artoria looked down in discomfort Rin went for bluntness, keeping her voice void of emotion.

"Me and my sister, we were mages. Or at least that's what I considered it. It turned out to be very ugly and cruel."

"I was tasked to defend my people, be a symbol and a model for them. I did all I could and it was not enough."

Artoria was biting her lip as she spoke. She hated the memory, and especially her failure to protect her people.

Nanoha, who had only asked for the sake of curiosity, was take aback that the mood has so swiftly changed from light to sour.

"It seems you've had a hard time." She said softly. "Do you have any plans?"

"No, not really." Rin shrugged. "Settle down, try and have a better life. Do some good. That describes all of us, I think."

Artoria nodded. Nanoha looked at her seriously.

"Can you really do a hundred laps without breaking a sweat?" She asked, trying to move the subject away.

"Of that distance, yes, easily."

"Have you considered working for the Bureau of Time and Space Administration? You could do a lot of good there."

"I have, actually. But, from what I've gathered, me and my companions wouldn't match so well with your system."

"Maybe you could look into it. I would help you."

"Indeed, maybe you could." Fate said as she came back in and sat down beside Nanoha. "Since I can't get you to sit still, maybe if you guide our new friends, you'll also rest."

"We could make sure she rests properly while you're at work." Rin proposed.

Artoria doubled down on the offer. "I give you my word to make sure she will not force herself."

Fate was taken a back a bit. Rin's own discomfort at her companion's answer made her reaction less severe and Nanoha started to laugh.

"That's very sweet, but I can't do it while I'm on leave anyway."

"I'm sorry. My friend can be awkward, but she means well." Rin said.

Nanoha wasn't bothered. "Oh no, I understand that. It's just that I really can't properly show you around on leave."

Fate let out a sigh of frustration. Rin could sympathize, and so quickly changed the subject.

"In any case I'm very thankful you invited us. I mean we've only been here a week and even we've heard of you."

Glad she was away from the subject, Fate smiled as she answered. "Yes well, we're famous, but people are respectful. And, frankly, our fame mostly makes us scary."

Artoria was puzzled. "Why? I mean, are you not saving people? Of course, people should have healthy respect, but outright fear seems exaggerated."

"Not really, when you consider that it involves forcefully incapacitating people and even destroying moon sized ships." Fate grimaced

"Oh. I see."

Rin still couldn't believe it was true completely, even though Gloria had shown them the recordings. No wonder some people feared them.

"Nanoha is also an instructor and she's easily one of the hardest." Fate said as she glanced at her friend.

"I'd rather be hard on the training field than have my pupils get in trouble once they're off it." Nanoha spoke candidly.

Artoria agreed emphatically."Indeed, a poorly trained man thrown into battle is a man thrown away."

Fate blinked at Artoria and then gave Rin a look of understanding and empathy. Nanoha didn't notice at first, but when she did she gave Fate a look of mock frustration as she pouted.

"Don't tease me, Fate."

Her partner laughed warmly then spoke to Rin. "Your friend seems to be very... dedicated."

"Oh yes she is. But she means very well." Then, her smile turned mischievous. "Ask her about lion cubs."

Artoria's expression changed radically. Where before she emanated dignity and sternness, when she smiled her whole demeanor changed. Her face lit up with dazzling elegance and beauty and her green eyes shone like stars. Even Rin, though it wasn't her first experience with that reaction, was still taken aback as Artoria shone like a true beauty from mythology.

Artoria, not noticing the effect her smile was having on the other women, spoke with warm nostalgia, her eyes distant.

"Someone gave me a lion cub once. I got very attached to it."

Nanoha coughed politely as she looked away. That smile was nothing short of dazzling.

"In any case, if a career in the Bureau does not work out, you could always go for modeling."

Rin started laughing. These two were good people. She couldn't imagine Artoria as a model, breathtaking beauty and all. Artoria however, took the compliment gracefully.

"Thank you. Though in truth, if you would show me and my companions, I believe all of us would want to do some good."

"Do you mean it?" Nanoha's tone was serious.

"Yes."

"Then meet us tomorrow at the park. We'll have a few friends that can help with us. Bring your group as well."

"Very well. We shall gladly meet you there. Right, Rin?"

Rin chuckled once again. "Yes, this was absolutely lovely. Thank you."

"Our pleasure." Fate answered with a smile.

* * *

After Rin and Artoria left and they had dinner with Vivio, Nanoha and Fate talked with each other.

"Well, you've found something to do. Just promise me you won't push yourself."

"Of course, Fate. I suspect the blonde one won't let me, anyway. By the way, could we ask the library about her name? What do you make of them?"

"Rin is a good child who looks like she's trying to put up a front. Artoria, on the other hand, is a whole other kind of person. She's more like Signum, but still very different. I think Vivio put it the best when said she was 'Miss King'. I will ask about her name, but I also think she's a very good person."

"Agreed, then. Now, let's talk to Hayate and the Infinite Library."

Hayate was more than happy to converse telepathically after the two had sent a request for info from the library.

"Her name does sound royal, but it doesn't sound Belkan or anything. Also, regarding what we talked about, I'm sorry to say I couldn't find anything."

"It's alright Hayate. At least Nanoha is doing better."

"Indeed. I'm happy she might've found something to do to keep her from thinking about work. I'll be more than glad to bring the kids with me tomorrow. The bureau can always use new hands."

Just as Hayate was about to end the discussion, the Infinite Library contacted them.

"Hello, Miss Fate. Regarding your query, the name you gave us refers to a mythological figure from non administered planet number 93 called King Arthur Pendragon of Britain. He was supposed to have been the king of knights, a true champion of virtue of nobility. Where did you come across it?"

Having both heard it, Fate and Nanoha exchanged a silent look before Fate answered politely.

"From a new friend. Thank you." she said before ending the communication.

"What do you suppose this means?" Nanoha spoke curiously.

"Weird parents perhaps. They expected a boy and had a girl so they gave her that name." Hayate replied.

"If that's the case they must've raised her that way too." Fate chimed in.

Nanoha spoke once more. "Here's a thought. What if that really is her name? Wouldn't that be something?"

Fate's expression held interest and Hayate hummed thoughtfully.

"That would really be something, indeed." Fate commented.

* * *

Rin was besides herself. They'd done it. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"Rin, you're exaggerating." Artoria shook her head slowly.

Sakura laughed at her sister' disbelief. "Nee-san, you can be quite silly sometimes."

Gloria was also happy. She wanted these five to have some kind of happy life no matter what happened.

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow, you're meeting Nanoha and her friends. I'm sure you'll be able to get on well with them and stay close enough to keep her safe. I will keep out of it if I can help it."

"Why is that grandmother?" Joan asked with curiosity and some dejection.

"Because old people should not get involved in the affairs of the young." Gloria laughed at her own reply. "That, and because I want you to work on your own. You all need time to rest and heal, one way or another. Also, I need time for myself."

Gloria hesitated for an instant but, as she hated lying in any way, she continued. "If I get involved directly now, things would not go well. I shall keep an eye out for our enemy."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I am most grateful for the trust." Atoria thanked Gloria with a nod.

Medusa just smiled gently at her. "Thank you, old one."

Sakura and Joan gave Gloria a hug while Rin bowed.

"I can never repay the debt I owe you."

Gloria just sighed. "There is no debt, children."

* * *

Next day, Rin, Sakura, Artoria, Joan and Medusa were waiting in the park. Though all of them were dressed casually in red, light pink, blue, white and violet color schemes respectively, one could've forgiven the men and women in the park for thinking it was a model convention or something despite their casual clothes.

On the other side, Nanoha and Fate were now accompanied by Hayate, Signum, Vita, Reinforce and Agito. When Hayate caught sight of the group she was more than a little bit delighted.

"Oh wow, it looks like a beauty contest!"

Signum, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. Seeing Artoria's usual pose and taking in her presence, she took a guarded and respectful stance by reflex. Artoria noticed the move and took up her own guarded stance.

Hayate, not even noticing the two sizing each other up, ignored the tension.

"Hello everyone! Such a pleasure to meet you!"

Signum dropped her stance, disarmed by Hayate's enthusiastic greeting. Artoria lowered hers in return when Hayate moved to shake her hand.

"Hello, Miss Artoria. I'm Hayate Yagami. It's so rare to meet someone who makes such an impression."

Artoria was unsure how to answer but went for an awkward, if gentle response. "Hello, Miss Yagami. I am Artoria Pendragon. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Hayate laughed and bowed to the others. "And hello to you as well, I am Yagami Hayate, please forgive my enthusiasm."

Though most of the group was taken a bit by surprise, they quickly recovered. Rin spoke politely.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tohsaka Rin. I hope we can all get along."

After that, her group made their own introductions.

"I am Tohsaka Sakura. Thank you for being kindly to my sister."

"I am Joan of Arc. Pleased to meet you."

"I am called Medusa. A pleasure."

Nanoha's group responded.

"Yagami Signum. I'm honored."

"Hello. I'm Yagami Vita. A pleasure to meet you."

"Reinforce, a great pleasure to meet you."

"Agito. Nice to meet you."

Once introductions were done. Hayate clapped her hand. "Right, now that that's settled, I suggest we move somewhere where we can sit down and not block the travel paths."

A huge table was set up at Nanoha's house and had more than enough room for everyone. Rin eyed it warily.

"I hope that if you've been nice enough to set up dinner, you can forgive Artoria and Joan for their appetite." she told Fate.

Fate had chuckled. "It's not a problem. Besides, we'll have dinner after the serious talk."

Hayate sat at he head of the table with her family and Nanoha to her right while the newcomers sat to the left.

"So, everyone, it seems Nanoha's found some new friends that may want to join the Bureau. Now, the bureau can always need more help and you seem to be quite a catch. But first, I have to make sure of your intentions."

She drew a breath. "Tell me, Miss Artoria, are you the real king Arthur Pendragon?"

Artoria, who had long decided honesty was the best course, answered candidly. "Yes, that was my title while I was entrusted with the position of king."

Rin grimaced internally. Of course they'd found out. However she sensed no hostility from them.

"Thank you for your honesty. I had Reinforce scan all of you while we walked home. She told me none of you are exactly human, but three of you are most definitely not."

"Please don't think we wanted to lie to you. But it's very hard to just come out and say such things." Sakura said, her expression one of apologetic concern.

"It's alright."Hayate reassured her. "I'm sure you didn't want to deceive, because miss Artoria gave her name right away. However, as you can imagine, we need to know as much as possible, since our main job is also defending the people."

Rin sighed. "Fine. Ask away. There are personal things we can't reveal, related to very dangerous things. But otherwise we will try and be as honest as possible."

"Very well."

Hayate did most of the questioning. She asked about their individual stories, experiences and reasons they came to Midchilda and left their former home. Even Artoria was careful not to go into any details that might endanger those present.

Fate, however, took Sakura's story none too lightly.

"That's unforgivable! Something like that! Just... Unforgivable!"

Sakura simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was." Rin spoke, an angry frown on her face. "He and his progeny are gone now. As is their memory. I would not ask for a better punishment."

They spoke about Shirou and the grail war, which Rin still didn't like talking about at all, barely holding back her tears. Nanoha, noticing the black-haired young woman's mask was cracking, decided to interject.

"That is enough on that subject." She said sternly. "Apologies for bringing up fresh wounds."

With Joan, the one who got most interested was Signum.

"So you felt no resentment against those who left you to perish?"

"I did what the Lord commanded me to do. I knew where it would lead me eventually, so I had no reason to resent simple people. I had no regrets. The world was harsh and cruel to all."

"I see."

When Artoria told of her past and regrets, Vita, who had been quietly looking over everyone, spoke calmly.

"No wonder you like Nanoha. You pushed yourself so hard, your people thought you weren't human anymore."

Nanoha laughed awkwardly at that, though Artoria was still melancholic.

"I still wish I could've done more, but I did all I could."

"Don't sweat it. You did so much that you became a living legend. The people failed you, not the other way around."

When Medusa told her own story, Nanoha empathized with her.

"I'm sorry. You've had an unfair life. But I'm sure this time, you will do much better because you are a good person."

Agito was less diplomatic. "Doggone humans!"

All in all, it took a good few hours, Hayate sighed, tired, but satisfied.

"I do wish I could speak to that new friend of yours, but I understand she doesn't want to harm anyone or get involved too much."

"Grandmother works too hard and so she has to rest very often." Joan spoke warmly, making everyone chuckle.

"In any case, I think the bureau would be most happy to have you, with a few hiccups I suspect. But it's not every day we get to have five magic based lifeforms come visit."

Rin flinched a bit at Hayate' last remark.

"Apologies. Now, Nanoha is still on rest leave, no matter how well she might feel. But I know her, and she's restless even when told to take it easy. So I'll have one of us on active duty with her and one of you so you can get to know more about the Bureau, and the Bureau about you. I'd like you to tell me who's coming each time so I can have the best officer present. Otherwise, I'd actually like us to become friends regardless." Seeing that everyone agreed, she clapped her hands. "Now then, I insist you stay for dinner."

Rin sighed. Though she had warned Fate of Artoria's and Joan's appetite, she had her doubts the woman realized the true scope of what it entailed.

When she saw how enthusiastic and how much Artoria ate, Hayate understood why Rin had sighed. Having eaten two full courses, Artoria thanked her with a smile.

"Thank you, miss Hayate. Your food is very good."

* * *

Once the five were gone, Nanoha's group spoke among themselves.

"What does everyone think?" Vita asked first.

"They're good people and I don't think they'd keep things from us unless they have to. I think it'd be better to keep them close to us though." Fate commented

Hayate nodded. "I agree. Thank heavens for Nanoha's reputation or they might've been wandering aimlessly around Midchilda. There might've been a famine."

Signum backed Vita up. "If anything, Artoria and Joan are too well meaning. They might push themselves too hard. But all of them are good people."

"Very well. I don't think anyone disagrees with them being good people. I mean, Reinforce had a lie detection program going, and the thing only half reacted when they tried not telling us about that sixth person." Agito said as she looked at Reinforce, who snorted.

"Hah, don't need no program to tell those people were honest. The Medusa one especially. I know for sure she was honest." She replied.

"Of course you believe her. I couldn't scan them properly but I'm sure she's some kind of deity. Probably connected to the earth."

"She told us that."

Hayate cut the discussion. "Alright, we know they're not lying. Is everyone in agreement with my solution?"

"Yes." Was the answer from everyone.

"Then I'll call them in a moment to ask who's coming tomorrow. By the way, is this satisfactory for both of you?" She asked, looking at Fate and Nanoha, who nodded.

"Good, because I can keep an eye on you, Nanoha, and make sure you don't overdo it again. Also, I'll gather their data and then register them properly once it's done. I'd like to keep them close, if possible."

Nanoha pouted as Fate smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you Hayate."

* * *

The five otherworldly guests arrived at their base and Rin sighed with relief.

"Oh God I thought that would never end. We wound up spilling most of the beans."

"We should inform Gloria." Artoria said and they moved in search of the enchantress.

Gloria was meditating quietly in her room, next to a body of water.

"Congratulations, everyone." She said as they entered. "Now, you must decide your course of action. I will only intervene when there is need to."

Rin took the decision in strides. "Alright, who's going first? I nominate myself."

The group disagreed.

"No way, nee-san. We know Nanoha and her group are good people, but not everyone in the TSAB might be. We need someone who can get away easily. So it's either Medusa or Artoria."

Artoria volunteered. "I shall be first, Joan can come after me and then Medusa. That way, we can be certain of their intentions."

Joan and Medusa agreed and Sakura clapped happily.

"I'll go after Medusa. I'm actually quite curious about the TSAB."

"You mean I'm last?" Rin said, taken aback.

"Yes, it's better this way, nee-san."

"Don't make fun of me you!" Rin replied, half in jest, half in anger. Then she hugged Sakura. "I have no objections, though. Now let's contact miss Hayate."

Rin gazed at the device like it contained the impenetrable secrets of the universe. Turning it every way she could, the magus began to get frustrated. Sakura gently took it away from her.

"Nee-san, let me do it."

Grimacing, Rin acquiesced, only too willing to let her sister handle that...thing.

They called Hayate who was happily waiting for their call.

"Good evening, have you decided who it's going to be?"

"Yes. Artoria volunteered." Sakura informed her.

"Very well, meet up with Nanoha at her home tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Vita will be waiting for her."

"I will be there." Artoria replied in her usual serious tone. 

* * *

Hello dear readers. I hope you'll forgive me for being so late, despite my intention. Life's not been kind, but I hope people enjoy this new chapter.


	6. Arrival part 2

After a rich breakfast, Artoria went to the Takamachi residence. She'd donned the blue dress with gold lining that had grown with her and usually hid beneath her armor. In truth, Artoria was very fond of it and was happy Gloria had helped her keep it. Though it fit Artoria's new size, the dress no longer hid the beautiful woman beneath it, and she didn't want it to. Because now she was certain.

"Morning...oh wow!" Vita's voice was filled with surprise. "Man, I thought you were gorgeous yesterday, but... wow."

"Thank you. I hope we'll have a useful day." Artoria inclined her head slightly.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go get Nanoha."

Nanoha was dressed very much like she was on the job and Vita didn't like it.

"Listen up, Hayate wants you to take it easy. So even though we're going to some of the offices, don't let it get to your head." she warned her friend.

Nanoha smiled happily. "I understand. Please, miss Artoria, walk with us."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to get you a check up first." Vita spoke in her usual manner as they headed for public transport. "Then we'll show you some training areas. Something tells me you'll need those very little, but everyone can learn new things."

Nanoha gave her a wry smile. "We are always short on manpower because we try and have a very high standard. Most of the eligible people are put to some use, but the front line is always strained."

"It's a great thing you have, but it seems to me it's overreaching. Not that I doubt your good intentions." Artoria replied in her usual, dignified manner.

"Maybe in some ways. But we usually avoid getting involved in anything that doesn't involve dangerous magic or magical artifacts. Still, I do hope you get accepted."

"As do I."

"Say, do you have any other interests, things you like, hobbies?"

Artoria looked a bit puzzled, then became thoughtful. "If I was to be honest, I would have to say no. The task of a ruler is an all consuming one."

"Still, that's kind of done now, isn't it?" Vita remarked candidly as they got on the transport. "You'll have plenty of work with the Bureau. I think you should pick up something."

Vita quickly had a change of heart when she saw Artoria looking at a passing restaurant. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave her to her own devices.

"You know, all of you could easily do modeling as a hobby. Or give advice for healthy exercises. Something like that."

Artoria looked a bit puzzled and Vita sighed. Nanoha laughed warmly.

"You'll have enough time to decide. But you would be quite a catch for any model agency."

"I'm sorry. I hope my appearance doesn't get in the way of my accomplishing my task."

Vita sighed again and Nanoha chuckled.

"Not at all. On the contrary, I think most opponents would be disarmed."

"Thank you. But I'd rather win fairly."

"Oh Gods! Not another one!"

They arrived at the medical recruitment center and saw that Shamal was waiting for them.

"Hey there, I didn't expect you to greet us." Vista greeted her with a raised eyebrow.

Shamal laughed awkwardly. "Hayate wanted me to supervise things." she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"First thing we want to do is give you a proper check up. See what magic you use, how naturally talented you are, how strong you are and what potential you really have." Nanoha explained to Artoria.

Artoria bowed politely to Shamal. "Please take care of me."

Inside the facility a big room with all sorts of scanners and measuring instruments was prepared for her arrival. Shamal guided Artoria to a large area in the middle of the room.

"Please take off your clothes. We have to scan your entire body." she said as she gave the blong a apologetic.

With a nod of understanding, Artoria disrobed and stood in her usual pose, her back straight. She had the appearance of a statue of Venus, very shapely, but strong as a mountain. The machine began working and scanning Artoria carefully.

Vita spoke to Nanoha telepathically. "God damn is Hayate gonna like her. I was wowed this morning, but damn!"

"Vita, darling! I bet she's embarrassed."

"Well, the less lucky ones have to have something! I doubt even Signum looks that good!"

"Maybe, but I'm sure she's had lots of hardships in her life."

"Oh I'm sure. Still wowed though."

Shamal looked at the specialists who themselves were looking more and more amazed. Finally she got properly annoyed.

"Just spit it out."

The woman who was the head medical cadre spoke with disbelief. "We don't know exactly what kind of magic system she's using, but the purity is off the scale. And when we measure the amount of magic she has naturally, it's, again, off the scale for a human. We've changed the scale to the creatures with the largest known magic capacity, dragons. She has the equivalent of three."

Shamal's jaw dropped. "Do the test again." she said before turning to Artoria "Please wait a moment until we finish. Apologies."

Artoria was becoming a bit self conscious but didn't protest. The medical cadre and technicians performed the test again.

"Same result, numbers a bit higher."

"Fine, then do her body."

The staff did as they were told.

"A strong constitution, very much reinforced by her own magical talent. She would be strong, even without that."

"So it's done. Get the recordings to a storage device and give them to me when we're done. Do the same with the rest of the data you gather." Shamal ordered before she spoke telepathically with Vita and Nanoha. "This is going to be a problem."

Then she turned to Artoria. "You can get dressed now, miss Artoria. My apologies for it taking so long. This should be enough for the time being. Thank you for your patience."

"No problem at all."

Artoria got dressed and Vita and Nanoha joined her once more as Shamal took the data.

"So how is it?" Vita asked her bluntly.

Shamal looked apologetically at Artoria. "Her data is unbelievable. She has thrice the magical energy of a dragon, and I don't mean the nice kind. If her friends are similar, the Bureau will be in a huge tussle about having them on."

The King of Knights sighed. "I though I might be unfit, but I did not imagine it would be to this extent."

Shamal almost panicked. "Oh no! It's not that you're unfit, quite the contrary! You have three times the natural magical energy of a guardian deity dragon. And, according to the data, the magical energy is part and parcel of your existence. Placing a limiter upon you would be... quite problematic."

"I'm sure she'll quickly be assigned to a unit." Vita said as she rolled her eyes.

Nanoha on the other hand was very serious. "I'm sorry miss Artoria. Your experiences must've been very severe to have changed you so much. It can't have been easy."Shamal nodded in agreement.

"It is not an inconvenience. Besides, I've become used to it."

"Wll, we know someone who wouldn't hesitate to follow in your footsteps." Vita spoke again.

Nanoha laughed awkwardly but Artoria wasn't really convinced.

"It still seems that there is a problem."

Nanoha explained kindly. "The Bureau does not want to have a lopsided disposition or endanger it's assets recklessly. Therefore we use limiters to prevent damage to ourselves and the surroundings, and to keep the balance inside the bureau. However in your case, a limiter might interfere with your primary functions so no proper technician will accept equipping you with one."

"Then there is a chance."

"Yes. I'd like to know if you could ever use a device."

"Not likely." Shamal cut in. "Her magical output is completely at odds with our standards for humans. We couldn't manufacture a device that could properly function with the sheer quantity of magic she could produce."

"Ah, excuse me." Artoria chimed in. "By a device, do you mean the weapons you use for fighting?"

"Yes. Like my own Raising Heart." Nanoha said as she materialized her weapon.

"Fascinating. Still, I have my own weapon, Excalibur. It stays with me always, though it's usually hidden. I don't use its full power unless in direst situations."

Vita stopped at that. "Wait, you also have a weapon?"

"Always. It is unfit for a king to leave without his symbols."

"Ah God dammit! Are other like you as well?"

"Joan most certainly. Not so for my other companions." Artoria tilted her head. "Is there a problem?"

"We just led an armed stranger into bureau facilities." Vita muttered as she palmed her face.

"Well, we are not strangers, and I would not act hostile towards the Bureau unless I had no other choice."

"We know that miss Artoria, but there are some of our superiors who are big stickers for the rules." Nanoha spoke apologetically.

"Both my weapons and those of Joan are not ones chosen by us through fancy or simple whim. They are symbols given to us by the people we served. We cannot discard them as it would be an unforgivable insult to the memories of those who put their trust in us." Artoria spoke firmly.

Both Vita and Nanoha relaxed.

"Then it's a diplomatic thing then. I'm sure our superiors will still growl but that makes things easier." Nanoha sighed

Vita spoke a bit more candidly. "You sure take those things seriously. If anything, they will like that, but most of the members will growl."

"Nothing I am not used to."

Nanoha laughed awkwardly while Vita groaned. "Not another one!"

"So, miss Artoria, do you mind if we at least look at your device?"

"Excalibur is always hidden unless I need it. Either in my scabbard or cloaked by the winds themselves. My scabbard also protects me from any harm while I have it on my person. I do not think it wise to give them away so easily."

"I think the technicians could work something out. I've called some really good people."

Mary greeted them happily once they arrived at the tech center.

"Hello everyone! And a pleasure to meet you, Miss Artoria."

"Likewise." Artoria nodded.

"If you please, follow me." Mary said as she led them to a large scanning device humming in a part of the room.

"Place your device right there in the middle. I would recommend letting it go, but you may hold onto it."

"I will hold on to it, thank you."

"Very well, the test will start soon."

No surprise by now, the test made the technical staff a bit edgy. However, with the data from Shamal, the techies could make sense of the readings.

Artoria held out her hand, holding a very invisible Excalibur all through the rather long test, almost like she was a statue.

"Alright, thank you. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

"Not a problem."

Mary went to speak with Nanoha. "It's a very primitive thing but powerful, no doubt." she concluded. "With the numbers you gave me, it makes sense. That is, if I was talking about a dragon. That device, that magical sword is raw magical energy in a condensed form and an incredibly potent area weapon. She could smash and army with it at full power. But I doubt she'd be able to use it more than twice in a row without consuming an unsustainable amount of energy. Depending on her magical regeneration, I'd say it's clunky. Other than that, the air condensed around it can be used as a weapon too. The sword can't break so it'll probably go through almost anything. Honestly, I'd advise against using the area attack, ever."

"Any chance of a limiter?"

"Good luck with that! It's intimately tied to her so the short answer is no."

Vita groaned with frustration. "Ah man, we got zilch again. I really was hoping for something."

Nanoha was less frustrated. "Well, that's just the way she is." she shrugged.

"Of course you'd say that." Vita grumbled. "Nanoha, I don't want her pushing herself the way you do. And this one almost certainly does."

Artoria wasn't pleased. "Excuse me, but that is not right. All my efforts were voluntary and all my results came from hard work. Perhaps I was not perfect, but-"

Vita cut her off. "See! That's what I'm talking about. Nobody's perfect lady! Nobody! I know it's useless for me to tell you that, but please, when -if- you do join, tone it down."

Nanoha was far more understanding. "No, miss Artoria chose those standards for herself. If they make her happy and proud, then that is to be admired."

"Who said anything about disrespect? I just feel sorry for her."

At this point, Artoria was getting a bit irritated. "Excuse me, but feeling sorry for me is a bit disrespectful. In, fact more so, as it undervalues the challenges I faced to get where I am now. I would ask that you take that back."

Nanoha stepped in before the situation could get out of hand. "Apologies, Vita didn't mean any disrespect. She's just concerned about you."

Artoria looked at her for a moment before breathing out. "Fine, but please understand that I am not reckless. Everything I do is well thought out. It is not befitting of a king to act without reason."

"I understand, I won't bring it up again."

Nanoha put her hand on Vita' shoulder. "Very nice of you."

Vita grimaced.

The tests done, they moved out of the technical buildings and into a training area.

"Now that we're done with the less than pleasant areas. Now I'd like to show you some of training." Nanoha said.

The area was set up as low urban zone, with one team seeking to overwhelm the other. The recruits were busy fighting each other, maintaining formations and jostling for positions. Artoria observed with care and slight wonder, as a great many of them were flying. This looked much more promising.

"Hmm, it seems that aerial mages as you call them have a tactical advantage. But with them being mostly ranged fighters, they would be at a disadvantage in close up fight." She said as she examined the field.

"There are plenty of front line fighters who can also fly. And every mage is trained to create defense field with magic, avoid fighting opponents that outmatch them, and if worse comes to worse, they're trained in strike arts as well." Nanoha explained.

Vita nodded. "That last part is still dubious with supporters and proper ranged mages. I mean, you can't expect a poor healer to go head to head with a front liner."

"Indeed it seems quite intense, though proper for the purposes of the Bureau." Artoria spoke respectfully.

"Me and Nanoha tend to be even harsher. We like to think a bit of sweat saves a lot of tears."

"Indeed. I presume we would also be subject to such training?"

Nanoha chuckled. "Of course. I would still like to somehow get you in the air. It's such a lovely feeling, flying through the sky."

Artoria gave a genuine, breathtaking smile. "I can imagine."

Vita, trying not to be flustered spoke with some skepticism. "M-moving on. It'd be very hard to ask a bunch of greenhorns to go up against just you. I think you'll mostly be sparing with veterans, if at all."

"I would not enjoy going up against helpless recruits." Artoria replied seriously, retaking her usual stern appearance. "Enlightening as that may be for them, it would be an unjust task."

Nanoha laughed happily. "No one would pit newbies against you miss Artoria. After all, we are always shorthanded."

"Yeah, that'd be a very bad idea." Vita confirmed. She drew a breath and spoke calmly. "Alright then, that should be enough for the tour."

"I wish I could demonstrate a few things." Nanoha sighed wistfully.

Both Artoria and Vita spoke as one. "No!"

"Ah darn." Nanoha replied with mock frustration as she pouted.

She looked at the training field once more, this time seriously. Vita spoke first, guessing her friend's thought.

"The instructor is doing it properly, don't worry Nanoha."

Artoria nodded approvingly.

"Alright then miss Artoria, shall we go and have a meal?"

Vita grimaced. She did not feel like sharing Hayate's cooking with this glutton, who though very thankful, was likely to eat every single drop by herself.

"Very well then."

"There's a lovely restaurant that's just opened."

Vita sighed in relief.

The Kindly Dragon was an elegant place indeed. So much so that Artoria was the one who seemed most at home within it, in her gorgeous blue dress. Sitting down at the table, Vita started to make conversation with Artoria.

"Is that dress your barrier jacket?"

"Ah yes, right now, it's what you'd call, disengaged. But, when I need it, it becomes enclosed in armor that's all but unbreakable."

"Hum, when you're properly registered I'll have to test that out."

"It will be a pleasure."

Vita grinned as Nanoha called for the waiter to bring them the menus.

"So, Miss Artoria, what are your impressions?"

"The Bureau is an accommodating place, but the rigor is there, as well as the good intentions. I'm curious as to how our registration will go."

"Hayate will gather all your info, then go through the proper channels."

"I understand. I will trust the matter to her."

Vita laughed. "Hayate is awesome. And a couple of weeks ago, we got back from an expedition where we freed a planet. Well, mostly Nanoha. But Hayate was the Commanding Officer. So she can get quite a lot right now. I think she wants you to join her unit proper."

"Her unit?"

"Most of us are serving in different positions." Nanoha explained. "I and Vita are instructors. Fate and Signum are enforcers. They investigate incidents that are of interest to the Bureau and in general lead interventions. Agito is Signum's main support partner and unison device. Hayate is the highest rank officer and serves as Commanding Officer in significant intervention forces. Rein is her back-up and unison device, as well as her beloved child from an incident more than a decade ago. Shamal is a top medical officer. Now, given her relatively high rank, Hayate does have a nominal unit under her command. Her intention is, most likely, for you and your friends to join that so she can have you integrate the Bureau without too much fuss."

"That is very noble of her. I hope we can thank you, in time."

Nanoha laughed. "Please don't worry about it. I'm than sure that you will. Now, let's order."

Artoria made it a point to hold back so only ordered one mega portion of food. Vita groaned as she watched her eat, but Nanoha mentally chided her.

"She has that huge appetite thanks to that body of hers. She's converting all that food into energy."

"I know. She could still cause a famine though. And still look like that. Life's just not fair!"

Nanoha disguised her laugh as a cough.

Artoria was oblivious and more or less focused on her food. She took her time, allowing Vita and Nanoha to keep up. The food was very good, so it was worth savoring. Vita certainly noticed it and internally apologized to her.

"Thank you for the meal, miss Nanoha."

"Don't mention it. The owner here is a Bureau veteran. He's always happy to have members and prospective members eat from his place."

With the meal finished, the three headed for the Takamachi residence.

"Vivio should have arrived by now."

"Ah, your young daughter. Is she in any way related to royalty?" Artoria asked politely.

Nanoha' expression darkened a bit. "Vivio's circumstances are special. She was born as the clone of a king from long ago, to be used as the core for a weapon. I destroyed that weapon and now she is living as human."

"My apologies, I did not mean to bring up old wounds. I sensed royalty within her. But living as a human is a blessing, especially in such a city."

Nanoha smiled, her expression lightening. "It's alright, thank you. Those are my feelings as well."

Though Artoria was smiling, it was a smile half covered by bitterness. Vita silently moved up and patted her shoulder.

"Vivio is a happy child." she reassured the blond.

"I see. Thank you." Righting herself, Artoria spoke sternly. "I do look forward to our duel, miss Vita."

The small red knight smirked in return. "Same here."

They arrived at Nanoha's home and stopped at the entrance. Artoria politely spoke to both of them.

"Thank you both for your patience and guidance. I look forward to joining your forces."

"Don't worry about it. And we'll be waiting. Who's coming tomorrow?"

"Joan."

"Great, Signum will come along then."

With that Vita left for her own home. As Artoria prepared to do the same, Nanoha gently took her hand.

"Miss Artoria, please be honest with me. Does your arrival here has something to do with the incident involving Khaldi?"

"Most likely. I can't say anymore than that with certainty."

"I see. Thank you then. I will make sure you and your friends are properly integrated into the Bureau. You have my word."

Artoria looked into Nanoha' eyes with her emerald green gaze for a moment. "And you have this oath from me. Whatever will come, you and your friends and family, shall not be alone."

Nanoha smiled back."I see. Thank you. Please give my regards to your friends."

"Very well then. Please take care of yourself."

"And you."

Artoria arrived at her new home, for that was how she thought of the house now, and went on to tell everyone about her day. The others in the group had spent their day waiting for her, keeping themselves busy with exploring the city.

"Looks like the king of knights had quite a day." Rin spoke in happy jest, a smirk on her face.

"Yes. I hope Joan has as pleasant an experience as I had. Despite the inconvenience, miss Nanoha is a remarkable person, honorable and hard working."

"Well then, this sounds promising, right Joan?"

"I'm certain it will be."

Hello dear readers, hopefully, you are still here. Apologies for such a long time coming with my updates. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. This story has now been completed, but it depends on my own energy to upload and prepare each chapter. I hope you all enjoy.


	7. Arrival Part 3

Very early the next morning, Joan waited patiently in front of the Takamachi residence. The Saint of Orleans wore the dress that hid beneath her armor, much in the manner that Artoria did. Joan was also a natural beauty and people looked with awe and admiration at her as she waited, something she was ignoring completely.

Nanoha came out with a smile. "Good morning miss Joan. I hope you haven't been waiting too long?"

"No, not at all."

Joan' voice was as pleasant as always, low and sweet, tender almost by nature, but very compelling.

"Signum is not usually late." Nanoha hummed, seeing no sign of her friend.

"Oh no, miss Knight isn't late, I'm early. That's how I tend to be."

"Any earlier and you would've seen Vivio head off for school."

Joan hummed in approval as looked Nanoha over with her perceptive gaze, smiling as she took her in. Signum appeared after a few minutes and her gait formal and impenetrable as usual.

"Good morning. Have I kept you waiting?" she addressed Joan

"No, not at all miss knight."

"Very well, let's go then."

Several minutes later, Nanoha grimaced a little as they walked in all but complete silence.

"Ah, you two, you could speak a little more." she commented with an awkward chuckle.

"About what?" Joan asked curiously.

"I don't know. Something you like."

"Well I enjoy doing my duty and living a peaceful life."

"I can't disagree." Signum nodded.

Nanoha grimaced. "You know, this isn't very restful."

At that reply, both Joan and Signum looked her over seriously, with the cloud knight speaking gravely.

"If you are not up to it you should rest."

Joan on the other hand smiled as usual. "It's not that. Miss Nanoha feels kind of lonely without her partner, so talking helps. Trouble is, neither of us are very talkative."

Signum nodded. Then she got a puzzled look. "I do have a question for you miss Joan. If you do not mind."

"Not at all."

"How do you keep smiling? For us Cloud Knights, Hayate has given us everything. But you, miss Joan, you've been alone for so long. How can you still smile?"

Joan smiled even more intensely. "Because I'm doing good. Whatever happens, my actions would have brought about more good into the world. This, I believe wholeheartedly."

Signum looked at her, nodded and then carried on. "I understand."

So the three continued their journey in a very heavy silence. Nanoha didn't have the heart to make either of them be talkative. Shamal was waiting for them at the center.

"Good morning miss Joan, please come this way. Before we do anything, the scans will require that you disrobe. Is that a problem?"

"No."

Joan followed Shamal into the main room with her usual content smile. She made her dress vanish and disrobed completely. Hers was also a shapely form, but that of a hard worker, a strong form, but still very much womanly. Joan did not flinch one moment as the machine did its job.

"You brought us another one!"

Shamal drew back. "What's the value?"

"As absurd as the one yesterday."

"Just put the data on the device." Shamal sighed.

Joan went through the checks without a hint of protests or even flinching.

"Do you have any devices?"

"Nothing like her majesty, I'm afraid. I do carry a sword, and other symbols, but my abilities come from myself."

With that, the personnel examined Joan thoroughly and handed over her information to Shamal.

"This person must've taken a terrible thing on. In normal circumstances, a human would die at a tenth of that kind of energy."

Shamal groaned. She hated just how bad the results were. They might've looked human, but they sure as heaven weren't.

"Alright miss Joan, it's done. Signum and Nanoha can show you around some more."

"Miss Joan, would you like to see our training area?" Nanoha asked warmly as she led the Saint out.

Joan answered in her usual, casual but serious way. "Why yes, I'd like to know how the knights of this realm fight."

"Good. Then let's head to the training area. And while we're going there, you can tell both of us what good you must hope to do here."

"Oh, that's simple. Make sure and your friends are safe for as long as I can."

Signum gave her an odd look. "That seems rather ominous." she spoke with concern.

"Oh no miss knight. That's just the way I am."

"I didn't mean that. I meant in regards to what you will do here."

"Oh! Well then, I shall face whatever comes without fear or doubt."

"Now, now. I think miss Joan means well." Nanoha stepped in.

"I don't doubt it. But you know my attitude towards recklessness." Signum sighed.

Joan smiled kindly. "Miss knight is shy but kind. I won't be afraid of the enemy, but I won't be reckless either. Thank you for your concern."

Signum was still slightly unconvinced. Not because she didn't trust Joan, but because she could feel her dedication.

"Tell me, miss Joan, what do you wish for yourself?" Nanoha asked Joan warmly.

Joan closed her eyes for a moment. "A quiet life in a nice place like this, maybe with less iron and stone." she eventually answered

"Then you would truly go through such toils completely selflessly?" Signum asked, amazement coloring her voice.

"If it is for the sake of good, yes. And you, miss Nanoha, have most certainly advanced good very much."

Nanoha almost blushed. Signum went back to her stern demeanor.

"If you can, one day, miss Joan, we should spar. I believe I wish to know you that way."

"Of course." Joan didn't hesitate.

They reached the training course area and all three became silent. They watched a unit train in mock battle, Joan especially gazing with attention and care at every movement. This went on until the match was over, one team winning pretty convincingly.

"What are your impressions miss Joan?" Nanoha asked the Saint.

"The team with the most flying mages relied too much on them and ignored their supports. They're only rookies, I suppose. The other team was too aggressive. If their enemy was more skilled, they would've lost badly."

Nanoha chuckled. "Sounds exactly like what an instructor should say."

Signum nodded and hummed in approval.

"Very well then. Let's go eat."

Just as with Artoria, Nanoha led Joan and Signum to the Kindly Dragon.

"This place is usually for special occasions but this week is one so we'll make an exception."

Joan nodded with a smile. The waiter brought them their menus. Signum and Nanoha quickly chose their order and Joan asked them politely what it was.

"A moment, miss Joan. Please read the menu for us." The cloud knight calmly asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I do not know how to read."

This took Nanoha completely by surprise. "What?"

"I couldn't learn even when I tried. I wasn't taught when I was a child, and I didn't have time to try learning when I grew up. So I simply cannot read."

Nanoha was more than a bit saddened. "That's very unfortunate miss Joan. Perhaps we can help you with that."

"Thank you, but I doubt it. I can get along fine in any case."

"You really were just a peasant girl." Signum spoke with melancholy.

"Hm?"

"I remember back when I was still human and young. The peasants were never taught how to read or write. They were treated very badly. Sometimes, I wanted to say sorry to them."

Joan smiled warmly. "That's very kind of you. But the people of the land never liked knights that much anyway. Even on good days."

Signum sighed. "I see. My apologies."

"There is nothing to forgive, miss knight. You most certainly were not among the bad ones."

"But I might have been."

"Well, you aren't now."

"Our mistress Hayate is mostly to thank for that."

"You cannot save those who do not wish to be saved."

"Nevertheless, without her, Nanoha and Fate, we Knights of the cloud sky would be in a very different place."

"And that is why I shall give my all to protect them."

"I understand. Once you've been properly registered, I must ask that we keep that sparring date."

"Of course."

Nanoha, who was looking back and forth between the two, was delighted to finally see them get friendly.

"Very well then. Lemme help you with the meal."

"Thank you."

Joan had an equally large appetite as Artoria and ate her portion with enthusiasm and delight. Signum smiled through the meal. The trio then left for the Takamachi residence and walked in silence as before. This time, however, Nanoha was smiling confidently and the air between them didn't feel awkward in any way.

"Thank you for your time miss Nanoha. I do hope we're accepted and I can help you without trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Signum waved her hand.

Joan smiled happily at the reply, as did Nanoha.

"I know I can rely on you Joan. Have a pleasant evening."

"Before you go, who can we expect tomorrow?" asked Nanoha

"Medusa." was Joan's answer.

"Very well. Take care."

Joan went home with a smile.

* * *

Medusa looked at the residence and smiled gently. This was indeed a nice place to live, emanating a warm and welcoming atmosphere. Good people most surely lived here.

"Good morning miss Medusa." Nanoha's voice reflected her spirits. She could feel herself almost completely healed.

Medusa had come out in a real casual outfit. She'd found she hated her old servant garb and preferred to don either a dress or a casual reading outfit. Thanks to Gloria, Medusa could go about with nothing on or in her eyes. Medusa could also see how well the violet dress showed off her curves, which made her feel like she was standing out a bit much, but not too much.

"Good morning miss Nanoha." she greeted the young woman.

"Reinforce and Agito will be here in a few moments." Nanoha announced.

"Yes. The little unison devices, as you called them?"

"Yes, but don't say 'little' around Agito. She's a bit touchy about the subject." Nanoha warned her. "Usually she doesn't travel anywhere without Signum. But she filled paperwork yesterday and Signum is doing that today."

"Fairies always tend to be touchy about their height." Medusa grinned.

Before Nanoha could ask what that meant, Agito and Reinforce arrived, flying happily towards them.

"Good morning! It's so nice to see you again miss Medusa. I hope we can talk and find out new thing together today."

Agito was more reserved. "Morning. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. I hope we can talk as well."

Rein was overjoyed while Agito just nodded with a smile. The group began walking.

"So, you two are unison devices?" Medusa asked the two curiously.

"Yes, we usually support our masters by joining with them in battle. I am also a control device for the Tome of The Night Sky. Hayate is my creator, though I'd like to think of her as my mother."

Medusa was quietly enthusiastic. "A living book, that sounds wonderful."

"Mostly for my mother' own spells. The vast majority of the information stored in the old Tome has been lost."

Nanoha spoke with melancholy. "More than ten years ago, the original Tome of the Night Sky almost killed Hayate. It was corrupted to the point where it had become an engine of destruction."

She went on to describe the whole affair as Medusa listened with great interest. Gloria had told them of the matter, somewhat, but hearing it from Nanoha and then Rein really served to bring it home.

"I see. Someone turned a tome that collected spells into a weapon. How very much manlike."

"You don't seem to be surprised." Agito's tone held some bitterness.

Medusa replied with a similar bitterness. "I was an Earth Goddess in a time when men began to turn everything they could into weapons. Especially the cowardly ones."

Agito sneered. Nanoha on the other hand regained her spirits.

"Nevertheless we are now here together. I think we can all make a future where such things do not take place anymore."

Medusa quietly mused on what she knew of their true foe. Most likely, it was his influence that drove to the corruption of the Tome, one way or another. No point bringing that subject up now, though. Nanoha's spirit was admirable.

"Indeed. I, for one, will do my best."

Nanoha nodded. "That reminds me. Miss Medusa, what is your reason for wanting to join?"

Medusa spoke honestly. "A person I care deeply for wants to join as well. If I can join and help her make peace and gain redemption, and perhaps also live a happy peaceful life, then I will do whatever needs to be done."

"That's very kind of you." Agito was amazed.

"That is so nice of you miss Medusa." Rein followed, flying around happily.

"I gotta agree. Sakura must mean a lot to you." Nanoha commented

Medusa wasn't surprised that they'd guessed who she was talking about. "Yes she does. I would not hesitate to put my life on the line for her."

"Then Sakura must be a very good person." Nanoha smiled.

"She is. Though, like me, she has been betrayed and hurt. I would hope to see her heal and live in peace. But, for her sake, she needs to feel redeemed, and I will follow her through that. If I can do some good along the way, then that is all the better."

"But you still haven't forgiven humans have you?" Rein asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Some humans." Medusa clarified. "I have met at least two who were good people. That is, before I came here." she said as she looked at Nanoha, who laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you."

Medusa smiled wryly.

"Miss Medusa probably still has resentment towards humans and I can understand that. However I think that's a sad way to be." Rein said, somewhat dejected.

"Well, I think we'd all know some things about sad ways of being." Medusa replied.

Rein started to pout, which made Medusa start to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I became a bit gloomy."

Agito cut in to change the subject. "You have your memories from the past, right Medusa?"

"Yes, those I care to remember and those I can't forget."

"Let's not dwell on the sad things please." Rein chimed, somewhat sullen.

Agito forged on. "Oh alright. I was just curious. Belka would be around thirty to fifty centuries old, I can't exactly remember. How old did you say you were?"

Medusa smiled wryly once again. "If judged by human years, at least ten thousand. To me though, that wouldn't mean very much."

Agito's jaw dropped and Nanoha raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Wow. I apologize." The unison device said.

"It must've been a lonely existence." Nanoha muttered gently.

"Sometimes it was even better when I was just alone." Medusa commented.

"Well, that won't be the case anymore. You and Sakura can rely on us."

"And you can rely on us." Medusa replied in kind.

The group reached the medical facility with Shamal was waiting for them as usual. She looked at Medusa with care.

"Good day miss Medusa. We are ready for you. Come this way. I'm going to have to ask you to disrobe."

"Not a problem. But I must keep this small thread upon my head, otherwise I would turn those who meet my eyes to stone."

Shamal gazed at her half in awe, half in fear. "Very well."

The instruments began their work and hummed busily. The cadre were already used to the ridiculous results, and so only sighed when they got them. It did not help at all that Medusa looked very much like a goddess in her shapely female form. The staff double checked, so in awe they were of her appearance.

"This one's even better. It's like a planet's guardian deity. She may look human, but her magic is completely different. Like I said, a deity. The eyes are no surprise. That little band is blocking the effect, but otherwise, most of us would be at least paralyzed. She's a fearsome creature indeed."

Shamal sighed. "Please don't call her a creature."

The specialist apologized profusely then gave Shamal the data.

"I hope you take care of yourself, miss Medusa. Please excuse the inconvenience."

"Again, not a problem."

"Miss Medusa is a real looker." Agito whispered to Rein and Nanoha. "Without that band, I think there would quite a few men who would be turned to stone. And some women, for that matter."

Rein whispered back."Mistress Hayate has already noticed. They'll have a long talk."

Since she had no proper device, Medusa was then led to the training area. She wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it.

"I would like to know how the mages of this era fight." She said as she looked on with an expressionless face as the training routine was taken up by the recruits and they fought each other in teams. This time, it was a forested urban region exercise. Neither Nanoha nor the two devices disturbed the former goddess as she observed the exercise until it was over.

"What are your impressions?" Nanoha eventually asked.

Medusa chose her words carefully. "This is indeed a place that values cooperation. I am satisfied."

"Do you have any other questions?"

Medusa's expression betrayed slight enthusiasm. "Yes, I had heard the Bureau posses a great library. In my free time I would like to peruse it, if I may."

Rein started to giggle while Nanoha laughed awkwardly.

"The infinite library can be a very dangerous place. But that should not be the case for yourself."

"It makes sense that a vast library would be guarded."

"Rather, it's so disorganized it's filled with random things that get dangerous out of confusion." Rein spoke with embarrassment in her voice.

"Nevertheless I would like to look through it."

Nanoha smiled happily. "I'm sure the administrators would love your help when you're free."

Medusa gave her a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

"Would you like to share a meal with us?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Once again, Nanoha led them to the Kindly Dragon. The waiter brought them their menus and the group sat happily at the table. Rein and Agito had taken full human form, now that the work area activity was over. Noticing Medusa's confusion Agito explained to her.

"We don't usually take full human form when we're at work. It consumes more energy when we do. Right now though, I want to try the food here."

Nanoha recommended a few dishes to them. Agito picked the extra spicy one and Rein went for the dessert.

"Now, that's not exactly healthy." Nanoha chided her.

"I'll have a proper lunch as well, but I really want the dessert." replied Agito

"Fine. What will you have, miss Medusa?"

Medusa spoke with a wry smile once more. "I would like the rabbit course."

All other three companions looked on a bit unnerved as the demigod ate an entire rabbit in the most proper way imaginable, but with just a little too much delight. The spell broke when she smiled and Nanoha started laughing.

"You must also try the dessert."

"Thank you. I will." Medusa answered with a far more comfortable smile.

Agito, Rein and Medusa all three ate a dessert made from cherries and honey. A strange recipe at first glance, but one no less delicious.

Once their meal was over, all four headed for the Takamachi residence.

"I hope this day has been helpful, miss Medusa." Nanoha said as they reached the house.

"Quite. I'm sure I can leave Sakura in your capable hands. Please do take care of her tomorrow."

"Of course. Fate will be more than happy to join us."

"Miss Rein, miss Agito, thank you for your company today. I do enjoy talking books."

Rein started laughing while Agito huffed, her cheeks red.

Once she'd bid them goodbye, Medusa headed home.

* * *

And thus dear readers the second chapter this week appears. I like how these came out. Your time and appreciation is always welcome. Thank you for both and I hope you enjoy.


	8. Arrival part 4

Sakura waited the next morning in front of the Takamachi house. The last few days had been both good and hard on her. Sakura asked all she could about the meetings and they seemed to be in fact, rather repetitive. Perhaps the Bureau would simply refuse them, or worse, have them arrested. But last evening, Medusa's smile had completely reassured Sakura. So today, in her new purple dress, Sakura waited for Fate and Nanoha, with what was supposed to be an easy going smile. Had Sakura seen herself in the mirror she might've noticed it was a bit forced.

"Good morning miss Sakura!" Nanoha greeted her with joy.

Fate's lovely' voice followed hers. "Good morning miss Sakura. I hope you're doing well."

Sakura bowed slightly in return. "Thank you. For the most part I am."

Fate looked her over and spoke gently. "Please don't overdo it."

Sakura smiled confidently. "Taking a walk is no problem."

"Very well, but if either of you doesn't feel well, don't hold back and tell me."

"Thank you."

"Shall we then ?" Nanoha spoke merrily.

Fate had them walking slow, just as a precaution. Nanoha was smiling from ear to ear as usual but Sakura had an ever so slightly pained expression. Noticing this after a bit, Nanoha spoke warmly to her.

"So, miss Sakura, tell us what you plan to do once you join the Bureau."

Breaking out of it, Sakura stopped for a moment. "Oh, excuse me. Well, if you were kind enough to have me, I have some... very bad things to atone for, and doing as much good as I can seems like the best way."

Fate stopped in her tracks. "Please don't overdo it! Whatever thing you may have done, I'm sure you wouldn't repeat them willingly."

Sakura looked down and pondered. "No, not willingly."

Nanoha noticed and spoke sternly. "Don't worry. We'll correct you if you go astray."

Fate was confused but Sakura looked at her with amazement then a sense of relief washed over her.

"Thank you."

Fate frowned slightly. Sakura clearly was reluctant to speak of the things she'd done but she felt she could push a bit.

"I'd like it if you spoke openly to us. Whatever it is, we'll listen."

Sakura, after of a moment of hesitation, replied honestly. "I'm not exactly the best of people. I can't help but be envious of you two, for example. I know it's unfair, but I can't help it."

Fate gently put her hand on Sakura' shoulder. "I can see you're still hurting. I'm amazed you withstood it all for so long. It might be negative, but I can understand feeling envious. However, you should try putting that energy into healing."

Sakura gave Fate a long, thoughtful gaze. "Thank you. I'm sorry to trouble you."

"It's alright. Just don't suffer in silence like that."

Nanoha spoke a bit more sternly. "You can trust Fate with anything. She'll make sure that things go smoothly. So please, be open with her."

Sakura gave them an easy smile. "Alright."

They got on the public transport and traveled peacefully to the medical facility. Shamal was waiting for them as always.

"Please do take care with her." Fate spoke quietly to her as they entered.

Shamal nodded. "Hayate has already informed me." She turned to Sakura. "Please follow me. I am going to ask you to disrobe when we get there."

"Very well."

Though in other circumstances, most would've notice Sakura' womanly features, at present, most were too concerned about her to ponder the subject. She stepped into the device and waited.

After a moment, the medical crew went white and then looked at Sakura with a combination of fear, disbelief and pity.

"Miss Shamal, you should come with us." The woman looked incredibly uncomfortable as she spoke

"You can talk to me here."

The nurse cringed and looked with awkwardness at Sakura.

"I don't mind." The plum haired girl shrugged. "It's nothing I don't already know."

"Fine." The woman sighed with discomfort.

She drew a breath.

"So, let's start with the basics. Right now, she's a magic based person, but this is very recent. We can see all the human body structures. Those not tampered with at least. Her nervous system, her circulatory system, her respiratory system, endocrine and reproductive systems have all been tampered with. So have her muscular and skeletal systems. So much tampering has been done, some basic DNA changes probably occurred. Someone fixed most of these recently, when they made her a magic based life form. Whoever did it was incredibly skilled, but we can tell where they had to work. I'll be plain, this person should not even be alive."

The woman moved back towards a corner of the room as she went on. "The test also indicates that to us that these systems were modified from the inside. Since there's no sign of modifications around the areas." She shuddered. "Whatever was used, or caused the modifications went inside her body and changed entire areas. Trying to change so much in one go would be fatal. In fact, trying to change even one of those systems like that at once would be fatal. The process probably took years, if not decades. She's in her early twenties technically, so I'd say it started before she hit puberty. Whoever or whatever did this violated her again and again, every day probably." Her face took a green tinge. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about this anymore."

Shamal spoke with gravity. "Give me the data and go take a break. You and your colleagues."

With only the four of them remaining, Shamal bowed to Sakura. "Even though I'd heard, I underestimated how bad your experience was. Please forgive us for even bringing up such a horrible thing."

Sakura instead apologized herself. "I'm sorry for causing the staff to be troubled."

Fate, who had listened up till now in grim silence almost shouted."Stop apologizing! We should be doing that. No wonder you feel resentment. Nothing in this life can make up for such a terrible thing!"

Sakura shook her head. "Had my own cowardice not kept me going, I probably would've suffered less."

"Don't say such a thing!"

Shamal spoke to Sakura again. "If you may permit me yet another question, why all of this?"

Sakura's gaze became empty. "The head mage of my adoptive family wanted to make me a receptacle of his mind and the power he desired." Her mouth curled in an agonized smile. "He perished when I was cleansed."

"Good riddance!" Fate snarled.

"Are there more mages like him back home on earth?" Nanoha spoke up with an angry tone in her voice.

Sakura shook her head. "There are no more mages on Earth. They have most likely received their just rewards."

"I see. Thank you, miss Sakura."

Rarely did Nanoha become so angry as Fate now knew she was. This was beyond experiments and project. This was a living hell for a helpless civilian.

"I won't ask you what those things that you did were, but in these circumstances, I can't imagine many things worse."

"I killed and ate people." Sakura more or less blurted out, she looked with despair at them. "There's no way to atone for such a thing, is there?"

Shamal answered sternly. "Maybe there isn't. But Hayate and miss Nanoha showed me that even with unforgivable sins, you can still do much good work. I may not remember it all, but I did far worse things than you, under less inhumane circumstances. I give you my word, the Bureau will help you. And if not the Bureau, then we ourselves will."

"Whether you would feel like it or not." Nanoha completed.

Sakura was genuinely taken by complete surprise and cried freely. "Thank you."

Fate embraced her without reservation.

"I think it goes without saying that she can't be sent into training." Shamal spoke quietly to Nanoha.

"She's resting for as long as I'm resting." Nanoha stated. "If that means ten more weeks, then it's ten more weeks."

"That's the minimum."

Sakura herself wasn't that enthusiastic about the prospect. "I do appreciate the feeling. But just doing nothing won't be any help at all." She said as she started putting her clothes back on.

"Nobody said anything like that. Do I look like I'm doing nothing?" Nanoha raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura was slightly intimidated. "No."

"And I'm resting."

Fate chuckled at the reply. Nanoha just didn't have it in her to really just sit in one place.

"So we'll be taking care of you until Shamal says you're better."

"But that doesn't mean we'll baby you." Nanoha smiled.

Sakura started to laugh. "Medusa and nee-san are going to be delighted."

Fate frowned."Speaking of which, your sister-"

Sakura cut her off. "Had no idea how bad it was. Nee-san tends to be an over ambitious fool sometimes, but she never thought it was as bad as it was. I know she would've quit being a mage if she did. Our father wasn't around long enough to influence us in that direction, and neither was our mother." She drew a breath and donned a smile. "You'll be certain of it when you meet her."

"Alright." Fate relented. "But I wouldn't have you sleep somewhere you can't be under supervision."

Sakura looked at her puzzled. Nanoha cleared it up for her.

"I think Fate wants you to move in with us or Hayate for a while."

She was completely surprised and replied with hesitation. "Thank you, I'll think about it."

"Please do." Fate nodded.

Sakura pondered the idea for a few minutes then spoke honestly. "I don't think it would be a good idea if I moved in with your family miss Nanoha. I might get too envious of the two of you."

Shamal spoke up. "Hayate it is then. We won't take no for an answer. I'm sure the person who fixed you is very competent, but with them being busy, we're the next best thing."

"But aren't there at least seven people living there?" Sakura asked. "I wouldn't want to impose."

Shamal giggled coyly. "Hayate always loves company."

"Ah, but my sister and Medusa may not be too happy to just leave me by myself."

"I think Medusa will get on just fine with Agito and Rein. Hayate will speak with Rin tomorrow." Fate said in a mater-of-fact tone.

Sakura pondered her answer, but then found it came so easily it surprised herself. "If you'll have me, I'll gladly move in."

"See, it's all fixed now." Nanoha chirped.

Sakura thought to herself that the plan was working a bit too well. Nevertheless, she shared the joy of the moment.

"So, shall we see more of the facilities or would you like to do something else before lunch?" Nanoha asked with a smile.

"I would like to speak with you in detail about what magic I may be able to use here in the service of the Bureau."

Shamal was a bit surprised, but nevertheless went back to her professional manners. "So, you have an immense potential for storing magic, perhaps several times more than even miss Artoria. However, due to your state and just the strain it would put even on a perfect body, it would be unwise to test out devices as of yet. In time, I would recommend you be a mid tier fighting class or a summoner support. But that will be much later."

"I understand."

"Once you are stable, I'm very sure you'll be one of the best in your area."

"Thank you."

Fate nodded at Shamal's assessment."Very well then, I think we should all go to a nice place. Miss Sakura should call her sister and Miss Medusa to tell them of her decision. Do you have many things?"

Sakura shook her head with her usual forlorn manner. "No, not many from home. A few clothes and things from here."

"Hayate will make sure that's not the case for long."

Nanoha, Fate and Shamal giggled as Sakura looked on confused.

"In any case, I suggest we go to the Kindly Dragon. We have a long talk in store for yourself and Rin."

Nanoha was laughing inwardly at Fate, not maliciously but with pure joy. Her friend had found another person to mother.

When Rin heard about Sakura's decision she was floored.

"What do you mean you're moving in with the Yagami family?!"

"It's what I've decided. They invited me and I trust them. I would hope you'd join us too."

Sakura could hear her sister taking a deep breath over the phone.

"Since Medusa would be joining you by default, I think that's going to be tricky. How large is this house?"

Shamal answered warmly. "More than enough room for yourself as well. In fact, Hayate wants all three of you to move in this evening. Given what you've told us, there shouldn't be any trouble."

"Can I talk with the group first?"

"Of course."

* * *

As Rin explained the situation, Gloria's answer was immediate.

"Don't even hesitate. You becoming friends and living with them is the best possible result."

The only one to openly protest, though Artoria had a slight disgruntled look, was Joan.

"Grandmother, what will you do? All alone like this?"

"Young one, if loneliness was a problem for me, I would've perished an eternity ago. Go, children, and help your new friends."

Joan simply nodded in acceptance.

Thus Rin wound up going to the Kindly Dragon as well. She'd dressed hurriedly and came out rather late, after having a hard time using the public transportation.

Shamal joined Nanoha and Fate at the restaurant. Just before Rin arrived, Sakura voiced her concerns.

"Sis might get lost a bit. She's rather bad at using technology."

A few moments after she finished, Rin's voice could be heard at the entrance, gasping for breath.

"I'm here! Somehow, I made it."

Sakura smiled watching her while Shamal got concerned. "Oh my. Are you alright miss Rin?"

Rin replied with frustration. "Just winded. I'm sorry for being late, tech still makes my head spin."

"It's alright. Please come and sit with us." Nanoha gestured to the table.

Rin took a moment to make herself somewhat presentable and then sat down.

"So, Medusa is already taking our things to the Yagami residence. Truth be told, we don't really have that much. If Sakura wants to move in with you, then that means you're the best of people. We knew someone who proved to be the case, though most likely far less intelligent than those present."

A pang of intense sorrow flew across Rin and Sakura's faces during the last remark. Sakura spoke quickly.

"If miss Shamal considers that living with her and the Yagami family is best for me then I'd love to have you and Medusa with me as well, nee-san."

"That goes without saying."

Fate cut in. "Excuse me, but I must ask this. Did you know about Sakura?"

Rin went silent, looked at Sakura, then spoke gravely. "No. I mean, I saw the change in her eyes and hair, but since she was adopted, it's normal for mage family to change their inheritors. Well, it was. I swear, that if I'd known what they were doing, I would've died trying to get her out of there."

Sakura promptly cut in. "Died is the right word. That creature would've easily killed you."

Fate spoke again. "May I assume you've abandoned those ways?"

"Of course! I mean, I put a lot of ego into it, but in the end it turned out to be even worse than I ever thought it would be. Now, I've got no choice but to start a new life. Thankfully it's with a bunch of people I care about and trust. And a bunch of new people as well, it seems."

"Very well." Fate nodded, dropping the topic.

"Also, can I make a request? Would you two lovely ladies take in Artoria and Joan? Those two have no equal in virtue, but they lack almost any common sense. I think you would be a good influence on them."

"Of course. That was our next question, in fact. Nanoha tells me those two ladies are very good people."

"Thank heavens." Rin sighed in relief. Handling those two was beyond her capabilities.

Nanoha laughed warmly. "We wouldn't let two living legends live by themselves anyway."

Rin also started laughing. "Yeah it makes sense."

"Then we're settled. No more big empty houses." Sakura spoke with joy.

Shamal, on other hand, gave her a serious look. "You, miss Sakura, will rest until I say it's alright. You have to set an example for another reckless person."

"Oh, there's a reckless person here?"

Shamal looked at Nanoha and Fate. "Two of them."

Nanoha laughed awkwardly and Fate looked down with embarrassment.

"Now, let's all eat. I hear the deserts here are very good."

The sisters' eyes lit up and everyone ordered their food, with a very large desert after. Just as the food began to come in, Fate and Nanoha put their hands on Sakura's and held them tenderly.

The group ate with enthusiasm and abandon. Rin and Sakura decided to share a very large desert of ice cream and milk chocolate. As they all sighed with contentment, Shamal broke the silence that had fallen in favor of savoring food.

"Tomorrow, miss Rin, Hayate will bring you and miss Nanoha to the examination room. Until then, I suggest we and miss Sakura head home."

Sakura, who was still basking in the afterglow of the meal, nodded happily. "Please just call me Sakura."

"Agreed." Rin nodded. "Formalities don't befit those living together."

Shamal just laughed. "Sakura and Rin it is."

The group left the Kindly Dragon laughing, like a group of young friends after a friendly, peaceful day.

* * *

Thank you dear readers for tolerating me for a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.


	9. Family

The Yagami residence was a flurry of activity. Hayate was overjoyed that three new cute girls were going to be sleeping in her house.

"Hooray, new children to play with!"

Vita, not so much. "Ah man, there's gonna be a bathroom line." she grumbled.

"We have two already. And besides, a lot of us are off to work for long periods of time. Oh, this is going to be great!"

Medusa, having transported the few things they had, mostly clothes and bathroom utilities, was now quietly reading in their new room with a small smile on her lips. The room wasn't large, but it emanated a warm feeling that she could associate with the intimacy of family.

Rin and Sakura later arrived with Shamal. Despite her usual attitude, Hayate couldn't help but feel sad for Sakura, having heard the details about the plum haired girl's... experiences. She hated the idea that someone could even contemplate doing something like that to another person. Good thing those mages had been somehow removed.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she greeted the two into her home.

Sakura and Rin bowed. "Please take care of us!" they replied as one.

"Come in and get comfortable."

The sisters went in and looked around the house properly. No one could deny it had a warm homely feeling to it. That, and Hayate's enthusiastic infectious smile, put what remaining worries they had completely at rest. Shamal took them to their new room where Medusa was waiting while reading a book. Once the two girls had somewhat settled in, Hayate took Rin aside.

"We'll start working on your issue with devices first thing next morning."

Rin smiled awkwardly. She was very much used to researching and learning on her own as a result of her father's death in her childhood. The Fake Priest had barely taught her the basics before leaving her to learn for herself. The prospect of someone helping and teaching her felt strange to the black-haired magus.

At the same time, Shamal was addressing Sakura's issues.

"You are to rest. I will gladly see you're informed on whatever you want, but do not try any kind of magic. Right now, your body and magic need time to recover."

Sakura smiled contently. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Takamachi household, the one most enthusiastic about the new residence was Vivio.

"Hooray, the king is moving in with us!" the girl cheered.

Artoria smiled somewhat uncomfortably. Though she was quite happy the girl recognized her, the innocence of the gesture made her feel strange. Her smile became genuine as Vivio kept hers up.

"Thank you child. Although, I ask that you simply call me miss Artoria. The royal tittle is not relevant now."

The girl nodded happily. "Alright!"

"Good girl."Fate chuckled as she ruffled Vivio's hair.

"The guest room is prepared." Nanoha said to her guests as she came back into the room. "We're happy to have you stay as long as you wish."

Artoria bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Joan followed suit. Both of them were quite glad the person they were supposed to be guarding, was now within immediate reach. And they liked the house quite a bit.

"Rin is going to the medical center with miss Hayate tomorrow. Do you believe they'll be any trouble?" Artoria asked their hosts.

Nanoha laughed. "Oh heavens no. The truth is, Hayate will be finishing the paperwork for the new unit this weekend. She's taken a liking to all of you. Hayate likes beautiful women."

The last reply made Artoria blush and Joan look a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it. Hayate will like you if you're a good girl no matter what."

Joan started laughing."Now that just sounds silly."

* * *

Next morning, Rin set off together with Hayate towards the Takamachi residence, after a bit of a hurdle. Rin, the residents of the Yagami house found out, was not unlike a cat in the morning. Sakura herself was amazed just how bad of a morning person Rin was, groaning and growling with grogginess as she pushed herself up on the bed she, Sakura and Medusa shared, and almost fell off the side. With a growl, Rin tried getting back to sleep.

"Get up, nee-san." Sakura said as her sister pulled a pillow on her head in an attempt to ignore her. "Breakfast is ready and you've got a busy day ahead."

Someone knocked on the door and Hayate's head popped into the room a moment later.

"Good morning everyone." She cheerfully greeted the trio. "Today we have a busy day, so please get up."

That Hayate was so overwhelmingly enthusiastic only served as an aggravating factor. It got even worse when she got into officer mode after Rin groaned a refusal a pulled the covers above her head.

"Get up miss Rin. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Rin fell out of bed and cried internally at the unfairness of it all. "Give me a moment." she grumbled.

Clearly it was a moment too long, as Hayate had Rin in the bathroom with her within 5 minutes, grooming both of them and getting ready for the day's activities as the black-haired magus started becoming more aware of her surroundings. As she saw them passing by, Hayate dragging a half-awake Rin behind her, Vita gave Rin a sympathetic tap on her arm.

"Apologies, but please bear with it."

Rin's reply was among the likes of "Bwah?" before she was shoved into a seat by her tormentor.

When Sakura and Medusa came down to eat breakfast, a shuddering Rin whimpered to her sister.

"Save me!"

Sakura gave her a coy happy smile. "Do your best, nee-san."

"Traitor!"

Despite her moaning and protesting, Rin was up and ready by the time they left for Nanoha's place. It helped that Hayate insisted that Rin look her best.

"We want to make an impression." was all she said as helped Rin dress.

Her mind now in full gear, Rin looked with suspicion at Hayate, pondering Nanoha's words more carefully. Hayate only grinned mischievously at her.

"You look adorable when you're flustered."

For her part,Hayate was having fun teasing Rin, whom she'd judged to be a far too uptight child that tried doing too many things and took herself too seriously.

Nanoha greeted them in front of her home.

"Good morning Hayate, miss Rin."

"Just Rin, please."

"Rin, then."

"How were Artoria and Joan?"

Nanoha laughed warmly. "Too quiet. That is, until breakfast."

Rin cringed, the memory of Artoria's vast appetite coming back to her.

"Apologies." She felt the need to say.

"Oh, no worries. Fate and Vivio had a good laugh."

Hayate cut in. "Very well then, off to the facility. I must admit I'm very curious about your stats Rin."

"So am I, if I'm to be honest."

"Then let's not waste any more time."

As they began to board the public transport, Nanoha spoke to Rin.

"Yesterday I didn't ask what you wanted to do once you joined the Bureau."

"Ah, that's simple. I want a better life, for both myself and my sister. And since I do like magic, the prospect of using it in the open among much better people is very appealing to me. I can actually be a mage and a good person, which, you'll understand, was an impossibility in my former home."

Hayate nodded seriously. "Don't imagine every mage here is a good person, though. However, I will admit that, in comparison to those you are used to, they may seem to be."

"I'm not naive." Rin shook her head. "But with the public being aware enough, they most likely can't do things that go as far as mine could."

"That's what the Bureau is there to prevent."

"All the better then."

Upon reaching the medical facility, Shamal waiting for them as usual, the three went in without further ceremony. Rin kept herself in shape, always, and though not as shapely in front as her sister, her figure still emanated femininity, which made Hayate grin happily. The medical cadre did their job as usual, though some still seemed somewhat shaken by their experience with Sakura the day prior.

"Well, this one's at least semi-normal. She's been altered a few weeks ago, best as we can tell. Most likely, her nerves were tinkered with while she was human. Magical source. Her potential is very good, and her current capacity is at least triple S class. High purity makes things a bit troublesome though."

"Possibility for device?"

"Good engineer and time."

"Thank you."

Shamal handed Hayate the collective data of the five while Rin put her clothes back on.

"Thank you. We'll discuss your impressions later."

Rin spoke up."I'm curious what those impressions are, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Hayate gestured to her friend. "Go ahead, Shamal."

"Well, simply put, we're going to have a hard time integrating any of you into regular bureau operations. Unlike people from Belka, we can't consider adopting their magic Bureau wide, since their school is all but dead and involves... less than savory methods. Forming a special, dedicated unit just for you would be best, but it will be tricky. Hayate is half way through with just that, however that's just the administrative part of the equation. On a personal level, I would stop all of you from doing much, since the magic you're using is so pure and volatile. There's a big chance you'll hurt yourselves because of that. Whoever fixed you was highly skilled, but I'd play it safe either way."

Rin's lips twisted in something between a smile and a grimace. "Sakura and I would be more than happy to do that, but the other three are a different case."

Hayate nodded. "Of course. Shamal is protective and I love her for that. I agree with her that your sister does need to rest, but if your unit is to become reality, we need active members. Most likely, those will be miss Joan and miss Artoria."

"I thought you'd take those two. Medusa is also fit for duty, though she's less conventional."

"Shamal wants someone close to Sakura whom she trusts completely. No offense to you, Rin, but Medusa seems to be the one she's completely at ease with."

Rin sighed. "None taken. I know she's not completely comfortable with our new situation yet, among other things." She shook her head. "So, what will my role be?"

"You, Rin, perceptive as you are, will be working with us to help us understand and use your kind of magic better. That way, we can make some proper devices for you and Sakura." Shamal replied. "In the case of Artoria, Joan and Medusa, we very much doubt we'll ever be able to make devices for them that wouldn't break after a few uses."

"I understand. I look forward to working with you."

"As do I."

Nanoha chose that moment to chime in. "Tell me, Rin. Are you here in connection to Khaldi? Miss Artoria has already confirmed it indirectly."

"Then I will say that is most likely the case. I would not dare be as patronizing to say we wish to protect you, at least for the time being."

Nanoha had an upset expression as she heard that and Hayate immediately laid down the law.

"Whatever the case, Nanoha, you are still under orders to rest."

"Also, it's an unbelievable opportunity for all five of us." Rin said. "You are not troubling us at all."

"See. Everything's fine." Hayate patted Nanoha's arm comfortingly, though it was clear the blond wasn't impressed.

"If you're not convinced, ask Artoria. She can't lie to save her life." Rin spoke candidly.

Nanoha sighed. "Fair enough."

"Now then, shall we go see some recruits practice?" Hayate said as she clapped her hands, ending the discussion on the matter.

Rin was amazed at the sight and this only intensified as Nanoha explained to her how the Bureau created training areas.

"You guys really are something else!" The magus couldn't help her appreciation of it all as she saw the two teams of trainees going through the exercise in a mid level urban environment. She looked on in disbelief. "I knew you guys could fly, but wow. The Magic Association was a sad joke compared to this."

"I'm curious about your tactical impressions." Hayate spoke, curiosity coloring her tone.

Rin gazed at the exercise, then spoke bitterly. "I'd really like to give a proper opinion, but I'm too amazed and don't exactly have anything to compare it to, so apologies for that."

"That's not important then. You'll develop that over time. Isn't that right, Nanoha?"

The ace of aces huffed. "I'm still on rest remember?"

"True enough."

The exercise ended with the trainer declaring a stalemate. Rin quietly pondered to herself that if even these trainees had hit Earth, no mage could've hoped to stand up to them. Hayate speaking broke her out of her musings.

"Now that this is over, shall we go to the Kindly Dragon?"

Her proposition was eagerly welcomed and soon they sat down in the restaurant as they spoke at leisure.

"So, Rin, what kind of clothes do you like?"

The magus was a bit taken aback by Hayate's easy going conversation, but Nanoha' own attitude helped her get into the mood.

"Well. Let me think." Though Rin's time as her school idol had given her a sense of what might look good on her, she'd never really had an interest in fashion itself. Most of her free time had been dedicated to learning thaumaturgy, after all. "I guess I'm partial to red and black colors, but I mostly like practical clothing. I'll admit I have no idea of what is considered fashion here."

"I'm asking because I want us to go shopping tomorrow."

"Hah?"

"Well, it's only natural. You will be living with us from now on."

Nanoha spoke with a giggle. "Do your best, Rin!"

Rin looked at both of them for a moment before groaning as she laid her head on her forearms, much to the amusement of her two companions.

* * *

Hello dear readers, it's me again, bringing you your second chapter this week. I do hope people enjoy this and are in best of health.


	10. Vivid Redone 01

Hayate had her three new house guests, though she already called them children, come with her the next day on a clothes shopping trip.

"I can't have you going around in less than perfect attire."

Once again Vita apologized as the three left.

Meanwhile, Artoria and Joan took to their job of guarding Nanoha. All-day long they stuck close to her. Not enough to be openly annoying, but enough to be obnoxious. Nanoha took advantage by walking through most of the parks close to her home while Vivio was away training. Usually, she'd have taken a hand in it as well, but was still under rest orders.

"You two are very diligent." Nanoha couldn't help but note.

"Thank you." Both of them answered happily, which made their charge laugh.

"Miss Nanoha, is everything alright?"

"Call me Nanoha, both of you."

"Nanoha, then."

Artoria spoke up. "I really must ask, Nanoha, how are you trusting a former enemy like Nove with your child?"

Nanoha didn't bat an eye. "Because Nove was just a misguided child. And now she knows better and she's working every day to make amends."

"That is very kind of you, if a bit unwise." Artoria remarked.

Nanoha just shrugged in response. "Everyone deserves a second chance. What kind of person would I be if I wanted my daughter to live as a human, but denied that to someone else?"

Artoria nodded. "Fair enough."

"Speaking of which, I think I see her coming along with her friends."

Indeed, Vivio, accompanied by Nove and Einhart, was running up the park alley through the trees.

"Mama!" the child shouted upon noticing Nanoha.

Artoria looked at her with fondness. She was a simple child, happy to see her mother again. Then her attention moved to Einhart. Her gaze darkened for she recognized something in the girl's eyes, she would have rather not.

"Good day!"

Her voice was clear as a bell. And just as pleasant. But something bothered Artoria. Joan spoke first, however.

"You're troubled aren't you little one?"

The girl's expression changed from a bit shocked, then intimidated and finally apprehensive. "Excuse me, but I do not think we've met."

Joan didn't hesitate. "Joan of Arc, pleased to meet you."

Noticing her friend's reticence, Vivio spoke next. "It's alright Einhart, miss Joan and miss Artoria are very nice people."

The girl threw them another, pondering look as Nove moved in merrily.

"It's alright. She's a bit shy, but she's a good girl. Good to meet you, by the way. I am Nove Nakajima."

Artoria nodded. "It is good to meet you as well. I see you are keeping the children healthy."

Nove gave her a prideful smile. "Yes. Young ladies need to stay healthy and in shape. And also learn to defend themselves."

"Even in this day and age?" Artoria asked with circumspection.

"No age is perfect."

Joan was still focused on Einhart. "So, miss Einhart, what troubles you so?"

The girl was still very much apprehensive. Vivio looked with concern. "Miss Joan, I think you're scaring her."

"Oh, my mistake. I mean you no harm little one. I just wish to know what troubles you."

"Joan. It's not that she's intimidated. She just doesn't know if it's proper to tell you that." Artoria interjected.

"Of course I knew that. But I sense it is important."

Nanoha stepped in quickly. "Important, how?"

Einhart, by this time was completely flustered while Vivio was starting to look dubiously at Artoria and Joan. The king of knights spoke with dignity.

"We will speak of this when it is proper. And certainly not in public."

Joan didn't look very happy with herself. "I mean you no harm, child. I sense whatever weighs upon you is quite heavy. However, we are truly in a bad place for this."

Nanoha was not amused either. "Nove, please take the children on the rest of the run. You two, come with me."

* * *

The two followed Nanoha home without protest.

"Right, out with it. What's the matter?"

Joan chose to answer with question of her own. "Is Einhart the same as Vivio?"

"Yes, she is, as far as we can tell." Nanoha raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Any parents?"

"She is the genetic descendant of another Belkan royal. We would like to meet them ourselves. But no luck so far. That's the case Fate is currently working on, in fact."

Artoria sighed. "May I ask, was it the same procedure as Vivio?"

"It's possible, but her ancestor was a man." Nanoha replied

"Or so the record holds."

"She can confirm it."

"That's not the issue." Joan interjected. "I sensed something else. Something like a long lost grudge, somehow attached to her."

Nanoha sighed. "Go on."

"I can't tell you any more than that. But it's like the regrets of a nation have fallen upon her, or are about to. We should take great care."

Nanoha was not amused. "It's never enough just having bad memories, is it?"

Joan spoke candidly. "Some memories are bad for a reason. And in my opinion, the girl is completely innocent. However, she will have problems with it. Of that, I have no doubt."

"Well, Fate is investigating as best she can. These last few months she's been busy with that when she wasn't on other missions."

"I presume this is not something to be discussed with the wider public?" Artoria asked calmly.

"No, it is not. It might involve highly illegal technology and misuse of magic. And it's dragging up old wounds that might not have healed."

"Is Belka still an entity?"

"Only if you consider a wasteland that. They destroyed their own world with constant warfare."

"There it is. That's the core of it." Joan spoke with certainty.

Nanoha was not so convinced. "Ingvalt did seem to be very regretful of letting Olivie become the master of the cradle. But I doubt that'd be it."

"No, Nanoha. I suspect it's about what his former subjects felt."

Artoria's eyes flew open in alarm. "That would be an incredibly dangerous topic, Joan."

"Exactly. This is no coincidence."

Artoria growled. "The enemy is devious."

Nanoha frowned. "Her former subjects? You mean someone is bearing a grudge against a girl barely in her teens for something that happened hundreds if not thousands of years ago?"

"You would be surprised how long people can hold grudges, especially against those they believe robbed them or failed them somehow." Artoria spoke bitterly.

"That sounds like something a spoiled brat would say."

Joan nodded sadly. "A lot of people in the past didn't grow much passed being children."

"I see." Nanoha's shoulder dropped as she looked kindly at Joan. "I'm sorry. It still doesn't feel right."

"It's not, but that's just how things are."

"In any case, the girl seems to be well guarded." Artoria commented.

"Nove is living with her for the time being. She is not helpless. We can't make any other arrangements until the investigation is over."

"Then that will have to do for now."

Nanoha sighed. "Good then. Now I have to make supper for everyone, if you don't mind."

Both Artoria and Joan blushed and simply nodded. Nanoha laughed warmly.

* * *

As Nanoha prepared dinner, Hayate spoke to her via her device.

"Nanoha, I've found the best clothes for these three. They look cute and sexy at the same time." her friend gushed.

"Hayate. Please don't overdo it." Nanoha chuckled wryly.

"Well, this is very fun and all, but work never stops. Fate has found something about Einhart."

Nanoha's feature went from amused to serious in an instant. "I'm listening."

"She'll tell you when she gets home."

"That bad?"

"I don't know, but she's in a hurry."

Nanoha sighed.

A few minutes later, Fate arrived home. She had a concerned, serious look about her and both Joan and Artoria were at attention.

"So you've heard?"

"I heard something from these two." Nanoha said as she gestured at the two seated blondes.

"Then let's begin."

They sat at the table and Fate's tone became grave. "I found Einhart's parents. They perished two decades ago. They had a daughter who vanished, apparently not to be found. Einhart is that daughter. We found their records."

Fate drew a breath and brought up and image with a text.

"Our beloved daughter has inherited Ingvalt's memories, alas. The curse of his subjects shall surely be visited upon her and we have no hope of finding a way to save her. Therefore we'll have put her in a stasis cell that should be open only when she can be saved. We pray it shall come during our lifetime."

"What happened to them? The parent?" Nanoha asked calmly.

"They died of old age. The stasis chamber must've been very well made. It held two decades after they were gone. I believe it simply ran out of power and released Einhart. A signal gave her access to a very hefty trust fund which meant she could survive well, but she was only really guided by her memories. Otherwise, Einhart is very much alone."

"Did they ever say anything about that curse?" Artoria asked.

"Nothing. We looked through their notes, what we could find of them. Large areas are missing or incomplete."

Nanoha spoke with conviction. "Of course. The good news is that she can be placed with a family. I think Nove will very much like that role."

"I agree." Joan nodded. "She has a house, but no young child should live all by themselves. That's lonely, not to mention unsafe."

"I would honestly not want the Nakajima family to get involved with our trouble. At least limit the trouble to Nove." Nanoha spoke resolutely.

"She would not agree." Fate grimaced.

"I know. But it's for the best."

"Then maybe we could have her and Nove move in with us for a while. Nove could even continue her training regime." Fate suggested.

"That would be the best. And Vivio would be very happy."

Artoria and Joan nodded.

"Alright, then." Nanoha said as she rose from her seat. "I'll speak with Hayate."

* * *

"Nanoha, I swear. You're supposed to be resting." Hayate said annoyed once her friend explained the situation to her.

"And I'll still be resting by keeping us safe." Nanoha retorted.

"Yeah, right." Hayate sighed. "Listen, it's not a bad idea, but we need to know more about that curse before we move."

"Fine, I presume the library is already on it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I await the results."

"Good. Meanwhile, get back to rest."

"Very well."

*Click*

"So, now we wait." Nanoha announced as she sat down again.

"I couldn't find much during my investigation. As I said before, the notes on the curse were either destroyed or badly damaged. I hope the infinite library can tell us something." Fate said.

"Now that you mention it, Vivio was supposed to visit it and learn about that time with her friends, wasn't she?"

Artoria spoke up. "Begging your pardon, Nanoha, but is that wise? The curse being what it is, and the Library you say being dangerous?"

"They won't be going alone. And I think we should go too." Nanoha replied.

"Very well then."

Nanoha regained her smile as someone knocked on the door of the house. It was Nove, bringing Vivio back.

"Evening everyone, hope things are better."

"Thank you, Nove. And yes, things are better. We'll speak to you about the trip to the library if possible." Nanoha said as she embraced Vivio.

"Sure. If you could go with the kids as well, it would be much better."

"And not just us."

Nove looked at Artoria and Joan.

"Ah, I see we're bringing the heavy guns."

Though Artoria looked puzzled, Joan waved happily at Nove, making the cyborg narrowing her eyes at her.

"Well then, we'll see each other tomorrow then. Good evening."

Nanoha was puzzled at first, then noticed Joan. "Hey, don't make fun of her."

"I wasn't. She's a nice girl. Bit sad though."

"Do we need any kind of special preparation for tomorrow?" Artoria asked, her focus on the upcoming mission.

"No, not really."

Fate spoke up. "Just be a little bit less... severe."

Joan started laughing as Artoria's response was to give Fate a confused look.

"I'm... sorry? I didn't mean any harm."

"I understand, but it might intimidate the children and we'll get even less from them." Fate clarified. "Vivio agrees, right?"

Vivio, looking at Artoria spoke honestly. "Miss Artoria, you look so sad sometimes it makes us feel like we can't even approach you."

Joan laughed harder as Artoria blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"That's enough making fun of her." Nanoha chided. "It's dinner time everyone, let's eat and forget about serious things for a bit."

Artoria and Joan gave no protests and ate with their usual, completely unaware enthusiasm.

* * *

Vivio, Einhart, Nove, Nanoha, Fate, Artoria and Joan waited patiently at the entrance to the library. Yuuno came out and greeted them warmly.

"Hello everyone, everything has been prepared. I wish you the best of luck in your search."

The chief librarian led them into the area they were looking for. Nove spoke to Einhart.

"Show us where you first found the books."

The group passed through the gates to the unorganized Balkan section of the library. Instantly, Joan and Artoria were on guard, even with Fate and Nanoha there.

"Everything alright?" Nanoha asked the two.

Joan's voice spoke of her alertness. "This place is a maze. Though it houses information, I would not be surprised if it also housed something else."

"I have to agree." A familiar voice replied.

Medusa's figure took shape next to them.

"Forgive my sudden appearance. Hayate sent me to help."

Nanoha chuckled. "Just like her."

"Also, I come from a place where mazes were commonplace. This one should be simple if we know what we're looking for."

Nove nudged Einhart. "Go on, tell us."

The girl gave Medusa a once-over, silently gazing at her as she judged whether she was, or was not, a good person.

"Very well. But only to yourself."

Vivio looked a bit disappointed at that.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to put you in harm' way, should we not find what we're looking for."

Medusa bowed slightly in acknowledgment and Einhart whispered to Nove, who nodded.

"I understand, we shall begin then."

The group went forward, slowly and deliberately. Medusa stopped them at every intersection gazing at the endless rows of books that contained one secret or another. The adults scanned the surroundings impassively while Vivio grinned with excitement at what she viewed to be an adventure. Einhart, however, looked concerned. Around dark corners, shadows and menacing glares would be felt, rather than seen. A menace to anyone going in unprepared.

After what seemed like hours, Medusa brought the group to a full halt.

"The head librarian is wise. This section is very dangerous indeed. But it seems we're here."

"Strange, last time it wasn't so." Vivio spoke with amazement.

"You were not looking for this. That's why I didn't have all of our friends come with us."

Nanoha spoke curtly."We wouldn't have let children here alone, in any case."

An immaculate stone bookshelf, filled from top to bottom lay before them. Though the tomes appeared old, they were in perfect state, exactly as they had been when recorded by the Infinite Library.

"Now child, can you show me where the book we seek is?" Medusa asked

"All of these are it."

A closer look revealed the works to be memoirs of soldiers from the time of Ingvalt's life. Medusa spoke once again.

"No one touches these."

Beside Artoria, Joan shivered. "These books. These people. So much anger, pain and grief."

Einhart lowered her gaze in shame but Vivio wasn't having it.

"This is not you, Heidi. Claus was someone else."

"These aren't just at her, though a few are." Joan spoke once more. "But they're just the tip of the iceberg."

Fate was aghast. "Something like this?"

"It is not exactly a surprise, kind mother." Joan spoke. "Though some kings would speak of gallantry and chivalrous love stories, for simple people, life was often a nightmare. I'm sure there are quite a few that hold grudges on their old rulers."

"But Vivio and Einhart are different people." Nanoha objected.

"Yet they are descendants, who carry in them the memories of those these people blame for their pain. So, as they have been forgotten, now they wish the kings who caused this to join them. Them, and their descendants."

"But it's not their fault!" Fate exclaimed

"No, it isn't, kind mother. But to these poor lost souls, that difference does not exist anymore. All that exists is eternal pain and vengeance."

Artoria, who had listened to Joan, grimaced with discomfort and anger. "A king should serve the people. If they fail so much as to have their subject adopt eternal grudges, it is beyond shameful."

"You were an all but untouchable exception, your majesty." Joan spoke kindly.

Einhart turned to Artoria. "You're right. Claus was a failure, as were most royals of his time. However, he clung to his beliefs, his need to prove that his title of Hegemon meant something. To try and save the one he loved."

Artoria shook her head. "Child, a king like that cannot be called but a spoiled tyrant. He put his people second to his personal aims."

"Perhaps. But he felt all the stronger, that the people in making such sacrifices should motivate him to prove his prominence even more."

Joan snorted. "That is so silly. Most people want only to live in peace. Titles mean very little in their lives."

Einhart nodded. "You're right. Vivio has helped me see that."

"In any case, if any of these poor lost souls come for you or your friends, we will make sure to stop them."

At this Artoria nodded sharply in agreement.

Nanoha had been listening carefully, noting just how similar the story was to Khaldi. They would have to speak about it, later.

"I must beg for your apology, majesty. I have been most rude." Einhart bowed to Artoria.

Artoria smiled with genuine kindness. "No need, child."

Her smiling face was such a contrast Vivio and Einhart couldn't help but look at her with amazement. At that point, Fate started to laugh. Nanoha, however, was more serious.

"When would this curse go into effect, can we find out?"

"Most likely when the one targeted comes of age. Since miss Einhart has special circumstances, it may activate very soon." Medusa replied calmly.

Nanoha's expression became stony. "Right, I think we've done what we needed to. And we have things to talk about at home, in better places."

"I think we should go as quickly as we can." Medusa agreed emphatically.

A collective moan began to echo from the bookcase reverberating through the chamber, rising steadily each moment.

"Give us our lives back!"

"Liar!"

"Traitors!"

"Library master, please take us out." Medusa spoke, her tone still calm but with an undertone of urgency.

"Understood."

A gateway opened up next to them and the group went through it as the sounds intensified and shadows began to take shape.

Once they were on the other side and the gateway closed, Nanoha spoke to Hayate telepathically.

"Hayate, have the children related to the Belkan royals gathered and in a safe place. They could be in serious danger. Artoria, Joan, we have to talk when we get home. Nove, Einhart, you two are moving in with us until this thing blows over."

The redhead cyborg didn't hesitate.

"Understood."

Einhart didn't look happy, even with Vivio trying to cheer her up. As short as it had been, the ordeal had been hard on her.

"It's alright Heidi, we can train together for a while, take your mind off things."

"I'll need my equipment." Eihart muttered asbently.

Nove spoke gently. "We can work you hard in the gym. In the meanwhile, let's have you two kids be safe."

Einhart finally nodded and let herself be guided by the two.

"I take it you found something less than pleasant." Hayate spoke with Fate on a video feed.

"Yes. Not something completely unexpected, however."

Medusa quietly spoke with Joan and Artoria. "Why would these petty hatreds surface now? There must be an infinity of such resentments everywhere humans have lived."

"Why else?" Joan answered with a bitter smile.

Medusa stopped for a moment before shaking her head. "Forgive my ignorant question."

Fate clapped her hands to grab their attention back to Hayate.

"Alright then, children. Job well done. The new unit is almost ready and it looks like it's none too soon."

Artoria looked with curiosity at Hayate. Medusa spoke with a shiver.

"That's the way she is."

* * *

Hello dear readers. Forgive one day delay. I do hope people like this story or at least enjoy it. Thank you for your time.


	11. Vivid Redone 02

Once the group was back at their residence, Nanoha spoke with Artoria and Joan, with Fate present.

"Now, tell me, why is this starting up? It's no coincidence."

Both of them looked unsure, conflicted and a bit confused. Finally, Artoria spoke up.

"How much do you suspect this is related to Khaldi?"

Nanoha nodded. "I dreamed of it. When I defeated him, I must've gotten in some sort of contact with him, somehow got a link to his memories."

She told them of her dream. Both Joan and Artoria sighed with some relief.

"Then what I can say is that the gift giver who appeared before Khaldi is probably the same thing empowering those unfortunates' resentment." Joan replied.

"For what purpose?" Fate enquirred.

"It has noticed you. For some reason. Perhaps it senses the immense good you can do, Nanoha, and wants to thwart that. I cannot tell you the reason for sure."

Nanoha gazed in irritated disbelief. "All this? Just for a whim?"

Artoria grimaced. "I'm very sorry we cannot say anymore. We just don't know, and neither does the one who sent us here in the first place. As for our foe itself, the less one knows, the better."

Nanoha drew a breath, looked at a very concerned Fate, then spoke.

"For now, just tell me how much damage it can do."

"A lot." Artoria said, her answer intentionally vague. "However, it's distracted with you for now. Whatever the reason it's going after you, you just going on as normal is keeping it from doing more harm somewhere else."

Fate looked at her with reproach at first, then she understood and almost apologized. But her priority was Nanoha.

"Whatever this thing is, I want to know how we can overcome it. And, as Joan said, you stay alive and it won't harm anyone. Promise me you'll not abandon us."

Nanoha blushed for the first time since Joan and Artoria had met her.

"This is unfair of you to ask me that. But you know I can't say no."

Now she turned to Artoria and Joan. "As for you two, don't just guard me. When the time comes, you guard those in danger."

"You need not ask." Artoria nodded.

"As you wish, kind mother. We'll guard your cubs as well."

Nove and Einhart moved in that evening.

Break

The next morning at the Bureau, Hayate was still very busy organizing the unit, carrying out negotiations and deals with other sections of the military.

"Ludwig is still doubtful. I can't blame the man, but he wants to meet this crew in person."

"So what's the problem?" Nanoha asked with confusion.

"What I mean is: the man wants to personally test them."

Confusion became alarm. "That is not a good idea!" Nanoha shook her head.

"I know, right? But the man is being stubborn."

"Any ideas how to avoid this?"

"Maybe I could convince him to just test one?"

"That still sounds dangerous."

"Yes, but I doubt he'll go without a demonstration. Shamal has barred Sakura from doing any kind of stunts and Rin is still somewhat of a greenhorn. And I don't think Medusa is someone who can get in a proper fight without her opponent either being humiliated or destroyed."

"Then it'll be Joan or Artoria." Nanoha sighed.

"I'm leaning towards Artoria."

"Me too. I'll talk with her and tell you what we settle."

*Click*

Nanoha went to find Artoria and found her idly playing with Einhart's device smiling happily as the small leopard rolled on its back, Artoria finger-tickling its belly. Einhart looked on in amazement, since the king of kings was smiling once again. Nanoha made a mental note to tell Artoria about that effect since heartbreak could very much damage morale.

"Artoria, could I have a moment of your time?"

Einhart snapped out of the spell, grabbed Tio and ran off back to train with Nove some more. Artoria retook her usual pose.

"Yes, of course."

Holding back a smile, Nanoha went on. "Hayate has almost finished with the paperwork for the new unit. Now she needs approval and almost everyone but the main commander of the ground forces has given it."

"She is most remarkable." Artoria noted with respect.

"Yes, she is. But she needs our help. How good are you at holding back for a training session?"

"I could spar with a normal human and cause no injuries. I know the limits very well." Artoria's face took on a nostalgic look as she said that.

"Could you spar with someone seriously, but not kill them, or do permanent damage?" Nanoha asked her seriously.

"Yes, but it would be insulting of me."

"Well, you have to do it. The general of the ground forces wants you to prove you're capable enough to be admitted into the Bureau."

Artoria nodded with resignation. "Fine, I shall accept the challenge and seek not to do too much damage, either to pride or body."

Nanoha smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"As long as it helps me protect you."

"If you could, I'd like to see you demonstrate your ability to hold back. I'll ask Nove, if you'd be willing." Nanoha proposed.

Artoria nodded thoughtfully. "She is a cyborg, is she not? I could not use the same level I use on her, with someone that wasn't."

"Well, she's also less likely to be properly hurt, so I'd think it is for the best." Nanoha countered.

"Very well."

Break

Nove was taken aback, to say the least.

"I mean wow. I can tell she's very strong, but this is sudden."

"I want it to be small and contained. I trust you're more than capable to equal the good general?" Nanoha asked.

"Hell yes!" Nove laughed.

"I do wish to test your strength beforehand though." Artoria said. "Would a simple context of reflex do?"

"Anytime."

The Takamachi household, of course, had a training area and the king of knights was pleased by it. Nove had already taken her stance by the time Artoria focused back on her.

"Ready, miss Artoria?"

"As always."

The cyborg started with light movements, searching for openings. Artoria stood like a mountain, not moving, watching Nove's every move until the cyborg finally stopped.

"This is absurd. The moment I'd lunge for you, you'd knock me out. You see it too, miss Nanoha?"

"Yes." Nanoha agreed. "I hadn't noticed she never broke her guard even in day to day activity."

Artoria shrugged. "That is how proper training is. I do wish to see what you can do, miss Nove."

"Fine, I'll get serious."

Nove's stance changed and she put speed and power in her movements. Artoria's stance also changed and she readied her exercise sword. As Nove moved to punch from the side, Artoria dodged fluidly and struck the sword at her sparring partner's neck.

"Oh ow! That's harsh. Time out!" Nove said as she drew back and rubbed her neck. "Are you sure you're not being serious? Because I felt like you tried cutting my head off."

"It would be pointless if my attacks didn't carry intent behind them."

Nove's expression hardened. "Fine then."

Nove pulled back, then came forward to deliver a roundhouse kick with speed and power. Artoria avoided it and struck back, but Nove was already out of reach. The would-be trainer pulled back, built up speed and attacked again with even greater force. Artoria grabbed Nove's leg with one hand and slammed the practice sword into her body hard enough to knock Nove onto the ground.

"That's enough." Nanoha put a stop to the spar.

Artoria spoke sternly. "You would do far better in a more open space. Nevertheless, a brave and honest fighting style."

Nove almost blushed. "Thank you. But if I'm to be honest, your style is very harsh. I would not allow it for children."

"And I would not practice it."

"If the general wants a demonstration he is not going to be disappointed. He's gonna get his money's worth." Nove remarked with a grin as she got up.

"That will be more than enough, I'm sure. Thank both of you." Nanoha said.

Artoria nodded and Nove laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

As Nanoha informed Hayate, Einhart stepped up to Artoria once Nove moved out of the field.

"Please excuse me, Majesty, but when you can, would you do me the honor of a duel?"

Nove and Nanoha were taken by surprise, but Artoria's reaction was a knowing look.

"No." She replied. "I know where that request comes from. But I will not acknowledge the style of a man who put his fame before the well being of his people."

Einhart bent a bit, and Nove gritted her teeth. Vivio spoke up first.

"Please miss Artoria. Einhart doesn't mean any disrespect, and she does want to duel fairly."

Artoria's posture softened, as did her tone. "Child, I know she doesn't. I also know she's driven by her ancestors' memories. That is why I cannot say yes. If it were her own will, then I would consider it."

Hearing this, Einhart reacted. "But it is my will, Majesty. Forgive me for not making it clear, but I have these memories and I wish to understand them as best I can. I believe facing you may help in that, and in understanding the baggage that comes with them."

Before Artoria could respond, Nove stepped in.

"Don't be absurd, Einhart! Miss Artoria is polite, but she is formidable. We've had this discussion before."

Vivio took Einhart's side. "Miss Nove, if Heidi wants to duel miss Artoria properly, I don't see what's wrong with that."

"What's wrong is that Miss Artoria is an actual adult who's been in life or death fights. She's not trained for exhibition tournaments." Nove retorted

Einhart didn't falter. "That's exactly why I want to duel her. I want to understand Claus, understand what he faced, so I can bring his memories to peace."

Nove groaned, but Nanoha stepped in.

"Now, now. We can all understand your wish, but what you're asking is very dangerous. Miss Artoria has been admirably restrained, but it is unpleasant for a proper knight to fight with anything less than your all against someone."

Artoria, who had begun to get somewhat annoyed, calmed down at Nanoha's words and spoke calmly.

"Child, whatever Claus might've thought, those were his thoughts. However, if you do insist upon the mater, I shall grant you your wish." Seeing Eihardt's face lighting up, she went on. "After you spectate my duel with miss Vita. Are we in agreement?"

Surprised by Artoria's sensible suggestion Nanoha agreed emphatically.

"Yes. I think that is ideal."

Nove sighed and acquiesced.

"Fine. You agree, Einhart?"

"Yes." The girl replied after thinking about it for a moment.

Artoria breathed a sigh of relief. She knew children were treated very differently than in her time, but their degree of cheek sometime amazed her. However, she sensed no ill will from either Einhart or Vivio, which made the duel idea rather unpleasant. She hoped the girl would back off after seeing the duel with Vita.

Nanoha patted her on the shoulder, drawing her attention. "Thank you."

Fate, who was informed by Nanoha through telepathy, arrived home and was not very happy.

"I thank you for your understanding, Artoria, but do try and not have Einhart go through with it."

"I have no intention to hold back with miss Vita. If Einhart is not dissuaded by that, then the matter is out of my hands."

Fate was not very happy with her response, but Nanoha settled the matter.

"If she wants to fight Artoria for her own reason, then so be it. I trust Artoria will not harm her properly."

"I give you my word that, if she does insist, I shall vanquish her fairly but without too much hurt."

"Fine then." Fate sighed. "But do be careful."

Joan spoke merrily.

"Don't worry, kind mother. Her Majesty may be stern and hard on herself, but she's a kind person at heart."

Break

Just after dinner, Hayate contacted Fate.

"It's done. Ludwig expects Artoria to duel him tomorrow. I'd like to speak to her for a moment."

"Artoria." Nanoha grabbed the attention of the blond and gestured for her to come to the monitor.

"Yes?"

Hayate never broke her whimsical smile.

"Ah, hello. As beautiful as ever. Artoria, I do not want you to hold back tomorrow. Ludwig can handle it and Shamal will be there to treat him."

"Miss Hayate, if I strike him at full strength, he will die."

"Then hit him hard enough to just not kill him. In truth, he's had a rough few months and wants to prove his virtue."

"So the man is trying to recover his honor?"

Hayate's smile widened. "Yes. Even if he loses, well, he loses to you. And he puts his money where his mouth is."

"Very well, then. I must thank you for your work in assuring our place."

Hayate's face became serious. "No worries. The Bureau owes Nanoha a great deal, and this was only a small favor because you're a small unit. I hope you won't mind being nominally under my command."

"Not at all. I would like to know more about being a leader, ah, an officer in the Bureau."

"Indeed. Your experience and talent are most welcome." Hayate's smile became whimsical again. "As is all your presence."

Artoria was confused for a moment and Hayate laughed.

"Nanoha will explain things better. Until then, see you tomorrow."

After the video screen closed, Artoria looked at Nanoha.

"I always have the impression she's playing games with me for some reason."

Nanoha laughed awkwardly. "It's quite possible."

* * *

Hello dear readers I hope you enjoy the Chapter for today. Peace and be well.


	12. Vivid Redone 03

The next morning, on a Bureau prepared training site, Artoria was waiting patiently for Ludwig Ford to appear. She'd donned her full armor and dress, but had yet to bring out her concealed Excalibur. Even while standing at ease, Artoria gleamed with a dignity and presence that made the representatives from the Bureau all but bow by reflex. Some were starting to whisper that the whole thing was a bad idea already.

Joan was sitting right next to Nanoha, who had Fate on her right with Hayate sitting next to her. The mistress of the night sky was grinning from ear to ear.

"Artoria is going to make this unit a sure thing. She looks so noble and beautiful I could just eat her up."

Sitting next to Hayate, Rin twitched. After all this time they'd been subject to Hayate, the Magus had grown to respect her as a true mage, and a genius to boot, but also someone very fearsome.

"Dear Lord, I hope not." she muttered.

At that remark, Hayate started laughing merrily.

Sakura was away with Medusa to do some more tests and just make sure she was properly resting, while Vita and Signum were busy with their jobs. Rein, on the other hand, was happily resting on Hayate's shoulder. Shamal was on stand-by for medical duties.

Ludwig appeared, decked in combat gear, his barrier jacket equipped and ready to go. Even though he was a Midchilda mage, his barrier jacket was giving him the look of an armor-clad knight than that of magic user.

"Good morning, Miss Pendragon. I hope you're prepared."

Artoria's response was to bring forth her sword in a swirl of wind. "Indeed. Best of luck to you."

"And you."

An aide stepped in and spoke.

"Firs one down loses. You may use your magical abilities to their full. May the best fighter win!"

Ludwig took an offensive stance, his eyes fixed on Artoria and that was it. Artoria jumped at him in a flash, hit him right in the solar plexus with the flat of her sword, through barrier jacket and all and down the poor man went.

The audience gasped in disbelief and concern for Ludwig. His aide and Shamal jumped in to check on him.

"The general is alright. He is a brawler so if I'd have prolonged things, he might've gotten hurt." Was all Artoria had to say to the audience who was currently gaping at her.

Rin couldn't help but chuckle. "That's the king of knights for you. Not many things can make Artoria break a sweat when she's at full."

As Hayate was moving to see if Ludwig was alright, she spoke to Vita through telepathy.

"You won the bet."

"I told you. Did she draw blood?"

"No, it doesn't seem so."

"Guy's lucky. Anyway, ask her to stay put. We'll have that duel now."

"Sure, soon as I can speak to Ludwig."

"How is he?" Hayate asked Shamal as she neared the medic.

"Knocked out good. He's lucky he didn't die. Artoria might've just tried to knock him out, but she could've killed him just with that blow."

Hayate nodded. "Well, at least he'll feel like he's got his honor back."

Shamal's brief look at her let Hayate know that she was not impressed.

As the general was being tended to, Rin stepped up to speak with Artoria.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Miss Nanoha is a most gracious and wonderful host."

Rin smiled with relief. "That's wonderful. So is Hayate, though she's hard to deal with."

Artoria huffed in amusement. She liked seeing Rin flustered for a change.

Ludwig eventually recovered, even if he was gasping for breath, holding onto his abdomen and chest.

"By all the Gods, I had no idea I could hurt so much and not have anything broken."

He was also barely coherent.

"You have my support, Yagami. I would not have such people as our foes. They are under your command."

"Thank you, general, please do go rest, sir." Hayate responded with complete professionalism.

The man started to leave and staggered, still reeling from the blow.

"Shamal, go with him and make sure he's alright."

As Shamal went with the general, Hayate turned with Artoria. "Darling Vita is coming, so you can have your match with her now. You have no objections?"

"None, as long as Nanoha and the children remain in reach."

"Of course. Einhart wouldn't want to miss the next match either."

Indeed, Nove had come with Vivio and Einhart to witness the match, suspecting it would be short. The cyborg couldn't help but shudder at Artoria's raw power and her deadly capability. She hoped Einhart would be discouraged by that demonstration.

Einhart had no intention of doing so. She was waiting patiently for her turn.

After a few minutes, Vita finally appeared on the field.

"Morning. Now that you've shown that old guy what it means to challenge a real old-timer, I don't think you'll mind facing me."

"Not at all. What are the rules?"

"First one out, loses."

Shamal jumped in between them. "No. I won't have you just cleave at each other till someone passes out."

"Sorry guys, but no." Hayate agreed.

Vita shrugged. "Fine. Then the first one to be pushed outside the limits of the training area?"

"Very well." Artoria acquiesced.

Hayate turned to the audience as Shamal exited the field. "Right everyone, let's all pull back from the training area. We can watch the match via video."

They waited patiently as the crowd of Bureau mages was shepherded out of the training area.

Vita drew a breath. "Right, let's go. Graf Eisen!"

Deploying her stout weapon and Hayate designed red armor, Vita flew like a rocket towards Artoria, the business end of Graf Eisen aimed at her head. Artoria dodged and swung her invisible sword down towards her foe. Vita flew sideways and went on the attack again, trying to hit Artoria's torso with a great blow. Artoria dodged again and swung to strike at Vita, who also dodged then pulled back for a moment.

"Hah! Let's go, Graf Eisen! Deadly Strike!"

"Understood!"

The cloud knight erupted with furry towards Artoria, slamming her hammer towards her midriff. Artoria put up Excalibur to parry the attack, holding it with both hands. When the attack faltered, Artoria pushed back and swung to hit Vita violently. Vita blocked the brunt of the attack but was pushed back into a building.

Undaunted, Vita roared back into action, slamming Graf Eisen against Artoria once again, reloading three cartridges as she pushed forward.

"Break! Through!"

Even with her strength, Artoria felt the power behind Vita blow and she used a considerable amount herself to stop it. The raw power of it was enough to start pushing Artoria back, leaving deep tracks on the ground below her. Finally, the deluge of blows faltered and Artoria lunged forward herself to deliver a terrible blow against Vita. The cloud knight half blocked and half dodged. Artoria's attack was strong enough to fracture the earth behind Vita and almost break her magic defense. Had Vita not moved to the side, she would've been down for sure. Though Artoria followed up, Vita flew high up to avoid the attack.

"Damn she's tough. Graf Eisen!"

"Giant form!"

Artoria, who herself was getting her blood pumping as the fight went on, readied her stance once again.

The giant form of her war hammer, enhanced by cartridges and Vita's raw talent and skill, made a crater around Artoria as she parried the attack. Even though there was enough energy to push Artoria back, her stance never broke.

As she kept Graf Eisen in check, Artoria readied to parry and attack Vita at the same time. She let the top fly forward and eased Excalibur downwards at Vita, grazing the handle as she moved like a flash to hit the cloud knight. Though Vita avoided the slash, the energy was enough to tear at her barrier jacket.

The king of knights gave no pause and charged in to attack and push her opponent once again. Not enough to send Vita flying, but well enough to push her back.

On and on Artoria rained downward blows against Vita, who didn't have the time to fall back or fly, instead focusing on blocking the devastating attacks coming at her. One Panzer shield after the other fell to pieces under the withering blows and Vita was getting irritated. Not least because they were getting closer to the edge of the training area.

Finally, she put a shield and flew upwards as far she could withing the training arena, not without getting her barrier jacket damaged by Artoria's onslaught.

"Alright. Graf Eisen!"

"Yes."

"Flying Comet!"

A huge metallic orb formed above her and Vita hit it with all her might, sending it careening towards Artoria. As Artoria dodged, the ball followed and corrected course to hit her properly. Even though she'd brought up her sword, the explosion threw her quite a ways back. Artoria landed on her feet but lost track of Vita.

"Rocket form!"

The red knight came roaring in at unbelievable speed and great power, hitting Artoria head-on, with full force. Though Artoria took the blow well, her disorientation meant she didn't have proper footing. So the raw force of the hit drove Artoria back badly and made her lose her footing completely.

Flying back freely, Artoria could see the edge of the training area, getting closer and closer. But she also saw a wall.

Artoria twisted around in a flash of speed, put her feet, solidly on the leaning wall and jumped with all her might towards Vita, Excalibur poised to strike.

Vita saw the move late, brought up a shield and tried to take a defensive stance. So strong was the force of Artoria's attack, that even though Vita dodged the brunt of it, it still moved her back and up, together with Artoria.

Not one to give up, Vita swung around and slammed her weapon against and already descending Artoria, even while still moving with her.

Artoria parried and moved to the side, Vita following suite.

With their speed decreasing, Artoria got her bearing and swung strongly towards Vita, who blocked with fury and threw yet another strong attack again Artoria who also blocked.

They landed on hard ground and got ready to attack again.

At that moment Hayate's voice rang out. "Alright everyone, the spar is over, you both lose."

Only now did they notice how far off they'd gone.

"Yikes, good thing this place was a training area." Vita commented as she surveyed the damage both of them had wrecked on the field

Artoria dismissed her sword and bowed. "Thank you miss Vita, for a worthy match."

Vita nodded, grinning. "Yeah, that was something. I'm glad Signum didn't get into it with you." Her face became more serious tone. "Be careful from now on. You not being able to fly or use long-range attacks is a big vulnerability. I'd have been toast if you could. That sword of yours is very tough, but the big long-range attack isn't efficient."

"I grew up in a different time." Artoria replied, deliberately not mentioning the fact that Excalibur was quite capable of attacks at range.

"And you'd make anyone proud. Thanks for the match." Vita said as they shook hands. "Make sure to protect Nanoha well. I know you can do it."

"Of course."

The crowd of people began to disperse, with whispers of disbelief running through the lot.

"Man, that's scary. That lady's a killing machine."

"We got another lady devil."

"Glad we don't have to train with her."

One person who not scared or intimidated by all of this, however, was Einhart. She had watched the fight with intense attention, gazing at Artoria's movements and her fighting style, her determination only growing with every clash between her and Vita. Finally, a true king, someone who could take her on as an adult, and take on hers and Claus' sorrow without hesitation.

Nove, knowing Einhart, was more than a little concerned.

"Einhart, please reconsider. Artoria wasn't even going all out back there. She isn't one to take a challenge lightly." She said, trying to change the girl's mind but to no avail.

Vita spoke to her telepathically.

"Hey Nove, let the kid do it. Artoria won't hurt her... much."

"You sure about that?"

"Trust me. She won't even need her sword."

"...Alright, but you'd better not be lying."

"Trust me, I am not."

Meanwhile, Fate and Nanoha had moved to speak with Artoria.

"That was wonderful, Artoria. You're not just strong but also skilled. Thank you for giving Vita such a workout."

Fate was less openly enthusiastic. "That was splendid, yes, but please don't overdo it."

Artoria bowed politely. "Thank you, Vita is quite a fighter. Anyone who underestimates her is in for a nasty surprise."

Straightening her shoulders and cracking her neck, Vita went to speak with Hayate.

"So, how was it?" The genius asked.

"Awesome and terrifying. Not unlike fighting a proper deity dragon. If it didn't exactly want to kill me."

Hayate never dropped her warm smile. "Lovely."

"Also, she's got some serious natural magic resistance. She might've turned it off when you scanned her, but the average mage won't be able to touch her with a normal magic attack. Her only real big problem is she's stuck on the ground. That's a vulnerability."

Hayate patted her. "Thank you. Have a rest now darling. Please."

Vita sighed. "Fine." Then, she perked up as she remembered something and spoke again.

"Make sure to tell Signum to be careful. If Joan is as powerful, she'll be quite a handful."

Hayate giggled coyly. "Who says she wasn't watching?"

Nanoha, Artoria and Fate approached Hayate.

"Hello there, Artoria. That was wonderful, thank you for not hurting Vita."

Artoria was a bit unsure how to answer to the overly friendly mage.

"Please don't tease her Hayate." Fate sighed.

The mistress of the night sky only chuckled in response. "Alright, alright. My apologies."

Artoria nodded and smiled back.

"There's that heart breaker again." Hayate grinned.

Artoria tilted her head in confusion. Joan, who had also come up to congratulate her, chuckled.

"Hayate thinks you're cute."

"Cute isn't the right term. Breathtaking, perhaps." Hayate corrected her. "Such luck upon us to have so many beautiful ladies. You two must spend an afternoon with me one day."

For some reason, Artoria and Joan looked at each other with profound doubt in their eyes.

"Joking aside, I'm getting back to finishing that paperwork. If Einhart insists on the duel, I trust your judgment, Artoria."

Fate was still not very happy about it. "That child cannot properly face you Artoria. She'll get hurt."

"If she truly feels this is the best course, let her attempt it." Nanoha said, trying to calm her friend.

Fate wasn't relenting. "Artoria, I just don't want you taking on yet another heavy burden. You work yourself so hard, every day, carrying on. Please don't add yet another bad memory."

Though she was surprised, Artoria answered calmly and with a gentle tone. "I see Joan was right. No, miss Fate, I shan't be adding another bad memory. Because I will not hurt Einhart. But I will give her the fight she desires."

Fate, somewhat convinced, nodded at her. "Thank you."

* * *

Half an hour later, Einhart came up to Artoria, shadowed by a very supportive Vivio.

"Is our duel still on?"

"Yes, child. However, if I win, I wish that you stay and listen afterward." Artoria spoke with dignity.

"Agreed. Shall the rules be the same as before?"

"Yes."

"You don't mind a few of our friends watching, right?" Vivio asked merrily.

"No, so long as they do not come too close."

"Alright, then. Best of luck to both of you."

With Vivio out of the area, Einhart prepared to take her stance.

"Tio."

The girl entered adult mode. For a moment, the first time in her, still short, waking life, she hesitated. In front of her, without even taking a definitive stance, Artoria glared at her, as she'd glared at all the foes she was about to cut down, though she hadn't summoned her sword. Einhart's determination kicked in and she dropped any hesitation in her stance.

Einhart roared forward with an all-powerful attack. Artoria parried with her hand, stopping the motion with one move. Undeterred, Einhart moved to strike again, but Artoria was holding her hand in vice-grip. Einhart moved to hit out at Artoria's arm and free hers, but when she did, Artoria slammed her free hand into her side with enough power to send her flying through the nearest building, landing on the wall of the one behind that.

Even with the force of the impact, Einhart began standing up, breathing heavily. The moment she was on her feet, Artoria was upon her in the blink of an eye. Her armored fist landed squarely on Einhart's chest and knocked her into the ground with enough force to create a sizable crater.

Though she would've carried on, Einhart felt Tio give way. Her body followed suit. Though her will was unbroken, she was at her physical limit, staring up helpless at a still very menacing Artoria. Words escaped her lips, almost against her will.

"I see..."

This was how Claus looked. And how he felt. The bitterness of failure. She'd felt it before. But now, with that abject feeling of helplessness. Her foe could slay her and there'd be nothing she could do. Was this how those vanquished by Claus felt? How a poor soldier unlucky enough to get in his way felt? What abject madness!

Recognizing her foe was defeated, Artoria went back to her usual demeanor.

"Are you satisfied, miss Einhart?"

Tio finally disengaged and the girl reverted to her true form. Her beautiful eyes now had tears in them.

"Yes. Thank you. And sorry."

Though defeated, Einhart wasn't properly hurt. She would be fine after a few moments of rest. The girl drew a breath and spoke to Artoria once again.

"I am sorry. I understand now. I'll honor my promise of course."

Artoria spoke gently.

"When we are home."

The girl nodded.

Vivio and her other friends surrounded her quickly and started cheering her up. In particular, Sieglinde and Vivio were very supportive.

"Just, wow, Heidi! You took on the king!"

"You're so brave!"

Einhart was a bit embarrassed but nevertheless went along with the group, as Artoria gravitated away, to speak with Nanoha and Fate.

"Thank you Artoria. I think this should help Einhart."

"I agree."

Fate sighed. "Perhaps. At least she's gotten it out of her head."

"A few of her friends are also related to her past. I could sense it." Artoria spoke seriously.

"Yes. Don't worry, they're being closely guarded." Nanoha reassured her.

"Very well, but Einhart and Vivio should stay close to us."

Fate all but hugged her. "Don't worry, they will."

As Nanoha's group now headed happily home, Artoria walked beside them. Joan was ahead, close to the children.

"In the end, did you make a bad memory?"

"No, I don't think I did."

A most agitated dinner followed as everyone ate with glee. Hayate had informed them the unit had all the paperwork finally taken care of and a vast network of support.

Artoria and Joan were focused on their meals, paying little heed but to the cook, Nanoha, whom they thanked profusely and without hesitation, asked for a second course.

Even as she laughed with Vivio, in her own, shy way, Einhart looked at Artoria as she ate, with so little self-awareness. After a while, she began to giggle, quietly and to herself mostly.

As dinner wound down, Artoria, regaining her usual stern demeanor, spoke with Einhart.

"Now, child, you will hear me out."

Einhart straightened. "Of course."

And so Artoria began to speak. Of her background and of how a king should rule.

"A king should always put their country and their people first. It is their place to sacrifice all so that the people may prosper. To defend the weak and rule with justice and fairness.

However, that does not mean it is easy, nor simple. And most kings have chosen throughout history to follow a different path. Instead of protectors, they became tyrants many times worse than their foes. Though they may outwardly appeal, they are emptier than the desert is of water.

Others have fallen prey to misguided ideals such as demonstrating their superiority over others. Claus, I believe is among those. Whatever the case, he allowed his desire of proving his dominance to blind him to the needs of his people. And I suspect that it cost him his life, in the end.

And that brings me to you, Einhart. To desire, now, to take on that role, is folly. Nay, it is an even greater insult upon him, that he would demand of his descendants that they take up his folly in his stead. So, if you wish to honor him, forget his folly and use his gifts properly, as he did not. To protect justice and those who cannot defend themselves."

Nanoha, who had been listening, gave the blonde an amused smile.

"It sounds like a Bureau recruitment drive. And it also sounds lovely."

Einhart nodded politely, still looking at Artoria with unabashed admiration. Vivio, besides her, was smiling ear to ear. Even Fate was smiling with joy and relief, next to a very content and happy Joan.

Nove, who had listened carefully herself, could only look in disbelief.

"Fate, could I trouble you for a moment of your time?" Joan asked, gesturing for her fellow blonde to follow her so that they could get some privacy.

* * *

Hello dear readers. I hope you enjoy my humble offering. Have a good day and best wishes.


	13. Vivid Redone 04

Having no interest in watching the events with Einhart, Rin had moved back towards the research and medical facilities. On the way, she was joined by Shamal, since both were heading for Sakura.

Rin's sister was still in the middle of a test with Medusa standing nearby. The bed was very comfortable and the test was noninvasive. The girl was all but sleeping.

"Alright, Sakura dear, that's the end of this test."

She roused with a smile. "Thank you, anything else I can help miss Hayate with?"

"Oh heavens, yes, but not yet. There's still a long rest time ahead of you."

"Oh." Sakura blinked. "Still, I would like to try and help with something, if I can."

"Sakura dear, these tests help us a great deal. Our tech personnel is recording the magical readings we get so they can make proper devices for you and your sister. I and Hayate especially want them to be perfectly fit."

"You don't have to force yourself." Rin spoke warmly to her sister as she joined her beside the bed.

"I almost slept through these." Sakura replied half laughing. "And besides, Hayate's been so kind to us, it's the least I can do."

The greatest thing Hayate had done was to make Sakura smile like that. Rin couldn't blame her. Despite her eccentricity, Hayate already felt like a mother to them all.

When Hayate was free she kept them busy looking for clothes and other things they needed. Hayate got them all a few absurd ones, but Rin found that she didn't mind. She even liked what Hayate had picked. All of them did. They looked incredible in them. And besides those, the genius had also gotten them a full wardrobe of work and normal clothes.

Hayate was so patient with her in regards to devices. One button at a time, Hayate had taught Rin how to work with each device. She was remarkably patient and very kind.

"Rin, dear, would you mind stepping onto the bed yourself?" Shamal asked, bringing her back to reality. "Hayate wants to see if your trouble with devices is of a magical nature."

Surprised but not troubled, Rin took her sister's place.

"Very well. Stay like that for a bit, please."

Sakura smiled as she watched her sister. In truth, she could have never imagined magic as gentle and as kind as this. Not before meeting Hayate and Shamal.

Not once in her life had Sakura felt like being mothered so thoroughly. Not in a smothering, domineering way, but the way that a true parent would guide a child. Gentle, but firm, with little tolerance for spoiled behavior, but very generous with her attention and care. The dresses and other silly things Hayate had bought made her smile. And even though she also had taken a long time to find proper things, from clothes to bed ware, Shamal has stayed close by, not doting but just checking in, gently and with the greatest effort to not be condescending.

Sakura's other delight was how well Medusa was treated. Not only did they respect her, but Hayate also made sure Medusa could visit the Infinite Library whenever she wanted, with the condition that the chief librarian was present at his post. Not just that Hayate put as much care into her protector's wardrobe as she did in hers.

And then there was the food. By heavens, was it good. Not just the culinary quality, but the table filled with people who cared about each other deeply and cherished every moment spent together. Every day, her determination to protect these people grew. But they were quickly becoming no longer just people.

Medusa was a bit embarrassed at expressing her joy. She could feel Sakura healing next to these people. Every day her green eyes shone with more life. And every day she felt more and more attached to those helping that light grow.

Meanwhile, she had busied herself with studying all she could of the history and magic of the world. How it worked and how it had come to be. Not surprising, there were parts she found patchy. But Medusa understood the basic history of the place. And then she'd started working on the magic. It was remarkably close to true magic, harvesting it from people's natural ability, manifested the Linker Core. Most people, of course, weren't talented at all. But some, like Nanoha and Hayate, were truly gifted.

It was no surprise the old monarchs of related civilizations had worked to cultivate the ability. But in these attempts, they inadvertently condemned any descendants to remember their own lives. And they had put a curse on them through that, unintentionally. Of course, every ruler throughout every history had subjects that died despising them. But the magical abilities and the special nature of the kings and descendants made them a particularly strong target for such feelings. It didn't help that entire worlds were devastated in their wars. Somehow, the pieces fell so well, it bothered Medusa deeply.

This had the effect of making her care even more for Hayate, Nanoha and Fate. Their sheer kindness and strength of character had managed to keep arguably the worst affected of the royal descendants on the path of being human. Having lived with them for a few days, Medusa was beginning to understand.

One thing Medusa was quite delighted about was how open the place was. Men and women weren't inhibited like in most eras. Common sense prevailed, but there were plenty of places where one could enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. And plenty of good looking people to indulge with.

Shamal cursing softly drew the former servant from her musing.

"Darn it. Thank you, Rin. We've found nothing. The person who treated you was thorough. Your trouble is purely psychological."

Rin put her lovely red clothes, bought with the blessing and guidance of Hayate, back on and sighed. "Thank you, Shamal. If Hayate keeps at it, I'll probably learn what I need to."

Shamal laughed and Medusa smirked as Sakura chuckled along with Shamal.

"Bless be Hayate." The medic said in an overly reverent tone, making everyone smile.

Vita came in a few seconds later. "Hey, all. I think we can go home now."

"After I give you a look over." Shamal said as she guided the young woman to the examination table.

"Fine." Vita sighed as she laid down.

Medusa doubled that. "You faced the king of knights. You're lucky to not have any kind of serious injury."

"Tell me about it." Vita laughed.

* * *

The group was eating merrily at the Yagami household, Vita speaking to Signum in her usual way.

"Signum, better be careful tomorrow with Joan. If she's like Artoria she'll have very concentrated anti magical field around her body."

"I saw."

"You'll be alright?"

"Yes."

With that Vita went back to eating.

"Don't worry about Joan. She's just as nice as Artoria is, if not more." Rin spoke with warmth.

Hayate giggled. "Rin, that's not something that would make her relax."

Signum didn't mind. "It's alright. Thank you." she said as she nodded to Rin.

"Forgive my question, but are the other children of Belkan descent guarded well?" Medusa cut in.

"Yes, they are." Hayate replied calmly. "The Nakajima family, supported by Zafira, is keeping close tabs and Nove will not leave Vivio or Einhart's side until this is over."

Medusa nodded. "Very well."

"Also, that reminds me. At the end of this week, the unit will have its opening ceremony. I'll have to get Artoria and Joan a few things to wear as well."

Medusa smirked. "That should be interesting."

* * *

The next morning, almost everyone was gathered at the training area set up for Signum and Joan.

"Better warn Signum, Joan interrogated Fate about her last evening." Nanoha said idly to Hayate.

"Seriously?"

"Very."

Joan was present, armor ready, smiling and holding her hands behind her back idly rocking on the ground.

"She's as cute as Artoria." Hayate remarked asbsently.

Nanoha laughed awkwardly as Signum walked out and Hayate quickly warned her.

"Sorry for being later, I hear you've asked about me."

"It's normal to learn about your opponent." Joan replied candidly.

"True. Same rules as yesterday. Best of luck."

"Best of luck."

Signum took her stance as Joan brought forth her battle standard, its flag rolled around the pole.

"Laevatein!"

"Yes, master!"

Joan didn't blink and came at her furiously. Signum parried with skill and Joan broke off to run into one of the buildings. Signum followed.

Inside, Joan resumed her assault, while Signum parried perfectly. Right, left, down, horizontal. The sword and pole clashed and rang out. Signum pushed forward, despite Joan's strong attacks. Soon, they were near the edge of the building.

Joan disengaged again and moved to the next building. Signum followed. As soon as she entered the duel was on again. Joan's attacks intensified and she put strength in each blow. But Signum continued to parry and move forward. She couldn't get a proper strike in, but neither could Joan. So, they dueled until Signum had pushed her back to the edge of the second building. Joan went in for a wide attack from the right at which point Signum struck forward with Laevatein and threw Joan through the wall into the next building. Signum jumped right after her, and Joan went in for a strong downward blow as soon as she landed. Signum deflected and pressed forward.

Joan's attacks still didn't falter, if anything the saint put more strength into each strike and Signum was forced to use more with each parry or deflect. Still, Signum advanced steadily, and soon she had backed Joan into a wall again. As Joan launched a wide attack again, Signum waited for the chance to parry it.

Joan launched a second strike, long but very strong and Signum parried it with matching strength but the force behind the blow prevented her from countering. Joan rushed forward and aimed a sharp blow at Signum' chest. Signum blocked and struck back, blowing Joan through the wall, once again, but not enough to throw her into the next building.

Joan landed in the open and prepared to dash for the next building. Signum cut her off and moved to strike, making the saint parry a strong rightward blow and then strike back hard, driving Signum slightly backward. Pushing onward, Joan began raining blows on Signum. The cloud knight wasn't having it.

She jumped out of the way and took to flight.

"Laevatein!"

"Yes!"

Signum loaded two cartridges.

"Purple lighting Flash!"

Signum's attack roared in and caught Joan head-on, pushing her back, even though she'd blocked it without breaking stance.

Then, like a flash, she grabbed onto Signum, rolled around and threw her directly at the edge. Signum stopped long before reaching the boundary and caught Joan's attack without moving backward. But once she was close, Joan would not relent and kept on attacking Signum, stopping her from taking flight. Signum did begin to move forward and away from the edge again, even while parrying Joan's attacks, but the saint moved slightly to the side with each strike, until their movement began to look more like a sharp curve than a line.

Signum started backing away when the curve brought them parallel with the edge. Joan struck out with her leg to Signum's side, but the knight evaded it and truck forward. Joan avoided it and struck to Signum's side again. It failed and the cloud knight prepared to take flight. As she took off, Joan jumped in for a strong attack, which Signum blocked, but put her with her back to the edge again. Despite having no footing, Joan moved quickly to strike and push Signum. The cloud knight turned and went to strike, but Joan also avoided. The saint started to fall and as she did, she grabbed Signum, whose flight was taken off course, with the result that both of them wound up outside the edge.

"Alright, so it's a tie again."

Hayate's voice was happy, but Signum wasn't.

"That, was not very proper." The cloud knight grumbled.

"Well, I'm not a proper knight. I just wanted you outside the ring." Joan replied with an innocent smirk as they landed.

Signum sighed and said nothing more as she exited the field.

"She'll be alright." Hayate reassured Joan, who nodded.

With the event over, the group gathered around Hayate.

"Alright everyone, now we're all together. Thanks to the Khaldi incident and the appearance of our new friends, The Bureau has agreed to found a new unit. At the end of this week, Combat Force 9 will begin operations. Its first order of duty will be to defend the descendants of Belkan nobility from the as yet unidentified threat. After that, defend Nanoha and combat the source of this threat, while continuing to undermine all other similar issues. I shall be the commanding officer. Second in command will be Signum and, after her, Fate. Its other members will be Nanoha, Shamal, Zafira, Rein, Agito, Nove, Artoria, Joan, Medusa, Rin and Sakura. Any questions?"

"No ma'am!" Everyone answered in unison.

"Good. Members who already have duties and orders are to continue to carry them out. Those on rest leave will remain as such. That means you, Nanoha, and Sakura. Rin will continue the tests with Sakura under the supervision of Shamal and the tech personnel. Medusa will join Artoria and Joan in guarding the children and Nanoha. Everything clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Joan, Artoria, you and your group shall come with me to get some clothes and other things you need."

"Hayate, we've already done that?" Nanoha looked confused.

Hayate feigned being insulted. "Not with me, you didn't!"

Nanoha smiled and answered candidly. "Yes. They needed them."

"Bet you haven't gotten them the nice clothes." Hayate laughed coyly.

"That's just not my style."

"Well then, I'll get them some tomorrow."

"Begging your pardon, miss Hayate." Artoria interjected sternly. "I don't think getting clothes helps us with the tasks ahead."

Hayate became serious. "Yes, it does. Your normal attire is lovely, sure, but when we'll be officially at stations, we need to wear uniforms."

"Ah, I understand."

"And wearing sexy clothes helps one relax."

Artoria's eyebrow twitched but her face remained impassive.

Joan, on the other hand, started to laugh. "I don't know about that."

* * *

The next day, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio Einhart, Artoria and Joan, were together with Hayate and Rein at a very classy clothes shop.

The owner obviously knew Hayate and took Artoria's and Joan's measurements with care and attention.

As the children were idly looking around the shop, Artoria spoke with none of the embarrassment her blush was betraying.

"This doesn't feel that necessary."

The woman working spoke softly. "All done, miss Yagami. I must say you have beautiful friends as always."

Artoria was as breathtaking as ever, as was a silent and smirking Joan, making Hayate giggle lightly.

"What dresses would you recommend for an evening out?"

"For miss Artoria I'd say blue. Her lovely eyes do work so well with her skin tone and that color. For miss Joan, a bright pink would look absolutely outstanding on her."

The woman produced two evening cocktail dresses which would've made any head turn. While covering the basics, they showed of the figures beneath.

"Please try them on."

Though her eyebrows twitched, Artoria found she really liked how she fit into the lovely blue dress. It made her feel very feminine, showing off her sculpted arms and legs as well as her voluptuous figure. In the end, Artoria came out of the booth wearing the dress with a shy smile.

Hayate was grinning with joy.

Joan also looked incredible in her own pink dress, which showed her lovely feminine figure.

"You two look incredible. You're a shoe in to win any beauty contest in the Bureau."

Joan nodded. "It does look lovely. But when I grew up you weren't supposed to show this much skin. Honestly it feels very... free."

Hayate, dropping the joke spoke in a knowing tone. "Well, that's the point. You should never be ashamed of such lovely figures, especially since you worked so hard for them. And just because someone sees your skin, it should not give you pause."

Joan started to laugh happily. "You really are just like a mother."

"Indeed, I cannot disagree." Artoria nodded in agreement.

Hayate' smile became mischievous again. "You two are simply adorable."

"The measurements have been sent to the Bureau. The uniforms should be ready by the end of this week." The tailor said as she came back.

"Fantastic."

Vivio and Einhart, relatively bored but diligently obeying the orders to stay safely with the group, looked at Artoria and Joan and Vivio giggled while Einhart stared with unmasked admiration.

"They're so beautiful!" she whispered in awe.

Nanoha chuckled. "Beautiful and deadly. I have to ask Artoria to sleep with you in Nove's room tonight."

Einhart looked up with curiosity while Vivio giggled knowingly.

Fate smiled with joy and held Nanoha's hand tenderly.

Artoria, after getting back in her usual clothes, voiced her confusion at Nanoha's request.

"It would not be wise." There was a pause followed by a flush of embarrassment. "I understand if you require privacy."

Joan started to laugh.

* * *

So the day came when Combat Unit 9 would officially begin its activities. Members not on active duty or on guard assignments were to be present. In the end, Nove took the children, Artoria and Joan came with Nanoha and Fate, and Vita and Signum came with Rin. Hayate was present as commanding officer.

Besides just the front line people, a swathe of technical and support personnel were also assigned to the unit, lead by Mari and Shari. Shamal would, of course, lead the medical section.

"Good morning everyone. Today, Combat Unit 9 officially becomes active. Our role and orders are clear and we present them today."

Hayate held a speech outlining the purposes and objectives of the unit as well as the long term prospects. The representatives from the Bureau branches were satisfied.

Then it turned into a social event.

One important guest was Admiral Chrono who was enthusiastic about the new unit, speaking as such with Rin and Hayate.

"This is very important for the Bureau. Ever since Urartu I've been arguing a unit like this was needed. I have every confidence in you, Hayate." His tone then changed to a friendly one. "So how have you been? May I have the pleasure of meeting Miss Tohsaka?"

Hayate laughed coyly. "Thank you. Of course. Miss Tohsaka Rin, Admiral Chrono Harlaown. He's one of our strongest supporters."

"I gathered, thank you for your trust in us." Rin said warmly as she shook his hand like a lady.

"No trouble, miss Tohsaka. I have always relied on Hayate. Your arrival here seems to confirm the gravity of the threat."

"Yes, it does. But it's very complicated."

"Indeed. You yourself, how are you personally?"

"Glad to have the chance to live in a peaceful place." Rin answered honestly. "My sister and I can have time to heal and rebuild our lives."

Chrono spoke with genuine kindness. "That is wonderful Miss Tohsaka. That is why the Bureau exists. Let me introduce you to Amy, my wife."

As the group continued talking, Ludwig Ford walked up to Artoria and gave her a salute.

"Good day to you Miss Pendragon. I'd like to thank you for the other day. You did not go easy on me."

Artoria, standing next to a very careful Nanoha spoke in her usual stern manner.

"At ease, soldier. It would not have been respectful of me to hold back."

"Than you. Because I will not pull my punches either."

"Nor would I expect anything less."

Ford smiled wholeheartedly which made Nanoha grin sardonically.

Ludwig didn't speak to Artoria again, but he did watch her throughout. Artoria herself could not stand the forced niceties but distracted herself with the copious amounts of food on display, Nanoha was keeping watch, so she could stop her if anyone important wanted to speak with her. Fate played the same role with Joan, who had even less guests, minus a petty officer who asked her if she was single. Joan looked at him, almost confused, then took her usual posture and spoke in typical manner.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. But I am on a mission."

The man walked away dejected.

Fate sighed. "You'd best get used to this." she warned her fellow blonde.

To her surprise, Joan hummed thoughtfully. "I hope there aren't too many who break their hearts."

A few people raised eyebrows at Nove's presence, but her silent guardianship of Vivio and Einhart quickly put any naysayers to flight. Nove watched the children like a hawk and kept her senses alert. From the start she felt awkward in such a social event.

Einhart and Vivio were essentially bored, but like good children, kept it to themselves and were polite to everyone.

Halfway through the event, Nove went up to speak with Signum.

"I can't say why, but I feel like we're being watched, somehow. It's probably magical."

Artoria, close by, chimed in. "I sense it too. Keep the children close."

Signum nodded in approval, as Joan move to flank Vivio and Einhart, together with Nove.

Talking with an officer, Nanoha didn't change her expression, even as she heard, far away, all but undetectable, that same terrible scream she'd heard on Urartu, but now, somehow, worse.

* * *

Hello once more dear readers. I do hope people enjoy my work and take a pleasant feeling away from it. Thank you and best wishes dear readers.


	14. Vivid Redone 05

Nanoha, careful of the other guests at the reception, quietly informed Hayate about what she had heard coming from outside at the base.

"It's beginning."

"The sun is still up, there's time to get people out of here." Hayate replied coolly, looking outside the windows of the reception hall.

"Should we move the children into a Bureau safe house?"

"We'll have to get permission for that."

The discussion was cut short when Ludwig dropped his glass all of a sudden, put his hands on his ears and started to shiver and tremble.

"OH God! No! Stop it! God! Stop! It!"

Artoria moved from the food table Nanoha' side and was in an instant next to the general, making Ludwig's trembling and sweating begin to lessen.

"What in? I could see my family perish right before my eyes. What's going on?"

"The enemy is here."

"General, may we move the Belkan descendants to a safe house?" Hayate spoke double quick.

Ludwig, still trembling and on the brink of biting his tongue, replied with difficulty. "Colonel Yagami, you have my permission and support to do whatever is needed. Please, excuse me."

"He should be kept under watch."Artoria spoke glumly as she watched Ford stumble away with a trembling shiver.

Hayate went into action.

"Nanoha, you and the children will get ready to move to a safe house. Worse comes to worse, we'll move everyone to the Headquarters in dimensional space."

"We should stay in places where the sun shines. The strong ones aren't bothered by other lights." Joan spoke up, her face devoid of her usual smile.

Nodding, Hayate corrected herself.

"Fine, we'll fortify this headquarters. For now. I need to know how to stop this curse. We have to take back the initiative."

The technical and support personnel, already working, went into overdrive at Hayate's orders.

Hayate now turned to Joan.

"Let me see if we've got the right idea. We can move alright during daytime, but we 'll have to be on guard at night, right?"

"Correct."

"Good then, we have 6 sours to sunset. Everyone move."

In a few short hours, the headquarters was fully up to speed. The other Belkan descendants were brought by Zafira. No other sign of the foe was heard.

Nothing significant happened that night. But the night was deafeningly silent. No birds, no insects, not even the wind could be heard. The lights around and inside the base seem to dim. The buildings and fences became hard to even make out. The shaded places seemed to become pitch dark.

Until the sun rose. Then the birds and wind sang again and the lights were back at full strength.

Hayate, in the early hours of the morning as sunlight shone into her quarters, spoke to Shamal.

"Please go and take a look at General Ford."

It turned out to be a good call.

"Hayate, the general almost had a heart attack last night. The enemy must've struck him with that sound yesterday."

Shamal rushed the man into treatment where the spell that almost killed him could be disabled.

Hayate called the others to speak in her Commander's quarters.

"Right, the sun is up. Medusa, I'd like you to help the Infinite Library properly track what the source and the solution to this curse is. I give you my word, we shall keep Sakura safe."

Medusa nodded. "Sakura isn't the main target now. I shall find everything I can, but I may cause damage."

"Do what you have to do."

"Very well."

Medusa vanished in a flash.

* * *

Artoria and Joan focused on keeping the children and Nanoha guarded, Joan staying with the children who slept in the units interior gym, her smile back on her lips, while Artoria was with Nanoha in her unit room, which she shared with Fate. Defense was their priority until they got more information.

Nanoha was, understandably, restless.

"You are doing very well." Artoria spoke calmly in attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you. I'm more worried about the children."

"It is daylight still. Best to rest before night comes again."

"I'll rest when this is over and done with."

Nove doubled the defense of Vivio and Einhart in the gym. Zafira guarded Sieg, Fabia and Victoria.

Joan kept her smile throughout the night and when the children awoke, Sieg spoke up politely.

"Why do you smile so much? It looks like you're forcing yourself."

Joan laughed softly. "I smile because I have a mission to protect good children and people. Though it sounds hard, it's far better than other tasks in the world."

Zafira nodded with approval, as did Nove.

* * *

Inside their room, elegantly decorated by Hayate with red and purple draperies and soft, cozy dark chocolate furniture, Rin conversed with Sakura.

"And we're besieged in a house again." The dark haired girl sighed.

Sakura smiled politely. "Well, we're in much better shape than before."

"True. We have a proper mom now. One that sees us as humans, as people." Rin paused. "One that sees us as her precious children."

"Nee-san, you should speak with Hayate about that device. I can kind of understand the things we're up against and you'll seriously need to be able defend yourself. Take it as a selfish request."

Jokingly, Rin replied. "You really are a selfish sister. But so am I so I can sympathize. You can come with me when we talk to her."

The sisters walked hand in hand to Hayate's office. They did not speak a word but held on with gentle tenderness.

Hayate was distinctly not surprised.

"I'll have the tech people start working on it right away. We could always use an extra mage. Though you'll have to take it very slow with the devices."

Rin grimaced at the last phrase.

"Thank you very much."

Rin and Sakura went to the main tech room of unit 9 and Rin spoke with the head engineer.

"Good day, I've received permission from the CO to begin the process of being outfitted with a magical device.

Mari looked at Rin and smiled politely. "That is still going to take a while, and a bunch more tests. We can start anytime you want though."

"Right now is just perfect."

Watching Rin get started with the tests, Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"It's so strange watching nee-san go through a magic procedure that doesn't hurt." she muttered.

Sakura heard the door open and turned to see Shamal, who had returned from treating the general. The medic noticed her look and spoke with tenderness.

"Don't worry Sakura. This is not at all an unpleasant procedure. I would not allow it otherwise."

Sakura composed herself and smiled politely.

"I understand, it's just that it's striking to see tender magic after a lifetime of something so different."

"If it were anything even remotely similar to what you two had been involved I'd have burned it myself. If this has caused you grief, you should tell me. In fact if anything, memories included, causes you grief, please speak to me. I will always listen to you."

Sakura squeezed her hands in front of her. "Ah, thank you. You're always so kind to me and all of us. I wonder how you can be so kind, miss Shamal."

"Sometimes I do too." Shamal replied frankly. "And just call me Shamal. Before we met Hayate, I wasn't very different from the mages you knew."

Sakura looked at her with disbelief.

"I have trouble believing that."

Shamal's face was a blank mask as she looked at the readings.

"It's the truth. We had become so corrupted by the constant cycle that we'd long lost any kind of hope or scruples. I tore out the linker core of thousands and left them to die. Taking a life was nothing to me. As was torture. I was worse than Signum or Vita."

Sakura wasn't angry or upset, instead gazing at Shamal blankly, her greenish eyes empty of feeling.

"Why are you sharing this with me? It sounds painful."

"So you don't view yourself as the only bad person in a room. There are plenty of us desperately trying to work for those around us, because we have forgotten how many people we harmed. In any case, I have never been happier than being with Hayate and helping so many people. So happy, I sometimes believe I don't deserve it. I know you think that way too."

Sakura looked down and spoke sadly. "But it is the truth isn't it. I am a bad person."

"Then so am I if you say so."

"That's unfair, Shamal."

The knight of the clouded sky smiled. "Yes it is unfair. Just like my cooking." Shamal glared at Rin with undisguised envy.

Sakura smiled sadly. "That was terrible. I'd never say that to your face."

"Well, everyone is too polite to describe how bad I am at it."

"At least you're good at helping people. May I at least hold nee-san's hand?"

"Go right ahead."

Sakura walked over to Rin and took her hand again.

* * *

Lunch time came around and everyone gathered in the cantina. There was a humdrum of discussions and jokes as those around every table spoke to friends and colleagues.

Signum made sure to eat with Joan and Artoria, intending to speak with former. She didn't count on their voracious appetites. As long as there was food on their plates, they seemed to dedicate their attention fully to it. Signum kept quiet until the meal was over.

As soon as she finished, Joan turned her gaze to Signum.

"What do you wish to talk about, kind knight?"

"Call me Signum, please. Just had a question is all."

"Go ahead."

"In our duel, why didn't you give it your all?"

"I only wanted to get you outside the training area."

As Signum contemplated that answer in silence as Joan continued.

"I know you are very strong. That's why I avoided going all out. We have other, more important things to worry about."

Signum nodded. "Very well, apologies."

* * *

Just after lunch, Medusa, donning her battle attire, contacted Hayate via Yuuno.

"Hello commander. I'm afraid I'm going to need reinforcements."

Hayate wasn't perturbed. "Please clarify."

"I need someone strong who can fly. This place has no sunlight and the enemy doesn't rest. I could reach my objective on my own, but I would risk losing precious information."

"Acknowledged." Hayate thought for a moment, then made her choice. "Signum, Take Agito and Vita then go join Medusa in the library."

In a moment they had shifted to the main hub of the library where Yuuno was waiting for them, more than a little shaken.

"What's the matter?"

"I have no idea how those things came in here. They're very strong and they mean business."

"I understand. Please do stay here until we're done. I shall ask Vita to defend you."

Vita grinned menacingly. "Sup. I'm here so you should be safe for now. We can't have any more people leaving from the HQ."

Inside the labyrinth of the unorganized sections of the Infinity Library, Signum and Agito had joined Medusa.

"We'd better unison quick. This is no joke." Agito spoke with alarm.

Medusa jumped up on the top of the gray stone bookcases and examined the surroundings with all her senses. She started jumping from one to another with the grace of a goddess and the poise of a deadly snake, counting how many foes there were and remembering their positions.

Ready and armed, Signum spoke to Medusa.

"How many?"

"Five ahead of you, ten on each opposing side of the bookcases, about a dozen in the main corridor."

Medusa readied herself for the fight as her two allies moved in. She arched her back and threw her arm forward. A dagger flew and found its mark, the center of an undead foe. Medusa drew it back, foe and all and planted a devastating blow upon her hapless enemy. The undead crumbled under Medusa's divine touch. She looked down like a snake would at a hapless rodent. A foe tried climbing the bookcase after her and found itself exposed with Medusa behind it, ready to deliver a killing blow.

Bellow, Signum didn't waver and stood firm as the enemy came at her. Even though she cut through them clearly, none seemed to be dispersing. The bones and armor creaked and clanked and remade themselves to kept up the attack.

"Use your fire abilities." Medusa suggested as she easily picked off the enemy from above

"Agito!"

Flames surrounded the cloud knight and washed over her body. The enemy withdrew and began firing at Signum. In the space between two bookcases, Signum easily blocked them with her shield.

"Lead on, we need to get to our objective, quickly." she said with a grimace.

"Keep up."

They moved as quickly as they could through the labyrinth created by the bookcases. Medusa moved atop, jumping from one bookcase to another with inhuman grace and agility, honing in on their target, while Signum followed bellow. Atop a great black granite bookcase, Medusa stopped and climbed down the side, touching every book with her finger tips, as Signum waited patiently bellow.

An undead jumped from the shadows of the long corridor with a great two handed ax, aimed squarely at Medusa's middle. She moved like a flash just as the strike came close, flanked and kicked her enemy mercilessly, blasting him into dust and rusted armor, then went back to her search.

Vita's voice came in to Signum.

"Ah guys, we should be getting a move on right?"

"Soon as we can, preferably. Why?"

"Well, it'd better be soon soon, because there's a bunch of things here and Yuuno is a good defender but he's no match for these things."

"Fantastic." Was Signum's sarcastic reply as she looked at her ally.

Medusa had overheard and nodded, continuing her search till she found the tome, a great red ledger.

"Found it. We can go."

Twenty foes on each side closed in to attack. Yuuno's voice rang through the communication window.

"Dimensional transfer!"

The next moment, Signum and Medusa were next to him and Vita. Along with thirty enemies gathering to attack.

"Glad you guys could make it!"

Signum smirked and Medusa gave a tiny smile, holding the red tome.

"We can't stay for long."

"Hey Medusa, how the hell do we kill these things? They died pretty easy last time."

"They didn't die then either, you need elemental magic of some sort."

Vita hissed. "Remind me to take Rein with me when she's not needed elsewhere."

Yuuno was busying himself desperately with keeping a strong shield up and opening a way out of the library proper.

Her sword ready, Signum spoke calmly. "Come on. The library is lost."

Medusa nodded. "For now. They won't leave this place though. The objects that bond them are present here."

Signum sighed and Vita growled once again.

"At least we won't lose headquarters."

The enemy was circling the barrier put up by Yuuno, every now and then lashing out to strike viciously, despite being pushed back. The ones farther away were launching magical projectiles at it.

Yuuno was shuddering from the effort but carried on nonetheless.

"Almost there."

Their enemies were ready and charged with fury from all directions.

"Turn off the shield and focus on getting us out!" Vita roared.

Yuuno timed the move so that when the strikes fell, the shield fell as well. The enemies stumbled as they tried to adjust and launch a proper attack.

"It's ready. Dimensional Shift!"

All five of them more or less fell down right outside the barrier to the Infinity Library. Signum and Vita got ready, but Medusa calmed them.

"They cannot follow."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Agito stopped unisoning with Signum and almost dropped down from exhaustion.

"Hah man. I haven't had to work that hard in years. I'm out of shape."

Signum shook her head. "Rest. It's alright."

Vita on the other hand was less relaxed. "Ah guys, we need to get back to headquarters. We're almost half the strike force."

"Two hours of sunlight left." Medusa noted.

Yuuno let out an exhausted sigh. "I am not cut out for front line duty. Thank you, Vita."

Medusa moved close to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "No, librarian. Thank you."

Yuuno was the picture of embarrassment but managed to nod with energy before turning around and all but running away.

The whole scene made Vita chuckle. "Hah man, that's one way of ending a trip like this."

Medusa grinned cheekily. "Come on, we need to get back to Hayate." She said as she held up the large tome in her right hand. "We have what we need."

"Great, cause I don't want those things anywhere near the kids. Or some poor Bureau greenhorns."

"That may be inevitable."

"Hayate, get us back soon as you can."

Hayate transported the group back to the headquarters. Normally, the techs would've taken care of it, but this was an emergency.

Though not very worst for wear, they were concerned.

"Hayate, this is the main book related to the curse. It's somewhat of half diary, half history book of a man named Roland."

Hayate smiled in her usual way. "Thank you. How is the library?"

"Full." Vita replied. "No one should enter it until this is over. The Bureau is going to have a fit, but such is life."

Hayate didn't break her smile. "They won't have anything. This is their mistake. Come, let us rejoin everyone."

Once all the concerned people were sitting down, Hayate spoke calmly.

"Thanks to our brave explorers, we've gotten an important clue to the source of the curse. Medusa, please read the parts that are most relevant."

Medusa drew a breath then began reading.

"This is the diary of Roland Steward or Steward Roland, depending on sources. Here he has placed his thoughts about his life, and his beliefs.

Day year: I have been chosen as the keeper of the treasury. It is an honor and a great responsibility. I have trained and worked hard all my life to serve the country and I shall see to my task without fail.

Day year: The finances are in good condition. The king is wise. I have met the prince. Claus is a diligent young man, I hope I may serve him as I serve his father.

Day Year: The prince has been sent away. The king relies on me for the finances to run smoothly. I shall serve his majesty as best I can.

Day year: Finances still going smoothly. His majesty fears a war. That would certainly cost quite a bit. We have enough, I think.

Day Year: His majesty is ailing. As one of the most senior ministers, it falls to me still to take care of the finances and make sure things go well.

Day Year: The first minister has perished in his sleep. I do not know what will come now. I pray his majesty is still up to the task.

Day Year: I have been named head minister. No one else wanted this post and I cannot blame them. War is on the horizon. Our country is suffering from the poison in the land and air. We can contain it it with care and effort but the king is ailing and the prince is gone.

Day Year: The prince has returned. Perhaps there is hope. I shall prepare a briefing to present to him as soon as possible.

Day Year: I have spent an entire day telling the prince of what the country needs. It felt like I was speaking by myself. He looked on passively, sometimes pensively, but I don't think he even acknowledged me properly. I cannot shout at his majesty, for I would've, had it been permitted. I'm afraid he wouldn't have cared either way.

Day Year: The prince is not interested at all. The king is dying and his successor seems indifferent to running the country. All he asks about is armies and war. The country cannot live on that alone. I pray his majesty gains sense.

Day year: I continue in my post after the King' death. Claus has told me I am to serve till my death as he has little interest in anything other than proving his bloodline's battle prowess. How will the country run?

Day Year: War is upon us. Claus is off to fight. If I can somehow manage to keep things afloat, the country may yet be saved.

Day Year: All is lost. The crops are failing, our land is becoming barren. The war goes on and on. His majesty does not return, even when potential heirs are born.

Day Year: Claus is dead. The realm is all but in ruin. There is no clear successor and I do not have the right to chose one.

Day Year: There is open fighting in the streets. The army refuses to listen to me or any of the heirs. They claim a tournament should solve the issue. The finances are in ruin and people are starving to death out in the open. We can't organize something like that.

Day Year: There was no money and no safe place to organize any kind of proper tournament. We tried. But all sides also tried cheating. The tournament failed and now the army is separating into factions.

Day Year: All the heirs blame me. And not just them. The people do as well. Soon, there will be no country left. The royal guard will soon come for me. I can forgive the simple ones but not the royals.

Day Year: This is my last entry. I am to be executed for high treason. After all I've done, this is my reward. My memory is to be tarnished and my family exiled. It might as well be a death sentence. Curse the Ingvalt family and their descendants. If there is an afterlife, may I return to torment and lay judgment upon them!"

Medusa set the tome down.

"Those are the most important entries. This goes on explaining the man was quite competent in what he was supposed to do."

Hayate sighed. "That's depressing. No wonder he has a grudge."

Einhart, who had been listening closely spoke with bewilderment. "How is it that I don't even remember the man?"

"Remember what we read in my ancestors' diary? Claus was love sick. So love sick he forgot about everything else and tried saving Olivie. He failed and gave up on everything." Sieg replied to her friend calmly.

Artoria wasn't having it. "He was a bit spoiled, then. That is a terrible oversight to make."

"Not just his." Hayate chimed in. "The Bureau has lost quite a bit of history. If we'd been less shortsighted, the Infinity Library might not be crawling with undead right now." She drew a breath. "Nevertheless, we know who our enemy is and most likely what his tactics will be. I would like your input on this."

Joan spoke first. "This won't be a clash of battle prowess, he'll harass, badger and maneuver till he can strike. He'll go for soft spots first. Most likely, he's hiding somewhere very well. Until the right moment. With his forces ready to go, we'll have a hard time finding him."

"What are our options?" Vita asked coldly.

"Either stay on the defensive and hope he comes to us so we can slay him. I don't agree with this. Or try to flush him out somehow." Hayate replied calmly.

Fate bit her lip anxiously. "There are thousands of places in the city itself that aren't exposed to sunlight. We can't go ourselves to everyone in time and we can't asked the regular troops, or risk them getting massacred."

"But we cannot just stand here. I fear the Bureau will lose prestige greatly even with no attacks if we just cower." Artoria replied.

"There might be a way but no one will like it." Hayate said grimly.

"Einhart can be the bait. I know nobody likes the idea, but there's no other way." Vivio continued.

Before the adults could reply, Einhart raised a hand to silence the protesters.

"I agree. There is no other choice. If this matter is related to myself, than I must see to its end. Not just for me, but for the innocents caught in the crossfire."

Nove, undertsandably, was very opposed to that plan. "No No No No! I won't agree to such a foolhardy idea."

Fate was completely on her side. "Neither can I. What guarantee do we have they won't just kill her outright as soon as they get the chance."

"Because that was never the point." Joan said calmly. "Roland wants to judge the descendants as he himself was judged. Just killing them would be meaningless."

Fate wasn't impressed. "So they'd torture her?"

"That is if they can catch her first." Artoria interjected.

"I do not like the idea." Nanoha spoke up. "But what other options do we have? What will our foe do if we don't move ourselves."

"Ludwig or another high ranking officer will die. And then another, and then another. Until the Bureau drops support and sends Einhart out by herself, or there is no more Bureau." Joan answered grimly.

Hayate raised her arm. "Enough. I don't like the plan either, but there is little else we can do. Einhart, do you understand the gravity of what you're getting into?"

"Child," Medusa said softly. "it is best you speak now. For the undead know no fear and show no pity. They will accomplish their task or fall to the last trying to."

Einhart didn't hesitate. "Yes. I understand what the dangers are. But this is now my responsibility. Because I craved a way to show that Hegemon did not live in vain. That his wishes, didn't go to waste. If I can put this one to rest, maybe the Hegemon would've proved something, after all."

"I'm going with her!" Vivio enthusiastically proclaimed. "I won't stay back and leave my friend face danger alone."

"Vivio..." Einhart was taken by surprise.

Both Fate and Nove wanted to jump in but Nanoha cut them off and looked sternly at Vivio, speaking as she would to a recruit.

"Do you understand what you're getting into? And are you determined to see it through?"

Vivio nodded determinedly. "To the very end."

Nanoha looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Very well. Hayate, I officially request to be back on active duty."

Hayate sighed, even though a smile was on her lips. "Granted, but afterward, you're on rest for three months, starting the day this incident is officially over."

"But that's not fair." Nanoha moaned in protest.

Hayate just continued smiling at her. "Correct. Now, let's begin planning."

"First, we may want to not let the general die. He's gonna be attacked tonight for sure." Joan said.

"I've already informed him and he's on his way. It's rare for Ludwig to agree so quickly."

"Can't blame him for being scared." Vita grimaced.

"Right. So how will we go about our plan then?"

"Well, here's what we're going to do first..."

* * *

Hello dear friends I hope you enjoy this latest offering as always. Thank you for your time.


	15. Vivid Redone 06

A very disgruntled general Ludwig came over, escorted by Joan and Artoria.

"Thank you for your concern, Yagami. I'm angry at myself for falling so easily."

Hayate did not humor him. "This way general." she directed the man into the room and turned to the two blonded. "We have no plan for now, but I don't want to lose a ranking officer. Keep him safe."

"Understood."

As she left the two to guard the general, Vita spoke to her with circumspection.

"We put these two to guard Ludwig. Signum and Medusa are around Nanoha, together with fate, because Agito is out of it. I'm here with you and Rein. So Nove and Zafira can't really guard the children by themselves if we get attacked by the undead."

"You're right. We'll have everyone sleep with us tonight. Make sure to start a good shift."

Vita nodded, a frown on her face. "I sure hope you know what you're doing Hayate."

"So do I."

Back with Artoria and Joan, both were discussing as Ludwig tried to keep himself occupied.

"One of us would have been enough." Artoria argued.

Joan smiled with kindness. "Your majesty has not seen the obvious subterfuge."

Artoria looked confused for a moment, then her face lit up with realization and alarm.

"She plans to let the little ones do something foolish."

"She has no choice. I have already foreseen what is going to happen. You have my word, majesty. No harm will come to those two."

Artoria was not happy at all. "This won't go down very well with Nanoha."

"I'm willing to accept the consequences. But long before this, I saw us overwhelmed in all other moves. Because I can't foresee where our foe is hiding, but I can foresee what he wants to do to one of our friends. And especially, where they're taking them."

"So, where are they taking them?"A familiar voice came from the entrance.

Vita and Fate were standing at the door.

Joan smiled.

* * *

Climbing down as quiet as only children with mischief in mind could, Einhart and Vivio moved out of Combat Unit 9 headquarters. They had Fabia quietly put Nove to sleep while they slipped away.

Now outside, they ran for the perimeter and jumped over it with grace and agility.

"You didn't need to come with me." Einhart wasn't very happy about Vivio coming at all.

Vivio was not having it. "What kind of a friend would I be if I let you go like that? Besides, this is our legacy, we'll fix it together."

Einhart smiled wholeheartedly.

Only when they got properly away from the base did both of them noticed just how pitch dark it had become.

"It's not usually this dark in-." Vivio's words were cut short. "Einhart, get ready."

Her eyes had seen the figures quicker than they had expected. They went into adult mode, but the foe was quite quick. A heavy blow from two directions caught them on full, and though they weren't knocked out, the world began to spin. Slowed thus, their enemy moved in and managed to strike once more, this time knocking them out properly.

Like that, the two were taken far away, to face trial in front of Roland.

* * *

"Where they taking them?"A very impatient Vita spoke harshly.

"Northeast, they're traveling via magical means so I can't say the exact location, yet." Joan replied calmly.

Fate remained silent but Artoria growled with discontent.

"Don't worry, they're almost there. Vita, Fate, get your dimensional shifts ready."

Joan gazed into the horizon for a moment.

"I know where they are. In a few minutes, we move."

* * *

Locked in heavy iron chains, Vivio and Einhart were taken deep within an old building. So old, nature had swallowed most of it. Roots, springs and moss covered the hallways, though most were rotten now. The heavy air smelled of earth and long drawn out decay. The undead soldiers moved forward mercilessly with their two prisoners.

In a court room deep within the building, all but demolished by time and nature, a figure awaited the two.

A tall dignified man, with piercing amber eyes, old but sharp traits, dressed in the red garb of a judge. He spoke and his voice was human, yet not human. With every word, his appearance decaying.

"Descendants of Olive and Claus. You have been brought here to stand judgment for the crimes of your ancestors. Cowardice, incompetence, negligence and treason."

By now his appearance had decayed to where his body was a mass of decayed flesh and bone. His face was bloated and dark purple. The eyes long gone. His abdomen was open and empty.

"How do you plead?"

Einhart and Vivio were unmoved by the display.

"Not guilty."

"As do I."

The figure seemed to radiate hatred and moved closer.

The next moment, a light shone in the room and Joan appeared in front of them, striking with fury and covering almost the entire room with light. A split second later, Artoria and Fate swooped in with Vita, in unison with Rein, roaring in to smash the closest undead guard.

Even with the strength of Joan's light, the foe was not disturbed. The undead warriors were still active, gathered and began to surround the group. Roland pulled back, but did not flee. Instead he gathered energy withing his hand and then closed it.

Fate, in the meantime, had moved to take Einhart and Vivio to safety. But when she tried activating dimensional shift, she found it didn't work.

"We're trapped!"

Vivio, without missing a beat, spoke up. "Fate mama, untie me so I can help!"

"We can't fight these things right now!"

Joan grunted as she parried an attack aimed at her allies. "Kind mother, you can keep the children safe. We'll take care of the main problem." Then, she turned to the cloud knight. "Vita, ignore the soldiers, focus on Roland."

Artoria was already trying to do just that. But when one soldier fell, two moved up to take its place. Two quick, nimble strikes fell yet another, only to be replaced by two more. She couldn't use Excalibur and her foes could easily surround her if she wasn't careful.

But the enemy did not want her. Five soldiers moved to strike at Fate and the children.

"Bardiche!"

In her impulse form, Fate roared into action and the air around her filled with electricity. Taken somewhat by surprise the enemy stopped.

"Thunder blade!"

Electrical blades pierced her foes. The soldiers stopped moving forward for a moment, but began to advance again.

"Break!"

The blades exploded, sending her enemies to the floor in ashes.

Meanwhile, Artoria and Joan had their hands full. Attacks came in from every direction as they parried and dodged, even as they split the ground beneath them with force. One from the left, two from the right, one from the front, on and on.

But as they held the enemy at bay, in the small area above, all but touching the decaying roots, Vita and Rein gathered energy.

"You ready to go Rein?"

"All ready, let's let him have it!"

"Flying Comet!"

Covered in icy winds, the projectile roared forward after Vita hit it with Graf Eisen, aiming directly for Roland.

Roland did not withdraw, instead raising his hand to stop the oncoming ball of ice and metal. His defense was strong and determined, but so was Rein's attack. Fragments flew in every direction and blew apart undead soldiers. With mad hatred in his voice he spoke again.

"This interference shall not be forgiven. We will meet again!"

His figure dissolved into dust and the attack went through. Rein, taking control, had the sphere fly through every undead still present in the room. After that, she slumped down, exhausted.

"Too much magic used. Tired." She mumbled.

"Alright Rein, relax for now." Vita said as she helped her friend stand. "Hey, Joan, we got that guy?"

"Not yet, but he won't escape anymore." Joan said with a smile.

"Good, let's get out of here. Dimensional Shift!"

* * *

A none too happy Nove was waiting for them back at headquarters.

"You all had better explain yourselves as best as you can, right now!"

Behind her stood a smiling Nanoha.

"Oh no Nove. They went AWOL and disregarded direct orders. Therefore, as members of a proper unit, they should receive a proper punishment. All five of them. Extra harsh training routine."

Suddenly Nove's expression became terrified as glanced at her friend.

"Have mercy."

"Whatever do you mean?" Nanoha just laughed nonchalantly.

Then she turned to the group and spoke like a drill instructor.

"Right, I want 420 push ups, 530 sit ups and a 30 km run in in the next three hours. If you don't manage in 3 hours, start over again. Nove, I trust you'll see to it that they complete their task."

"Yes ma'am!"

A collective moan escaped the group but no one dared contradict her.

"Get to it."

Joan came up, unexpectedly. "Pardon me, Nanoha, but since I suspected they'd do something like this, it's only fair I join them."

"Fine, but I better no hear you complain." Nanoha replied calmly.

With a smile, Joan joined the others.

"Right everyone, one two. One two!"

The group began executing the task with almost superhuman energy and enthusiasm, following Joan's own actions with almost perfect symmetry. Nanoha looked on with some disbelief, but Artoria patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, they'll be just as exhausted, but they won't notice it till their punishment is over." Then, she bowed deeply. "My apologies for endangering the little ones. Had I known in advance I would've stopped the plan."

Nanoha took a deep breath. "Accepted. At least it worked in the end."

"Yes. Joan knows where our foe is every moment. As soon as the day comes, we shall end this. Hayate will be very useful." Artoria said her regained her dignified stance.

Nanoha smiled. "Then this can be put to rest as quickly as possible then. I have to talk about me being involved."

"That won't be needed." Hayate said as she joined them. "You're in. We need to blow open any kind of refuge and destroy any kind of escape route the enemy might have beforehand. Normally, the engineers would take care of that, but we're in a hurry. So all three big bombardment users will be needed for that."

"Excellent." Nanoha nodded.

Joan and the children were well at work, reaching the first one hundred point. Joan never lost enthusiasm or energy, and this seemed to reflect on the entire group who were doing push ups with surprising nimbleness.

"Nanoha, Hayate, let's us rest until proper operations begin. We're going to need a lot of energy." Fate suggested. She looked at the children and spoke with some concern. "You weren't too harsh, right?"

Nanoha waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing they can't handle. Not if they want to join in as adults on proper missions, anyway."

Fate gave the group another look. They seemed to be fine.

"Alright. Let's go rest."

* * *

The sun began to rise over the headquarters. Joan, having finished the punishment with a few minutes to spare, looked up to the light.

"Well everyone, this task is done. Time to move onto the most important one."

The group almost fell over with exhaustion.

"I thought I had more energy, but now I feel like my hands and arms are going to fall off." Vita groaned.

"Ow... Everything hurts." Einhart echoed her.

Moans and groans began to fill the air.

"Come now, children." Joan cajoled them. "Up we go."

They went, or hobbled back towards their room, with a grinning Nove watching.

"Joan, the conference is about to begin."

"Very well."The blond nodded as she stretched one last time.

Inside, Hayate was speaking with Fate, Signum, Agito and Rein.

"So, how much energy would you say the undead required to be felled?" Signum asked.

Rein spoke first. "Quite a significant quantity. Not just any energy. Apparently one related to elements."

"With the amount of energy I used, most people would've been fried in an instant. But these things still took more than that. Darned monsters!" Agito bitterly confirmed.

"Fate?"

"I'm grateful that Bardiche has an electrical attack attached to it. Had that not been the case, the enemy would've won. And it took a really great deal of energy to harm them even so."

"How are we certain they'll die in the light of day?" Hayate asked with concern.

Medusa, who had been quietly listening, answered that one. "They will perish under the light of day. That is the weakness and nature of the undead."

"Under any kind of light?"

"One ray from daylight is enough. But it has to be during the day time hours of said place. The one exception are high powered undead in their own domain. But even they will perish in an instant should they stray from it."

"Then our decision is sound. We need miss Joan to find out where our foes is hiding and take them out now." Signum said.

"Show me a map and it shall be done."

"Also, for the sake of the argument, why can't you use this ability all the time?"

"It needs to be something precise, which I've seen, or something that effects those close to me."

"Figures. So, here is the map."

The table they sat at lit up with a detailed map of the area around the capital.

"Farther than this."

The map extended.

"Here." Joan pointed to a spot on the map and the place zoomed in.

Fate hummed. "Interesting, an ancient Belkan fort."

"His place of rest is beneath it. And he is not alone." Joan said

"Of course. I need a full scan of the area. Can we access it Rein?" Fate asked.

She nodded. "Yes, the Bureau always keeps scans on their planets in headquarters."

"Very well, let's see."

Rein brought up a huge map of the indicated area. There was a large central hill, in the form of a citadel, surrounded by smaller ones, almost like towers. Beneath the surface, a myriad of tunnels, natural and man made, connected all of them. At last twenty different exits to the surface and just as much leading away, underground.

"Right, think we could destroy the escape routes by ourselves?" Signum asked

"Yes, we'll cut them off all at once. It won't even be that hard." Agito said.

"Good, then we'll have Fate and Nanoha blow up the main building."

"Yes!"The two replied with energy.

"Then I'll have Signum, Vita and Zafira guard you while you get ready."

Hayate now turned to Artoria, Joan and Medusa.

"I will have you three wait on the ground and move in once the fortress has been opened up. If the undead indeed perish by the light of day, you should have no problem. If they don't, you'll have the hardest job."

Artoria and Medusa nodded, but Joan simply smiled serenedly.

"Have no fear mother."

Hayate chuckled. "Well, I want this to be a one day thing. The Bureau can't afford to be under threat for so long. Especially on Midchilda."

Sakura, who had been silent up til now spoke with a serious tone.

"Hayate, may I and Nee-san visit someone while this operation takes place?"

"Only if you can return by sundown. If that is the case, go right ahead."

"Thank you."

"If the operation goes well, you won't need me at all. If it doesn't, I'll have them back here with me. So if you can, allow me to go with them." Shamal said.

"Permission granted. Let's all get ready now."

* * *

Hello dear readers I hope you're enjoying this work as much as i did writing it. Peace and good health.


	16. Vivid Redone 07

As Shamal joined Sakura and Rin to leave the headquarters, a slight fog began to roll in.

"Strange, I don't remember the weather being so fickle." Shamal commented.

The next moment she realized it wasn't the weather and put her guard up.

"Don't worry Shamal, she's probably just in a hurry to meet us." Sakura spoke calmly.

The gate to the mansion where Gloria had brought them the first time materialized in front of them. Gloria herself was waiting for them.

"Welcome, welcome! How may I help you three?"

"Gloria, I think you know why we're here. And you letting in Shamal as well." Sakura spoke with an assured tone that might have been foreign to her a few weeks ago.

Gloria simply smiled. "Yes, I do. And the answer is you're doing fine. The group you've formed will triumph over this challenge, this I do not doubt."

Shamal, who had been listening and studying Gloria for the last two minutes spoke up.

"Excuse me, but you're the friend who set off this whole meeting, correct?"

Gloria giggled coyly. "Perhaps, but it was their choice to come here and help you."

Shamal didn't lower he guard. "I never doubted that. But I wanted to meet the one who was powerful enough to do what a cruiser can in a day, in a moment, by herself."

"Such things are trivial. And meaningless in the end." Gloria sighed. "Ask what you really want to ask."

"Fine. Why all this? Nanoha is an extraordinary person and we owe her everything for saving our Hayate. But why all this?"

"Because, she was good enough to be noticed."

"That's it?"Shamal was unconvinced.

Gloria nodded sadly. "I'm sorry I cannot give you a proper answer. But such attention never has a proper answer. When the sad one moves more, I may be able to explain, but for now, any more would put you in grave danger. Even graver than now."

Shamal opened her mouth but Gloria beat her to it.

"That for which you seek to atone will take far longer than it did committing it. And normally I could not help with that. However, your foe's intervention has opened that possibility. I'm confident all four of you shall seize it with both hands."

"I understand." The cloud knight nodded. "Even more than myself, I'd like to know my compatriots, and especially Hayate is saved and safe."

"That is up to them. But I will tell you that if I had no confidence in their ability or inclination, I would not have brought the five here." Gloria's face lit up. "That reminds me. Thank you for taking in these children. I know you've been very kind to them. More than most people would."

Shamal started to laugh awkwardly as Sakura spoke up.

"That's just the way Hayate is."

Gloria smiled. "I know."

Rin, with a far more serious expression, chimed in. "So, you speaking with her means the enemy is getting more active?"

"Only very slightly. And that's caused by his servant reaching out." Gloria replied.

"Will he answer?"

"No."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because this is only a simple grudge. There's an infinity of these out there. And the servant isn't that strong."

"Then why even start it then?" Rin asked, only for her expression to turn glum in realization. "Attrition. One incident after another."

Gloria nodded. "Exactly. So I suggest you all go back to your base."

"I hope we can talk longer the next time." Shamal said in parting.

Gloria just smiled.

* * *

"My Lord, the enemy corners us. I must request aid if there is any chance for us."

A terrible voice answered inside the figure's mind.

"No Roland, you have done your job well. The infinity library is ours for the foreseeable future."

Roland fell silent.

"Indeed, the loss of face, and resources, should be a true form of vengeance. Consider that, your reward when the light of day hits you."

* * *

Hayate, in unison with Rein, stared down on the large hilly formation that had once been a fortress. The day was sunny, with some light clouds, but otherwise, a perfect day.

"All escape points have been detected and targeted. Estimated time for their destruction is 3 minutes. I suggest 5 for your safety." Signum said over the radio.

"Very well. Come forth, wind of snow! Become the arrows falling from the heavens!" Hayate chanted.

Beam after beam of white energy erupted from Hayate's magical circles, crushing one corridor after another. In the time given, the task was done.

"All clear. Nanoha, Fate, do your thing."

Side by side, the two aces smiled, first at each other, then towards the fortress of their enemy. Their devices ready, the target locked.

"Bardiche!"

"Raising Heart!"

"Trident Smasher!"

"Divine Buster Extension!"

Pink and yellow energy surged forward furiously straight towards the former Belkan fortress. It crashed into it, drove into the core and exploded in all directions, smashing every wall that got in its way, bringing in the light of day upon the undead who resided there. Neither Fate nor Nanoha stopped the assault until every single level and chamber had been opened up.

Nanoha drew a long breath after they finished, as Raising Heart blew off smoke.

"Any undead left?"Signum asked.

"If there are any, Artoria and Joan will take care of them." Fate said.

"No enemies left. Moving in to inspect the site." Hayate called in.

The group descended upon the former fortress. Even with the dust still flying, the light penetrated every corner.

The lines of troops were still ordered despite the devastating strike. Row after row of armor sets and now dust covered skeletons covered almost every room, with weapons still gripped tight in skeletal hands.

In the center of the fortress, guarded by troops to the last, a red robbed body lay with a tome in its grasp. Now in the light of day, Roland was hunched and grasping with long decayed hands an equally long decayed tome.

Signum and Artoria lead a thorough search, but Joan was quite relaxed.

"He is at rest, as are his loyal men." The Saint said as she clasped her hands in prayer.

Hayate, convinced there was no longer any threat, contacted headquarters.

"I would like a team of archaeologist here and some church officials. If we can, I strongly suggest giving these people a dignified state funeral."

Chrono, on the other end receiving the images agreed emphatically.

"I don't believe anything less would be fit."

Having inspected the area, Artoria turned to Hayate.

"Thank you." she said softly

The mistress of the night sky smiled, then nodded.

Nanoha looked at the collection of soldiers arrayed in still almost perfect order among the ruble. Their grinning skulls, burned by the light of day, now lay fragile and motionless. But perhaps, she thought, she could see a glimpse of pure sadness in all of them.

"I hope they find peace." she murmured.

Within an hour, teams of respectful archaeologists under the direction and with the assistance of the Saint Church arrived and started scouring the site.

Three of these were former battle cyborgs, sisters of Nove and Subaru. Sein, gazing upon the sight sighed sadly.

"I'm glad sis Nove isn't here to see this."

Delicate as the archaeologists were, almost all the bodies turned to dusts as soon as they were properly touched. Most unfortunate was the fate that saw Roland's tome disintegrate, even as those working to preserve it tried their best. His body fell to dust, leaving behind only his red robe. It would have to do for the funeral, as would the badly degraded armors for the soldiers.

Finally, the leading archaeologist was signed over the site completely by Hayate.

"We'll see to it that everything here is treated with respect. The bodies will all receive proper, respectful burials, together with their possessions." The man said.

Hayate nodded. "Very well. Then Combat Force 9 shall withdraw. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you for your service."

But as the group prepared to go back to headquarters, Chrono called in.

"Hayate, there's no sign of the undead dissipating from within the Infinity Library. They've stopped bringing in reinforcements, but their numbers are still quite substantial."

"Give us the numbers. Combat Force 9 will take care of it."

"Very well. One task after another."

After Hayate informed them of the news, Medusa was the one who spoke for them all.

"We will put them to rest one by one."

* * *

Once home, Nanoha and Fate met with Nove.

"The little ones came home early in the morning. They've been asleep since then. All I could get was complaints about their limbs being tired."

Nanoha laughed awkwardly as she scratched her cheek. "I wonder if I wasn't too harsh."

"No worries, they're tired, but they'll be fine. They got the message." Fate said warmly.

"Where did Vivio land?"

"In the middle of your bed." Nove answered.

Fate laughed happily."Then that's where I and Nanoha will also land."

She pulled Nanoha with her, despite the halfhearted protest, as Joan and Artoria fell in step behind them.

"Afternoon. I trust the kids are doing alright."

Nove snorted. "Best as they can." She said before her face expression became serious. "What about the enemy?"

"Just a poor, misguided and sad old man." Joan answered, a tired but serene smile still in place.

Artoria, behind her, hummed pensively. "That reminds me. I'd like to speak with you later Joan. Privately."

"Sure, just let me rest for a moment."

Fate, still dragging a pretend reluctant Nanoha, turned her head to them. "Later tonight I'll want to speak with both of you, too."

The two looked at each other with genuine surprise, then shrugged and went in the house together with Nove.

A few minutes after they went in and Nanoha and Fate went to bed, Nove came up and spoke to them in their room.

"Hey, mind if I talk to you guys for a bit?"

"Not at all, come in." Artoria replied warmly.

Nove went in with slight hesitation.

"Did you know the kids would do that?" She asked.

Joan nodded. "I did. Her majesty would've torn my head off if she knew of it beforehand. She wanted to do it anyway even after that."

Artoria huffed. "I have a mind to do it now as well. We'll be talking about that."

"Majesty, those kids would've been in greater danger every day. How long until the Bureau would've deemed them expendable?"

Before Artoria could retort Nove cut in.

"That, I very much doubt. But everyone has their limits. And the kids would've done that anyway. I know them, they're not the kind to stay behind and let others take risks. Vivio, especially, has learned that from Nanoha."

Artoria sighed. "I felt that as well. But I would never just let children endanger themselves in thing they can't understand."

Nove shook her head. "I know. I wouldn't have let 'em go either. But they're as head strong as can be sometimes. That's settled."

"And the next subject?" Joan asked

"How are you guys doing?"

The question took both of them by surprise and made Nove look down a bit with some apprehension.

"I know you're both as noble as can be, anyone can see and feel that. But how did you give up being human?"

"A king cannot be just a simple human." Artoria said with dignity. "The responsibility to the people is too great. So, if the responsibility demands it, and I am the only one fit, I would gladly do it again."

"I was chosen to help save my country." Joan continued. "It was the duty sent to me by the heavens. Still, I have no regrets. And besides, if being human meant so little then it wouldn't be worth much."

Nove frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"You're care for the children. That kind of attitude was very hard to find back in our time. Kids died like flies and, if you survived, you didn't stay a kid for very long. But if the kids hadn't put you to sleep, you would've died protecting them."

"I... can't disagree there. But you two still make me wonder." She paused. "In more ways than one." She sighed, her posture relaxing, before continuing in a lighter tone. "So, which one of us can cook a proper meal? I can do without for some time, but you two gluttons not so much."

Artoria's eyes looked away. "I don't have those kind of skills."

"I can give it a shot." Joan chuckled. "Besides, I'd like to do something nice for Nanoha and Fate."

"I'll gladly help, if you don't mind ." Nove said, smiling.

Once in the kitchen, Joan looked at the ingredients with curiosity as she browsed the shelves.

"Ah sorry. I'll read the labels if you need me to." Nove said.

"What ingredients do we have?"

"Let's see..." Nove began naming the many things in the pantry and fridge. Joan listened with attentively as Artoria watched them from her seat at the table.

"Wow, even after eating Nanoha's cooking several times, it surprises me how much food there is in this world."

Nove looked at her with some concern. "It sounds like you didn't have much in variety ."

Artoria spoke up. "Even kings had little real diversity. Mostly game meat, salted. If it was a good year for trade, some spices as well. And ours was a luxury."

Joan smiled in remebrance. "We mostly used to eat black rye bread, maybe some eggs if we had chickens. Meat was really rare. We could sometimes catch fish, if the river wasn't too bad."

"That... doesn't sound very healthy." Nove commented.

Joan shrugged. "We did the best with what we had."

The redheaded cyborg and instructor looked down sadly, then she smiled.

"Why don't you make something that you would've liked to eat on a special occasion?"

Joan thought about it for a few moments. "Sure. We have eggs, flour, salt and milk, right? And a little yeast?"

"Yup. There's even a quick yeast growth button the oven."

"Great!" Joan clapped her hand. "Then I'll get started."

The Saint gathered the ingredients and started mixing them in a large bowl, mostly with her hands. Flour, milk, eggs, salt. She kneaded it with care and attention as Artoria and Nove stood by in case she needed help. It took her an hour but she was done. The result didn't look very refined, but she seemed satisfied as she looked at it.

"Could you help me with the oven?" she asked Nove, who nodded and walked up to set the machine.

"How long would that yeast need to rise?" She asked.

"About a day."

Nove set the oven and smiled at her two blonde friends. "Now we'll wait for an hour."

As the oven did its work, the three spent the time by talking at the table.

"So when did you usually have this to eat?" Nove asked.

"Once or twice a year, at big religious celebrations, Christmas or Easter. And only when we had enough food." Joan answered.

Nove grimaced. "Yikes, you guys had it rough."

"Those were the times. I'm happy I can defend these good times now, so people only remember the hard times from stories."

Artoria nodded seriously. "I have to agree. Also, Nove, you've not had it that easy either. I cannot imagine what being born like that feels like."

Nove bowed her head slightly. "Yeah. That made me really angry. I hated having to fight and I hated those that got in my way. I really thought the man who made me knew best. He didn't, and it turned out he was full of shit. One of my sisters betrayed us outright, and then a few more stuck with him. You'd think the last two would make me even angrier. Instead, they made me sad. I can't thank Nanoha enough for giving me the chance to do some good now. Especially taking care of the kids."

Artoria gave her an unintentional breathtaking smile in response. "Nove... truly, you are a noble guardian for those children. I see the way you take care of them while they train. How you make sure they don't force themselves and stay safe. No living person could ask for a better teacher."

Nove was completely flummoxed and turned away with a blush. Joan started laughing as Artoria regained her usual stern expression.

"Majesty, you really must learn how much your beauty makes people's mind hazy. And just how strong that is." She teased her fellow blonde.

Artoria deadpanned at her. "Oh, you're one to talk Joan. A beauty like you should've married the local lord, humble origins or not."

Joan blinked blankly at her. "I... don't know about that."

Nove stepped in with a blush. "You're both gorgeous and I don't get why you won't start dating."

Both of them looked away. After a moment of gazing between the two, Nove coughed.

"I mean, you both have awkward personal back stories. But I don't think that should keep you from being happy."

"Why aren't you dating Nove?" Joan asked back with an awkward smile.

Nove grimaced at that. "I'm not that sure anyone would want to date me. I mean, only a few short years ago I was trying to blow this place up. I'll be happy if the kids stay safe."

"Oh." Joan blinked. "So we're all maidens."

Nove snorted and Artoria pointedly didn't think about her brief sexual experience with Guinevere and Morgan, if one could call it such, thanks to Merlin.

Fate, who seemed to have just woken up, walked in and turned off the oven.

"It's done everyone. Now, while it sets, let's talk."

All three had looks that almost said they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. But Fate ignored it and gave them all a serious look.

"Firstly, all three of you are human. I know you're troubled by that question, because sometimes I am too. But Nanoha and Vivio tell me, without words, that I should not be troubled."

All three nodded.

"Now, let's talk properly. Artoria, Joan. Please tell me what's troubling you. And don't hold back."

Artoria looked down awkwardly while Joan chuckled.

"You really are a kind mother. I'll tell you, then."

She drew a breath and spoke, her tone much sadder than before.

"When we broke into that fortress, her majesty and I saw those soldiers standing there. They were undead moments before, otherwise they would've turned to dust. But it reminded us of our own soldiers, and comrades. Made us wonder if they had shared the same fate as well."

"If they were anything like you, then there's no reason to worry." Fate replied. "I could never see someone so noble be shackled as an undead soldier."

Joan sighed. "Kind mother is optimistic."

"I learned that from Nanoha."

"I can imagine."

Fate laughed with merriment. "Now, you three were discussing dating. And I do think it'd be good for all of you three to get out more. But since I suspect you're all too afraid to try and might scare off suitors. I'll be helping you, of course, and getting some other help as well. Don't take this as pressure, though. If you really don't wanna do it, just say so and I'll wait as long as you feel is proper."

All three looking at each other for a moment before Artoria spoke.

"I, for myself, do not know what to say. I don't want to reject the idea outright, but it might be awkward. I do not think I can manage getting into anything serious so soon after arriving here."

Fate gave her an understanding smile. "That's alright. All of you can take your time. But, if you'd like, after the state funerals are over, the Bureau will have a victory feast. You can come and enjoy yourselves."

Nove perked up at that. "That sounds great, I know I'll go."

Artoria nodded, though her expression was serious. "Wherever you and Nanoha go, I'll follow."

Only after she said it did Artoria realize her mistake, a fact which made everyone chuckle.

"That's very kind of you Artoria, but we will need some privacy." Fate teased the blonde king.

"My apologies." Artoria blushed as she ducked her head.

Nove patted her shoulder. "It's alright we're just teasing you. Because you're adorable to tease."

Artoria tried to recover her composure, but her cheeks were still dusted with red."I should say thank you, but instead I feel like I should be angry."

Nove grinned. "If that's the case, let's have an arm wrestling match."

Visibly cheering up, Artoria's expression became confident. "Very well, prepare yourself."

Fate thought about stopping them for a moment, then reconsidered seeing how big their smiles were. Joan also looked on with a grin.

"This should be fun."

Nove put her elbow on the table and Artoria followed. They clasped hands and looked each other in the eyes.

Fate, serving as referee, looked at both of them with a bit of apprehension.

"Go."

Nove's confidence suffered a rude awakening as Artoria put strength in her arm. Her expression got grimmer as she had to put even more strength into her arm to keep the blonde from securing victory in an instant.

"Wow you're strong!" she grunted

Artoria didn't utter a word and continued to put pressure, but Nove wasn't about to give up easily so she put even more strength, trying to match her opponent. Though their hands had not changed position, the pressure around them was growing palpably.

That's when Fate realized that they would break the table if either of them gave way, judging by the cracks that were starting to form under their elbows.

"Alright, that's enough. If you break the table, Nanoha and I will be upset!"

In an instant the two of them snapped out of their contest and apologized with a deep bow.

"Please forgive our impertinence!"

Fate just sighed. "Look, lets just sit and talk in peace. When Nanoha and Vivio wake up we can eat together."

Nove chuckled. "The kids are going to sleep for most of the rest of the day I think."

"Nanoha overdid it." Fate shook her head with a sigh.

"Mama bear scolded them properly. They'll be fine." Joan said with her usual serene smile.

Fate wasn't convinced. "It still seems too harsh. In any case, we'll eat when she gets up."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Yagami household, Shamal, together with Sakura and Rin, expected Hayate and company.

Since everything had gone perfectly, the crew was in good spirits, including Medusa, who was talking idly to Zafira and Vita. She then moved to Sakura's as soon as she saw her.

"Sakura, how was the old one doing?"

"She was fine." The plum-haired girl replied with a mall smile.

Medusa nodded. "Any news?" She inquired.

"Not really. Our foe remains the same and wants to win through attrition."

"So no surprise he kept the undead in the library. Otherwise, I am glad to see you safe."

"As am I." Hayate said as she joined the two. "Let's go in and have something to eat and we can talk about both our adventures."

Hayate moved right to the kitchen and had the sisters and Shamal keep her company.

"So, Shamal, tell me about... Gloria, was it?"

"Yes. Well, it was like meeting a God, if we didn't have one living with us.." Shamal mused. "But that's the best way I could describe meeting her. It felt like she saw right through me and it made me feel quite self-conscious. I can't tell you much more than that and I suspect she keeps most things secret for a very good reason."

Hayate clicked her tongue as she began to get the food ready. "Must really be something if the Bureau has never bumped into her."

Sakura and Rin, having overheard the conversation, moved to provide their own input and help their host with the preparations.

"Gloria is something else." Rin said, her arms crossed. "We still can't really give much more details because she hasn't give that many to us either. But I know she's doing it to keep all of us safe. Don't ask me how."

Hayate hummed pensively before shaking her head. "Never mind, then. Let's split responsibilities."

The three began preparing food together, each of them focusing on a specific task so that the chain could go smoothly.

"So, the attrition is the undead staying on in the library?"

"Probably." Rin answered calmly. "How long you think it'll take for us to clear them?"

"A long time. Too long, even." Hayate grimaced. "The library wasn't that safe even before this problem. I think the bureau will be alright with clearing the parts that were organized before, and then they'll call us when they need more of it cleared."

"The librarian seems a pretty nice person." Sakura noted.

Hayate chuckled. "Yuuno is a sweetheart in his own way. But he's not one for front line service. He's very dedicated to his work."

Sakura smiled. "So Medusa's told me. She likes to tease him sometimes. How is this?" she asked as she showed Hayate a diced up vegetable.

"That's excellent." Hayate said after a moment of examination. "Also, don't worry. He's used to it."

"Hayate, the pot is ready." Rin called from her side.

"Wonderful, thank you Rin. With you two around, cooking is even more fun and efficient, not to mention faster." She praised the two. "Also, I think that's enough information for today. Let's focus on feeding the children."

The food ready and the table set, the Yagami family sat down and started to eat.

"So, Shamal, how are the girls' tests going?" Hayate asked.

Eating very much like a lady, Shamal took a moment to swallow before replying. "The tests are mostly done. Sakura still needs to rest for some time, to avoid any kind of instability, but Rin can go into preliminary tests for her possible magical device in a few days."

"Oh I wonder what kind of device she'll get." Sakura mused.

"Well, but that's up to her to decide." Hayate shrugged.

"Her and the compatibility tests." Shamal chirped.

Hayate gave the doctor a blank stare. "Come now. Most comparability tests would've had Nanoha reject Raising Heart."

Shamal laughed. "That's true, but it's Nanoha we're talking about."

"True." Hayate chuckled as well. "I can't imagine someone being more exceptional."

Rin cut in after swallowing down her own mouthful. "Frankly I'm curious what the bureau can give us for devices. I hope I'll be able to get something good."

"I hope it's something cute." Hayate winked at her, making the brunette blush.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" She protested

"I also hope it's a cute device." Sakura chimed in.

"You too, Sakura?" Rin pouted at her sister.

Said sister just laughed quietly, as everyone chuckled along. Vita smirked at them.

"Man, the atmosphere sure is nice around here. And with Rin and Sakura around, Hayate can make more yummy food."

The reply had the gift to make Signum blush.

"Vita." She gave her friend an accusing look.

Vita shrugged. "Well it's true."

"Relax, Signum." Hayate said. "Those kids wouldn't join me if they didn't like it."

Signum sighed. "Please don't overdo it."

"You really are very protective aren't you?" Medusa spoke up.

"Hayate is everything to us, our beloved mother and savior, we'll protect her with our very lives." Signum replied without hesitation.

"Her and her friends. That includes you." Vita completed.

Medusa nodded with a smile.

"Still, mistress Medusa you are also very protective of Sakura." Zafira spoke up in his gravely voice.

"Indeed." Medusa tilted her head in acknowledgment.

"That such a high person as yourself is so dedicated speaks very well of her."

"Sakura is a very strong person, but also a very kind one."

Zafira nodded. "But the household also helps her heart heal and blossom."

A small smile grace Medusa's face. "Thank you."

"Alright we're getting into far too serious territory for the table. Let's all just enjoy the meal." Hayate said.

No one protested.

As the meal wound down and the dishes were taken to the kitchen, Sakura spoke quietly to Hayate.

"Ah, sorry to ask something like this, but will you really be holding state funerals for those people?"

Hayate nodded. "Yes. I mean, they were misguided and wrong, but if we used that logic, then all of us wouldn't be here now. Also burying them properly will make them rest much easier than just abandoning them."

Sakura pondered for a few moments then nodded. "You're right. But you're also a very kind person Hayate."

"Why thank you." Hayate laughed.

"I have to admit I'm also wondering what kind of devices we will get."

"Cute ones I hope."

"I hope so too." Sakura nodded.

"But they'll also be very practical. I hope to have your sister join us as soon as possible. And you as well, as soon as Nanoha's rest period is over."

"If I remember, she's resting for six more months?"

"Yes she is. I'm sure you've noticed just how reckless she can be." Hayate replied as she shook her head in fond exasperation. "And I know, deep in my heart, that she's still hurt. Today's adventure was a big risk. That can't happen again. Even though I'm afraid it might."

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment.

"Hayate, if I may speak frankly, that won't work." she finally said.

"Oh I know, but I can't really have someone like her do something trivial within the Bureau." Hayate sighed. "Sure, having her be an instructor seems perfect and most sides would agree. But not when she might be the focus of continued incidents. And she wouldn't have it either. Every day she'd ask to be in the front lines to find a way to stop our foe."

Sakura nodded. "Just like a few people I know, and knew. I think the best idea would be to give her some sort of task. One which needs to be done, but that doesn't endanger her."

Hayate sighed. "I know. I've been thinking about that and I wondered about ordering her to protect you. But even that would backfire."

"Maybe you could work with that somehow. I and my sister aren't, well, trained in the style of magic used here. She could, perhaps, serve as our trainer."

Hayate looked at her for a moment before nodding with a wide smile. "Excellent idea! If you don't mind a very harsh task master, that is."

Sakura laughed quietly. "We may not look it, but both of us are kind of workaholics, especially Rin. I myself can't renege my attachment to magic."

"Even after all you went through?" Hayate frowned.

"Especially after that."

"Very well, after the funerals, I will give Nanoha the orders."

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."


	17. Vivid Redone 08

The next day, the funeral of Roland began. The body, or what little remained of it, was taken and carefully placed in a coffin, at rest and at ease. A high representative of the Church of the Saint King was present to bless the coffin and wish the one inside a peaceful afterlife.

As it was carried through, at her own insistence, Einhart was also present. When it passed in front of her she said a short, modest, firm. "I am sorry."

Next to her, Vivio bowed together with her friend. Both of them were in adult form and both went through the entire ceremony.

Behind Vivio stood Nanoha and Fate in their barrier jackets, flanked by a fully armored Artoria and praying Joan, with Nove to the right of Artoria.

Hayate led the procession with dignity and grace, walking in front of the coffin as it was put in its final resting place.

The coffin contained mostly dust and relics. Despite the archaeologists' best effort, no body could be properly recovered. Every single one collapsed into dust as soon as it was touched or moved and the same had been true of Roland. The dust was collected with care and placed together with the relics into the coffin.

Next to Hayate walked Vita and Shamal; just as dignified and graceful in their own barrier jackets.

The ceremony took close to an hour and Hayate moved to speak with Nanoha after it was over.

"I'd like to speak with you."

Nanoha gave her a nod. "Vivio,you can take Einhart and go rest up at home, if you wish."

"Yes." Vivio replied before leading her friend away, Joan and Nove moving along with the children.

"How's that order to rest going?"

Nanoha laughed awkwardly which made Hayate sigh.

"Right, Rin and Sakura will need a proper magical trainer. I know you take to resting like a lion to a chain, so I'll have you be their trainer. I trust you'll keep yourself healthy for the sake of your students."

Fate grinned as her from behind Nanoha.

"Thank you Hayate. You did ask them about agreeing to my standards, correct?"

"And then some." Hayate nodded

Nanoha bowed, taking Hayate by surprise.

"Thank you Hayate. I will make sure all of us are healthy."

Hayate just smiled. "You always manage to take me by surprise. Come on, then."

* * *

Signum, Medusa, Agito, Zafira and Rein Zwei had gone back to the Bureau headquarters in Dimensional space early in the morning. Yuuno was expecting them.

"Alright, for the time being I understand we'll be just scouting."

Rein nodded seriously. "Yes. Hayate wants us to clear the Infinity library carefully. Once the command room is clear, we'll have you help us actively."

Yuuno nodded back. "Very well. Here is the access to the outside control panel."

Rein connected to the panel and began scanning the areas previously opened in the Infinity Library. She looked on with concern.

"There are at least three hundred undead within the areas we know of." She said, pointing out said areas. "There's no way to tell how many there are in other places."

"If we manage to clear the explored area we can return and cleanse each new section." Medusa spoke calmly.

"I concur." Signum backed her up.

Yuuno nodded. "Very well. Any danger they might try and attack the rest of headquarters?"

"Nothing for certain, but we can't be too careful. The people working here have already scanned but I'll do one myself, just to be safe."

Rein focused for a few good minutes.

"Alright, no hostiles present outside the Infinity Library. And no sign of them trying to get out. However, their disposition does suggest they're ready for us."

"No surprise, there's only one proper entry." Signum spoke calmly.

"So we go in today?" Agito asked with gravity.

"No. Reinforce has confirmed the possible number so we can better prepare."

Medusa spoke calmly. "We need at least three members who can reliably take down undead in order to go in."

Rein nodded."I'm afraid so. Especially since mistress Hayate emphasized safety."

* * *

Shamal and Hayate escorted Nanoha to the facility where Rin and Sakura were finishing the latest rounds of tests.

"How is their condition?" Hayate asked the doctor.

Shamal answered emphatically. "Sakura still needs rest. Her body has recovered quite a bit, but I can't in good conscience give her a pass at any real magic activities. On the other hand, Rin is in very good shape for a young woman, even as a magic based life form. I would give her the go ahead, with the usual warning not to push herself too hard."

"So I'll test her abilities then?" Nonoha raised an eyebrow.

"By all means."

"Does she have a device ready?"

Shamal shook her head. "Not yet. We need her magical ability properly tested and that can't happen before we test her body."

"Leave that to me then."

Rin had been waiting Nanoha with some trepidation. As events had unfolded she'd hated every moment of just waiting for things to happen, powerless to influence it in any way. Now was her chance and she was determined to seize it.

Nanoha arrived with Shamal and Hayate. The knight of the clouded sky smiled at Rin, who had chosen to change her attire for sports clothes.

"Your last tests are complete. You are now ready to begin the tests for entry."

Nanoha stepped up. "Alright, I want 20 push ups, 50 sit ups and a 3 kilometer run in 18 minutes Rin." She said in her usual cheery tone. "Raising Heart, if you would?"

"Starting Timer. 3, 2, 1. Go!"

Rin went about her task with exemplary dedication, finishing the run with a good few minutes to spare.

As Rin did her workout, especially during her sit ups, Hayate gazed with open lust at her shapely figure, laughing quietly the way a perverted old man would. That was until Nanoha turned and gave her a dangerous smile.

"Hayate, darling, if you keep staring so much, I'll have you join since you seem to be enjoying it."

Hayate went into coy mode. "Oh whatever could you be talking about?"

Nanoha giggled with menace.

"I shall take my leave then." Hayate said hurriedly as she turned around and walked away. "Happy training."

Shamal quickly leaned in toward Nanoha. "She's just blowing steam, you know?"

"Oh I know. Doesn't mean I'll let that pass."

Rin finished her exercices with a smile.

Nanoha nodded in approval. "Very good. Two minutes rest and then do it again."

"Understood."

Raising Heart began the countdown again as Rin relaxed for the duration breathing calmly and stretching her limbs.

"3, 2, 1. Go."

Rin went back to the exercises without a hint of hesitation.

Meanwhile Nanoha was monitoring her attentively. Heartbeat, breathing, muscles, sweating even.

"She's just like any other person her age." She commented.

"Yes, she is." Raising heart responded emphatically.

"Any signs of problems?"

"None detected."

"How is her linker core?"

"Strong and stable."

"Output readings?"

"S+."

Nanoha's smile turned feral. "Wonderful."

Shamal laughed awkwardly."How are we ever going to get her though the higher ups with no limiter?"

Nanoha didn't hesitate. "That doesn't actually reflect her rank. We can have Hayate designate whatever rank we need for her to keep others happy."

"True." Shamal conceded. "And I doubt anyone will growl too much if we can take care of the undead properly."

"I'd like to properly train her first. Her and Sakura. There's great potential, both for good and for ill." Nanoha replied.

Shamal nodded. "I'm sure they're safe in your hands."

Rin finished her second run with another few minutes left.

"Very good." Nanoha praised the brunette. "Now for the last tests. Rest for two minutes, then give me 80 push ups in two minutes."

Rin steeled herself. "Understood."

Raising Heart kept the timer as usual. "Be ready."

Rin nodded.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

Rin completed the task in just under two minutes, two seconds under two in minutes in fact.

"All body parameters are within normal ranges." Raising Heart announced.

"Keep monitoring."

Rin was breathing heavily by the end of the exercise.

"Alright, two minutes rest and 80 sit ups in two minutes."

Rin nodded, drawing breath heavily.

"Get ready. 3, 2, 1, Go!"

Sakura encouraged her sister from the sideline.

"Do your best, Nee-san!"

By the end of the exercise Rin's legs were trembling but she'd finished within time.

Nanoha smiled at her. "Alright. Last test, you have 45 minutes to do a 10 kilometer run. Two minutes rest and you're off."

Rin breathed heavily and stretched, relaxing her body for the final run.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

Rin set off with determination, Nanoha watching her like a hawk.

"Raising Heart?"

"Subject's parameters are well within normal range."

"Very good, tell me if it ever changes."

Rin managed to run the distance in just under time. She was a mess of sweat by then and panting heavily.

"...And done. That's the test over with. From now on, we'll work on keeping in shape. You are done for today."

"Thank you. I hope." Rin panted heavily. "I hope I can get my device soon."

Nanoha smiled. "You will. But don't be in such a hurry."

Sakura moved to hug her sister. "Hooray, you did it!"

"Hey Sakura, easy, I need to take a shower." Rin protested weakly.

"I don't care."

After a moment, Rin simply returned the hug with a tired smile.

Nanoha coughed. "Right, hit the showers and relax for the rest of the day. We'll be talking about the devices starting tomorrow."

"Alright, you heard it Nee-san, time to hit the showers." Sakura replied happily, pushing Rin gently.

Rin also started laughing. "Alright, alright I'm going."


	18. Vivid Redone 09

Shamal went to the tech section of Combat Unit 9 to discuss about the devices that could be manufactured for Rin and Sakura. Mari, however, had bad news for her.

"We can't do it."

Shamal blinked at her. "What do you mean you can't do it?"

Mari gave a laugh that was somewhat hysterical. "Well, their wavelengths are so unique and pure, we'd need a year just to stabilize a core that could function with that."

"Tell me you have something, at least?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then show me."

"Right this way."

Inside a magical stasis area, two strange looking devices floated freely.

"Here we are. We found these a few months ago."

The devices looked like two great round jewels, one a deep green color, the other a deep ruby red. These were surrounded by what looked like roots that then united to become one, finishing in a grip.

Shamal wasn't impressed. "These look more like party favors."

Mari didn't disagree. "Right? That's what the archaeologists thought too. But they're magical devices alright. The spheres are perfect and the wood-like material is bonded with them at a molecular level."

"So they're very well made party trinkets." Shamal snorted.

"You'd think so, but an analysis showed us these were very clearly meant to be devices. The material channels magic excellently. It works wonders with neutral sources. But no one who we tried was compatible with them. Except... for miss Rin and miss Sakura."

Shamal's expression turned to disbelief before it became suspicion. "This sounds too good to be true. Are we sure they're safe?"

Mari grimaced. "Well, the tech people were very curious about them. So they put them under all sorts of tests. Really silly ones to see how strong and tough they were. We had them hooked to a magical reactor and they didn't do any harm."

Hayate's voice drifted from behind. "My my, it sounds like the technical department has a lot of free time on its hands. Perhaps it would be better served trying to make safe devices for new recruits, hmm?"

Mari froze, jerkily turned around and saluted. "Ma'am, yes ma'am. We tested these devices to the utmost and found them to be both resilient and benign."

Hayate nodded. "Thoroughly you say?"

"Every test we could think of."

"And how did you determine they would be compatible with Rin and Sakura?" Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"When we tested the ideal wavelength, we found them to be very similar to those created naturally by miss Rin and miss Sakura."

Shamal gazed at the devices, far more similar to wands, then spoke calmly as Hayate pondered the answers.

"Could I please feel one of those?"

Mari nodded. "Yes, we've all handled them."

The technician picked up the device with the green orb and handed it over to Shamal, who inspected it thoroughly. Then she held it in her hand tightly and sighed.

"It's safe. We can give this one to Rin."

"How are you certain?" Hayate asked with curiosity.

"I can't explain, but I know it's safe. And almost certainly connected to Gloria." Shamal muttered the last part.

Hayate laughed. "I think I'm eager to get know her. In the meanwhile, I'll call Rin."

Having just come out of the shower, Rin was taken by surprise when Hayate called for her.

"You have my device?"

"Yes, well I think your friend already sent it over."

Rin smiled dubiously. "Oh boy."

Her smile turned to disbelief when she saw the device.

"A wand?" She asked rhetorically, a touch of incredibility in her voice.

Shamal shrugged awkwardly. "I guess Gloria knows you'll always have trouble with devices."

Rin pouted. "Right. Let's see how it works."

She grabbed it harshly.

As soon as she did that a kind gentle voice spoke.

"Hello master. I am Emerald Flight. I have been made to help you use your magic properly."

Rin relaxed visibly, as did everyone in the room.

"Right. Pleased to meet you. May I ask, who made you?"

"You already know the answer." The wand answered.

Hayate laughed coyly. "Man I already like Gloria. Well then, the devices work, I'll call Nanoha over. Please don't activate it until she arrives."

"Very well."

Nanoha arrived a couple minutes later with a not too pleased expression.

"We shouldn't rush these things." She chastised Hayate.

"I'm sure you'll understand once you see it."

Rin was still pouting a bit, but Nanoha's careful gaze made her less inclined.

"What's it called?" Nanoha asked.

"Emerald Flight." Rin replied calmly.

"Pleased to meet you."

Mari raised her arm. "Ah, excuse me, but why haven't you said anything up till now?"

"I was forbidden from talking until I was found by my master."

"Figures." Mari grumbled.

"Well then. Rin." Nanoha spoke as drill sergeant once more. "What do you think?"

"I have no complaints. It feels very natural in a way." Rin said as she twirled the wand.

"Very well. Let's see you activate it."

Rin nodded.

"Emerald Flight."

"Let's go, master."

In an instant Rin's form was obscured by her barrier jacket. Emerald Flight had not changed form. Rin, however, was wearing a short red puffed dress with a low neckline and no sleeves. Black, almost sheer stockings covered her legs just above the knees and she wore black platforms now as well.

"Scans?" Nanoha asked Raising Heart, her eyes not leaving her friend.

"Master, despite deceptive appearance, the barrier offers all around magical protection from light to heavy attacks. Very high mobility and magical output. Excellent compatibility."

Rin on the other hand felt a bit self conscious. "Ah, this seems a little racy." she commented as she looked herself over.

"I have been programmed to not let master hide her true feelings when she does not need to. Master is very proud of her shape." Emeral Flight stated.

The reply had the result of making Rin blush.

"Silence you!" she shouted, shaking the wand.

Nanoha giggled. "Relax, you pass. We can start proper work tomorrow."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura came into the room.

"Oh wow nee-san, you look fantastic!" She moved in for a better look. "I can't wait till I get my device."

"Don't worry, we have yours too." Mari spoke without thinking.

Hayate threw her an ice cold look. Mari got the message instantly, but Emerald Flight spoke up.

"It's alright. You may give her my compatriot."

Hayate's pose relaxed somewhat. "Very well. Mari, do the honors."

A less than enthusiastic technician took out the other want and gave it to Sakura. A sultry but kind voice spoke from it.

"Hello, my master. I am Crimson Fancy. I will serve you to my fullest ability once you are properly healed."

Sakura expression was half confused, half saddened by the declaration.

"It is not the body that troubles you, master. It is your heart, which will still needs time. I know, because I was made to reflect your heart."

Shamal sighed. "I suspected this. Whenever we scanned you, your energy would vary wildly even from one moment to another. You've immense potential, but you really must rest."

"Damn it..." Sakura sighed.

Rin embraced her this time, cradling her head and rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry. I focused a bit too much on myself again. Please don't force yourself so much all the time." She murmured to her sister.

Nanoha offered her own support by placing a gentle hand of the plum-haired girl's shoulder. "It won't do to have you suffer in silence like that. I know it hurts, very much. But you cannot just sit in silence by yourself. Your sister starts proper training tomorrow. Until you're fit for training, you sit next to me. I'll have Fate come over when she can."

Sakura kept her head down. "I'm sorry to trouble you all."

"You're not troubling anyone!" Rin said in an authoritative voice.

"Indeed." Hayate chimed in. "I will not have you be alone. Stay with your sister and Nanoha, take as much time as you need. And understand that helping people is our job."

Sakura nodded, having calmed down considerably. "Thank you."

Nanoha went back to Instructor mode. "Rin, can you fly?" She asked.

"I can try."

In a moment her feet were off the ground and she was flying around gently.

"Wow, this is, ah, unique." The brunette commented as she twirled in the air.

"I know, you'll love it." Nanoha giggled.

Rin, getting more comfortable, nodded. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Don't overdo it though."

"Don't worry, this feels like I'm using absolutely nothing."

"Right." Nanoha nodded. "Get down, we'll start proper practice tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Very well."

A joyful Hayate clapped her hands. "This is perfect! I look forward to seeing how well the training goes."

Later, Hayate met with the members who'd gone to check on the Infinity Library and received their report.

"Looks like I'll be having Artoria and Joan join you. But I can't have Nanoha and the children defenseless, so Fate will stay here."

Medusa nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you'll be in the thick of it starting tomorrow. I'm not suited for close quarter combat, so I'll be working with Yuuno to coordinate your operations. Rein will go with Vita, Agito with Signum, Medusa, Joan and Artoria solo, Zafira will guard me and Yuuno."

Vita raised an eyebrow. "That's all but one of us who can fight the undead."

"Yes. I want us to go in there properly. We can't afford to half-ass this. We haven't had time to train and coordinate, but I trust you'll all do just fine."

"I just hope we aren't leaving our base exposed." Vita muttered.

"We'll be getting back here after every day, just in case. The children will stay where they are, until we deem the library at least partially cleared. Dismissed."

* * *

Early the next morning, Nanoha, Fate, Rin and Sakura met up at the training facility.

"Good morning. Today, we will test your magical abilities. Nothing too harsh, but enough to make the muscles pumping." Nanoha told Rin.

Rin, Emerald Flight in hand nodded. "I'm ready."

"Very well. Within this prepared area there is a magical drone that you must take out without it hitting you. Don't be frustrated if you fail. We will repeat the exercise until you finish it."

The area prepared was a semi urban environment with some open spaces, some roads and some high buildings. There was other infrastructure present that would pose a problem like power lines and pipes. The areas with no buildings were covered by heavy vegetation in some areas.

"You have an hour to complete the task."

Rin nodded. "Emerald Flight."

"Right!"

She donned the dress that served as he barrier jacket.

"If you wish, we can discover our target in a moment."

"Yes, please."

"Very well."

The next moment, Rin felt more connected to the environment than she had ever felt in her life. There wasn't a single corner of the area that she couldn't see with her mind's eye.

"Over there."

Rin pointed her wand towards the location of the drone and in the next moment a line of emerald green energy flew straight toward her target, neutralizing it in an instant.

"Go, nee-san!" Sakura, who had been watching from the sidelines cheered on.

Nanoha on the other hand was evaluating.

"Results?"

"High magical output. Very high precision. Very efficient." Raising Heart reported.

"Excellent. Rin, you up for doing another exercise?"

"Anytime." The ex-magus replied.

Nanoha set up the area once more.

"You have three drones with thrice the processing capability." She announced. "Do your best."

"Emerald Flight."

"We already know where they are, but those ones are moving with purpose."

"Is that a problem?" Rin asked

"None. What do you wish master?"

"Take them down."

"As you wish."

The drones were neutralized in a single moment as emerald green magic passed through their cores.

Nanoha watched her like a hawk. "Has the type of magic being determined yet?"

"Magic is of new type and quality. Very unlikely to be previously known." Raising Heart replied.

"As I suspected." Nanoha hummed.

Beside her, Fate shook her head in wonder. "That ability is extraordinary. The bureau is lucky to have both her and you, Sakura."

"We're the lucky ones." Sakura said with a soft smile, her eyes not leaving her sister.

Fate smiled kindly. "Then that makes two lucky parties."

"You're very kind." Sakura said before her smile turned into a frown. "I understand why I can't yet go into training. I really do. But... it's very hard to explain."

"You need time." Fate reminded her.

"We might not have it. The children are still in danger."

Fate frowned at that. "If you know something we don't, please tell us."

Sakura spoke with some hesitation. "I don't know, I just... feel it."

"Mistress is still resting, but her abilities are sharp." Her wand confirmed.

Fate put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It'll be alright."


	19. Vivid Redone 10

In the Bureau Dimensional headquarters, Combat company 9 had gathered most of its assets as Hayate laid out the plan.

"Right, there's a least three hundred of them in there and we can't just take them out one by one. Joan, Medusa and Artoria will move in and create a perimeter. Signum will move in unison with Agito and take out as many of them at once as possible with Storm Falcon. Vita and Rein will be her close guard, just in case an enemy gets through. How many times can you execute the moves in a day?"

"Twice, but with some time between each cast."

Hayate nodded. "It'll have to do, at least until the command room is clear. The front line will also take out a few of them. Let's go. Yuuno, ready the entrance."

"They'll be ready for us. The entrance is probably surrounded." Joan said as she twirled her battle standard.

"Each of us will take a side." Artoria said calmly.

"Entrance activated, go."

The moment they entered a rain of magic projectiles fell upon them. Though they fended them off, it did slow down their momentum.

Artoria roared into action and impaled the first undead soldier in the circle. From behind him, more projectiles were coming. The blond swordswoman fended them of while moving on to the next foe. He parried her first movement but fell to the second. This gave time for the enemy behind her to try and slash away. She dodged and swung up to hit her opponent from bellow. With his demise, the rest began to retreat even as others kept throwing projectiles at Artoria. Her instincts told her to press on with care so she looked back to see the others had entered safely.

Hayate's voice spoke in her mind.

"Please don't get drawn in too deeply."

She sent back the equivalent of a mental nod and continued blocking the projectiles with her sword as she pressed forward.

Medusa and Joan fended of attacks from the flanks, coming in just as intensely as they were from the front.

Signum and Agito prepared their attack.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah, master! Let's give these bastards a lesson!"

The magical energy began to gather in Laevatein's bow form, slowly materializing into a great, fiery falcon that cried out with fury and energy. Signum and Agito focused to their utmost.

Projectiles were coming in constantly, and even Vita had to block a few.

"Better hurry over there guys." she chirped.

The energy collected and, once the spell was ready Signum shouted for the others to get clear.

"Storm Falcon!"

The fire bird flew in the blink of an eyes and cleaved through the undead soldiers mercilessly, despite the enemy doing their best to evade.

But by the twentieth one, Signum could feel Agito getting exhausted.

"A few more." She encouraged her companion.

"Master, I can't! I'm gonna pass out if this goes on."

"One more and stop it then."

With a great eruption of flame, the war bird dissipated.

"How many of them was that?"

"At least twenty five."

"There are over a hundred of them coming right at you." Hayate spoke with alarm.

Signum grinned with battle lust. "You still up for more?"

"Just barely, master. I need some rest."

"Everyone gather together. The number of our foes does not matter, we must press on." Artoria ordered.

Joan quickly joined her side smiling with confidence.

Behind them stood Medusa.

"Here they come."

Vita cracked her neck. "Let's go, Rein."

The enemy was moving in a very disciplined square that melded to the sides of the environment as they moved, the soldiers on the edges running on the walls and bookcases that flanked the way to the group.

Medusa threw her chain teeth into the group and hooked two foes. She drew back and to the side using them as counterweights for the chains. The more she managed to move, the bigger the momentum.

The enemies began dispersing and this opened them up to attack.

Vita stormed forward with a battle cry of "Deadly Strike!" and started reducing soldier after solider to frozen dust. Right next to her were Artoria and Joan who slew the foes trying to attack Vita's flanks by the handful. Above them, Medusa's chains swung and cut through any opponent trying to get the height or distance advantage.

The enemy didn't relent and kept coming. They all but surrounded the three forwards when Medusa swept a chain through the lot, cutting a dozen through the torso, reducing them to dust. The hesitation allowed Vita a chance to attack again and put out three more soldiers, with Joan and Artoria tearing into the five that gathered on each side of her.

"Everyone, get down!" Medusa shouted.

Signum's voice rang out. "Fire Dragon Flash!"

A wave of fire roared through almost the entire room, covering the whole group of enemies. In a few long, drawn out moments, almost a hundred undead soldiers fell to Signum's attack.

But that was the end of Agito's endurance. She went out of unison with Signum and almost passed out.

"I'm sorry master, I can't go on." She groaned.

"It's alright, rest." A very satisfied Signum spoke calmly.

"That goes for everyone present." Hayate spoke to them all.

"How many are left?" Medusa asked calmly.

"A hundred and some."

"We'll take care of them tomorrow, then?" Artoria asked.

"I doubt it." Signum replied. "They're evacuating the explored areas of the Infinity Library."

Vita snorted. "So they'll wait there until the time's right. Great!"

"We've done our job for now. Pull out." Hayate ordered.

Break

Rin finished her last training exercise as Nanoha had brought the number of drones up to twenty.

"Master should rest." Emerald Flight said as Rin panted, exhausted and covered in scrapes and light bruises.

"Alright, we're done with training for today." Nanoha announced, smiling as always as Sakura looked on with admiration.

"I heard she was diligent but that was impressive." Sakura whispered to Fate, who laughed awkwardly.

"Well, Nanoha has sort of a reputation." She dressed her voice. "But by being harsh she's making sure the trainees are ready for whatever they face in the future."

Sakura nodded. "Of course. But she's also kind of scary in a way."

Fate laughed again. "Yes, she is."

"I wouldn't call her a devil though."

Fate laughed even harder. "Many would disagree!"

Sakura chuckled as Nanoha moved in accompanied by Rin.

"Go hit the showers, then let's go and have dinner."

Once Rin was done, they got the news Hayate had cleared the Infinity Library. At least those parts that had been explored.

"That was fast." Rin commented.

"Too fast." Sakura said glumly.

"The party has already returned. The children are well guarded. If anything comes up, we'll deal with it." Nanoha spoke calmly.

Fate took Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently. "I understand your reaction. I do. But please don't let it consume you."

Sakura looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you. I will remember those words."

Hayate's group joined them a few minutes later. Though they were victorious, most of them looked exhausted. Agito and Rein especially looked like they were about to keel over.

"Good job today everyone. I hope we can get a few days of rest but, just in case, everyone is still on stand by." Hayate spoke cheerfully.

Artoria and Joan moved to flank Nanoha discretely, which she didn't fail to notice.

"Let's go home everyone." Artoria nodded and Joan smiled.

Just as the group was leaving Hayate was contacted by someone.

"Hello. Yes. What?! When?" Her expression became very frustrated. "Some kid just tried to attack Sieg with a knife." she announced, scowling.

Everyone reacted with disbelief and tried to speak at the same time before she rose her hands to silence them all. "Shamal is with her. She's safe."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Nanoha said as she whirled around and marched away.

"No, your job is to train Rin and Sakura." Hayate ordered. "I'll take Artoria and Medusa with me. Everyone else, go back and rest."

Fate took Nanoha along. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to leave Vivio just with Nove."

Nanoha scowled, did an about face and was gone in record speed, Joan and Fate in toe.

Break

Shamal was waiting for them at the facility.

"So what happened?" Hayate asked promptly.

"Sieg and company were just out shopping when a child charged at Sieg with a knife pointed at her abdomen. He didn't do any harm, but he was very violent, so much so I had to put him to sleep when they got here." Shamal recounted.

"Show me."

On a bed, with restraints around his arms and legs, was a young boy, probably no older than twelve, with short brown hair and what would've been a young soon to be handsome face. Now it was frozen in an agonized grimace. Artoria and Medusa looked at the boy then at each other.

"I had to put him to sleep so he would calm down, but it's not really working." Shamal said, shaking her head in dismay as the boy began speaking in his sleep.

"Sister! Brother! Everyone! No! Oh God! No!"

Shamal put her hand on his forehead trying to calm him down.

"It's no use." she sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Hayate asked gravely.

"Genetic memory. It usually doesn't kick in this hard, but he seems to be getting very intense feedback."

"Have his parent been contacted?"

Shamal nodded. "They have, but I doubt it'll help."

"Why?"

Shamal chose her words carefully. "He's seeing people that were dear to his ancestor die again and again. Not only the memories, but also the feelings. It's like he's trapped in a constant loop."

Medusa moved next to the bed. "Do you have his name?"

"Hildred Blair."

Medusa gazed long and hard at the boy then spoke glumly. "If you have anyone who can manipulate memories, it would be best to employ them. Even then, his chances are low. Also, best to keep him away from Sieg and her companions."

"Why is that?" Hayate asked.

"Her ancestor killed those people. Artoria, could you stand next to him please."

"Of course."

The boy calmed down visibly as the blonde stood closer to him.

"As I thought." Medusa hummed.

"It isn't just an unhappy coincidence." Artoria said grimly.

Before they could speak anymore, Shamal announced the parents had arrived and wanted privacy.

Outside in the waiting room the group continued the discussion.

"What do we do?" Artoria asked.

Hayate gave a frustrated sigh."We have to respect the parents' wishes, for now. The child is sick so we can't just outright arrest him."She then gave Medusa a look filled with pain. "Is there even a chance?"

Medusa shrugged. "A very small one, depending on the erasure of his memories. But, if the memories are connected to his very being, that will be hard. Even without memories, the grudge can follow."

Artoria looked down in discomfort and frustration. Hayate shook her head.

"We'll have to wait to see what the parents say."

"At least Sieg is safe." Shamal said sadly.

Hayate wasn't convinced. "This is just one kid. There almost certainly are others with genetic memories like that. I have to warn the Nakajima family."

Artoria was seething. "Children, like this." She muttered, her fist clenched tightly.

Hayate put her hand on her arm. "I'm as angry as you are. I was one such child not that long ago. This a very nasty turn."

The parents came out of the room and were in no shape to make any decision in regards to their child, trembling and red eyed. They just wanted their son to get well and as such had him interned at the hospital for the duration of his sickness.

Shamal rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'll contact Verossa. We need a mental manipulation expert."

The intelligence officer arrived in a surprisingly short amount of time.

"Carim had me watch the situation closely so I could intervene as quickly as possible."

Shamal nodded. "Thank you, please come with us."

Verossa looked over the still very much agonizing child and his expression became darker by the minute.

"I've seen this before. I'll do what I can."

He sat down and put his hand on Hildred's forehead. His own brow furrowed as he went to work.

A quarter of an hour later, he stood up and sighed wearily."I need a break."

Hildred seemed to just be sleeping now, if rather fitfully. Hayate and company followed Verossa.

"So, what have you found out?" Hayate asked.

He drew a pained breath. "The ancestor's entire family died to Sieglinde's ancestor. Maybe it was an accident, or they got in the way, the memories don't show that. They only show a bloodbath with men women and children being torn apart. It's not something anyone should see."

"You eliminated the memories?"

He shook his head. "No. I only suppressed them. The memories themselves are genetic so they're embedded in his very genes. I'd have to take the genes out to eliminate them. I can't do that and, even if we could, it would kill him."

"Will it last?"

Verossa shook his head again. "Not very long. I'd say a year at the absolute most. And repeating the procedure will make it less effective.

"Did you notice any influencing factors?" Medusa asked.

"I have seen this before. And yes, someone is influencing his mind to make things even worse. I have no idea who or what, however."

"Is he still a threat?" Hayate asked grimly.

"No. But best keeping the restraints on, so he sleeps properly."

Hayate sighed, her tone weary. "Alright, we'll leave him be for today and decide tomorrow. The Nakajima family is taking care of Sieg at the moment, so it should be fine. Artoria, go back and make sure Nanoha is safe. Medusa will make sure I am protected."

Artoria nodded. "Very well, take care."

"I'm eager to go home." Medusa said.

Hayate nodded. "Good. Tomorrow we'll speak with Nanoha."

The sun was starting to set and Hayate got ready to dimensional shift herself and Medusa home. Then she saw Artoria trot along casually.

"Artoria."

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on walking home?"

"I will be there quickly."

Hayate started laughing. "God no, let me and Shamal take you home."

Artoria bowed slightly. "My thanks for your generosity."

Once she was back, Artoria presented the news to the Takamachi household, which had also been informed by Hayate at that point.

Fate didn't like the affair at all.

"This gives me a really bad feeling."

"I agree." Nanoha nodded as she held Fate's hand gently.

Artoria's stomach suddenly growled very loudly. This made her blush as Fate and Nanoha burst out in laughter.

"Let me get you something to eat Artoria."

"I think Joan will join her for seconds."

Their laughter redoubled as Artoria pouted indignantly at them.

Break

Sieg and Fabia were resting at the Nakajima residence, something they needed after the day's events. Genya had come to wish them good night, together with Subaru.

"Sleep well, you two. You're very good girls."

Fabia was smiling from ear to ear, leaning on Sieg."Thank you."

Sieg petted her head."Let's get to bed now."

Genya smiled at them before gazing at Sieg. "You alright?"

"I'm... fine. Thank you." Sieg answered with a calm nod.

Subaru hugged them both. "Big sis Nove is so seriously missing having you guys stay here."

All three chuckled.

"Now let's go to bed. Me and sis Ginga will sleep with you tonight."

"Haven't you done that since the start?" Sieg raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have, haven't we?" Subaru said merrily.

Ginga shook her head with a smile. "Silly Subaru. Let's go to bed before you embarrass yourself."

"Sis, don't make fun of me." Subaru feigned indignation and the younger girls started laughing.

"Yes, yes." Ginga said as she patted Subaru's head.

"Hey!"

The laughter intensified and Subaru joined in. Ginga eventually quieted them down and got everyone into their beds.

"Good night." Fabia said as she climbed into her bunk.

"Good night!" Sieg responded happily.

It didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep.

Break

At the hospital, the night shift began as the security personnel went in to take up their duty.

They found the afternoon staff curiously unresponsive. When someone moved to check, all five were dead, blood in their mouths, noses and eyes. An autopsy would later also show their hearts exploded.

"Sound the alarm! Check every room!" The Chief of security ordered.

Hildred was gone, parts of the bed connected to the restraints and all. A large hole in the wall indicated where he went through.

"God dammit! This is the 4th floor! Call commander Yagami."

In the following minute, Hayate was woken up by a very urgent call.

"Miss Yagami, this the hospital, you must see this."

The video, sent by a very unnerved technician, started after Hayate's group left Hildred's room. While the sun was still up, Hildred slept, even if fitfully. As the sun set properly he began to stir again. Around 10 PM there wasn't any sound but he was clearly screaming. A dark greenish gray shape began to form clearly above the boy. His eyes opened wide and his mouth froze in a grimace. The shape took form completely at half passed 10. A woman, probably from the Belkan era from her dress. Then the figure tore the restraints to pieces and blew a hole through the wall.

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" Hayate demanded as she hastily put on her uniform.

"It killed the security personnel. And the staff on shift on that floor, with a good chunk of the patients."

Hayate cringed. "We were careless." She took a deep breath to calm down. "Make sure the hospital is safe. If you're unsure, evacuate."

Closing the message, she woke up Rein.

"Wake Medusa, get a dimensional transfer ready and send word to Artoria and Fate to come as fast as possible to the Nakajima residence."

Rein, though groggy, nodded and got to work.

Medusa was already up.

"I understand we need to hurry?"

Hayate nodded. "The shift is ready, let's go."

Break

A few minutes before Hayate received the news, Fabia woke up in a panic. Almost falling out of bed, she rushed to the person nearest her.

"Run away!"

"What?" Subaru mumbled, still groggy asked half asleep.

"Run away!"

Subaru blinked at her. Fabia's look told her it wasn't a joke.

"Everyone, get up now! Get word out!"

A horrible human like scream came from outside and all the windows in the home exploded. The figure of a woman cloaked in dark greenish gray, a skull visible beneath the blood lust and rage filled expression charged into the room the next second. Spectral skeletal hands moved in every direction.

Subaru moved as quickly as she ever did. Grabbing Fabia, then Sieg she burst out of the room in the opposite direction. At the same time, Ginga moved to get between her and the specter.

The apparition was having none of it. It grabbed Ginga and slammed her through bunks and beds completely. Then, it took hold of Subaru and dragged her back, even as she threw the children away. It lifted her up through the ceiling then the roof and slammed her into the ground making a sizable crater.

As this happened, Wendi moved to grab the children and kept running as fast as she could, with Dieci and Cinque moving to cover her escape. The specter grabbed both of them and dragged Dieci through the ceiling and walls smashing her against the structure and Cinque sideways through the floor and walls.

Genya, having woken up the moment Subaru cried out, desperately tried to get word out for help. Nothing worked.

"Jamming, of course!" She snarled. "I have to get out of here before the house collapses and get help somehow."

He jumped out through the broken win and started running. A piece of wall hit him with tremendous power in the back and he fell on the ground lifeless.

Wendi managed to leave the house but the apparition caught her and smashed her with fury into the remaining walls and then into the ground.

Knowing there was no escape, Fabia summoned her device and minions to take her adult form.

"Run, Sieg! It's you it's after. Run!"

As she shouted, the specter smashed her from the side sending her flying meters away onto the ground, device and minions smashed to pieces, adult form and consciousness lost.

Sieg, knowing her foe was out for blood, went into Black Jeremiah mode and charged at the apparition without hesitation.

The specter raised its arms to catch her the two clashed. Sieg blew away the ground around them, throwing terrible attacks against her foe. But it could not touch the specter, whose hands caught her and left her dangling in the air, helpless. Grinning with hateful triumph, it stared into Sieg's eyes and spoke with a hideous inhuman voice.

"Before the strong arms of the Jeremiah, all lives have no value."

Sieg, out of her black mode swallowed fearfully.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The specter howled with pure hatred and tore the girl limb from limb, then huddled on her torso to pummel it it.

"You bastard!"

Subaru charged without hesitation at her enemy, device now activated and powered, even as her body trembled with injuries.

"You'll pay!"

"We'll never forgive you!"

Ginga had joined in and behind her Wendi stumbled to get back into the fight.

"Divine Buster!"

Subaru roared out her attack, but the foe blocked it with its arms. It spoke again with its hideous human like voice.

"Never forgive!"

The eyes were no longer burning with rage. Now the cold smoldering hatred and envy for the living resided within them.

The attack negated it grabbed Subaru's hand and Crushed her device, along with the hand holding it. It would've continued to rip off the arm had Ginga not attacked. Her blow was blocked but from the side, Fabia, barely able to speak, launched her own strike.

"Dark Flame!"

Not enough to injure, bit enough to sting, the fire blast, weak as it was, had the gift to annoy the specter. It smashed Subaru, Ginga and Wendi away back into the ruins of their former home and went for Fabia.

A nail attached to a chain shot towards it and the specter stopped to face its new enemy.

Medusa clicked her tongue with frustration.

"I have to hit the core, otherwise it won't work." She muttered to herself. "Hayate! Get the survivors to safety!"

Hayate, moving quickly saw very well they were in no shape to be moved. With a look of furious desperation she gazed at Medusa

The specter roared with fury and threw its grips to slay Medusa. But it could never catch her from a dead angle and every attack was repulsed with strong confident strikes from the nails and the hands that held them. When Medusa tried a longer ranged attack, the enemy had no trouble blocking it. The two squared against one another, Medusa staying between the specter and the areas where she knew survivors were.

Satisfied with its victory and convinced remaining futher would be useless, the apparition began to retreat.

"You're not getting away! Lightning Bind!"

Fate dived in with a vengeance. Electric magic captured the Specter's many hands and sent lighting coursing through it. It roared as it felt the damage being done.

Bardiche was already in zanber form. Medusa saw her intention and cried out.

"Aim for its head!"

Fate charged in to plant her great magical blade, thunder coursing through it, right through the specter's head. The foe broke her bind though and caught her blade with its hands. It moved to strike back but Artoria jumped in to intercept.

In agony, the apparition howled as it renewed its attack, certain of its defeat but unwilling to go down easily. Artoria cut off one grip after the other and Fate readied herself once more.

"Jet Zamber!"

This time the attack went through and cut the specter; figure in full. The apparition let out one last ghastly scream before beginning to fade into a cloud of greenish gray dust.

As it vanished, the body of a boy reappeared and fell onto the ground, almost completely desiccated. Close to him, an old, small and tarnished ring fell to the ground as well.

"Shamal, come here quickly. Bring as many medical personnel as you can." Hayate called, her voice betraying her grief, but also her determination.

Fate looked at the results of the fight with undisguised horror. What had been Sieg laid in pieces and Genya's body was strewn on the ground not far way. She moved to start helping and Artoria joined her.

"I shall tend to the dead." The King of knights said.

Fate nodded, barely acknowledging her as she moved to tend to Fabia.

The girl was barely conscious and looked at her with a mixture of pain, terror and desperate determination.

"Hold on, help is coming."

Artoria moved to gather together Sieg's remains with care and attention. The specter hadn't paid attention to the limbs, though they were badly twisted. Her torso was worse off. The face had been pummeled badly. Artoria covered it with the girl's hair and put her remains in as dignified a pose as possible. Finishing, she spoke sadly. "Rest, child."

She did the same for Genya, clearing the rubble off of him and setting him on his back. "Be at peace."

Shamal had arrived the a large team of medics. She went for Subaru first.

Barely holding on to consciousness, Subaru was trying to put a strong face. But as it was already starting to swell it didn't work.

"Don't speak, you're badly hurt. Take it easy."

"Dieci, Cinque, rubble." Ginga, only in a slightly better shape than her sister did manage to speak.

"We'll get them out." Hayate nodded.

She scanned the rubble as the other medics surrounded the badly injured Cyborgs.

"Artoria, Medusa, get the rubble off those places with care. The two underneath are very badly injured as well."

With both caution and urgency, the two lifted up several blocks of rubble to uncover he two cyborgs. They were too badly injured to move, so Artoria and Medusa had to clear away the rubble around them completely. They made a heartbreaking sight, covered in blood and with their limbs twisted badly.

Not that anyone was in any kind of good shape. Shamal had to frantically tend to each of them just to stabilize them enough so they could be moved. She then had to put them into artificial sleep so the pain wouldn't worsen their condition.

Worst of all, was Fabia. With no cybernetic parts to hold strong she had over two dozen broken bones, a lot of which were simply shattered. Shamal doubted she would make it.

Hayate's hands were shaking with anger and grief but she never wavered, making sure everything was ready for the injured members being brought in.

"Get me Verossa. And inform Nove that she should be at the hospital. Artoria, please return home and make sure all is well."

"I have to be the one that brings this kind of news. And Artoria can keep you safer right now." Fate objected, with Artoria nodding in agreement. Hayate sighed.

"Fine."

"You need to pace yourself." Fate continued.

Hayate growled. "I can rest after Verossa gets here."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure after the report is done she goes home and rests." Medusa said softly.

Fate nodded and got ready to leave. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, as Fabia was being carefully moved onto a medical transport, Verossa appeared. He also saw the bodies of Sieg and Genya, along with what remained of Hildred. His expression was blank. Verossa picked up the ring left behind after the enemy's demise. He went to speak with Hayate.

"What do you need of me?"

"What can you report?"

"The specter was one of the women in Hildred's memory. I saw the recording at the hospital. She killed a bunch of people there as well." he drew a breath and his shoulders sagged. "If this ring is what I think it is, the woman was on her way to either an engagement festival or a wedding. I need more information to be sure. But I can say for certain she's carried this grudge for quite a while. I... need to talk to the family." Hayate nodded her head through his explanation. "Now, I need you to go and rest, best as you can. I'll handle the rest of this. This is my fault, for the most part."

Artoria and Medusa came up to flank her. "Come, Hayate, let's go home." Medusa cajoled her.

"But Artoria doesn't even live with us."

"Rein will send her to Nanoha once we get you there. Come on."

As Hayate left, Verossa looked at the bodies of Sieg, Genya and Hildred and bowed his head.

"Forgive me..."

Once they were back at the Yagami Household, Artoria and Medusa brought Hayate inside. She was silent but very much aware. "Thank you. I'm alright now, I just... need a rest."

"Don't force yourself. Go grieve and then sleep with me tonight." Signum said solemnly. Hayate nodded and headed for the bathroom.

Artoria and Signum looked at each other for a moment, their expressions unchanged and unmoved, but their eyes holding a silent conversation. An understanding only those who'd seen such sights could possess.

"I hoped those times were over."

Artoria nodded. "Some things, you just can't escape."

"Don't blame yourself. We were played."

"I should have seen it coming."

"No. Thinking like this helps no one. I'll have Rein transport you home."

"Thank you."

"Don't berate yourselves. It's neither one's fault. "Medusa said calmly. Both of them growled but said nothing more.

Hayate climbed into her bed and found Vita waiting for her. "You're not sleeping alone tonight." Hayate just smiled and hugged Vita, crying silently as sleep overcame her finally.


	20. Vivid Redone 11

Fate arrived home to find Nanoha waiting. "Nove has gone to the hospital. Vivio and Einhart are still asleep. Come in and tell me how bad it is."

Fate sighed and sat down in the living room. "It's bad. Genya is dead, as is Sieg. Nanoha..." She paused and searched for words before shaking her head. "It was an atrocity. I don't even want to think about it."

Nanoha put her hand on Fate shoulder. "Then don't. I'll read the reports while I'm busy with Rin tomorrow. You can rest if you want."

Fate shook her head. "No. If Sakura will be there as well, I'll come around."

"We have to tell the children." Fate cringed. "We'll do it together. Keep Artoria and Joan close too."

Joan politely stepped in at that moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. How can I help?"

Fate looked at her with a touch of anger in her eyes. "Why are you still smiling?"

"Because if I became morose as well, it would not help. And I did not know the girl that well."

"How do you feel about this?" Nanoha asked her.

"In any fight, people, young and old, are going to die. Please understand that I don't mean any disrespect."

Nanoha sighed. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry to trouble you even more, but keep an extra close eye on the children."

"Of course."

Artoria arrived a few moments later and bowed. "Excuse my interruption."

Nanoha regarded the other blonde calmly. "Good, you're here. Tomorrow I want you and Joan to be extra careful with the children. I have work to do and Fate is coming with me."

Artoria nodded. "Understood. The children shall be kept safe."

"And one more thing. How are you?"

Artoria paused and took a moment to choose her words. "I do not wish to offend your grief with my own. I feel I like a foe slipped through and lives were lost needlessly. I regret the loss of life, but I cannot say that it gives me pause. No, rather it must not give me pause."

Nanoha nodded. "I understand. We'll see you tomorrow. And please, do not tell the children anything until we return."

"As you wish."

Moving into the room she and Joan shared with the children for the duration, Artoria approached her comrade gravely. "I must ask, did you have any premonitions?"

Joan shook her head, now wearing a neutral expression. "No, I did not know the girl that well."

Artoria sighed and Joan continued. "It's not your fault either. We both know how these things can fester."

Artoria growled. "It's shameful, putting such things on children. It is not worthy of a king."

Joan nodded. "Were it not for the fact that it's a genetic factor, I would call it a curse. But let's avoid talking about it for a while."

"Agreed. Now, which side do you want?"

* * *

Next morning, Fate and Nanoha were getting breakfast ready

"Thanks again for last night." Fate murmured to Nanoha, laying her head on her shoulder.

Nanoha kissed her tenderly. "It's alright. Let's get breakfast ready and get the day started."

Joan and Artoria brought the children to the table for breakfast after the morning routine. Wide awake and rather hungry, Vivio and Einhart sat down at the table flanked by the Joan and Artoria, Vivio smiling widely and Einhart keeping her usual stern look.

Nanoha and Fate came in with breakfast. "Good morning."

They sat down and ate in peace. Vivio looked around curiously. "Where is miss Nove?"

"She has some things to attend to." Nanoha answered calmly.

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"We'll speak after Fate mama and I get home, alright?"

Vivio nodded. "Alright."

"And don't force miss Artoria or miss Joan to spill anything. Either of you." Nanoha warned. Both children nodded.

The family finished dinner and Nanoha and Fate prepared to leave. "Be good today, children. We'll speak this evening." And with that, the two were off.

Joan stepped up. "Right, children. Come, let's exercise."

Traveling towards the training grounds the two spoke to each other, Fate asking with concern. "Think Artoria will say anything?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No. she's one to keep her word. I'm more worried about Hayate."

"Me too. We should check in on her."

Rin and Sakura turned up with Hayate and Rein in toe. "Morning. They wouldn't let me stay by myself in the office, so here I am." She was smiling but her eyes looked tired and she sat down in silence next to Fate and with Sakura on the other side.

Rin, getting ready for a day's training, turned to Nanoha with a concerned frown. "Everything alright?"

Nanoha's mouth curled up a bit. "No, but it'll pass. Thank you. Let's begin the training. Today you have 30 targets with the highest A.I. that will actively come after you if you let them. The environment is heavily wooded, with little infrastructure and very broken terrain. Good luck."

Gazing at the exercise, Hayate sighed as Fate, Sakura and Rein looked at her with some concern. Noticing, she started chuckled. "You three are annoying, but I don't mind. I'm gonna sulk for a bit, but I'll be fine."

Fate hugged her with her arm. "Feel free to sulk. I know how close you were to Genya."

Hayate sighed and hugged her back. "I cried enough last night, but thank you." Her other hand hugged Sakura. "Don't be embarrassed about your feelings sweetheart."

The response was a full frontal hug from a very emotional Sakura. "I am so sorry to have brought these things with us."

Hayate growled and flicked the younger girl's forehead. "You dummy! It's not your fault!"

"My mistress believes she is not allowed to say anything because of her past." Crimson Flight spoke up.

Hayate frowned in annoyance even as Sakura turned red. "Now listen up, you. What happened wasn't your fault and we're going to fix it. But we need time to grieve and your presence is invaluable."

Sakura hugged Hayate even tighter, pressing her chest into her, which made Hayate grin mischievously. "This is not bad at all."

Fate chuckled and shook her head but smiled with relief.

Hayate had a good feel for Sakura' chest and the girl began to sputter awkwardly. Hayate smiled much more relaxed now. "Thank you. We should talk about those matters when you feel you can. In the meantime, Verossa and I, most likely with Carim's help, will start lobbying the Bureau to properly ban intentional application of genetic memory due to the danger it can create. After last night, nothing will convince me otherwise."

Sakura, spoke with conviction. "Yes, that is the best possible thing to do. I did not want to say anything, because you, miss Fate and miss Nanoha do not practice it, but it reminds me of the mages from my world. Not as cruel and foolish, but just as dangerous."

Hayate nodded. "Yes. We shall speak of this another time. After we have grieved properly. For now, let's watch Rin work."

Sakura smiled. "Nee-san is really doing her best, isn't she?"

Fate spoke warmly. "I noticed. She's trying to show off to Nanoha and get her mind off things. But she's forcing herself. Yesterday she went through a lot of magical energy and now she's running low."

Sakura shook her head. "Nee-san likes to push herself. I'm sure miss Nanoha's noticed."

A drone was circling around Rin even as she pushed Emerald Fancy to produce one more attack to finish it off. "Come on!"

"I'm sorry mistress, but you have exhausted yourself."

Annoyed and frustrated, Rin started yelling at her device. "One more attack I said you dumb stick! Work!" The drone got in an attack that didn't do that much damage but served to annoy Rin even more. "Oh dammit! Work, you!"

"I cannot do that."

Another attack landed almost square on her torso and she fell back into a clump of trees.

"That's enough." Nanoha stopped the exercise and the environment returned to being a simple green area.

Rin picked herself up and groaned. "Darn it." To make things complete, her barrier jacket vanished completely.

"Mistress needs to rest for today."

Stuck only in her training outfit, Rin was reduced to sulking and pouting. Nanoha was not disturbed and crouched beside her. "Now, Rin, you have quite the abilities, but you've no idea how to be moderate. Instead of beams, try spheres and make them only as intense as needed to incapacitate your target. Try capturing it before launching an attack. We will work on this and balance starting tomorrow. For now, you hit the showers."

Rin could only nod. "Yes ma'am."

Rin limped over to a waiting Sakura who took her by the shoulder. "Easy there nee-san, don't strain yourself."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Rin turned to Nanoha. "We'll be back in just a bit. Sorry for making you wait"

Hayate waved her apology away with a smile. "No need for that, we'll keep you company."

Sakura smiled. "Sure, go right ahead."

As the sisters took to showering, Hayate's smile disappeared. "I can't say how much Genya and Sieg dying upsets me. You two are adorable and I'm not completely cheered up. Verossa is handling the paper work since he considers it his fault. So... thank you, again."

Fate spoke via her device from outside the shower room. "How do we tell the kids? Not just Einhart and Vivio but Victoria as well. I imagine they will be distressed by the news."

"The church will now officially take care of anyone who might have genetic memories of the Belkan era or previous eras. They will inform Victoria and her family of the loss and the danger. After that, we'll have to make sure Victoria doesn't have any surprises lined up. As for Vivio and Einhart, I'll trust you two with that." Hayate replied.

"There most likely aren't any more surprises. The girl has very little blood left from the old days." Sakura said with conviction, even as she was rinsing her hair.

Hayate nodded. "And almost no genetic memory. But we'll be safe just in case." Sakura hummed in approval.

Nanoha asked from beyond the door. "How are the others?"

"They've been stabilized. There's a lot of damage, but most of them are out of the woods. Subaru and Fabia were the worse off. I suspect Nove is going to be around the hospital for a while."

"I see, that is good news, such as they are."

Hayate chuckled. "Well, that's the serious talk done. Mind if I join you for some skin-ship?"

Sakura laughed. "No, not at all."

Rin was a bit flummoxed. "You two...?"

"Relax nee-san, you don't have to do anything you don't want."

Rin sighed. "Fine. Whatever keeps those smiles going." She did a twirl and giggled.

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other with slightly exasperated smiles. Hayate would be alright. But the hardest part had yet to come. Lunch became a quiet affair, a far cry from the usual playful banter they had become accustomed to.

In the end, Nanoha broke the silence. "How is everyone else doing?"

"Signum, Vita, Agito and Medusa are already chasing down any potential problems for Victoria. Shamal is at the hospital and she's keeping me informed of any developments." Hayate reported.

Sakura smiled. "Medusa also tells me it's unlikely we'll have any surprises."

"She's so protective of you, it's a miracle she let you join us for the training." Hayate quipped.

"She trusts you completely, miss Hayate. She may be reserved, but Medusa is very caring to those who really know her."

Even Rin was surprised by her sister's enthusiasm for Medusa. Hayate just chuckled merrily. "I've noticed for some time. She kind of holds back, but I can see she's lovely."

Rin sighed. "Oh boy."

"Give the kids time. If they want a break from school let them have for a long as they can after this." Fate said.

Nanoha spoke calmly. "Thank you Hayate. Do rest some more."

Hayate laughed. "Right back at you."

* * *

Once the two were back, Fate and Nanoha steeled themselves as they mentally prepared to break the news to Vivio and Einhart.

"I'll talk to them Nanoha. Stay by my side while I do." Fate said lowly.

"Alright."

They went in to find Artoria and Joan stoically watching over Vivio and Einhart, who were lightly sparing in the training gym.

"Hello everyone, we're home."

Vivio turned to greet them. "Mama, welcome home!" She exclaimed as she jumped in Nanoha's arms.

Einhart bowed. "Welcome back."

Fate gestured. "Let's sit on the couch, so we can speak properly."

Both girls knew them well enough to know the matter was serious, so they followed quietly. Artoria and Joan chose to wait outside the room. As they sat down, Fate drew a breath and Nanoha held her hand. "There is no good way to give such news. Last night, an undead creature slipped through and attacked the Nakajima residence. In the attack, Sieg and Genya were killed and everyone else present was badly injured."

Vivio's eyes grew wider with each word and sure enough tears began to well. "You're joking, right? I mean, you'd never let something like that get through." She paused for a moment, her eyes darting between Fate and Nanoha. "Please tell me you're lying!"

Fate's silence spoke far louder than words as she gently embraced Vivio. Einhart was desperately trying to remain composed, even though she was trembling with anguish and grief. "E-excuse me!" She got off the couch and tried leaving the room.

Nanoha wouldn't have it. "Wait! Artoria, could you please come in?"

The swordswoman came in with almost no sound and Einhart all but jumped on her, holding tightly onto her blue dress as she sobbed intensely. Artoria didn't move or didn't speak, keeping her expression composed throughout as she rubbed circles on Einhart's back with her hand. Nanoha joined Fate in embracing a still sobbing Vivio.

After a few long minutes, Einhart spoke between sobs. "Artoria. Tell me. Tell me if this is what a king goes through."

Artoria replied almost in a whisper. "Every day." Einhart sobbed even harder onto her dress.

After the girls calmed down enough, Fate and Nanoha directed to bed, knowing they were both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"What about the hospital, how are the others, can we see them?" Vivio asked in a low tone.

Nanoha shook her head. "Shamal will give us word when that is the case. Nove is staying there to help her siblings if they need it." She replied quietly.

The two were completely despondent and didn't protest at being shepherded onto the bed. But they wouldn't go to sleep without everyone else. So Nanoha and Fate prepared a short dinner, which was eaten in almost complete silence. Finally, the group went to bed with Vivio sheltered between Nanoha and Fate while Artoria and Joan cradled Einhart.

* * *

Back at the office, a much refreshed Hayate spoke with Verossa. "So, have you found anything?"

He looked quite tired but grimly satisfied. "I've spoken to the child's family. Seems my idea was close to the truth. Her name was Helena Blair. She was a young woman who'd planned to wed out of love. It was a rare event and she put all her efforts into it. We haven't found the name of the fiancee as of yet. In any case, she either had bad timing or bad luck since they left for the trip as a conflict was going on. Their group was caught up in a rout and the Jeremiah of their time was fighting the fleeing soldiers. The family got caught up. As soon as she realized what she'd done, Jeremiah stopped and helped the family get out of there. But Helena and most of her side of the family died. The Blair family understood it was an accident and held no grudge against the Jeremiah clan. They kept the ring more as a monument since no one found her body or the bodies of her company. No one ever expected something like this."

Verossa stopped and looked out the window for a moment as Hayate processed what he'd said.

"The good news is, Victoria is very unlikely to have anything like that in store. Her ancestor was kind of a moron, whose line fell to pieces from all the enemies he made. The grudges have all been settled."

Hayate gave a relieved sigh. "That's very good news. Please find out who the fiancee is and if he's buried properly. Then, if that's the case, we'll bury Helena too."

Verossa nodded. "I doubt anyone will oppose or even comment on that. And our idea to block intentional genetic memory had wide support, even before this. At least among the rank and file."

"I see. Then go and rest. I'll be doing the same today."

Verossa gave her a serious look. "Hayate, please don't be too harsh on yourself."

"Same goes for you. Don't beat yourself up."

He smiled bitterly. "I have enough years to know how to avoid that."

Hayate went home with the whole crew escorting her, neither Medusa nor Signum minding her idly caressing their breasts every now and then. At home, she found a very tired, but content Shamal, who wasted no time and embraced her.

"Oh Hayate."

Hayate returned the embrace tiredly. "I missed you too. How goes everything?"

Shamal's face was neutral as she spoke. "Everyone is on the path to recovery. Fabia will most likely take the longest, as even her device was badly damaged, but the sisters are doing just fine. Nove has helped a lot in that regard. I couldn't get her to leave. She's sleeping on a small bunk in the room with her sisters."

Hayate nodded. "Would you sleep with me tonight?"

Shamal smiled. "Anytime you want."

The Yagami family, Medusa, Sakura and Rin included had a quiet dinner prepared by the Tohsaka sisters.

At the end of it, Hayate spoke to Rein. "Starting tonight, you're gonna help out Rin and later Sakura with using magic."

Rein gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am."

Shamal and Hayate went on to take care of the dishes as the sisters went with Rein into the training room.

"Right. As you're still tired, Rin, tonight we'll only do a very basic exercise. Take out Emerald Flight and imagine a simple ball of magic."

Rin took out her wand and concentrated. An irregular green sphere of energy formed in front of her, stuttered, then vanished.

"Mistress is still very unused to this." Emerald Flight chirped.

Rein nodded. "Not a problem. Let's try it again. Do try and use the minimal amount of energy."

Rin, her face the very picture of intense focus, repeated the exercise, with similar, if more prolonged, results. Then she tried a third time.

"Stop for a moment Rin. The output is very strong. Too much so. It should be stable but you're putting too much into it."

Rin blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this kind of magic. I was trained to put every ounce of concentration into a magic spell."

Rein nodded. "I see. That explains the difficulty." She gave the brunette a smile. "However I'm sure you'll be able to master it. Maybe Emerald Flight could help."

"Mistress, you are trying to force a breath. Relax and let your natural magic flow through us."

Rin pondered the advice for a moment then nodded. "Let's try again."

This time the sphere was much more defined and stable. It got close to being perfect, then it dissipated.

Rin spoke with sad frustration. "Darn, I almost had it."

Rein spoke much more optimistically. "No worries, that was almost perfect. One more try."

Sakura spoke didactically. "Sis, don't think of it outside your vision. Think of it in front of you."

Rin took in her words and tried again, with her eyes widely open.

The sphere formed perfectly and stayed that way for as long as Rin looked at it. When Rein spoke and she looked away it dissipated in a moment.

"That was great, until just now. But work on your focus and you'll be fantastic. However, I believe that is enough for tonight. Any more, and you'll probably collapse."

After bidding Rein good night, the two went to their room and Rin gave Sakura a grateful look.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help."

Sakura smiled happily. "Yes, you would've. It would've taken more time, though, and I wanted us to rest."

"Whatever you say."

That night, Rin and Sakura fell asleep peacefully next to each other while Hayate dozed in Shamal's arms.


	21. Vivid Redone 12

Early the next morning as the Takamachi family was starting to wake up, Nove called in a tired, but urgent tone.

"Nanoha, are you awake?"

Rousing almost in one breath, Nanoha blinked at her. "I am now. What is it Nove?"

"Fabia has regained consciousness and she wants to see Vivio and Einhart, as well as yourselves. I've already called doctor Shamal."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

With a serious air about her person, Nanoha began rousing the children. Fate, Joan and Artoria were already awake, watching their charges alertedly.

The family was at the hospital in less than an hour, where Shamal ushered them inside.

"How is she?" Fate asked with concern.

"Stable, but still tired. I would have her rest for another day but she won't hear about it." Shamal replied.

Nanoha nodded. "Let's go then."

Fabia was sitting on the bed, patched up as best as could be in the short time she'd been there, in a hospital gown. She was clearly hurting all over but smiled as they entered.

When Vivio and Einhart came in they immediately rushed to her side. "Fabia! Are you alright?"

Getting a closer look they swallowed their words as the damage was quite visible, even with most of her body covered by the gown and bandages.

"Not really, but I wanted to see you guys."

Everyone looked with concern, but also admiration for her determination.

"Remember how my ancestor used to live in a forest? The memories of that time came back to me. The end of that time, I mean."

"Don't force yourself." Fate spoke with care, seeing that Fabia was visibly distressed.

Fabia shook her head. "I must. I'll tell you guys all I know, on the promise that I may join you once I get better."

This didn't sit well with either Fate or Shamal, but Nanoha wasn't phased. She pondered Fabia's words, then turned to Joan. "How old were you when you started your journey?"

"I was twelve when I first heard the call. I lead the armies when I was seventeen." The Saint replied.

She turned to Fabia again. "Are you serious about this? Do you realize what you're getting into?"

Fabia didn't hesitate. "Absolutely."

"Very well. Then your first order is to get well and recover. We shall speak more after that." Nanoha took a more gentle expression. "In the meanwhile, I think Einhart and Vivio want to spend some time with you."

Fabia smiled. "Thank you."

The adults left the children to talk among themselves as they went outside the room to converse.

"How much do you think it'll take for her to recover?" Fate asked Shamal.

"Injuries like that? At least a month of healing every day. She's lucky she's young." The medic replied, frowning at her. "You're not thinking of accepting her offer are you?"

"Can her magic harm the undead?"

Shamal's eyes narrowed further. "Yes, it most likely can. But you haven't answered my question."

Joan stepped in. "It's better if we properly train the girl than just leave her be. She knows she can hurt the undead. So if we reject her, she's gonna go at it alone."

Shamal groaned. "I don't like this at all. Hayate was younger, it's true. But that almost cost us all our lives."

"Yes, but we also cannot leave her alone. I understand your aprehension, but she made her decision." Nanoha spoke calmly.

Fate sighed glumly. "I don't like it either, but Nanoha's right. If she gets into proper training, her idea might go away on its own."

With a sigh of her own, Shamal relented. "You'll have to speak with Hayate."

Inside, Vivio and Einhart, mostly Vivio, spoke with Fabia. "How are you really? Are you alright?"

Fabia groaned. "No, I hurt all over. But I wanted to see you guys. See that you're safe. And apologize."

Vivio gave her a confused blink. "Apologize?"

"Yeah. Back when we met, I talked about grudges and curses. That was foolish. I see that now."

Vivio just smiled at her. "Don't worry about that. It's alright."

Fabia grimaced. "You won't like what I have to say next."

Vivio and Einhart looked at her with some apprehension.

"Neither you nor Heidi can take part in this."

While Vivio was taken aback, Einhart nodded. "I understand."

Noticing how confused Vivio was, Fabia spoke again. "I'll explain when I'm better, Vivio. Just... trust me, you're not fit to take part in this."

Vivio wasn't exactly happy but nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you. I'm saying this so you stay safe." Fabia said with a relieved smile before wincing. "I need to rest. I promise I'll get better soon."

Sad, but understanding, Vivio nodded. "Alright."

She and Einhart wished Fabia a speedy recovery before leaving to rejoin the others.

Shamal came back in to check on Fabia once the two left. She looked at her patient, who was taking deep and careful breath. "Are you sure about this?"

Though in considerable pain, Fabia smiled. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

Joan and Artoria were escorting Vivio and Einhart home, as had become common. Today, however, Vivio and Einhart weren't their usual selves. Vivio, especially, was sullen and in not good spirits. Inwardly, Einhart wasn't that different.

As they walked, Einhart turned to Artoria. "Is what she said true?" She asked quietly.

Artoria nodded calmly. "Yes. Though your style is honest and would be formidable against most opponents taken to perfection, the foe we face now would simply shrug it off."

Einhart just nodded.

"Though you won't need those fists, you'll probably need your words and heart." Joan added with a small smile.

Even Artoria was confused. "What does that mean?"

"She needs to come to terms with the past. And she will." Joan said mysteriously

Vivio wasn't amused. "Maybe you could speak in less riddles sometimes."

Joan wasn't phased. "You words and heart will help her too."

"Still doesn't help Fabia." Vivio groaned.

This time Joan stopped, turned around and hugged both of them, an act which gave them pause. Einhart was blushing so hard her ears turned red. "Children shouldn't be playing at war. And they shouldn't be thinking about it at all, if it can be helped. This time, I was careless. But I promise you, no further harm will come to those who renege war."

For a moment, Artoria frowned thoughtfully. Then, understanding what Joan mean, she turned to the children and spoke in her best formal voice. "I agree entirely. Young ones should see to the new, peaceful life. The past, no matter how painful, must be left in peace and respect. I'm sorry I did not make it clearer before something like this happened."

Finally, Einhart looked down and spoke sullenly with tears already in her eyes. "Can we... talk when we get home? Please."

Without hesitating, Joan grabbed up Vivio and spoke with a smile. "Then let's get home quickly."

Artoria followed suite and picked up Einhart. "As soon as we can."

The former servants moved so fast and so efficiently that neither girl had time to protest and, in just a few swift movements punctuated only by bewildered stares from people walking on the street, they were home.

Once inside, they put the girls down and closed the door and Joan spoke kindly. "Now child, what's really making you so sad."

Einhart burst into tears and hugged Artoria. "The loss! I can't tell you much Klaus felt it and how much I do! He hated seeing Olivie die like that, trying to win somehow but still loosing, in the end. But the worst is I see those who died. I see poor Sieg! What was the meaning of all that death?! Maybe I could've given it one, through strength! But I was lying to myself, just like Klaus! He felt terrible, and I feel terrible, all the time! Only Vivio and her friends really cheered me up, but now I put them in danger!" The girl continued to sob and hiccup with tears.

Artoria embraced the girl back. "It is not your fault, child." She spoke softly, her presence a steady comfort. "I know what images might haunt a failed king, for I myself am one. But you, are not. I have not said my proper peace on this genetic memory matter. Even if it was for a true king, I find it abhorrent. For the burden of a single king is enough to break or corrupt most. But to lay the burden of several, upon a child no less, I cannot see how this could lead to anything good."

"Does this include our tournament?" Vivio asked sadly.

"Yes." Joan said bluntly

"But we'd have never met so many friends without it."

"I'm not saying you can't have friendly spars, I'm saying avoid the prizes."

"Why?"

Joan made a face as if she'd eaten something foul. "It's in bad taste. Artoria and I actually killed people and we don't like seeing kids, or anybody, play fighting for prizes."

"If the common people wish to partake, that is fine. But it isn't well for those with a past to encourage viewing it lightly." Artoria chimed in.

Joan gave her a sharp look. "Please elaborate, your majesty."

"It's not right for people who've inherited talents meant for real battle to make a spectacle out of it. Be it combat styles, magical abilities, whatever. They're meant to fight, to kill. It is fair to use them in defense, but never in spectacle." Artoria had worked up an edge in her voice by the time she stopped talking.

Vivio now took Artoria by surprise and joined Einhart in hugging her. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish. You must've seen so many things."

Artoria sighed. "Grieve for your friend. There's no shame in that."She said gently.

The girls cried their eyes out as Artoria and Joan held them.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate had, meanwhile, gone to the training grounds, on which Rin and Sakura were waiting.

"Good morning. Sorry if we're late, we had to check on how everyone was doing in the hospital."

Rin nodded. "We know, everything alright?"

Best sighed. "Best as can be, you may get a new colleague in a few months."

"The more the merrier." Sakura said, in an effort to appear positive.

Nanoha gave her a small smile. "Alright. Rin, same exercise as yesterday. This time in a heavily urban setting. Good luck!"

Rin nooded. "Emerald Flight, let's go."

"Very well mistress."

Ready and able, Rin spoke to her device. "Listen, I need help with this. Maybe I can create a sphere and you'll help me find the drones and crush them with it?"

"A workable idea. Scanning area."

The drones were already maneuvering to attack and Rin had to keep moving. "Please hurry!"

"I suggest we target the ones attacking us first."

"Good idea, go!"

She flung her orb of green energy right at an incoming attacker. The drone dodged at the last moment and launched a counterattack. Rin flew back into a wall, stunned from the impact.

"From the right"

Rin raised her arm. "Please form a shield!" She said urgently.

Her green energy took the shape of a heater shield. The drone's attack bounced off and it moved to another position before firing again. Rin managed to move the shield to protect herself from the attack once more. The other drone moved in and peppered her with sharp, short attacks which she couldn't block. She guided the sphere behind the drone attacking her and rammed it through. Then swung it around to strike against the second drone, catching it this time.

Almost exhausted, Rin panted from the exertion. "Damn it all. I thought I had more in me."

Three drones lined up before Nanoha put a stop to the exercise. "That's enough. Rest."

"Raising Heart?" Fate asked.

"Numbers indicate she has consumed almost all her magical reserves. It is advised magic exercises cease for today."

"Very well, that's all for today then." Nanoha said. "Rin, we'll go with something more basic tomorrow. Take a shower and go keep Hayate company. That's an order. Sakura as well."

"I think Sakura might want to stay with us a bit more." Fate said, raising an eyebrow at the plum-haired young woman.

Sakura smiled at her. "I do want to spend more time with you, miss Fate, but right now I think we both have places to be. We have Hayate, and you have the two little angels."

Fate nodded. "Very well then. Don't let dear Hayate be too dirty."

Sakura laughe. "I think I'll manage, thank you."

* * *

Hayate was in fact debriefing Agito, Signum, Medusa and Vita.

"So no other problems for Victoria?"

"None." Medusa replied.

"And you are certain?"

"Completely. I have the impression her ancestor was sort of a meat head. Annoying, but not malignant."

"Signum?"

"I concur with Medusa."

Agito chimed in. "Look, the guy was a big brawler type. He didn't care about anything else, so he'd never hurt anyone who didn't get in a proper fight with him. So much so his army was kind of inefficient."

"So Victoria is safe?" Hayate clarified.

"Pretty much."

Hayate breathed a sigh of relief. "And we made sure Vivio's other close friends don't have any kind of old Belkan connection. Good. That is a big relief. Now, we can properly focus on the funeral."

"When is it taking place?" Medusa asked calmly.

"Two days from now. We're all going."

"Of course. What about Helena Blair?"

Hayate sighed. "She'll get a proper funeral too, at last. Verossa will update me on any other details. Anything else, everyone?"

"Nothing Hayate, we've made sure everything's alright."

"Thank you."

Rin and Sakura came in to her office as the meeting concluded.

"Now I'll have a chat with these two lovely ladies. Everyone else has the day off. Go and rest."

Medusa gave a smiling nod towards Sakura as she left, who returned it with an equally happy smile.

"Come in you two. How was the training?" Hayate asked as she stretched.

Rin groaned. "Terrible. I barely lasted half an hour."

"Don't worry about it. You're barely getting started. Tonight I'll have Reinforce teach you some more and Nanoha will make the training proper. How about you Sakura, feeling ready?"

Sakura gave her an uncomfortable, if honest, smile. "I wanted to try today, but Crimson Fancy won't let me."

"Mistress still requires rest, to keep herself and those around her safe."

Sakura shrugged. "I still don't really understand myself, but maybe I'm still really angry."

Hayate nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. Take your time."

"By the way, Nanoha told us we might get a colleague in the training program?" Rin said.

"Ah, yes. Fabia wants to join us properly after she's done recovering."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Is that wise?"

"Not particularly, but she says she's remembered something important, and her magic can harm the undead, so it would be even more unwise to refuse her."

Sakura agreed with her. "It would be a loss indeed to just let her seek revenge like that."

Hayate now looked with a wry smile at Sakura. "Speaking from experience?"

"Yes." Sakura replied honestly.

The two had a good chuckle. "Well, every recruit matters." Hayate said as she looked over her papers for that day. "Good, everything is done and in order. Nanoha told me Rin has completely exhausted her magic supply. So today, I'd like you two to keep me company, if you don't mind."

Rin sighed before giving her a smile. "Sure. where to?"

"Home, I want you two to help me cook something delicious."

"Fantastic." Sakura clapped her hands together

Hayate's smile became a grin. "And after that I'll have you lovely ladies try on some sexy clothes and then maybe have some more fun."

Rin snorted. "Figures."

Sakura, on the other hand, looked excited. "I like having fun with Hayate."

Rin gave her sister a baffled look, which made Sakura laugh.

"Come on sis, it's just a bit of harmless fun."

Hayate just grinned at them. "Come on you two, let's go. Joking aside, I want to give my kids a nice big meal after they worked so hard. And I want you to help me."

"Our pleasure." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

Just as they were leaving, Hayate received some news from Shamal. Teana had arrived from her mission and went to see Subaru in the hospital. Her spirits were as such lifted very much, as were those of her sisters.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate came home to find Vivio waiting for them up front to give them a tearful hug.

"Mama, I'm so sorry I was holding back."

"Held back from what, sweetheart?" Fate asked her in a concerned tone.

"From telling you just how angry and sad we are!" Vivio burst into tears again and Fate picked her up properly in her arms, stroking her hair gently.

"I know sweetheart, it's okay. Let it all out."

Nanoha smiled kindly and nodded as Vivio cried on Fate's shoulder.

Joan discretely came to greet them. "Welcome home."

Nanoha smiled warmly at her. "Where's Einhart?"

"With Artoria."

She nodded. "That's good then. It's better if they don't repress grief."

"Yes." Joan agreed.

Nanoha turned to Fate. "Can you please take care of Vivio and Einhart for a bit. I'd like to speak to Artoria and Joan for a bit."

Fate nodded. "Of course."

A few minutes later, a somewhat awkward Artoria and a far more relaxed Joan sat in the living room, waiting for Nanoha to speak.

"Alright you two, it's time we talked properly. I take it your position on what happened with Sieg hasn't changed?"

Artoria shook her head and Joan shrugged.

"Even after seeing how sad her passing made her friends?"

Artoria spoke candidly. "It does sadden me to see them so upset. And it makes me respect them for caring about their friend."

Joan sighed. "Majesty, Nanoha isn't asking about that. She's asking why the death of a child isn't upsetting us. And I'll answer her. Because to us that was an every day thing. Where I was born, nearly half the kids were dead before they could talk properly."

Artoria looked like she'd been given a revelation. Then she turned and bowed to Nanoha.

"My deepest apologies! Habits die hard. Though neither of us condones the killing of children, we are not from a time when their death was mourned any more intensely than that of an adult. If anything, it tended to be less so."

Seeing Artoria react like that Nanoha spoke quickly.

"I don't take offense, I'm worried you're just pushing yourself to not show any kind of grief. In fact, if something like this doesn't make you somewhat sad, your lives must've been very harsh indeed."

Artoria was surprised but Joan just smiled.

"Thank you, mama bear. That's one area we aren't too nostalgic about."

Nanoha's expression became sad. "I see. I may have taken you two for granted."

At this, Artoria reacted. "No, Nanoha, you haven't!" She denied.

Nanoha was taken by surprise. "Excuse me?"

Artoria spoke with almost a sense of panic in her voice. "We do not want to add yet another burden!"

At that point Nanoha started to laugh and Joan joined in as Artoria looked at both with confusion.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were being dishonest, even with yourself. But I realize now that you're just a strong person in more ways than just magic."

Relieved Artoria smiled in her unique, breathtaking way. "Thank heavens."

Nanoha stuttered for a moment. "I will never get used to that."

Joan had another good laugh. "Majesty, you are a treasure."

Retaking her usual expression Artoria blinked at them. "Excuse me?"

"She means you're a very precious person, Artoria. And you are. True knight in shining armor, and a breath taking beauty in one package." Nanoha said merrily.

Artoria looked down. "You praise me too much."

Resisting the temptation to take her chin and make her look up, Nanoha spoke seriously. "Thank you Artoria. You've put me at ease. But please, don't hesitate to reach out."

Artoria almost blushed. "Thank you."

Joan, smiling gently also spoke up. "Thank you Nanoha. We're lucky to have become friends with you."

Nanoha smiled warmly. "Thank you, I am lucky as well."

Joan's smile became enigmatic. "And that's why that thing is so interested in you."

Catching the remark, Nanoha gave the Saint a sharp look. "Please elaborate."

"You're a purifying agent, Nanoha. By that, I mean that you can bring things back into the natural order. Just look at all of us. There's very few people who are like you in any era."

Nanoha blinked at her. "That's all?"

"I'm afraid so. But it's a testament to you. So don't worry about it."

Nanoha nodded slowly. "Fine. Thanks again. Now, I'll get some food for all of us, then we can rest for today, if that's alright."

"Perfect!"

* * *

"Okay, the temperature is just right, put in the ingredients."

Rin filled the pot carefully as Sakura busied herself with another pan.

Hayate looked over the main pot with satisfaction. "Wonderful. The children are going to eat well tonight."

Sakura smiled warmly at her. "You sure do love taking care of people."

Hayate laughed. "Cooking is one of my hobbies. So this is really just relaxing for me."

"You really are like a mother Hayate." Rin chuckled.

"Yup."

One large dish turned into two, then three, as Hayate decided her children deserved to have a feast. By the end, even Medusa was starting to look with hungry eyes towards the kitchen.

As everyone dug in to the meal, Sakura looked at Hayate, then at the others at the table, including Rin. She joined Hayate in smiling.

"Thank you Hayate. That was wonderful." Signum sighed in satisfaction once their plates were emptied.

Vita nodded with enthusiasm. "Awesome is the word. Delicious!"

Agito and Reinforce made agreeing noises, busy as they were with leftovers.

"The meal was indeed delicious." Medusa added her own praise.

This only made Sakura's smile become wider, prompting Medusa's own mouth to quirk upside.

Shamal got up and went to hug Hayate. "Group hug for Hayate!" Everyone at the table joined on the gesture.

Even Hayate started blushing. "Come on you guys, is this really necessary?" The room was filled with laughter.

After clearing the table and cleaning everything, a task accomplished by Rin, Sakura and Hayate together, the mistress of the night sky grinned playfully. "So, you two up for some fun?"

"I am." Sakura replied energetically.

Rin followed suit, if a bit more hesitantly. "Ditto."

Hayate nooded. "Come on then."

So Hayate had them accompany her to her hobby room, which consisted of a large clothes deposit and design area.

"Right, what sexy outfits should I start with?"

"Whatever you like." Sakura said, her eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

Rin snorted but smiled nonetheless. "Same."

"I wouldn't mind a sexy ball dress though." Sakura added.

Hayate's eyes lit up. "Done."

She found a lovely white dress for Sakura with a plunging neckline and back and ending just bellow the top of her thighs. It showed quite a lot of skin and displayed her glorious chest.

Sakura laughed and twirled around happily. "I could dance the night away in this."

"Somehow I think you'd need to stop often." Rin quipped as she looked her sister up and down.

Sakura noticed that that her whole breasts had slipped out and feigned distress. "Oh dear."

Hayate laughed. "That really isn't suited for dancing too hard. Let me tuck those in nicely." She tucked in the young woman's breasts with the care and the attention a lover would making Sakura blush pleasantly. "All better."

"Thank you."

Both of them turned to the other person in the room.

"Your turn Rin/Nee-san."

Rin hummed thoughtfully. "I'd like a red one if you can."

"Right away." Hayate nodded

She found Rin a beautiful backless dress that ended right bellow the base of her back, exposing some of her rear.

Sakura was impressed. "Wow nee-san, you're gorgeous."

Rin didn't know how to react at first, unused to wearing such a garment, before she calmed down and spoke warmly. "Thanks Sakura. I must say I love how this feels."

She also did a twirl and Hayate grinned mischievously. "You know, you don't have them as big as Sakura but yours are nothing to scoff at."

The dress also had a low cut front, so Rin wasn't surprised by the remark. "Thank you. I've always take care of how I look and thanks to you I can really be proud of that."

Hayate giggled. "Mid is very nice about that. There's nudist beaches, clubs and all sorts of places one can have consensual adult fun. No one judges."

Sakura chuckled. "So I've noticed."

Hayate moved closer to Rin, enjoying the sight and feel of her rear as she massaged it expertly.

Rin moaned with delight for a moment. "Damn it, Hayate. I don't want either of us to lead you on. You're fantastic, but we can't."

Before she could finish Hayate let out a laugh. "Oh but you are sweet, Rin. I do this with all the kids who let me."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Heavens."

Hayate caressed her rear once again, making Rin mewl. "You are very sweet. Still, I consider this precious bonding time spent with my family and those I care about."

Rin breathed heavily. "You're amazing Hayate."

Sakura moved in closer and spoke mischievously. "Hayate, could you show me how to use my touch like you do."

Hayate grinned at her. "Sure." She said as she resumed her ministrations. "First, you have to remember you want to feel and caress, not just grab. Gentle but firm." She demonstrated on Rin's now almost completely exposed bottom. Rin moaned, confirming her skill. "Like that. Remember, don't put anymore pressure than you need and than you'd like."

Sakura tenderly caressed Rin's bum, making her sister cry out. "Oh Root, please! I need a break." She stopped and let Rin draw a breath of relief.

Hayate moved in to hug both sisters. "Thanks for indulging me, you two." They eagerly returned her hug. "Now I get to choose the dresses, alright?" She gave them a wide smile.

They laughed. "Sure."

"I do have one request though. Join us, and if they want have the others too. This is very fun." Rin said.

Hayate burst into laughter. "You're too sweet for words. I'll go ahead and ask them. By the way, I want us to try some sexy carnival costumes."

Rin replied with a cheeky smile. "Then let's have a dancing contest while we're at it. It would be a shame to waste the costumes and effort."

Hayate smiled from eat to ear. "That is a fantastic idea!" She became serious. "Which we'll do after the funeral procession. With Nanoha, Fate, Artoria and Joan." She grinned again. "Call me greedy!"

Rin nodded with an understanding smile. "These dresses really are very sexy. You have a good eye Hayate."

"Thank you, it's one of my passions. I do love sexy ladies." Hayate grinned like a true pervert, but Rin and Sakura only laughed.

Seeing this Hayate smiled radiantly. "Let's dance to some music before hitting the shower."

Hayate put some energetic dance music on the three danced for almost an hour before going for a very well earned shower.

That night, the Yagami family slept well.


	22. Vivid Redone 13

Early the next morning Nanoha sat at the table with Fate. Vivio and Einhart were in much better shape than the previous evening. Artoria was a bit awkward, trying to help Einhart keep her dignity, while Joan was her usual self.

"Are you alright children?" Nanoha asked warmly

Vivio answered quietly. "We've run out of tears. It still hurts, but we're fine. Right Einhart?"

Einhart nodded. "Yes."

Fate spoke up as well. "We'll have Artoria and Joan stay with you and do whatever you want. Or, you can come with us and all five of us can keep Sakura company."

"Keep Sakura company, I think."

So instead of just Fate coming along, the whole Takamachi group joined Sakura, Rin and Hayate.

This didn't phase Sakura in the slightest. "Hello everyone!" She greeted them enthusiastically.

Artoria bowed politely and Joan waved. "Hello Sakura, we're glad to see you happy."

"As am I. But I'm afraid Nee-san might get nervous."

Fate dispersed her worries. "Rin will have more important things to worry about."

Off to the side, Nanoha addressed Rin with a serious look. "Alright, as a novice you've done alright till now. However, we need to start working on your use of magical energy."

She brought up a drone. "Now, I'd like you to form a shield which you can maintain properly, without consuming such large amounts of energy."

The drone got ready to attack and Rin formed her shield.

"Stop. How much energy did you put into that shield?"

Emerald Flight answered. "As much as she needs for a shield."

"And that is?"

"Quite a lot."

Nanoha shook her head. "Rin, you cannot just use up so much energy and rely only on what you can build up in a day. You must learn to channel the magical energy present around you."

Rin nodded. "I confess, I am still very much unused to this."

Nanoha smiled. "That's alright, we'll work on it. I presume you can help, Emerald Flight."

"Gladly. Mistress, close your eyes and focus on what your essence perceives."

Rin followed the instructions. Nothing happened for a moment, then she almost lost her footing as she felt the world around her. "Wow, that was a bit freaky."

"You alright?"

"Yes, actually much better than usual."

Nanoha nodded. "Remember that even when you channel energy from the environment, you will still have a limit. Let's go with that shield again."

The drone began to attack and Rin created a shield to defend herself. As the drone moved around she kept up with the attacks, neutralizing them.

"Also try to neutralize your enemy Rin, else you'll be pushed into a corner."

"On it."

Rin created a sphere behind the shield and threw it at the drone, which easily avoided it and kept attacking. The sphere followed the drone and kept up the attack attempts. The drone evaded and continued to attack Rin. Hard as she tried, Rin couldn't catch the drone, which was controlled by Raising Heart.

"Stop."

The drone and Rin followed orders.

"You're still having a hard time doing both things at the same time. I advise, rather than create a shield, reinforce your barrier jacket so it resists attacks and then focus on neutralizing the threat. You alright to try?"

"Yes, I can still go on. Right, Emerald Flight?"

"Right you are. Creating barrier."

The drone went back into attack mode and didn't give Rin even a moment, striking hard and fast. She was very grateful her defense field was finally up, but still didn't enjoy being attacked. Rin could direct the sphere of energy much better now and as fast as the drone was, it couldn't avoid and attack at the same time anymore. Less attacks coming in made for much better targeting and after a few minutes, the drone was neutralized.

"Very good." Nanoha praised. "Now I want you to try something different. Try capturing a drone so you can neutralize it."

Rin looked a bit confused.

"Emerald Flight?"

"Mistress can indeed do that. She need time to figure it out though."

"Very well, try it on a drone."

Rin closed her eyes once again. "I'm counting on your support, Emerald Flight."

"Alright. Imagine yourself capturing the enemy, with whatever you find to be strong enough."

Rin followed the instruction and after a few moments, the drone was held immobile by a series of ropes. It struggled intensely, which made Rin create more ropes.

"Good. Now neutralize it."

The ropes closed in tighter and managed to crush the drone, putting it out of action.

Nanoha hummed. "Right. Raising heart, how's she doing?"

"For a newbie, excellent. But she needs practice."

"She'll get plenty. Set up three drones with attack and defense capabilities."

Rin got ready once again.

"Don't worry if you fail on this, but do try your best." Nanoha smiled at her.

The attacks began immediately and Rin found it very hard to focus. She could managed to fend off the attacks but could not stop or target the drones. After an hour of futile attempts, she was exhausted.

"That's enough. We know what to work on from now on."

"Nanoha is a harsh taskmaster, but she's good." Artoria said with respect in her tone, having watched the training.

Vivio nodded with pure enthusiasm. "Mama always duels with me to the best of her abilities."

"As is proper. But do remember what we talked about."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "What did you talk about?"

"We asked the children not to play fight for spectacle anymore. We have no opposition to friendly spars, but public spectacle is rather distasteful."

Fate looked at Vivio. "And? Did you agree?"

Vivio grimaced a bit. "We agreed. We don't want to make Artoria or Joan mad."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Why would that make them mad?"

"Because it's tacky to use powers that killed people for a public spectacle. And it puts other kids in danger." Joan spoke plainly.

Artoria nodded. "I concur. If not during the tournaments, then old nightmares that reawaken might effect others."

Fate hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think tournaments with safety measures are any danger to the children. Nor are they offensive to most people. However, if it does bother you, I doubt either of them will be upset with you not going."

Joan sighed. "If the kids will be upset to not go, I'm fine with it. But could you please just use your present names, not the ones of old kings?"

Fate nodded. "A perfectly fine idea. You girls agree?"

Vivio nearly jumped for joy. "Yes. Yes of course!"

Einhart was more reserved but her smile was very wide. "Thank you."

Fate went on. "Now I want you two to tell me, why does a tournament bother you so much?"

Artoria sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "To be plain, it reminds us of the mock engagements we had in our times. Someone always wound up getting hurt, and that was the point a lot of the time."

Joan nodded. "It reminds me of the melee fighting of my life. Not something I liked to see, even in play fights. But if the kids just want to do it for themselves, then fine."

"I give you my word, I would never let Vivio get involved in something where she might really get hurt." Fate swore.

Fate patted Vivio on the head, making her hum happily. Artoria, on the other hand, became embarrassed and bowed deeply. "I am so sorry for my rudeness and presumption!"

Fate almost blushed herself. "Oh dear, that's not a problem. Excuse us for being a bit insensitive in regards to your past."

Seeing the two react, Joan chuckled. "Alright, we've made our peace. Let's not make fun of ourselves anymore."

Rin's exercise came to an exhaustive close and Sakura broke her own very intense concentration upon it. She turned around to speak with the others. "Sorry about being so quiet. I was paying attention to Nee-san."

"You're learning everything you can just watching her. When you're ready, you'll be at her level." Joan spoke calmly.

Sakura reacted with feigned surprise. "Oh, you saw right through me."

Fate wasn't amused, however. "Sakura, don't lie to us."

This time the surprise wasn't feigned. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you. Your company does help very much, but I want to learn everything I can from Nee-san's training as well." She calmed down and smiled warmly. "And I do very much enjoy your company."

Fate dropped the serious tone and gave her a light tap on the head. "Punishment!"

"Oh dear."

Even Artoria giggled.

Nanoha descended with Rin from the training area. "Alright everyone, enough horsing around. Rin is making very good progress, and I suspect so is Sakura." She inclined her head towards the lavender-haire young woman. "You can learn everything you want and in fact I advise it." Her tone got far more serious even though she never stopped smiling. "But don't lie to Fate."

"Nanoha, she didn't mean anything bad, she just wants to learn." Fate explained.

Returning to her usual manner, Nanoha sighed. "I know that, but I don't like her being too hasty. She still needs to rest."

Nanoha shifted her attention to Artoria and Joan. "Now, I heard what you two were saying a while ago. And I want us to properly talk this evening, because I think it's important."

Then she moved to Einhart and Vivio. "You can do whatever you like, as long as you're not urting anyone. If you do, I'll make sure to punish you."

The look Nanoha gave them made Einhart shiver.

"Alright then, Rin hits the showers and we'll head for home. Medusa is waiting for you two."

"Thank you as always." The sisters chorused.

As the group was heading for home, a very tired Nove joined them on the way.

"Hello, I don't suppose you'll mind me sleeping at your house for a while?"

Nanoha just smiled. "It's your house as well. Let's go, you can catch some sleep with the children."

Her face lit up. "Thank you."

At home, Nanoha and Fate prepared dinner, served and had Nove go to bed with the children.

Then they sat down with Artoria and Joan. "Alright, you two, speak clearly. I'm not troubled, or bothered or scared, I just want to understand. Speak clearly. What did the tournament remind you of?"

"Let her majesty speak first." Joan said, turning to her fellow blonde.

Artoria sighed. "Alright. It reminded me of the tournaments the knights used to organize back in my day. It wasn't a sports event. They tried doing real harm to one another. After I came to power I made sure rules were followed to best prevent serious injuries."

Artoria saw that Nanoha wasn't very convinced so spoke more directly. "They fought like beasts during melee. It wasn't at all pleasant. And it also reminds me of battle to much for me to consider it a sport. People using powers like that. Just like knights with real weapons in a simple competition."

Nanoha gave an understanding nod. "Alright then. So how often would you engage in warfare proper?"

"The kingdom was beset so I'd say once a year. Once every two years if we were lucky. Not always big engagements mind you, just never ending skirmishes. But none were ever pleasant."

"Were you engaged in all of them?"

"Always. I was the King, the king leads by example."

"Was there anytime when you could say you were at complete peace?"

"No."

"I see..."

Joan spoke up. "That would be the experience of most people who grew up before what is called modern times."

Nanoha raised her hands. "I'm not trying to judge, only understand."

Joan gave her a sad slmile. "I think, Nanoha, that it's better you don't understand."

"Why?"

"Because it's unpleasant. I don't want to remember killing people. They were misguided, yes, but they were still people."

Artoria nodded. "I always fought honorably and fair, but in battle, people will always die. And it's not a pleasant sight or memory."

Nanoha then took them both by surprise. "Then I do understand. And I apologize for making you remember bad events, but that leads me to my main point. You two, and our whole group, is going on a month long vacation. And I mean vacation for a proper rest. I want you two out of that state of mind."

Joan nodded but Artoria wasn't convinced. "Nanoha, we have to be on our guard, at all times. It is our duty."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You're mentally stuck in those times, and I want you to get out of there."

Artoria looked at her in complete confusion. "What?"

"I want you to enjoy this time of peace. I'll be by your side so you can still guard me. But I won't have you stuck in the past like that. Even if it's for the sake of guarding me and my family. If you don't want to get out of that place, you can consider your mission done."

Joan snorted. "Now, that is unfair, but not surprising. If it helps us guard you I'm willing to give it a try."

Artoria still looked completely confused so Joan went on. "But you'll have to help Artoria with every day life. Her majesty is very earnest, but also... somewhat lacks common sense."

Nanoha smiled. "I noticed, but that won't be a problem." She replied, ignoring Artoria's pouting form.

"We'd be more than happy to actually help you find your way in normal, peaceful life." Fate chimed in.

At this point Artoria began looking down with a blush on her face. "No, I couldn't possibly burden you with that."

Nanoha grinned. "There it is, that's the soft insides of the rough shell."

"How dare you call me soft!"

"Well, you're making a face like that!"

Joan started to chuckle and Artoria turned to her next. "Don't you start too!"

"Sorry, majesty, but we can't help it. You're too much fun to tease."

Artoria looked with angry reproach at everyone sitting at the table, but it wasn't the usual look of deadly fury she gave. Now it was that of a flustered young woman, beautiful enough to break one's heart just by gazing at her.

Fate wave a hand at her. "Relax, we just think you look so much better when you're not forcing yourself."

Regaining her composure, Artoria replied calmly. "Fine, I'll do as you ask. But please don't ask me to do things that would impede on my dignity as a king."

Nanoha gave her a flat look. "You are no longer a king. You did your best. From now on you're a family member who needs to relax. Understood?"

Artoria frowned at her for a moment. "Yes." She finally said, though her jaw was clenched.

"Good. We still have one more important thing to attend to. And I hope Vivio and Einhart won't be too heartbroken by it."

* * *

The weather was almost perfect. A few clouds were spread across the sky and the sun shone brightly. The procession for Sieg advanced with dignity as her cremated remains were carried to her final resting place. The family was given the front row while the Takamachi family and company were placed behind them.

The church representative said a few words. "We are here today to mourn the passing of Sieglinde Eremiah. A kind and gentle girl, burdened by the memories of a past that was not hers, but claimed her nonetheless. We wish that hers will be the last life that Belka ever claims, and we present our deepest condolences to her family and friends. Those who knew her, knew a kind, giving person, who will be greatly missed. May she find peace."

Vivio and Einhart were sitting silently, crying with no word or sounds, as dignified as they could be, with Fate and Nanoha at their side. The whole family was flanked by Artoria and Joan who also sat in dignified silence.

The girl's parents did not speak a word, almost frozen in grief, as the remains were lowered into the ground. Before the earth was put back, the mother put a small plush bear next to the urn, then left in the same silence she'd come to stand aside her husband. The rest of the Eremiah group followed.

Vivio and Einhart went to present their last respects, but were only able to give a pained "Good bye Sieg." before starting to properly cry again.

"I have another place to be today, unfortunately. Can you see these the children home?" Nanoha whispered to Fate.

Fate nodded. "Of course."

In the military section of the cemetery, Genya was being laid to rest as well, with his family, most of the Yagami clan and a number of Bureau officers present. Among them Teana, supporting a still shaky Subaru, who cried like a child as the remains were put in the ground.

Hayate herself was quiet and reserved, not speaking a single word through the ceremony. Signum and Shamal were there to support her, doubled by Rein and Agito who stood on their partners' shoulders with perfect dignity.

She was invited to speak by the Bureau officers and presented herself impeccably in her uniform, before addressing those preset.

"Genya Nakajima was a father to all who served under or with him. A person whom one could trust completely with their safety, well being and life. He was dedicated to his work and to his family, and to the cause of justice. Genya fell trying to defend his family. I know all of us will remember him for as long as we live, as beloved father, trusted mentor and precious comrade. The best way to honor him is living by and for the things he cared for. May he find peace."

The combat cyborgs, still in need of rest, stood crying as Genya was lowered into the ground. All of them thanked a very affected Hayate, who herself could barely hold back her tears.

In a far more remote cemetery, outside the city limits and under the shadow of steep hills, a simple grave marker was being put in place as well. Verossa Acous stood as the only intended witness. Besides him was present an unintended one. Quiet and forlorn, even more so than him, Sakura looked at the stone was lifted and then put properly on the ground.

"I have to say I expected to be the only one present at this."

Sakura smiled softly. "I don't blame you. But I'm here for my own reasons."

"Oh, I understand."

They stood there for a few minutes in almost complete silence. Verossa looked at a very gloomy Sakura with understanding and patience. "Go ahead and speak if you want."

Sakura looked at him and smiled with gratitude. Then she turned to the headstone of Helena Blair and spoke. "We're very similar, you and I. We've gone down the same path. I just happened to be a bit luckier. But I've taken more lives than you have, this I'm certain of. There's no way we can wash such a sin away. But we can pay for it."

Verossa chimed in. "We can pay for it by making sure things like this never happen again."

"We can try at least." Sakura replied with a bitter smile.

"To the best of our abilities." Verossa gave a similar smile back as he spoke the words. "And rack up some more crimes as we do it."

"That's wrong. You can be redeemed, as could Helen." Nanoha's voice took them by surprise.

They turned to see her walking up to the head stone before she looked at Verossa. "What's buried here?"

"Her ring. All that was left of her."

"I see." Nanoha nodded and turned to the stone. "She acted horribly. What she did is unforgivable and irreparable. But she could still be set right, back on the proper path. What happened to her was also unforgivable, even if it was an accident. But one harm does not justify another. She had no right to take the lives of others! But she did, and my friends destroyed her shape. Somehow, I know she's not at peace. Because she knows taking a life is wrong, no matter what the reason. So she can continue to return and suffer, or she can find rest and make amends for the things she's done and the foolish grudge she's held so long."

There was an almost clear gasp as Nanoha finished speaking. Sakura looked at her with astonishment while Verossa shook his head.

The intelligence officer lifted his arms. "I give up. There's no way I'm beating your spirit."

"This isn't about spirit, Verossa. This is about not being a spoiled person. No one, under any circumstances has the right to be so selfish as to harm others. No one! No matter their circumstances!"

Nanoha turned to Sakura. "And you. Don't revel in feeling sorry for yourself. What was done to you can never be forgiven or made good. I'm sorry that a person had to go through that. But that doesn't give you the right to wallow in self pity or self hatred. You're alive, so you can do good to outweigh the bad you've done. If you don't want to do it, I'll make sure to punish you myself."

Sakura looked at her and then started laughing bitterly. "I'll do all the good I can ever think of. All the good you can ever think of. But do you think that'll ever make things right?"

"No. But it will make things better for those who are still alive. And that includes yourself. Trust us to bring a better place for everyone to live in, and for everyone to rest peacefully in."

Sakura blinked, then shook her head. "You're unbelievable Nanoha. To ask something like that... But I believe you. Still, I feel I don't have that right."

"Nonsense, you're wallowing again."

Sakura started laughing. "You're right. I'm sorry, you're right."

"So are you ready to begin proper training?"

"Yes, I am. I really am now."

Nanoha nodded. "Excellent, Rin will have a proper partner."

She turned to the stone once again. "May you find rest now."

The atmosphere became palpably lighter, to a point where even the headstone seemed less gloomy.

A figure of a woman formed behind it. She looked human and alive for a moment, gazing at Nanoha. The figure mouthed "Thank you." and then vanished in a small cloud of dust.

Sakura looked like she'd had a revelation. "That's it, that's the reason."

Verossa, equally baffled, blurted out in confusion. "Pardon?"

Sakura regained her composure and shook her head. "Oh, just talking to myself."

"Talk to myself as well." Nanoha stepped up and spoke with her intimidating smile in place.

Sakura backed away partially. "It's an important matter."

"Go on."

"You just purified her Nanoha. You've cleansed her essence of the undead taint. This is why you're being targeted." Sakura explained.

It was Nanoha's turn to be confused. "But all I did was be myself."

"Something like that almost certainly couldn't be used by someone who wasn't pure of heart. Or special for that matter."

Verossa stepped in. "Wait a moment. Explain exactly why it's such a big deal."

Sakura took a breath. "Alright. Normally, something like an undead creature is a living being, usually a human, who's been fundamentally altered after death. By that I mean their very existence, soul and essence has been bent, modified at a fundamental level. To be able to purify it naturally is-"

"Is something almost no one can do." A voice cut her off suddenly. Gloria stood behind them in her usual attire.

"What the?!" Verossa almost panicked.

"Not the time, sweetheart. Nanoha, why the sad one fixated on you is clear now. Your ability can hinder his control over those he traps in his web. Though I suspect it only works individually, one case is enough to stir his wrath."

Nanoha looked at her half with amazement, half with reprehension.

"As the child was saying, the magic of undeath is very complex. It involves bending and breaking some very difficult things. Things that cannot be put back. For anyone with no knowledge of how it works, even allowing someone to be properly free someone into rebirth is a massive accomplishment. No, it's a miracle. One which you have the potential to repeat. And that is an intolerable threat to him."

Verossa, recovered his composure. "Then why not just kill her, if she's such a threat to prestige?"

"Because she wins if he does that. Killing her would only grant her a new life in immortal realms. He wants to break you, Nanoha. Now, probably, more than ever."

Nanoha looked with determination at Gloria. "I am not afraid."

Gloria chuckled. "Indeed. I cannot stay much longer, else risk more reaction from him. Your foe will not make a move until his preparations are complete. You should work to bond with these children as well until then. I will join you, as best and as often as I can."

With that she turned around and walked off, vanishing like mist in the morning.

Nanoha, still very much calm, turned to Sakura. "She always does that?"

"I haven't known her for that long, but I'd say that's typical of her."

Verossa drew a long breath. "At least we know what this is about."

"We know you're somehow even more amazing than we thought." Sakura said with a smile to Nanoha.

"Never mind that. She just told us something very important. We have to get right on that."

Verossa frowned. "The best thing you can do is become closer and work better together. With someone like that, being ready is the best option." He said calmly.

"As usual." Nanoha sighed. "But, at least everyone can get some rest. I want Artoria and Joan to get out of this mindset of theirs nonetheless."

Sakura chuckled nervously. "I don't know about that."

"Nonsense. We can't let two friends be mentally stuck in such bad times. I want them to enjoy this time of peace."

Verossa grinned. "I'll leave you two ladies to it then. Enjoy yourselves."

Sakura grabbed his shoulder as he turned around. "No, please stay for a while longer. I want to speak with you properly."

Nanoha's eyebrows rose. "Oh, then I shall leave you two to speak."

Verossa waved goodbye to Nanoha. "So what can I help you with?"

"Do you mind if we move somewhere else. Such a place... isn't really appropriate for a discussion."

"Of course. Please follow me."

Once they were sitting at a table inside a nearby cafe, Verossa gave Sakura a candid expression.

"So what do you want to speak about?"

"First, can I trust you?"

"Well, according to my friends I am trustworthy. Why?"

"Then I have a request for you."

"Very well. What is it?"

"I'd like to know you as a man."

Verossa didn't blink. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I don't want to lead you on or anything. But I need the company of man and I can't just ask someone randomly."

"I'm... flattered, but I think you should reconsider."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want some young guy who'll fall in love with me. I'm not interested in that. I want what you have to offer. I don't wanna make love, I want, as they say, a one night stand."

Verossa studied her for a moment. "Fine. Tonight at 8, my place."

Sakura nodded. "Any requests?"

"Red lace."

"See you then."

She left with a happy trot and Verossa could only shake his head in wonder as he watched her go.

* * *

The Takamachi family returned home, together with a still very mournful Nove.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep here."

Fate gave her a warm smile. "Don't be silly. It's the least we could do and the children love having you around."

"You're welcome to come with us on the vacation, if you want. But we won't be forcing you." Nanoha added.

Nove's answer was swift. "No. I'll be coming and training with everyone. I want to be able to do something."

"Very well, but I can't promise you that-." Nanoha stopped herself. "Well, yes actually, there will be something. Rin and Sakura need a proper opponent."

Nove grinned. "That I can do."

Nanoha gathered the adult members of the household and contacted Hayate to speak about her discussion with Sakura.

"I heard, Sakura just told me on our way back. I'm not surprised, honestly. But our plans remain the same."

Joan chuckled. "I told you all of that before."

"But you never made it clear." Artoria snapped at her.

"My apologies."

"Don't worry about it now." Nanoha stopped them with a candid smile.

Hayate moved on. "In any case, this makes our current trip all the more important. We'll be ready for whatever comes. And with Nove coming along, we have an ideal training partner. I especially want you, Nanoha, to be in the best of shape. If we can just neutralize the undead, that will save a lot of lives."

"It only works on an individual level, and with those who want to be saved." Joan spoke bluntly.

Nanoha wasn't discouraged. "One person saved is more than enough. And I suspect there are plenty."

Artoria, miffed at Joan, spoke formally. "I agree entirely with Nanoha. If we can free those who truly regret their choices, even one will be worth it."

"I agree with Nanoha." Fate chimed in. "But we'll need to work together to make sure you get the best chance with every single one."

"And there we have it. In a few days, everything will be prepared. All of us will have a great time." Hayate said cheerfully.

Nanoha looked at Artoria and Joan. "And you two will finally relax. The past is the past. I'm not asking you to forget, but you have to let go."

Joan chuckled while Artoria looked down.

To their surprise, Nove spoke up. "You two better listen to Nanoha. She's right."

Now even Joan looked away.

"We won't push you to do anything you really don't like." Fate said gently. "We just want you to live as people for a while, not as a king or a saint."

Both blondes sighed, still not looking at them.

Fate didn't back down. "It's for your own good. Trust Nanoha on this."

Hayate, still talking to them, spoke with glee. "Speaking of enjoying life, Sakura's meeting Verossa tonight for some fun."

"Hayate, don't tell that stuff to people." A voice in the background spoke with indignity.

Sakura's voice joined in. "There's no shame in it nee-san."

"Sakura, why are you even agreeing with her?!" The other voice, which the others recognized as Rin's, asked.

"You should find someone too. You're a grown woman, enjoy yourself."

The embarrassment was palpable, even through the device. "Sakura!"

Hayate had tears in her eyes from laughing. "Alright everyone, we'll speak later."

After the com screen closed, Joan blinked in disbelief. "I... guess we aren't the only ones having trouble."

Nanoha just laughed. "That's no trouble at all. It's good that Sakura is coming out of her shell."

Artoria bit her lip at that, which Fate noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no." Artoria coughed. "I just hope Verossa is a strong and healthy man."

Fate looked at her with a curious expression that then shifted to alarm. "Wait a moment, there isn't some kind of hitch to that is there?"

Artoria blushed. "Ah, no nothing like that."

Joan, groaning, replied bluntly. "The girl is demanding in bed. You can tell that easily."

Fate relaxed. "Oh, then I suspect they'll both have a great time then."

* * *

The Yagami household was in much less of an uproar. Hayate was very happy to dress Sakura in the best red sexy lingerie and clothes she could find. And then, to make her look even more ravishing, with red lipstick and tasteful makeup to the point where even Rin and Medusa looked on in awe.

"Wow, Sakura. You look gorgeous."

She smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, I'm off."

Hayate watched her leave with a big grin. "Man she's gorgeous. Wish I was the lucky one."

Medusa, smiling herself, spoke directly. "No, Hayate, we are the lucky ones. We, and everyone who's ever been your friend."

"Oh cut that out, you make me blush. Let's have dinner!"

Rin went along to help Hayate cook as Medusa conversed merrily with the rest of the family.

"You know, I never thought I'd live to see Sakura go out like that. It's all thanks to you, Hayate."

"And all that is thanks to Nanoha. She saved this family from destruction. That's why I'm so happy Joan and Artoria are next to her. I want her to be safe." Hayate replied with a wide smile.

"With those two, she will."

"Now to just get them to open up so more."

Rin snorted doubtfully. "That's going to be hard."

"Yeah, but it's Nanoha. I'm confident she can do it."

"If you say that Hayate, then I'm sure that's the case."

Hayate's expression shifted to a more serious one. "I have to thank you two as well. I know you're doing everything you can to cheer me up. And I think you're very sweet for doing that."

Rin started to blush. "Don't be silly Hayate."

"Ha ha! Look at you blushing. You're so cute."

"Stop making fun of me!" Rin blushed even harder.

"I can't help it, you're too cute. Let's go and eat before I eat you up right here."

Rin shivered at the remark before looking away.

Everyone at the table asked Shamal how the cyborg sisters were doing after the funeral.

"They're hanging in there. They need a few more proper days of rest, but they'll be fine. In body at least."

Hayate spoke up. "The Bureau's already done rebuilding their home. And, just in case they don't want to live there anymore, we've got another one for them. I just hope their hearts will heal."

"They have each other. They will be fine, in time." Shamal spoke hopefully.

"And they have us whenever they need us." Vita chimed in.

Hayate patted her head.

Medusa spoke calmly to Signum. "In the time that we're together, I beseech you not to challenge Artoria proper. Both of you are earnest knights and you won't back down if challenged to a proper fight. And so both of you will badly hurt each other if it happens."

Signum nodded. "I understand and will take that into consideration."

"I trust Signum to restrain herself in mock fights. It will make me upset if she doesn't." Hayate said.

Signum was visibly alarmed by the suggestion but spoke as calmly as she could. "I understand, I won't press the issue."

"On the other hand, I'll be working to make those two come out of their shells. They need to have fun too."

Signum approved with a nod.

Medusa was taken by surprise. "I never figured you'd approve."

Signum hummed. "I can imagine. I enjoy company every once and again. And they should too."

Hayate jumped in with a wicked smile. "How about you Medusa? You getting your needs fulfilled?"

Medusa just returned her smile. "Oh quite often."

Hayate feigned surprise. "Without telling me? From now on you're telling so I can see you dress properly."

Medusa chuckled. "Are you serious?"

Hayate's smile became much warmer. "Yes. It would be an honor. And also a great pleasure if you could enjoy some time with me, Shamal and Signum, from time to time."

"Then I shall take you up on that offer."

Rin, shook her head. "Speaking of offers, when do you suppose Sakura' getting home?"

Medusa grinned wickedly. "I would say in the morning. If Verossa is lucky."

Hayate started laughing. "Hah man, he's going to have a fun evening."

Rin hummed. "I hope Sakura does too."

"I'm sure she will."


	23. Vivid Redone 14

Next morning Hayate called up Nanoha. "Morning."

Nanoha was already up and alert. "Good morning, how are you Hayate?",

Hayate smiled. "Much better, thank you."

"So how can I help?"

"You and Fate will continue training Rin and Sakura, for a few more days, until I get the place I want. That, and Fabia would never forgive us if we left her behind. Shamal says she still wants her to rest for a few more days."

"Of course. Won't be a problem. So Sakura is joining in? Her device deemed her ready?"

Hayate started to laugh. "Yes. This morning, in fact."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Did she do a number on Verossa?"

Hayate laughed even harder. "He called in a sick day."

"No! He didn't!"

"Oh yes he did. Seems he badly needs a rest." Hayate laughed gleefully. "I'll tell you plain. She was glowing this morning."

Nanoha gave an awkward chuckle. "If you say so."

Hayate snickered. "I'll tell her to be ready for exercises."

"Very well, anything else?"

Hayate's tone beacme serious. "Don't do anything rash. Rin and Sakura are under orders from me to also keep you under supervision."

Nanoha frowned. "Sorry for the trouble."

"You're never trouble Nanoha. Well, unless you get into trouble, that is. But when you try taking too much on, it makes us all sad."

"That's a bit unfair, but I understand."

"Good. Take care."

Nanoha and Fate began to get ready to go to the training area. Nanoha spoke with Artoria and Joan. "You two are opponents of far too high a caliber for either Rin or Sakura. You can practice against each other for now."

"Letting us go all out is a bad idea." Artoria replied with some apprehension.

"I'm not saying that, nor would I give anyone permission to do as such. But if you wish to make sure your skills are still sharp, then be my guest."

"Ah, I understand. Joan and I will keep guard over you, if that is not too much of a bother."

Nanoha sighed. "No, at this point it's not. But if you're coming, I'll have Fate take Nove and the children as well. They can have a few more days off school, even if I don't like it."

Fate smiled. "Thank you."

Vivio and Einhart were very happy to go with Nove's and Vivio's moms to the training area. "Yay! We get to spend the day with mom!" Vivio cheered.

Nove herself was affected by their enthusiasm. "If I can, I'd like to help out with the training. It doesn't suit me to just sit and watch."

Nanoha smiled. "Now that is an excellent idea. Let's go everyone."

A very happy Sakura and grimacing Rin awaited Nanoha at the training area.

"Good morning you two, I trust both of you are ready for today."

The sisters responded in unison. "Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Today I'll have Nove be your opponent. Nove, I trust you can asses their abilities."

Nove grinned. "Best be ready you two."

Equipping their battle jackets, the sisters flew into the arena.

Nanoha set up the environment. "Right, semi open field with heavy forest in places. The exercise ends when one party is exhausted or cannot fight on. Begin!"

Nove didn't hesitate and charged right at Rin and Sakura. She was fast enough that neither had time to set up a shield and could only jump to the side to avoid the attack. Rin turned around to get ready but Nove had already gone after Sakura. A heater shield formed from deep red magical energy, but Nove broke through it. The lavender-haired girl managed to throw herself back, yet Nove pressed forward and lunged at her. Rin, recovering, created a sphere and threw it against Nove as she moved. The combat cyborg avoided it deftly without interrupting her attack on Sakura.

Sakura had no time to do anything else and took a direct kick from Nove that threw her well outside the training field.

"Sakura is out, please stand down till the exercise ends."

Sakura made a frustrated grimace. "Damn it all!"

Rin had no time to adjust as Nove turned on her in a heartbeat, flying around the shield Rin created to deliver a strong kick to her torso. Rin flew back, all the way out of the training field.

"And that's the end."

Both Rin and Sakura growled a bit, more out of embarrassment than anything else. A now much gentle Nove spoke warmly. "Sorry I knocked you out so fast, but a real enemy won't hesitate."

Rin dusted herself with a sigh. "It's alright. Thanks for not going easy on us."

Sakura nodded. "It's perfectly alright. We learn from failure."

Nanoha flew down. "Speaking of which, mind explaining to them why they lost?"

"Not at all." Nove said. "You guys are slow. Terribly so. Your defense is good, but you move so slowly it gives me time to do whatever I want. You have to learn how to start up quick and be ready for anything. I think Nanoha made the right choice asking me to help. I'll make sure you learn what you need."

Rin and Sakura bowed. "Thank you for your tutelage."

Nove blushed slightly. "This is even more awkward than with the kids." She muttered.

Nanoha, on the other hand, was pleased. "I want you to join us and be their opponent from now on."

"Will do."

Sakura and Rin smiled with some apprehension.

"We'll need a proper long range mage as an opponent as well. I'll gladly fill in that spot."

The two looked even more apprehensive, but Nanoha forged on. "As soon as I'm sure you've even got the basics, and that's going to take a while. Today. I'd like both of you to work on raising your defenses as quickly as possible. Train yourselves to create a shield and raise your defenses at the same time, until it becomes a reflex. Starting today. Off you go now."

And so, Rin and Sakura set about practicing for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Fate and the children were spectating Artoria and Joan's mock duel.

The two were busy moving from one place to the other, looking for and trying to create an opening in the other. Artoria pressed forward and Joan moved to the side. Since neither was going all out the two had described a number of circles and semicircles all around the training field.

Fate was observing both of them carefully. "They haven't even landed a hit on each other." She noted to herself.

Indeed, neither came withing proper striking distance, even as Artoria kept pressing forward. Each time she dodged, Joan would feign a strike against Artoria, to which Artoria would follow up with a strong counter, which Joan would avoid and then feign another strike. After an hour, Fate spoke up.

"I'm sorry but you should probably stop."

Artoria sighed in agreement. "Correct."

Joan simply smiled. "Fair enough."

Artoria looked at her with discontent. "Why weren't you even trying Joan?"

"Because, your majesty, I'm very sure we'd both hurt each other."

Artoria sighed. "Fine. Have it your way."

Joan went on. "We won't get worse with time."

Fate spoke with a smile. "Then Nanoha's proposal is all the more important."

Both blondes groaned.

* * *

Hayate finished her day with a smile. The discussion within the bureau related to the incident had gone off far easier than she had ever expected. Sieg' family had taken responsibility, despite even her protests. Instead they pledged financial efforts to help efforts at containing and mitigating any more dangerous Belkan era relics and inheritances. Coupled with the defeat and purification of their foe, the Bureau had been quite satisfied in the end. The Church of the Saint king had also pledged to join in the efforts. A very productive day indeed.

With the unit properly established and its role defined, the Bureau was more than willing to let them go wherever they wanted as long as they were within easy reach. And that was a given. "Well then, we can have that down time. I have so many ideas going through my head." Hayate cackled.

The kids would have to keep going to school, but the quick transport could deal with that daily. So what would the best place be for the troop to relax? A hot spring would be nice. Close to nature and quiet. Or the seaside. This was a dilemma. Perhaps combining the two would be for the best. "I have to look for a proper place." Nanoha mused.

She wound up talking with Shamal at her office as she finished the last paperwork for the day.

"There's plenty of places with sun tanning areas and hot springs."

"Yeah, but I also want us to relax and have fun."

Shamal laughed nervously. "I'll tone it down then. You have my word."

"Then we'll find a place. I'll look through them and advise for the best. Relaxation and bonding, correct?"

Hayate smiled happily. "Yes."

"The church would also be very happy to help us."

Hayate's smile grew. "Indeed."

* * *

Nanoha's group arrived home and had the children bathe with Nove. Nanoha and Fate went to get dinner ready with Artoria and Joan's help. While the couple took care of the food proper, Joan and Artoria focused on the dishes and kitchenware.

Just as the family set out the table Hayate called in. "Hello friends, I have good news."

Nanoha's eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"I've found the perfect place for us to have fun and relax. It comes highly recommended by the Bureau."

"Lovely, the team can finally relax for a while."

'That includes you."

Nanoha chuckled. "Alright, I get it."

"Don't be too worried though, they have a practice area as well. We can use it as much as want, but I'd like that to be sparingly."

"We have to stay sharp though." Nanoha countered.

"True, but not so sharp we get bent."

"Fair enough." Nanoha relented.

* * *

As Hayate turned off the video communicator with Nanoha, a new call came in from Ludwig.

"Miss Yagami?"

"Hello, General. How may I be of service?"

The man looked like he was embarrassed to ask. "Though you've had a long day, I would ask for a moment from you."

Hayate smiled. "Go ahead."

He drew a long breath. "Seeing that young girl like that. The damage done to our people and civilians... I've seen a lot of things, but nothing like this."

Hayate was genuinely surprised. "You surprise me general. But I understand where you're coming from. What can I do for you?"

Having composed himself, the man went on. "Having read your report upon the incident it seems to me that actively maintaining Belkan fighting styles with a history of being used in war leads to the appearance of undead. As such I think it would be wise to curtail those traditions."

Hayate frowned. "I don't think outright banning them would work, General, since many are inherited genetically."

"Of course not. I don't wish to tear the remembrance of ancestors from families. I do however wish them not use them in a way the Bureau has no idea of."

"A registration program then."

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, so we can find out and prevent any such events for all those who descend from Belka."

Hayate frowned "How strict do you propose?"

"If they register with the Bureau and we know of their activity, everything else would be fine. They could use their inherited abilities in much the same way all mages submit to the limiter system."

Hayate sighed. "That seems reasonable, but it may be tricky."

"That is why I ask for your help, Miss Yagami. I know no better person than you to lead this move."

Hayate sighed. "Indeed, I'd have asked for it. However I suspected we will need full support."

"You can rely on us, Miss Yagami. I do not ever want to see such a sight again."

Hayate smiled. "Very well, general. We agree completely."

"Then I shall start the talks right away."

* * *

Sitting down at the table for dinner Hayate sighed. "And there you have it everyone."

Sakura, had an uncertain expression on her face. "Will it affect our plans for the trip?"

Shamal clarified. "It'll take months, even with the universal approval this has for the thing to even get properly approved."

"Oh, that's a relief."

Hayate grinned. "Don't worry so much, you'll have your fun."

Sakura smiled meekly as Hayate waved an arm at her. "There is no shame in doing something you enjoy. In fact, I'd like you to get a few more people to do it."

Medusa let out a small chuckle. "If you're talking about the king and the saint, you're asking for trouble."

"Oh hush. Vacations are for trouble making after all."

* * *

As dinner wound down, Shamal went up to Sakura and spoke softly. "I know it'll be very hard, but I have been trained in psychological healing as well. When you feel that you're ready, come speak with me."

For a moment, Sakura was completely without words, looked down evasively and then trembled. "I don't want to bother you with that."

"It's no bother at all, Sakura. You need to heal and I am here for you."

Another long moment of silence followed. Sakura spoke softly. "Thank you. I'll come."


	24. Force Redone 01

What Follows dear reader is a heavily rewritten Force so the characters would look the same as they did in that work.

Huck Family = Amsel

Annabelle "Bella" = Arnage

Karen = Curren

Stella = Stella

Grendel family

Maria = Mariya Ranevskaya

Lola = Lolo

Quin = Quinn Garland

* * *

On the planet of Liberta Annabelle was busy chowing down on a big meal and gazing at a hologram screen. The announcer was outlining the Bureau's new policy and Annabelle felt her blood start pumping.

"Hey sis, get over here?"

Karen sauntered into the room in a less than modest attire.

"What's up?"

"Take a look at this."

The announcer went into the details of the new Bureau policy regarding Belkan tradition and abilities.

"Make us register? Are they fucking kidding? They got another thing coming!"

Belle began to grin. "Should I gear up?"

Karen smiled with wickedness. "Yeah, but let them make the first move. I'll go get Stella ready."

"Think those Grendel idiots wanna join too?"

"You bet. Call them up."

The presenter droned on about the measure. Annabelle called up Maria Grendel. The window popped open and loud club music flooded Belle's ears.

"Yikes! Hey Maria! You there?"

No answer.

"Hey, you there?"

Still no answer.

"Answer you dirty cum bucket!"

"Fuck you!"

Maria's face finally popped on screen.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You heard about the Bureau?"

Maria spat. "Like they mean anything anyway."

"They fucking do now, check this out."

After looking at the report Maria spoke again.

"Where do we meet up?"

* * *

A woman in a Bureau uniform stood at the door. She had a professional smile and workplace amiable air about her. Karen stood with her arms crossed beneath her bosom, smiling with menace and seduction at the same time.

"What can I help you with?"

"Good day ma'am. I believe you're aware of the Bureau's new policy."

"No, I haven't heard about it."

"That's strange. However, we won't interfere anymore than is needed. You may use your abilities as you please, under a limiter."

Karen's smile sharpened. "Tell you what, you can use your legs with a few holes in them as you please and you'll be just fine."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

The woman regained her composure. "Ma'am, the Bureau is doing this because it's necessary. Using Belkan abilities without any kind of supervision may lead to undead appearing."

Karen blinked with menacing beguilement. "So if the dead want to die again, the Amsel family will grant their wish. Until then, you can keep your limiters to yourselves. And if there's even a hint of you people trying to force them on us, we'll fight back so hard, your whole damn Bureau will explode. Now get the fuck off my propriety, before I mail you back in pieces!"

* * *

In the end, the few days turned into a month. The Bureau was pretty determined that an incident like that with Sieg would never happen again. So Hayate was asked to stay and help with the documents and negotiations needed for the decree to pass. The decree was universally popular among Bureau staff and passed at the end of the month with wide public support.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin and Sakura continued to train with Nove. Besides Nanoha and her now constant bodyguards, Artoria and Joan, Shamal and Fate would often join to supervise.

Shamal made sure to speak with Sakura every morning before the exercises and inform Nanoha if Sakura needed a slow or a rest day.

Despite the supervision on breaks, Sakura had the quickest progression. Indeed, she barely used her device by the end of the month. Crimson Fancy would remind her every now and then if she lost concentration, but otherwise Nove had her work cut out for her.

* * *

In the center of a heavily developed urban setting, Sakura stood with Rin at her back.

"Taken care of those drones Sakura?"

"None left nee-san."

"Then there's only Nove."

"She's coming for you from bellow! Take my hand."

Nove charged at Rin and Sakura from bellow ten floors. One floor bellow them she hit a barrier. First it stopped Nove then hit the cyborg with a healthy electric shock.

"Ouch! I give, you win!"

The two sisters stopped at once and Nove landed on the floor bellow them.

"That's not a fluke anymore. You guys have gotten good! Really good."

"Right, that's enough for today." Nanoha spoke up as she flew in, the stage clearing as she landed. "Congratulations Rin, Sakura. You've both made fantastic progress."

Sakura grinned bashfully. "Oh no, we couldn't have done it without your training and help. Besides, nee-san is a valedictorian."

Rin huffed. "Oh come on Sakura, without Hayate we'd be on level one still."

Nanoha chuckled merrily. "Indeed, but without your work and talent, Hayate's efforts would've been in vain."

Nove nodded. "You two have a really unique form of magic there. You should be proud of it."

Crimson Fancy spoke as well. "Mistress and her sister are in full ability now. All they need from us is information."

"Thank you." Both sisters said with wide smiles.

"In time, even that will not be needed."

* * *

Nanoha looked behind at Artoria and Joan who were smiling gently. "I still can't get you two out of that place."

Artoria sighed and Joan shrugged. "You're on the job though so I won't insist."

"Nanoha, do not feel burdened over such a thing." Artoria tried for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Joan simply shook her head.

As things wound down, Hayate called in with Nanoha. "Hello Nanoha, I trust everything's going well?"

"As well as can be."

"Wonderful. The decree's passed and we're finally free to start our vacation."

"That's fantastic. When do we go?" Nanoha cheered.

"Tomorrow."

"...Isn't that a little rushed?"

Hayate sighed. "No. I'm tired of all the paper work and negotiations. I wanna see our beauties in bikinis!"

Nanoha let out a small chuckle as Hayate cackled.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"The world of Capri. It's a lovely place with beaches, hot springs and scenic mountains and valleys." Hayate answered.

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

The news were unexpected, even at home. Fate took it in strides but Artoria and Joan were less than enthusiastic.

"I don't think we should be heading somewhere new and drop our guard." Artoria said.

Fate sighed. "The planet is administered by the bureau and it's frequently used by all its services. It's a vacation planet so it's kept safe."

Joan frowned. "I also don't like moving to a new location. But if it is less populated, then there is less risk of other people being hurt. However, that could also mean us becoming stuck in said place with no way to help the Headquarters."

"The planet is very well connected to every single core bureau world. Cutting us off would be almost impossible." Nanoha calmly replied.

"Almost. However since you are the target, the enemy will most likely focus on you. Her majesty will have the proper opportunity to defend you without worry of simple people being harmed."

Fate and Nanoha laughed awkwardly. "You two need a vacation even more than us."

The group got to Capri early the next morning. A very enthused Hayate had the whole family following her, plus the sisters and Medusa. Nanoha, Fate, Nove, Einhart, Fabia and Vivio came after. Bringing up the rear, Artoria and Joan looked around with suspicion.

"Alright everyone, let's go to the villa!"

The villa was next to a clear water lake, clean, pristine, surrounded mostly by forests and highlands on three sides. In the back of the villa a hot spring flowed gently into a prepared area.

Rin gazed around with amazement "This place looks like a luxury resort. How much did it cost?"

"This planet is administered as a rest and recovery environment for those who work for the Bureau." Hayate replied merrily. "Usually this place is for those badly injured or those who want to retire from active duty to a more rustic and pleasant place. However we can be back at headquarters in a moment's notice."

"You didn't answer my question." Rin frowned.

"The bureau owns it. We have it for our use for a month, starting today."

Rin looked at the villa again. "Wow!"

Accommodating and well furbished, the place had enough room for everyone. Hayate and Rein had Vita bunking with them, Shamal with Signum and Agito, Nanoha with Fate, Nove, Medusa, Zafira and the children in the largest room and Artoria and Joan in the room next to Nanoha and Fate.

Hayate overflowed with enthusiasm. "Unpack quickly, cause we've got a lot of fun to have! Don't forget your swimsuits ladies!"

Predictably, Hayate had prepared a set of swimsuits for every adult while Nanoha had made sure to bring appropriate swimwear for the children. The adult ladies were clad in string thong bikinis that made for easy movement but very little modesty. As the group moved to the beach, Sakura spoke softly to Artoria and Joan. "If you're afraid of slipping, focus and make a replacement suit quickly, it's easy and it helps."

The beach was decked out for all sorts of activities, and for simply lying down and relaxing. Not to mention swimming in the pleasantly temperate lake.

"So, ladies, who's up for volleyball? Artoria and Joan join by default. I'll be the referee." Hayate announced.

Nanoha chuckled merrily. "You get to pick the teams too Hayate!"

"Fine then." Hayate hummed and she looked at them all. "You, Fate, Artoria and Joan versus Signum, Shamal, Sakura, Rin and Medusa. You all know the rules somewhat, I suppose. First team to reach 23 points wins a round. There are five rounds."

Joan took Artoria by the arm. "Majesty, despite my own instincts, let us enjoy our friendly match for today."

Artoria sighed. "Fine, no point in being rude."

Nanoha spoke again. "Joan and Artoria, take the front row."

Now Artoria began to smile in a confident way, shining with excitement, determination and charisma. With her statuesque beauty put on display by the less than modest bikini, in the event her opponents were men, they would've defaulted.

Hayate had a good chuckle about it and looked around the field. Artoria wasn't the only lovely lady.

"Medusa, you and I are in the front, Shamal, Rin and Sakura bring up the rear."

Zafira, Vita, Nove and the children sat as spectators. Vivio cheered on happily "Go Fate mama! Go Nanoha mama!"

Hayate smiled from ear to ear. "Right, before we begin, anyone who cheats gets a 3 points penalty. And by cheat I mean go beyond your abilities via magic. With that out of the way, team Nanoha serves first."

* * *

Back on Liberta, under the Amsel family house, Karen spoke to Stella. "Is Freya ready to go?"

"Almost sis. We're lucky I keep this thing in repair all the time. Couldn't do it without your help."

Karen chuckled. "That and the stuff we get from challengers."

Annabelle was also ready to go. "So what are we doing sis?"

"Those sods in the TSAB have gotten too big for their britches. We're not gonna wait for them to come to us. We'll beat the shit out of their precious aces first."

The Grendel family arrived on the scene, with Maria speaking wryly. "So we'll hit them first and they'll drop this idea?"

"When we've got Freya on our side, they'll drop that shit in an instant." Karen responded in kind. "You ready Stella?"

Lola Grendel stepped up, grinning with interest and excitement. "Need any help there?"

"Nope, it's ready, just made sure it wouldn't destroy our mansion when it gets going. All aboard!" Stella replied happily.

The Freya was a mighty arrow shaped ship, with its bridge in the heart of the widest part. It bristled with weaponry of all kinds. Stella, happily dancing inside the main control circle of the bridge prepared it to launch as her family and the Grendel family boarded.

"So where we going?" Maria asked.

Karen grinned. "I got a good tip about where those guys are having a vacation."

"How do you know it's legit?"

"They gave me a Bureau secret code. it's legit"

Maria grinned. "Nasty surprise."

Karen mirrored her grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	25. Force Redone 02

Nanoha passed the ball to Artoria, who flung it over the net towards the other side. Medusa moved swiftly to knock the ball back to Sakura who passed it to Signum who went in for an attack.

Hayate was still grinning ear to ear, carefully watching both at the game and the participants. The score was even.

And no points were ever made via the ball actually falling down. Artoria would launch a strong attack, Medusa or Signum would repel and pass to the back row and Rin or Sakura would counterattack furiously. Nanoha and Fate would catch the serve and return the attack until the ball would drop enough so they could pass to Artoria or Joan. Then these two would go on the attack once more and Signum or medusa would block.

All throughout, someone would overdo it, always by mistake and too much zeal. Sakura or Rin would put too much effort into strikes and inadvertently pit magic into the ball. Artoria would react so quickly she'd fill her strikes with magic. Signum would strike hard enough to unintentionally put magic in her serves. Fate would by reflex use her magical speed.

The score was -10 all around.

Hayate sighed and giggled as the children looked on with not a small amount of amazement. Nove looked on embarrassment. "Sometimes there's such a thing as being too good."

The score went down to -11 all when Sakura hit a hard ball aimed at a very eager Fate.

Vita clicked her tongue.

Hayate laughed with pure joy. "Such lovely holiday spirit."

The score went to -24 by the time Hayate finally called the game off.

"Alright ladies, I see we can't really relax like this. So-"

Suddenly everyone received a mental message.

"A massive object is exiting time space travel right at the other end of the lake. Repeat. A massive, unknown object is exiting travel space right at the end of the lake. It will be on top of you in ten minutes tops."

Nanoha's expression became grim. "Nove, Zafira, take the kids to safety. Everyone else get ready."

A shot rang out in the distance and in a millisecond a deadly projectile found its mark in Artoria's chest. But the king of knights wasn't phased and her her armor snapped in place to intercept the projectile as she grunted from the force behind the hit.

"To think you would attack by surprise inside a civilian area with children about. You'll not do that again!" She growled.

A second shot followed but Artoria deflected it with her sword this time. Nanoha, having finished her own preparations, took charge. "Artoria, could you catch those bullets for a few seconds. I'll blow away the rascal causing this trouble in a moment."

"Done."

The great shimmering black arrow of the Freya came into full view. The weapons took aim at the group's position and fired a massive volley.

Sakura and Rin jumped into action and threw up a huge barrier that caught every bit of energy unleashed. An extremely irritated Rin cried out. "Who the fucking hell does shit like this? You fuckers are going down!"

Sakura, no less irritated spoke more softly but with pure rage in her voice. "Nee-san, focus on the barrier, otherwise I'll give in to temptation and try and blow that thing up right now."

The ship unleashed another volley.

Karen Amsel dashed like a thunderbolt straight towards Hayate, aiming for her neck. Medusa jumped in, twisting like a great snake and slammed her knee into Karen's face with fury, driving the black clad swordswoman hard enough that she made a crater in the sand as she slammed into it.

A reign of projectiles fell upon the party from the opposite side. Shamal moved quickly. "Wind Shield!" the attack came to nothing but a very obscene expression emanating from a few hundred meters away.

Quin Grendel jumped towards Shamal from her flank but Signum and Agito were there to stop her. Signum stopped the blow then turned in a heartbeat to hit Quin from her flank. The Grendel swordsman caught the blow in her ribs, almost passed out and then flew away with a very foul curse.

Hayate, taking full command of what was going on together with Rein, began pinpointing the threats and assessing the situation. "All off world communication have been cut. The warning came locally. There are four direct threats and one command ship, probably. The ship is too large for one person to both command it and block the communication lines. Signum and Agito are on one swordsman, Medusa is on another. Sakura and Rin are covering most of us from the ship and the sniper. The sniper's changing position quickly. The barrage mage is getting ready to fire again. Right, Artoria and Nanoha, focus on the sniper. Get in close so we can avoid too much damage. Vita, Fate and Joan, you go after the barrage mage before they can shoot again. When we're done with them, move in against the ship. We can't have it fall out of orbit or it'll do an immense amount of damage."

"Know where she is Nanoha?"

"Sent an orb after her. I'll see you there."

The king of knights charged like a lion after its prey, Nanoha flying just as fast above her.

Maria was taken aback. "You're giving me an easier shot!?" She kept firing deadly projectiles towards Nanoha but Artoria managed to close the gap between them far quicker than Maria ever expected. She barely dodged Artoria's devastating swing and the force knocked Maria back into the nearest thick tree trunk. Still, Maria continued to fire at Artoria's head. None of her shots had any effect, only serving to make Artoria madder.

"So you use your fingers to fire?"

Maria grinned. "Fuck you bitch!" She shouted as she unleashed four projectiles aimed squarely at Artoria's head. Artoria made to deflect them, but the projectiles exploded and Maria used the small moment to start getting away.

"Hoop bind!" Maria's attempts to flee were cut short as Raising Heart trapped her handily, tying her up with two extra binds for her hands as well. "What the fuck?! Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Still smoldering, Artoria planted her sword into the ground right next to Maria's head. "Be grateful we're showing you mercy."

"Go fuck yourself!"

* * *

Karen jumped up from the crater and looked for Medusa and Hayate. Long before she could see the second, Karen glimpsed Medusa moving like the wind to strike her again. It was all Karen could do to block the attack with her Dragon Sword. Even like that, the former servant pushed her back a long way from Hayate and managed to entangle Karen's sword with her chain. As Karen tried to untangle her sword, medusa gave an almighty pull, dragging her through the sand face first, then kicking her in the head with enough force to knock Karen out.

Signum and Agito slammed into Quinn one more time. Even though Quin managed to strike back with her sword, Signum parried and blew the sword out of her hands. "Yield!"

Quinn looked at her with amazement, anger and terror. "Kill me!"

Signum's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've disgraced my style." Quin continued. "The black hound was never supposed to fall. Kill me!"

"Killing a defeated and unarmed opponent would be a disgrace for me. Show some dignity and be silent!" Signum snarled.

"They're part of the Eclipse clan I think." Agito said as she looked at Quinn. "They're a bunch of battle maniacs that put their whole lives into fighting and their Belkan techniques. The women inherit those techniques and only a man that can beat them gets the right to make children with them. But there's something more important. One of those families had a cursed ship. I'm guessing that behemoth over there is it."

"What kind of curse?" Hayate asked up with alarm.

"A really bad one that activates when the family gets beaten up good. If the owner's family is threatened, the whole line of ancestors will get angry and come join the fight. I don't know any more than that because these guys were trouble even way back then."

Belle Amsel gritted her teeth as she desperately tried fixing her sights on one of the three targets chasing after her. Joan should've been the easiest mark but she was moving in such a pattern that Annabelle couldn't even start aiming. As for Vita and Fate they were moving towards her flanks and any move to face either would've exposed Belle to the other.

"These bitches! God dammit!" Annabelle loosed a volley going in all direction as she continued to withdraw. The momentary halt, however, allowed Vita to move in behind her and plant the business end of Graf Eisen right in the middle of Belle's back. Annabelle gasped in pain and loosed yet another volley against all three attackers, but to no avail as Joan moved in swiftly and cut Annabelle's weapons to pieces before hitting her in the face with the hilt of her sword. Belle barely kept her footing till Fate chanted. "Lightning Bind!" With that Annabelle stopped fighting.

* * *

The four attackers were brought to a very concerned Hayate. "Listen, we can work this out another time. Right now I want to remove the danger your ship poses to the civilians in this area. What are the specifics of this curse?"

Annabelle gave a menacing grin. "Let me go and I'll tell you. You guys fight good."

"Later, perhaps in a fair match. Right now I'd like to stop your ship from hurting anyone."

Karen, her face in much better shape than it should have been, snorted. "Then you'd best let us go. Our little sister will blast this whole planet to kingdom come if you keep us like this. There's no way to move anyone off planet either."

Agito turned to Hayate. "No point in trying to reason with them, Hayate. These people were notorious way back when for having a one track mind. It's fight or die with them."

Vita scowled. "Sure glad we never met these guys in worse circumstances."

"Think you can take me on your own bitch?!" Annabelle sneered.

Hayate looked at her, unfazed. "Quite the attitude they have. I'm guessing they're upset about the registry. We can work that out later."

Just as Hayate was about to continue, a big communication window opened up above them. Stella Amsel appeared on it, a pissed off expression on her face. "You bitches let go of my sisters or I'll blow you all to kingdom come! And then I'll blow your Space Time Bureau to bits too!"

Hayate spoke mentally to Sakura and Rin as the woman made her threats. "You guys good?"

"More than good. We've got her wavelength down. She's not going anywhere or doing anything." Sakura replied.

Fate stepped forward. "Good afternoon. We'd like for this encounter to end peacefully if possible. I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

"Get fucked you big chested cow!"

Fate frowned, at first with disappointment, then with apprehension as a very displeased Nanoha began to speak. "Children shouldn't talk like that."

"And dumb bitches shouldn't trample on people's freedom!"

"That's right Stella!" Karen shouted from behind them. "Better a single second of living upright than a lifetime of bending down."

Another window appeared, this time with Lola Grendel in the middle of it. "Hello Combat Force 9 members. Even though you've captured my sisters that doesn't mean much. We were happy just to knock you guys out, but we'll also settle with destroying your headquarters. Someone was kind enough to provide the coordinates for us. Unless, of course, you release our sisters and end this nonsense registry."

Nanoha raised her chin defiantly. "The registry is there to prevent people being harmed by the undead. It's there to protect innocents from being hurt. It isn't there to take away your freedom or traditions."

Maria and Karen snorted with contempt while Annabelle shook her head and Quint grit her teeth. Belle spoke up. "You people could never understand the tradition of the Eclipse knights. We answer only to ourselves and our bloodlines. No king or any other master will ever rule over us. Death is a far better fate. If you want this to end, you have to kill us. You guys fight good, that shouldn't be a problem."

That last bit really had the gift to annoy Hayate. "That's enough of that." She covered the prisoners' mouths with yet another bind. "I need two people guard these four. Joan, Medusa, do you mind?" Both nodded. "Goof. The rest of us will focus on bringing that ship down. Sakura and Rin will give us the appropriate wave length for our attacks. Any questions?" None were asked. "Good. Our objective is to stop that vessel with the least possible trouble. First step is going in."

Artoria spoke up. "Why not destroy it from a distance, here and now?"

"There are two people at least on that ship. And if I know Belkan products, and I do, it almost certainly has some kind of fail safe or self destruct device that'll do a huge amount of damage if it's destroyed. It'll activate as soon as you fire that magical sword at it." Hayate replied.

"Damn!" Artoria cursed.

"We'll blast a way in and find a path to the control room. I trust Shamal and Sakura will be able to deactivate the ship. Then, we can properly dispose of it. The rest of the team has the mission to protect them from whatever threat might be inside. I'll remain here to coordinate and manage any teleportation needed. Move out!"

Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Signum, in unison with Agito, Shamal, Sakura, Rin and Artoria charged towards the great battleship. Artoria moved on the water every bit as fast as the others flew. The ship continued to fire at them as they moved closer, but Hayate's shields stood firm.

They reached the area right bellow the ship in no time. Even with fire still pouring down upon them, the group got organized in a moment. With a shout of "Riot Blade!", Fate activated Bardiche, thrusting her blade into the ship and cutting her way into a hallway. Everyone flew in with Artoria being carried by Nanoha.

"Raising Heart, engage wide area search for the main command post and anyone who might be on this ship. Sakura, if you can start an analysis on the ship directly, that would help greatly." Nanoha ordered.

"Yes, my master."

"Give me a few moments."

Sakura touched the wall with her hand and focused intensely. Her expression turned to disgust, then grief and, for a moment, she looked about to cry before Rin took her hand.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura drew a breath, visibly holding back tears. "I'm sorry. It reminded me of something horrible. This ship is horrible. It's made of human remains and magic circuits."

Signum was taken aback, but Agito not so much. Vita just spat. "This is so much more than bad taste." She paused. "Don't tell Hayate I did that." Nanoha and Fate said nothing while Shamal added her hand to Rin's.

"Master, structure is heavily morphed and twists upon itself. The corridors change structure and direction constantly. I advise inflicting damage until resources are exhausted or main power source is found." Raising Heart reported.

"Any human signs?"

"Nothing. Possibility that those commanding ship are also in danger."

Sakura shook her head. "That's not the case. This thing won't touch the Eclipse knights. We need to find the core. The corridors may move, but the core cannot. However, I cannot find it by just touching this wall. The control room is the same."

"Very well." Nanoha nodded. "Raising Heart, look for two areas that the ship does not want us to find."

"Acknowledged, my master. Estimated time is 15 minutes. Multiple incoming hostile entities detected."

Vita raised Graf Eisen. "Here comes the welcome party."

Artoria readied her sword. "Best not be rude to them."

Signum gripped Laevatein. "Indeed."

Fate twirled Bardiche. "Be safe, everyone."

The moans of long rotted away throats echoed in the corridor. Instead of a wave of enemies however, a shower of projectiles flew towards the group. Shamal and Rin moved to erect barriers and blocked the attacks. Sakura joined them as well. "No point trying to find out more. The ship will not tell me. And we must not get separated."

Nanoha nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Once Raising heart finds the target areas, I'll blast us a way through to them. Until then, I am in your care."

The projectiles failing at their job, a row of fighters moved forward to attack directly. Charging in with deadly determination, the long dead warriors aimed for the creators of the shield. But it availed them not, as attacks came from behind the shield, smashing the undead.

"How long can you keep that up?"

"As long as it takes. We are not front line fighters but we can make sure you conserve your energy."

Back on the ground, Hayate had been informed of the nature of the ship. "That's quite a terrible thing. When this is done I'll have a long talk with the family members."

She looked at the four prisoners still tied securely between Joan and Medusa. Karen and Maria looked her straight in the eye while Belle looked oblivious and Quinn looked to the ground.

"I don't think this will take much longer."

* * *

"Master, two locations found, their geometric center has been entered into the targeting system." Raising Heart announced.

"Good, aim for the one that will affect the structural integrity least." Nanoha said.

"Target set."

"Exceed Mode." Nanoha aimed her great magical device towards the indicated target and loaded several cartridges. Pink magical energy gathered in a circle. "Divine Buster!" Nanoha cried out.

The great pink beam of magical energy flew through the walls of the ship, pierced its target and flew clear past the outside of the ship. A great wide breach remained behind it.

"Everyone move! Now!"

The hole through the walls had already begun to close up, even as the undead attacking them started to withdraw. The team moved like the wind up through the path created by Nanoha. Fate stood close to Nanoha and eyed her with concern. "Please don't push yourself Nanoha. I can clear the path to the second place."

Nanoha smiled at her. "Thank you Fate. But we may need you on the front lines. I can handle a few more of those."

They were fast enough that the guards couldn't even fire at them as they moved. When they found their destination, it wasn't the main control room.

Upon a great stone pedestal, green and gray with time and age, stood a tall woman, resembling Karen in appearance but with more noble features, stood as silent as a statue. She looked as young as Karen, but something about her was terribly off. As they arrived and the wall closed in behind them, the figure opened its eyes and spoke.

"Good afternoon. I am pleased to see so many have made it into my chambers, after such a long time of receiving half dead offerings."

Artoria jumped in front of Nanoha. "Beware, this creature is in no sense human!"

The woman cackled. "Oh dear, as if that wasn't obvious. This ship is heading for your beloved headquarters. Ironic that your consumption will give me enough energy to ward off any pitiful attempts at defense."

An impenetrable darkness began to fill the room, threatening to swallow the party whole. It stole the light, the sound and air. However, Nanoha lit up Raising Heat, joined by Fate with Bardiche and Artoria with Excalibur as Sakura with Rin raised their magical power, shielding the others.

Drawing a belabored breath, Signum spoke for the group. "Thank you, Rin, Sakura." Shamal gave Sakura a look of gratefulness and pride.

Sakura smiled at them. "No need to thank us. The least that we could do." She turned to her sister. "Nee-san, I know how to kill this thing, but I need to focus on catching her. Can you handle this alone?"

Rin smiled. "Not a problem." She grunted.

Shamal joined her, followed by Vita, Signum and Agito. "You're not alone."

A bone chilling cackle rolled through the small pocket of light surrounding the group. This didn't discourage Sakura in the least and she continued looking for their foe.

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha shouted.

"Acknowledged, my master. Hostile entity scan commenced. Entity is changing position erratically."

"Don't let her fool you, Nanoha." Sakura said, her eyes fixed at a certain patch of darkness. "She hasn't moved."

"Raising Heart?"

"Master. Complex cloaking program deciphered. Target identified and located."

Nanoha nodded. "Hoop Bind!"

An inhuman scream echoed and the darkness started to fall back onto the figure still standing on the pedestal. Sakura moved forward and reached with her hand to touch it. The ancestor moved quicker and stopped her hand before she could reach.

"Bardiche! Riot Blade!"

Fate stabbed her golden weapon into the chest of their enemy in the blink of an eye. The woman faltered.

"Now Sakura!"

Sakura pushed forward and touched the ancestor. She began to scream, still with malice and menace, but desperation began creeping in.

"We need daylight, now!"

"Raising Heart!"

"Yes, my master."

The ancestor began to struggle even more intensely, threatening to escape completely from the bind. Rin joined in with Sakura. "You're not getting away." She growled.

"Divine Buster!"

The almighty attack went through the walls of the ships and opened a path to the outside from whence the light of day came in. The next moment, a terrible howl filled the room and every corner of the land for dozens of miles around. The ancestor burst into flames, continuing to howl as a nauseating miasma assaulted the senses of all those present. Even having withdrawn quickly, Fate and Sakura almost wound up vomiting from the reek. Any activity of the ship stopped and a long, mournful moan echoed throughout and around it. But within the howls of inhuman agony a cry could be made out. "Master. Help me, master!"


	26. Force Redone 03

The group picked themselves up, all grateful for the fresh air ventilating the all but overpowering foul odor permeating the room. Where their enemy had been, now only a smoldering pile of reeking greenish gray ash remained.

"Everyone alright?" Rin coughed.

"Best as we can expect." Vita replied wryly.

Nanoha checked up on Fate. "Are you alright? You were very close to it."

Fate, still retching, simply took Nanoha into her arms. "Yes, thank heavens."

Artoria moved quickly to block a sharp projectile aimed squarely at Nanoha and Fate. "Everyone keep your wits about you! This is not over yet."

On the mainland, a few moments after seeing the second beam of pink energy erupt, Hayate heard the captives begin to groan. Blood seeped from Karen's eyes and ears as she collapsed in a heap. Annabelle followed her, doubling over in a shivering, agonized mess. Quint passed out on her face and Maria's hands suddenly started pouring blood all over herself as if they'd just suffered a thousand cuts.

"What the?! Rein, I need quick scan and emergency healing for all four. Now!"

"Three have organ failure. Multiple, severe fractures, spinal fractures. Even if Shamal were here, the black haired one would be very hard to save. The sniper as well. I'll prioritize the two who have a proper chance."

As Hayate had released the bonds, Maria coughed, blood bubbling up her throat. "Hey bitch, never mind me and Karen. We knew everything. Just make sure our sisters don't die."

"Fuck you, Maria..." Karen somehow managed to growl.

"Stop talking. Save your strength." Hayate said as she knelt beside them.

Karen coughed up more blood. "Hah. You should worry about yourself. The ancestor wouldn't die easily like that. I'll see you bitches in hell."

Joan looked at the ship and spoke with calm certainty. "Hayate, teleport us over to the ship, as soon as you can."

"What?"

Medusa looked at the ship as well. "It is here."

"Rein, give first healing to those who can survive, then summon a medical unit and instruct them to inform the headquarters when communications are back online. After that, we join the others."

"Understood, I'll send you our position. Please hurry."

Hayate, Rein, Joan and Medusa appeared among the group. Artoria was still very much on her guard, defending Nanoha like a protective lioness.

"Worry not, majesty. Our foe does not wish to strike yet." Joan said.

A video communication window appeared above them. A very terrified Lola Grendel spoke as if reciting a script. "Come to the command room. I am fulfilling my servant's wish of bringing your beloved Time Administration Bureau down with this ship. You may stop it of course, by killing these two women who still give meaning to the ship and the pact it was built upon. I shall see you there."

They felt the ship begin to move once again, giant hole and all.

"It's going into dimension space."

Nanoha frowned, her expression one of determination. "Then we have only one choice."

The path to the command room was straight and clear. Not a single opponent in sight. The doors opened as they approached. Joan spoke up before they entered. "Whatever we do, we cannot kill it. Do not try to kill it. it's what it wants."

Inside, Stella was in the middle of a command circle, flanked by a very scared Lola. Both were looking at screens showing the outside of the ship, already submerged in dimension space. In front of the screens, standing as still as a statue was a man. They recognized him as the former aid of general Ludwig.

Lola spoke with terror in her voice. "You may choose to save your precious headquarters by slaying these women or you may watch as this ship destroys the headquarters in detail."

"We choose neither." Nanoha replied without hesitation.

A terrible, barely human voice, dripping with hatred and murderous intent, echoed in their minds. "**If you try to move those women away, they will die. If you try breaking their link with the ship, they will die.**"

"Then we'll break you." Fate snarled.

For a moment, the figure stared at them with menace, eyes changing to an inhuman darkness that somehow still conveyed unending hatred. "**Fools! You cannot stop me!**"

"Wrong." Nanoha interjected. "Artoria, grab those two and hold them tight!"

Artoria didn't hesitate, despite herself. She grabbed Lola and Stella and braced herself for whatever would follow. Instead there was silence.

The being gazed with unfiltered hate and a strange, disturbing, fascination at Nanoha. Then it spoke again. "**No matter. This ship will still destroy your headquarters unless you stop me.**"

Nanoha frowned. "We can't kill you. Nor would I or any one else here want to. But we can stop you from harming others."

"**You can try.**"

"Hayate, teleport those two to the headquarters infirmary, along with anyone here who think they can't handle this."

Fate moved right next to Nanoha. "Don't even joke about that. We're all staying here."

Nanoha sighed. "You've gone through an awful lot of trouble just for this. Tell us what this is really about."

"**I am simply keeping my word to my subordinate.**" The voice echoed in their minds.

"That's just a pretext." Nanoha stated. "This whole affair, the appearance of undead, Sieg's death, all of it was aimed at me. Why?"

The being didn't reply.

"Fine then. Raising Heart."

"Yes, my master. All systems go."

"Everyone ready?"

All the others nodded.

Nanoha aimed Raising Heart square at the center line of the ship. "All systems ready."

Hayate joined in. "We ready Rein?"

"Yes. All systems go."

The rest of the group circled around Hayate and Nanoha as they prepared to shoot.

The figure did not move. The shadow cast by it expanded to cover the monitors. Then figures took shape within the shadow itself and began breaking off.

"Here it comes." Artoria said sharply as she raised her blade.

The shadows broke loose for everyone present in the room and went on the attack.

"All systems ready, master."

"Target locked, spell ready. Let's go, Hayate.

"Divine Buster!"

"Fire!"

Two great beams of magical energy burst out, combined, then hit the body of the ship, very quickly reducing most of it to dust. Level after level fell into oblivion and what was left of the rear collapsed into dimensional space.

However the front was still intact and moving. No longer a ship, but a great mass of shadow floating forward inexorably towards its goal. Behind and bellow a great gray host, row after endless row. was following apace.

Meanwhile, Artoria and the others fought it out with the fragments of shadows lunging towards Nanoha and Hayate. Shamal, Sakura and Rin were desperately trying to bring up some kind of shield that might hold back the enemy, without success.

"Hayate, Nanoha, we're going to be overwhelmed." Shamal warned.

Nanoha gazed at the host following them, then at the shadows flooding from their enemy. "Hayate, can you teleport us to the headquarters?"

"Yes. I have it on standby."

"Do it."

* * *

Inside the Bureau headquarters, there was predictable chaos. The arrival of the group didn't surprise most. An officer greeted them and began giving a report but Nanoha raised a hand to stop him. "Officer, we are very short on time. Can you tell us if any of the Eclipse knights are here besides those sent by us?"

The man nodded. "Of course, the two who survived needed to be sent here. We've stabilized them, but they're in no shape to do much."

"That's fine, take us to the Amsel family member."

On the way, a very urgent Nove met up with them. "We tried getting the kids to safety, but the teleportation brought us to the headquarters."

In a treatment room, almost completely covered by medical equipment, Annabelle Amsel lay almost motionless. "We have the younger sister safe. She is is in a bad condition." The medic stated.

Nanoha gazed at the woman with sadness. "We have to try it. Miss Amsel? Belle?"

Though weak, the reply was immediate. "Don't call me that you bitch."

Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens. We need your help."

"What hit you in the fucking head hard enough to think I'd give you any?"

Artoria and Fate wanted to reply but Nanoha, gently cut them off. "Hayate, can you show us the images from the control room?"

"Of course."

A communication window opened and showed the great advancing shadow heading towards the Headquarters, with the gray endless host following. Annabelle stared at it in disbelief. "That's-"

"I understand the burden you carry." Nanoha said in a soft tone. "The responsibility and dedication. And I believe you didn't know about the nature of the ship. The person who tricked your ancestor into creating it, most likely has no respect for you or your family's dedication. He only sees you as a tool."

Annabelle's eyes teared up. "You don't understand. All the ancestor wanted. All we wanted. Is freedom."

Vita stepped forward. "I understand that. We were Belkan knights too. But look at that image and tell me if this has anything to do with freedom."

Belle snorted weakly. "But what can I even do?"

Nanoha extended her hand and smiled kindly. "Come with us."

The group rushed to the control room, Artoria carrying Belle in her arms. "Can you connect us with some kind of speakers?" Nanoha asked and an operator scrambled to do just that.

Annabelle looked at the image on the screen, the darkness getting ever closer to the headquarters with the gray army behind it. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of what she thought to be Karen. Then she spoke. "What the hell are you doing? That's the freedom you wanted? You hear me bitch?!" She snarled. "Is this your freedom?!"

Annabelle almost collapsed from the effort and Nanoha took her place. "Your descendants have carried your wish for their entire lives. They've dedicated their lives to it. They've sacrificed their lives for it. Is serving that person what your ideal truly was?"

A long, heavy, mournful cry echoed in the whole room. Then an answer was given clearly.

"**No.**"

Everyone in the room almost fell over. Annabelle passed out completely, as did the other Bureau members present in the room. Nanoha shook her head and looked at the monitor. For a moment a flash of memories passed through her mind. The vision of a breathtakingly beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and fiery red hair. Realization came over her.

The darkness seemed to stutter, then stop. The gray host vanished. The shadow fell upon itself and then vanished into dimensional space. Nanoha leaned upon Raising Heart and straightened herself up. The image on the monitor began to distort, then suddenly went entirely red. The color dripped down from the monitor onto the floor and took shape. Most in the room were long passed out. A tall, broad shouldered man with sharp, aquiline traits, donning pitch black armor appeared from the blood-red pool.

Nanoha and most of her group were unfazed. "So, this is what it was about in the end."

The figure did not answer but moved slowly towards her.

"My hair reminded you of someone and so you got fixated. You're a lonely and sad old person, clinging desperately to even the most distant of memories. You trick people into joining you, so they can share your suffering." Nanoha stated, frowning.

The being spoke with a moaning, empty voice. "**I do not trick anyone. I merely serve them as they wish. Not one have I ever forced into service. I simply give what they deserve.**"

He kept moving forward and Artoria and Fate moved to get between him and Nanoha. She continued to speak and extended her hand towards him. "No one deserves such punishment. However the person you held dear felt, I'm sure they would not want you to act and suffer like this all on your own."

The figure stopped and looked at Nanoha as a believer would at one who had uttered the greatest possible heresy. For a moment, his expression took on a maddened look of grief but then his eyes shone with burning hate and he roared. "**How dare you! Unforgivable!**"

"You cannot harm me or anyone under my protection." Artoria said, unflinching.

His voice dripped with hatred as he raised a broken voice. "**No, I cannot. But I will try!**"

Blood burst from his eyes, nose and mouth and he charged like a madman towards Nanoha, almost ignoring Artoria. The King of Knights intercepted and swung her great sword to cleave the being in twine. It landed, but the two halves kept moving forward, reattaching on the move as blood gushed from everywhere. Artoria turned around and slammed her leg into him from the side, pushing him away from Nanoha. He grabbed onto the floor, scrapping metal and flesh alike as he stopped his sideways movement and went back on the attack.

Meanwhile, Joan moved to sweep away the blood that had gotten near Nanoha. "Everyone make sure you stay clear of the blood! Destroy it if you can!"

With a nod, Signum unleashed an attack that burned away most of the blood.

Medusa moved to strike her foe with the daggers, but as soon as one would sink in, the being would detach whatever body part it snagged, head included, and keep on going.

Hayate was desperately trying to get some kind of read on the enemy with no avail, as it kept moving always towards Nanoha. Fate and Joan were trying to keep her out of reach, despite protests, while Artoria, Medusa and Vita tried somehow to stop it.

Vita managed to catch him with her great war hammer. The foe took hold of Graf Eisen. Looked with pure hateful malice at Vita and then vomited a wave of burning blood all over her. More overwhelmed by the disgusting feeling than hurt, Vita had no choice but to let go. The enemy slammed her against the nearest wall, still heading for Nanoha, as Vita started vomiting uncontrollably.

Medusa attempted to bind the being in a circle of chains but his body melted through the holes in the chains, turning into a bloody, smoldering, clotted liquid.

Rin and Sakura tried several times to raise some kind of shield to stop him, while Zafira and Shamal threw magical restraints up. The last time, the being howled with inhuman fury and sent waves of energy that knocked all four of them out painfully.

Artoria fought fiercely and threw the enemy back again and again. Whenever the being would try and concentrate upon her, Medusa would move in from the side and throw the attacks off. But then he would just move bellow, above or to the side and keep going after Nanoha.

Crawling, roaring, dragging, disintegrating, falling apart and falling together again, a vaguely human shaped mass of boiling bloody liquid, determined to get to Nanoha.

Signum tried desperately to open one entrance or another, to evacuate the people who lay passed out in the room, to no avail. She didn't speak a word but her expression grew more and more alarmed.

Looking at the sight and the many Bureau personnel unconscious in the room, Nanoha took a deep breath. "That's enough, it'll just kill everyone here." She turned to the being and stepped forward. "I am here. Come and do your worst."

The humanoid sludge stopped. Nanoha flew away from a protesting Fate and Joan, who tried catching up to her but the foe was right next to her in the next moment. Before he could strike, Nanoha gazed at Fate. "I love you." The sludge stopped and Nanoha continued speaking. "I said nothing but what I felt and knew to be the truth."

Then the enemy reached out to kill.

But as he did, flames engulfed the bloody arms, white hot flames that melted and burned his outstretched limbs. It fell to the floor in a burning, reeking heap, gazing up with hatred at Nanoha. In a howling, agonized, inhuman voice it spoke again.

"**I may not be able to touch you now, but your life shall end eventually. The day you close your eyes forever I shall drown all realms you touched in an ocean of blood. I'll erase all memories you and your friends ever existed. All things you held dear will be reduced to ashes. All loved ones who survive you shall suffer without end after you perish. You shall watch helplessly from the other side as all that you've built and protected crumbles and burn. I swear upon my eternity!**"

With that, the being exploded into white flames, burning away any and all traces of himself from the room and the headquarters as a whole.

Nanoha, confident it was over, spoke in the silence that followed. "Everyone alright?" Most everyone groaned confirmation. Shamal, barely awake herself, moved to tend to Annabelle who was out cold.

"She's stable, but we need to get her back on a medical bed."

Nanoha nodded. "Artoria, help her. There is no more danger."

"The threat is over." Joan confirmed. "Go your majesty."

Hayate took proper command. "Let's have a headcount, see if anyone is injured or affected in any other way. Shamal, after you get checked out, see if anyone needs help."

The rest of the Bureau personnel began to awaken, drowsy, but unharmed. The threat having vanished, the state of emergency wound down after a triple safety check. The doors opened and medical personal streamed into the room.

"This is going to take a lot of paperwork to finish." Hayate quipped.

Vita, still retching and gagging, gave her a wry look. "It could have gone much worse."

Sakura and Rin, groaning from the shock and still weak on their legs, nodded in agreement. Zafira turned into his wolf form and growled with exhaustion while laying on his side.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate went to check up on Vivio and Einhart.

On the way, Fate spoke emphatically. "Don't you ever do that again Nanoha, Don't you ever! What would we ever do without you?!"

Those words lay heavily upon her mind.

The children were fine and quite happy to see them.

"Mama!"

Even Einhart joined her in hugging Nanoha and Fate, who returned the hug happily. And they made sure to hug Artoria and Joan.

"I knew mama would win." Vivio chirped, smiling brightly.

After confirming the children were alright, Nanoha went to visit the surviving Eclipse knights. Stella had been released and was next to Belle all but crying as her sister lay on the bed. Hayate had also joined her.

"Will the Bureau be harsh on them?" Nanoha asked in a whisper.

Hayate smiled. "Only if we insist. But they should go through a rehabilitation program."

Nanoha nodded in satisfaction. "That will be quite fine."

"Will you take us to task?" Stella finally spoke up.

"We'll only bring all of you into proper society."

Stella nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

As Hayate and Nanoha left the room, Hayate received a message. "What? Really? They did? Wow, that's great news."

"What is it?" Nanoha asked.

Hayate grinned. "Our vacation continues tomorrow. And it's been extended."

Nanoha smiled tiredly. "Now that, is great news."

* * *

They arrived back at the holiday villa. The damage was minimal and there was no sign that the whole lake area could have been destroyed just a few short hours before. The Bureau and the locals were grateful and quietly assured the group they would get everything they needed for free and that the villa would be available for them anytime they wanted.

In that moment however, all they wanted was a quiet dinner. Hayate and Sakura went to take car of that matter.

"Sakura, I can handle this. You should rest with the others tonight."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly. "I enjoy cooking just as much as you do. Plus I like it even more when we do it together.

Hayate grinned. "Alright then."

Nanoha and Fate made sure Vivio, Einhart and Fabia were feeling fine.

"Make sure you tell us if there's anything wrong. No one will be upset." Fate said gently.

Nanoha nodded in agreement. "We'll only be upset if you don't tell us, because we can't help you unless you ask us."

All three children nodded.

Artoria and Joan were very dignified in waiting for the meal, as always, though the gleam of their eyes revealed their appetite.

Nanoha chuckled and then gazed out at the lake.

"Hayate, Sakura, we're having one more person for dinner. Artoria, Joan, please come with me."

"I'm coming too." Fate said, her expression telling she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Outside, the lake seemed to shimmer, the water still as mirror. Upon the surface, Gloria's figure formed from the shimmering light reflecting on the water.

Artoria spoke with some amount of reverence. "Good evening Gloria. I am pleased to see you again."

Joan was less formal. "Hello grandmother. we're all happy to see you."

Fate relaxed slightly. "Good evening, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Nanoha smiled. "Please, keep us company this evening." She took Gloria's hand and led the tall woman into the dinning room. The fact that Gloria was dressed only in her silk toga as usual didn't faze Nanoha the slightest. She sat Gloria down between herself and Hayate.

Medusa nodded respectfully. "Welcome, elder. I take it this means the incident is properly over."

"Yes." Gloria confirmed with a smile.

Hayate was still busy cooking with Sakura, so the cloud knights had a chance to get a good look at Gloria.

Zafira was looking at her with awe. "I feel like I should probably bow as I would to her majesty Artoria."

"That will most certainly not be needed or liked." Gloria shook her head.

Nanoha sat down, gazing intently at Gloria. "So, about the incident."

"We shall speak when Hayate and Sakura are done." She replied.

Nanoha nodded, smiling. "Then we'll have to wait for dinner to be over."

"By all means."

Hayate and Sakura arrived with the food. "Alright everyone, let's enjoy our dinner and the company of our lovely guest."

Hayate sat down next to Gloria as everyone began eating, quietly chatting as they did.

As she ate, Hayate had a good look at Gloria, robbed as she was in her all but transparent silk toga, eyes shinning with happiness.

"Excuse me, miss Gloria?"

"Let us talk later. Your food is delicious and filled with love, kindness and the joy for your family. Such talk would be better reserved after everyone had time to enjoy it. And please, call me Gloria."

* * *

Dinner was finished quite quickly, even in the relaxed atmosphere. Though everyone was smiling, the important question hung in the air.

Hayate was the one to break it. "So, Gloria. Could you explain things?"

Gloria sighed. "A curse is in effect. As long as you live, Nanoha, he shall no longer interfere directly. But once you die of old age, the people and things you love, and all things descended or related to them, will die with you."

Gloria let the words sink in and continued. "You are an extraordinary person, Nanoha. You reached your foe. That is why his curse is so vicious. And he will keep his word. That is your one window of opportunity. The curse will activate once you perish. However, should the realm perish after you, the curse will be voided." She gazed intently at Nanoha. "You understand, don't you?"

"I would have to live forever to prevent the curse from activating." Nanoha said.

Gloria nodded. "Yes. It's not a measure I propose lightly but one that will prevent the most suffering." Gloria paused then spoke again. "And I want you to understand the choice I give you. You can accept the curse, live to the end of your human life, then hear in the next one what terrible things befall the place you left behind, powerless to stop any of it. Or you can take my offer, live till the end of this realm and save the ones you love and their descendants from a horrible, agonizing death. But you will be stuck here, until the realm passes away of its own accord, effectively forever. A guardian spirit, if you like. One that cannot pass on until the realm itself passes on. It will be extremely lonely and heartbreaking. Even the most long lived among your companions will likely perish long before you do. You will bury every friend you make and never see them again until the end of your realm. Every loved one, every person close to you. Is this choice clear?"

Nanoha raised her head, her expression one of calm determination. Beneath the table, she held Fate's hand tightly. "I would rather see Fate, Vivio and everyone else here pass away in peace, no matter how much it would break my heart, than see them suffer and be unable to help them. I accept your offer."

Gloria gazed into Nanoha's eyes for a long moment. Then nodded. "Very well." Gloria produced a pure white contract and a quill pen. "Please sign."

Fate was preparing to protest but Nanoha took the quill and signed her name upon the document. Then she turned and kissed Fate lovingly. "I love you Fate, always."

Gazing at them Gloria spoke once again. "You have my respect, Nanoha. It is not a choice to make lightly."

She drew a long breath to let things sink in. Then she turned to Artoria, Joan, Medusa, Rin and Sakura. "I'm afraid there is more bad news. Since the enemy has moved away from this place, he will have renewed focus upon your world. I understand if you're not interested but I highly doubt that is the case. You have a few days, then I will meet you all back here."

Artoria nodded. "If Britain is in peril, I would wish to go today."

"I would not leave France undefended." Joan added.

Rin grimaced empathically. "Oi, how would you expect these two to react differently when you say something like that?"

"I agree with nee-san. It's unbelievable either Miss Artoria or Miss Joan would not want to return." Sakura joined in.

Gloria sighed. "I don't like it anymore than you do but I could not lie to them. And the task will not be an easy one. Still, it would be deeply unfair to lie to any of you. Your friends are in danger as well, children. Anyone you ever knew is in danger."

There was a heavy silence. Hayate broke it."I have two questions. First, is it always like this?"

Gloria smiled bitterly. "Yes."

"Second, does our friend have anything to do with the book of darkness?"

Gloria noded. "Yes. He fulfilled someone's wish. And that's why, among other reasons, you cannot join them, much as I know all of you would want to. I will return in a few days. I suggest you cherish your time together. I will respect whatever decision you make."

Hayate sighed herself, just as sad as Gloria was. "I suspect their decision has been made already."

Nanoha smiled sadly. "I suspect that as well. In fact, I would be angry if our new friends would use us being upset as an excuse not to follow their hearts."

Artoria and Joan looked at Nanoha with surprise. "Your place is defending people. I cannot hold you here while your people are under threat." She told them.

Artoria nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Rin sighed, then pouted. "Not like I can let these two go alone like that. Would you mind looking over my sister, Hayate?"

Sakura wasn't having it. "No. I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'm going too, silly nee-san."

"I go where Sakura goes, old one." Medusa simply said.

"Then it is settled. I shall not take up more of your precious time. I will return in two days."

Gloria calmly walked out of the mansion and onto the surface of the lake, vanishing as she reached the middle.

With a sigh and a smile, Hayate turned to the others. "Before we do anything else, let's take a group photo. I want all of us to remember our precious time together."

Needless to say, everyone agreed.

Nanoha, Hayate and Fate were at the center, with Vivio Fabia and Einhart in front of them. To Fate's left stood Signum, Joan, Shamal, Nove and Zafira. To Nanoha's right, Vita, Artoria, Rin, Sakura and Medusa. All of them holding their hands, smiling. Like true family.

* * *

And thus this part of the story ends dear readers. I am working on the third and final one but it will take some time. In the meanwhile I thank everyone who had the patience to read and enjoy my work.


End file.
